The Completely Manly Journal of James Potter
by opungo
Summary: Mum bought this stupid thing for me. Something about 'writing down my school experiences'. She basically bought me a diary! Wait, no. This is a JOURNAL. The completely manly journal of James Potter. Set in Marauder's seventh year.
1. August 31: The Whole Maturity Thing

**Author's Note: I just wanted a total Marauder crazy fic with lots of humor and some James/Lily stuff in there. Whether I continue beyond this chapter depends on the amount of reviews I get.**

**

* * *

August 31**

**My bedroom**

Mum bought this stupid thing for me. I have no idea why she bought it for me. Oh, yeah. Something about "writing down my school experiences". My mum's gone mental. I think it's official.

She basically bought me a diary!

Wait, no. I will clarify it now so it doesn't haunt me for the remainder of my Hogwarts career:

This a _journal_. The completely manly journal of James Potter.

I should probably chuck it in my trunk now.

Oh, yeah. Did I mention school starts tomorrow?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Home of the Professor who has had one too many Chocolate Frogs. I'm talking about Dumbledore. Honestly, what was he thinking making _me_ Head Boy?

But he did and I got the badge to prove it. I wasn't even a PREFECT.

Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail all gave me hell about it. They're all sleeping now. I, being a good friend, volunteered to sleep on the floor of my bedroom while Moony hogs my bed. And by volunteered, I mean I was forced to sleep on the floor. Moony's downright sneaky. I volunteered to clean the kitchen after dinner, I come up stairs and Moony is out cold on _my_ bed.

Very considerate, he is.

Wormtail's hogging the bed Padfoot used to sleep in when he lived here. Speaking of Padfoot, I don't know how, but he's managed to roll himself in to the closet.

Better check to make sure everything is in my trunk.

Wand? Yes.

Robes? Yes.

Money? Yes.

Books? Unfortunately yes.

Parchment? Yes.

Quills? Yes.

Badge? Yes.

Invisibility Cloak? Yes.

Underwear? OH NO! Just kidding, yes.

I think I'm good. Now if only I could sleep. I'm sorry, but the floor is just plain uncomfortable! Plus, I keep on worrying about various things. Like how I'm going to screw up on the Head Boy job, how I'm going to screw up in Charms, how I'm going to screw up with my Quidditch team, and how I'm going to screw up (once again) with Lily.

I should probably think of a different way to greet her when I see her at the platform. I mean, she _is_ the love of my life. I should at least show that I like her, besides acting the way she hates. Plus, she _so_ does not like the way I greet her every year. It's usually perverted and rude.

Well, that's what she tells me every time.

Merlin, I'm tired.

This floor suddenly seems _very_ comfortable.

* * *

**September 1****Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

Ah, back at school again.

All I can say to that is: Thank MERLIN!

Today was a tad too stressful for my own liking.

We got to Kings Cross on time. And by on time I mean we showed up at half past NINE. We ran through the barrier, put our stuff in our compartment and mum started bawling her eyes out about how it was our last year of Hogwarts.

Okay, usually I'm fine with comforting people, but it's a bit weird when it's your own mum. She shook herself off eventually.

"I can't believe it's our final year at Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically when he flopped down in our compartment. His exclamation was so dramatic, I was sure something even more so was about to follow.

"I don't think I'll be able to stand the shame of having a Head Boy AND a Prefect hanging around me," Sirius cried, putting a hand to his forehead.

Oh, yes. Quite a dramatic one that Padfoot is. I'm dramatic too, but when I'm dramatic it's _genuine_. Padfoot does it for laughs.

"Shut up, Padfoot," I muttered.

"We should head up to the compartment," Remus pointed out, pinning on his Prefect's badge. "for the meeting." OK, I had promised myself one thing over the summer. I had promised myself that I was going to mature for Lily. Love of my life. Life of my love. Yes, that sounded lame, but it's true. I just didn't know the whole maturity thing was going to come around so soon.

So I sighed dramatically (I'm _very_ good at the dramatics) and pinned on my Head Boy badge.

Moony kept on telling me that I was going to be a great Head Boy and Dumbledore might've been a loon, but he's a loon that knows what he's doing.

This would've been reassuring if it hadn't been the five _millionth_ time somebody had told me this summer.

So instead of listening to Remus, I chanted the same phrase in my head: _Do not touch your hair. Do not touch your hair._

He gave me one last reassuring smile before he pushed open the Prefect's compartment door. Sitting in there was a familiar redhead, green-eyed, girl. Lily Evans. Damn it, now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Hi Lily," Remus said kindly. He's very good at that. She looked up from her Charms textbook and smiled at him.

"Hello Remus," she greeted.

It seems weird to have people call him something other than Moony. I was contemplating how weird this is when her eyes flickered to me and narrowed.

Narrow eyes: a sure way to tell that Lily Evans, isn't happy.

"What are you doing in here, Potter?" she asked coldly.

"Nice to see you too, Lily," I said, while shrugging. "My summer was pretty boring, but thanks for asking. Dumbledore made me Head Boy though."

Poor Lily. She pretty much blanched. I gave her a small smile, but she continued to stare at me like I had just come in there with one of those fruit hats on my head. She was deathly quiet too. Not until the compartment was full and the train was moving did she speak.

She started talking to the Prefects about what their duties were, their privileges, stuff that Moony always reminds us he can do to land us in to detention but never actually carries out on. Such a good friend.

Wait, I'm supposed to act responsible and mature.

Er…Moony was a bad Prefect and he shouldn't have let us get so out of control.

Yeah, I need to work on that.

Then we both handed out passwords to the bathrooms and common rooms and they were all free to go.

"I'll see you at the feast," I said to Lily as Moony and I grabbed our trunks. "or tomorrow for class. Bye, Lily."

Moony and I left and started walking down the corridor to find Sirius and Peter. Once we got far from the Prefect's compartment, I turned to Moony.

"So how'd I do?" I asked eagerly. Moony rolled his eyes at my antics. Well I'm sorry, but being around Lily for an extended period of time without her yelling at me makes me happy. _Really_ happy. Think about a little kid on Christmas morning. That's how happy I was.

"I think you were excellent in there," Moony commented. "you didn't smirk, you didn't act like a prat, you didn't act conceited, you didn't ask her out, you didn't jinx anybody, you didn't hex anybody, you didn't say a word about Quidditch-"

"Are you done already?" I cut in. I didn't know Moony was such a chatterbox. It was a bit annoying.

"Yes, I'm done," Moony replied. He slid open the door to the compartment Peter and Sirius were in. Peter was dozing on a seat, unaware of the whip cream in his hand. Sirius was standing frozen, feather in his hand just inches above Peter's face. He had the distinct look of somebody who had just been cornered.

I rolled my eyes and with a wave of my wand, the whip cream was gone and so was the feather. Sirius sat down in his seat, looking a bit grumpy

"Cheer up, Padfoot!" I said happily. "The trolley should be here soon!" Sure enough, the words had barely escaped my mouth when the compartment door rolled open.

His face lit up like one of those light bulb things I learned about in Muggle Studies when he saw all the sweets.

Peter, all he had to do was hear the money jingling and the crinkling of wrappers to know that the food trolley was here.

So we then proceeded to eat our own weight in food.

Well, I was doing that until our compartment door opened.

Standing there was this fifth year Hufflepuff girl with black braids, looking a little distressed.

"James," she said, sounding out of breath. "Fight. Up the corridor. Two fourth years. A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff." Then she stood there, looking at me.

I knew this required some sort of Head Boy authority or responsibility, but my mind was a little blank at what to do.

"Go break it up, you dolt!" Remus ordered.

Oh, right! Break it up! Yes, of course. It was so simple! Why didn't I think of it?

"Right," I said, standing up and pulling out my wand. "Where's the fight at?" I asked the Prefect.

"Follow me," she replied. Then she took off at a run up the train. Pretty soon we came to a crowd of students chanting: "Fight! Fight!"

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd where two fourth year boys were throwing furious punches at each other.

Mustering up my Quidditch Captain voice I cleared my throat breathed in deeply, and shouted at the top of my lungs: "BREAK IT UP! NOW!" Needless to say, I was heard over the crowd. They quieted down and scattered away back to their compartments.

_Nobody_ messes with me when I use my Quidditch Captain voice.

Except for these two idiots that were still fighting with each other.

So I shot _Stupefy_ at the two of them. A very effective way to get people to stop fighting.

With the help of the Hufflepuff prefect that had accompanied me there, I dragged them a little ways a way from each other and lifted the Stunning spell.

"Names," I growled. "I want both of your names and your houses."

"They're Andrew Devon of Ravenclaw and Sean Fritz of Hufflepuff," the Hufflepuff prefect told me.

"I'm sending an owl to the heads of your houses," I told them. They both gulped. "Stand up. We're walking the two of you back to your compartments and you're to stay in there for the rest of the ride. Don't let me catch you two fighting again."

So looking very menacing with our wands pointed at their backs, the Hufflepuff girl and I walked them back to their compartments.

"Tell me if there's any more trouble…" I trailed off. I didn't know her name.

"Annie," she supplied. Then she walked off and I got to sit down and have some rest.

"We heard you yelling from here, mate," Sirius commented.

That reminded me that I had to write to the school. So I quickly scribbled a note on a scrap of parchment, folded it up, tied it to my owl Bertie's leg and threw him out the window.

I don't think he liked this that much. He was only half-awake when I had gotten him out of his cage.

"I think you handled the situation quite nicely, Prongs," Moony said with a smile.

But apparently, breaking up a fight wasn't enough. Oh, no. It wasn't.

I was quite hungry, despite all the sweets I had eaten. The sky outside was getting dark so we all changed in to our Hogwarts robes. All I had to do was think of the feast and my mouth started to water.

Those elves are _amazing_ cooks. Anybody who doesn't think so is mad and should be transferred to St. Mungo's _immediately_.

So the train came to a halt and us Marauder's hopped out of the train as quickly as possible. People came streaming out of the train so the platform was soon crowded. But one figure that could be seen easily was Hagrid. This guy is huge. I swear, he must've swallowed Skele-Gro when he was little.

Er, I mean, when he was younger. Something in my mind makes me doubt he was ever little.

So his voice boomed out while his lantern swung. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"

The words had just left his mouth when I heard a shriek. Then something blonde collided with me in a rush to hide behind a bush.

"Poor kid's scared of Hagrid," Sirius snickered.

Oh boy. This happened every year. At least one scared wet their pants when they first saw Hagrid. Or in this one's case, ran behind a bush.

Somehow, I felt as if this fell under Head Boy duty so I walked over to the bush where the first year was cowering in fear. It was a small girl and was looking as if she was trying not to cry. Poor kid.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Oh, brilliant question James. The poor girl is terrified and on the verge of tears and you ask her something like _that_?

She didn't say anything though. She just took really quick breaths, attempting to prevent herself from crying. I dug through my pockets and pulled out a Chocolate Frog.

She took it reluctantly. Her hand shook a bit as she ripped open the wrapper and took a small bite.

"Look, you don't have to worry about Hagrid," I assured her. "He's really nice. Just think of him as a big puppy."

The girls' eyes widened. I had a feeling I had said the wrong thing.

"I-I-d-don't like d-dogs," she stuttered.

"Then what animal _do_ you like?" I asked.

"My teddy bear," she replied quietly.

Somehow, I thought telling the girl to imagine Hagrid as a big bear would not help the present situation.

"Come on," I said. "I'll walk you over to Hagrid and show you he's nice." I stood up and held out my hand. She hesitated a moment before taking it. I had to crouch down to walk with her. She's really short.

" Hello, James," Hagrid greeted cheerily when he saw me. The girl hid behind my leg.

"Got another first year here," I informed him. I bent down to her level.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," I assured her. She nodded, so I took it I could leave.

I ran for the carriages. Very few students were left and I thought that Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail had already gone up to the school and I'd have to sit by myself in a carriage, but they were waiting for me. Such loyal mates I got.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked when we climbed in to a carriage.

"I had a hard time trying to convince her that Hagrid was nice and harmless," I replied with a shrug.

"Did you tell her to think of him as a big puppy? That usually worked whenever I ran in to scared first years," Remus stated.

"She doesn't like dogs," I replied, exasperated.

Sirius looked offended. No wonder. His Animagus form _is_ a dog.

I hardly listened to the Sorting or paid attention to what I was eating. I was just tired from the events of the day. In fact, I think the only time I talked was to ask Remus as to whether I was supposed to lead the first years back to the Gryffindor tower.

"You should've paid attention during the meeting today and no, you don't have to," Remus replied.

Yes! I didn't have to show them the way to Gryffindor tower! YES! I would do a victory dance, but it'd probably be accompanied by some singing, I'd wake up my mates, and I'm really tired.

I don't know how I thought my bedroom floor was comfortable. _Nothing_ beats the four-poster at Hogwarts.

Ah, yes. How I have missed this school!


	2. September 2: Potions and Fillbuster

Author's Note: I'm going to continue with this story. So there's no reason to worry for all of you who thought I was going to delete it. I'll try and make the chapters long. But I don't really have to try. It's fun to write from James' POV.**

* * *

September 2**

**Muggle Studies**

I can never do anything right when it comes to Lily, can I?

I was sitting at breakfast, eating some bacon, when Lily walked up and sat down next to me.

Peter was more shocked then I was. He started choking.

"We need a date for the first Prefect's meeting," she informed me.

Did she say date? Yes! She said-

Oh. Prefect's meeting. Damn.

"Er," I said, trying to think of the full moon dates that were coming up. "How about this Friday?" I suggested. Lily nodded in agreement. She never does that. EVER.

"Sounds reasonable," she said. "I'll start spreading the word around. Oh, and Potter? I saw what you did on the platform for that first year. That was nice of you."

She said I did something nice. She said I was being nice.

I _must_ be dreaming.

"Nice to see you aren't terrorizing the first years. For once." Then she stood up and walked away back to her friends.

Oh, yes. I was dreaming. Way to ruin a perfect moment there, Evans.

* * *

**September 2**

**Muggle Studies, still**

**Prongs! What's this "Underground" the Professor is talking about?**

It's a system of trains under the ground, Padfoot. It's a form of Muggle transportation.

**Thanks.**

_If you stopped nodding off in class, you'd know that._

**He never notices. He's as observant as Professor Binns. You should know that, Moony.**

_I know that but that doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention._

Hey, I'm still here!

**Well you're being quiet, Prongs.**

Of course I'm being quiet, we're passing notes, not talking.

**Never mind. You obviously don't get what I was trying to say.**

No, I got it. I just-urgh! You're a very difficult friend.

What class do we have after this?

**Can't you read your schedule?**

_We have a fee period, Wormtail._

Excellent!

**Wormtail, stop bouncing up and down in your seat with excitement. It's embarrassing. I blame Prongs for that awful habit of yours.**

What? Why?

_It might have something to do with you running around the common room after Gryffindor's won a Quidditch match and you've had one too many levitating sherbet balls._

Well I would've gone around the common room on my broomstick after I've had one too many Firewhisky's, but McGonagall would have my head.

**Somehow, I doubt that would fall under the whole "mature" thing for Lily.**

No! You think?

**Wait, that just gave me a brilliant idea!**

_James' sarcasam gave you a brilliant idea? This can't be good._

**No, no, hear me out. Let's try getting in to the girls' dormitory on broomsticks! James, can I borrow your broom next period?**

Padfoot, if you so much as_ touch_ my broom I will make sure you can never sit on one again.

**I never knew you were so violent. I blame your girl Lily for that.**

So, since James is threatening Sirius with bodily harm, what do you want to do with our free period instead?

**Let's try and trick some first year boys to go in to that haunted bathroom.**

No! Did you hear what Lily said to me at breakfast? That was like a compliment! I can't mess up with her now!

_Mate, that was so far from a compliment, you wouldn't be able to see a compliment behind you with a telescope_.

I hate you.

_What else is new?_

* * *

**Transfiguration**

McGonagall just gave me the list of the people trying out for Quidditch this year. Merlin, help me. The list is long. Or maybe I'm just imagining things.

* * *

**September 2**

**Lunch**

**_Gryffindor Quidditch Team Try-outs_**

_Try-outs will be held Saturday, September 7__th__ following breakfast. The following positions are open:_

_Beaters_

_Chasers_

_Keeper_

_Please sign your name, year, whether you own a broom, what model your broom is, and what position you plan to try out for._

**Benjamin Troy, 3, **_**Nimbus 10**_**, Beater**

**Gregory McGuire, 4, **_**Cleansweep 20,**_** Keeper**

**Katie Richardson, 2, **_**Nimbus 5,**_** Chaser**

**Penelope Williams, 5, **_**Cleansweep 5,**_** Keeper**

**Brandon Walsh, 3, **_**Agrippa 12**_**, Beater**

**Michael Quincy, 6, **_**Merlin 9000,**_** Chaser**

**Rachel Daniels, 3, **_**Nimbus 10**_**, Beater**

**Brian Marsh, 3, **_**Agrippa 15,**_** Chaser**

**Erica Manning, 5, **_**Nimbus 10**_**, Chaser**

And that's just the first page! The names just go on and on. One kid on page two either decided to be funny or he's blind because he signed up for Seeker.

There are three different positions to play on the team and Seeker ISN'T ONE OF THEM.

_To Do List:_

1. Ask Padfoot what the hell McGonagall was saying during Transfiguration, considering I was too absorbed in looking over the Quidditch try-out list.

2. Complete diagram of a telephone booth for Muggle Studies.

3. KILL Duncan Prescott (yes, that's the little second year that thought he'd sign up for Seeker)

Or I could ask McGonagall if I could disqualify him.

No, James. Be mature. Be _mature_.

OK, what would mature James do?

He'd kick this kid's arse!

No! That's not the answer!

Ah, forget it. I'll figure it out later.

* * *

**September 2**

**Charms**

My summer essay for this class is horrible. I'm going to get a poor grade on it. I know it.

* * *

**Later**

**Charms, still**

The Fidelius Charm

By James Potter

_The Fidelius Charm is a charm, credited to the wizard Fiddle Fidelius. He came up with the charm in 1312. It is used to keep secrets. The incantation is _Fiddilus!_ The casting of the spell is similar to that of the Unbreakable Vow-_

It just goes on like that. It's a horrible, horrible essay and I'm going to get a T on it. How do I know? Because:

a) I am rubbish at Charms

b) I made up several things in the essay. Like the name of the wizard who came up with the Fidelius Charm

Bring on the horrible grade!

I wonder what Mum will say about this? Because as nice as Flitwick is, he's going to write home to Mum and tell her about my poor performance on this essay. It's the simple teacher code. They embarrass you by announcing to the entire class to see you when class is over so everybody _knows_ you're in trouble for something. Honestly, when has a teacher ever asked a student to stay after class and offer them a Chocolate Frog? Then they tell you how you need to do better if you wish to stay in the class, the whole guilt trip deal, and so you're still moping about it the morning after when the owls come in and drop a letter in front of you from your mum and then you feel a new wave of guilt.

I think it's a whole big conspiracy. It's probably a club called: _Guilt Trips for Children and Students_. Yes, that must be the name of their club. It must be the greatest secret of the Wizarding World! And I've cracked the whole thing open! Now I shall expose the members of _GTFCAS_ for who they really are!

Oh, damn. Flitwick just called for all of our essays. I'm screwed.

* * *

**September 2**

**Boys Dormitory, after dinner**

Well, even though Flitwick is going to kick me out of Charms any day now, at least _some_ things go right for me. Guess who I'm sitting next to by sheer luck?

You guessed it.

Lily Evans.

I think I'm still blushing, but hopefully Lily will credit that to the hot steam rising from all the cauldrons. Or she'll think I have some horrible skin disease that makes my face beet red. Please let her think the first one! Please!

It all started when Sirius and I walked in to this classroom (Moony and Wormtail didn't get the O.W.L. grade necessary to come in to this class. I know they're my friends and all, but Merlin those two were rubbish at Potions!)

So Padfoot and I had just sat down at a desk together and I do mean _just_ sat down when Slughorn walks in to the room and announces that we're going to change some things around. I knew that it couldn't be good.

"First off," Slughorn boomed. "we're going to change seats around a bit."

My jaw dropped.

He was going to separate Sirius and I from each other? He can't do that! People mistake us for brothers! How _dare_ he separate siblings?

OK, we're not really siblings, but you get the idea.

So he slowly started moving down the list of who sat with who sat with who. Sirius went quickly since he's at the top of the role. He's now sitting with the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. As disappointing as that is, it could also be used to my advantage.

I was crossing my fingers the whole time, silently begging that he wouldn't pair me off with Snivellus.

"Ms. Evans," he beamed. It's kind of sickening to see him weed out his favorites in each class. I hate Slughorn. "please sit with Mr. Potter."

_Please sit with Mr. Potter_.

Slughorn is my favorite teacher.

Lily obviously wasn't thinking the same thing. She looked like she had just been asked to teach a dragon fetch.

Honestly! I'm not _that_ horrible!

…well, I'm not that horrible anymore…

"Now that we're all settled in our new seats," Slughorn said happily. I think he was ignoring the less than happy expressions on many people's faces. "Let's discuss a class project!"

Insert class groan here. Because that's what the whole class did.

"Now, now, don't fret. It should only last about a month," he assured us. Funny, I don't feel very assured. "We will be making Amortentia! Do you know what this potion is Ms. Evans?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world and smells different to each person according to what attracts them the most," she answered tiredly. I'd be tired too if that horrid man embarrassed me every single lesson by gushing about what a perfect student I was. But of course, he'd never do that. I'm not bad at Potions at all but if it weren't for the time I exploded a Potion's of Snivellus' once, I doubt he'd notice I was in this class.

"Correct! Twenty points for Gryffindor!" he announced proudly.

Okay Slughorn, I know Lily is the most brilliant and wonderful girl in the world and all, but all she did was answer a question. She didn't perform an immensely complex spell on the first try. This is just Slughorn weeding out the favorites in his class again.

"Now turn to page ninety-two in _Advanced Potion Making_ and get started. You should be able to get through to step twelve since this is a double period."

"Right," I said, looking over the long list of ingredients and directions. "I'll start chopping up the valerian roots for you."

I think Lily was in shock most of the lesson. Probably because I wasn't trying to intentionally sabotage the potion. Like I could have, anyway. All I did was chop up the ingredients. She was the one that did all the brewing and such.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Slughorn gushed. "Five points each to Gryffindor you two."

Lily muttered a quick, "Thank you, sir" and started to pack up her bag, like I was doing. She had gotten halfway to the door when I noticed she had forgotten a notebook of hers. I, being the noble and mature gentleman that I have been for the past two days, grabbed it and ran to catch up with her.

"Lily!" I called when she was halfway up the stairs. Either she didn't hear me or ignored me. Probably the latter of the two. That girl walks really fast.

So I ran to catch up with her and tapped her on the shoulder, only then did she turn to face me.

"You left this," I panted, holding out her notebook to her. "You walk fast," I added while she took her notebook from me and stowed it away.

"Well that particular trait comes from spending more time on the ground rather than in the air," she replied rather coolly. I raised an eyebrow.

"It was just an observation and a compliment," I informed her. "I'll see you later, Lily." Then I left with Sirius who had just walked up.

When I relayed the whole scene to Remus at dinner, he thought about it for a minute before telling me, "Just give her some time to let the whole 'mature James' thing sink in. In all honesty, _I'm_ still trying to take it all in."

Really, is it _that_ unbelievable that I'm trying to be mature and responsible this year?

Well, maybe it is.

Oh, damn. A fifth year Prefect just came in here and told me some third years set off a crate of Fillbuster fireworks in the common room.

Excuse me while I go kill them.

* * *

**September 3**

**Dormitory, free period**

You would not believe how happy I was to see McGonagall blowing her top off at somebody _else_ for a change. Yeah, I know I shouldn't feel happiness at the misfortune of others, but hey, that's schadenfreude for you. Although it took a while to convince her that Sirius, Remus, and I weren't the ones that actually set the fireworks off. Though, I have to admit, when she walked in to the common room, we were in a rather compromising position and all that would make her jump to conclusions.Here's what happened:

I was running out of the dormitory when Sirius came in and I smacked in to him. Remus started laughing. He's very considerate towards his mates. Just as considerate as he was several nights ago when he stole _my_ bed. Yes, I know it's stupid to still hold a grudge about that, but I don't let things go very easily.

"Shut up," I muttered while picking myself up off the floor. "I need you two to come down to the common room with me."

"No thanks," Sirius replied. "Somebody set off some Fillbuster Fireworkds and I'd rather not be down there because McGonagall will think we did it." I, being an idiot, disagreed.

"We're just going to get rid of the firework, come on!" I ran out the door and practically flew down the stairs I was going so fast. I heard Sirius and Remus behind me. They decided to help. Now I can say without being sarcastic that I've got great friends.

"_Evanesco!_" I shouted at an oncoming firework. I'm serious about the "oncoming" bit. It was about to hit me in the face. So Sirius and Remus come running down the stairs and help me vanish the fireworks too. After years of setting off fireworks intentionally, you tend to know how to get rid of them properly. Of course there are differences between me and my friends and the idiots who set these off. For one thing, we'd never set off fireworks in such a small area as the common room. When we set off fireworks it's always out in the corridor. Second of all, we aren't so stupid as to set off a whole crate of them at once. They should get four months of detention. Two for setting off the fireworks, two for being idiots.

After ten minutes of dodging and vanishing the fireworks, I was about to relax when the portrait swung open and in walks McGonagall. Now the fireworks were gone, but there was a hole in one of the armchairs, the walls had burn marks, and the three of us still had our wands raised. Uh-oh.

"WHAT DID YOU THREE DO?" she screeched. Ow, thanks for breaking my eardrums, Professor. It's not like I need them or anything.

"We didn't do anything!" I protested, lowering my wand. I wish Remus and Sirius would have done the same. McGonagall didn't believe me, no surprise there.

"You three had your wands raised when I walked in here, everything has burn marks, and a Prefect came and told me that a crate of fireworks had been set off in the common room! _What possesed you three to do this?_" She demanded.

"Professor," I tried again. "A Prefect came and told me that it was a couple of third years set off the fireworks. I was up in my dormitory. Sirius and Remus just came to help vanish the fireworks. We didn't do anything!"

Thankfully, at that moment, the same Prefect that warned me about the fireworks came down the boys' dormitory staircase pulling the ears of two third year boys. He was tugging so hard, I'm surprised that the ears weren't detatched.

"These were the ones that did it, Professor," he informed her. "James didn't do it. I saw these two set them off."

McGonagall's lips thinned even further. She looked a little embarassed. Well, I would be too if I had just yelled at some people and accused them of setting off a crate of fireworks in the common room. Honestly, who _wouldn't_ be embarassed if that happened to them? So McGongall turned to us and said, "I apologize for accusing you three. You may go now." But we weren't even at the entrance to the boys' staircase when she rounded on the third years.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU SET OFF A CRATE OF FIREWORKS IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

My ears are still ringing from how loud she was, but it's nice to see her yelling at somebody else.

Yes, I know it's immature for the Head Boy to find such enjoyment and Lily wouldn't like it. But still, while she's not looking, I will laugh uproariously whilst I imagine what kind of cruel detention they're going to have to do with Filch.

Oh, damn. I'm being immature again aren't I? I blame Sirius for that.


	3. September 4: Killer Socks

**Author's Note: So sorry about the long wait. I would've had this out yesterday but I had to go and add stuff in and rewrite big parts of the chapter. I almost ripped out my hair from frustration. But the chapter's here and it's really long too. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Transfiguration**

I'm in trouble. I just know I am. Charms is right after lunch. So I'm going to be getting my essay back. I can just imagine it now. My paper is going to have a big red T on it, with a small note that says, "See me after class." That's when Professor Flitwick is going to tell me to get the hell out of his classroom and don't ever come back. Maybe I should start thinking happy thoughts…I have none. Oh, wait. Maybe I do.

So, last night, I was sitting around the common room with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius was doing the crossword, Remus was doing some Divination homework, and Peter was sorting his Chocolate Frog card collection. I was sitting on the couch doing nothing. Oh, yes, I'm Mr. Adventure of our lot.

"Hey, James, I need somebody to interpret my dream," Remus said, holding out his Divination book and parchment to me.

"I'm busy," I replied in a bored tone.

"Busy doing what? Staring at the specks of dust in the air?"

"Yes. Two of them are currently in a battle to the death. The one on the left is a bit too sure of himself. The one of the right definitely has potential, though."

"Well I'm pretty sure they'll be battling for a while so could you please take a minute to interpret my dream?"

I sighed and grabbed the book and parchment. Remus was the only one of us to stick with Divination. He, Sirius, and I all could have made it in to that class, but Sirius and I decided not to. Remus only did it because he enjoys the tea.

So I read what Remus' dream was:

_On the evening of September 3, I dreamt that Professor Dumbledore expelled me from the school because I decided to drink coffee instead of pumpkin juice one morning at breakfast._

After giving him and odd look, I interpreted his dream without cracking open _The Dream Oracle_.

"Your dream means you're going to die," I stated. "probably in a silly manner."

"You didn't even look in the book," Remus replied.

"I didn't have to," I said, making my voice mysterious. "I am a great and powerful Seer and I say that your dream means you're going to die, all because of the planet Mercury. Oh, Mercury! Why must you take my friend away from me?"

"Just open up the stupid book, already."

But before I opened it, I glanced up at another table near by where Lily and several of her friends were. Our eyes met for a moment before she rolled hers and turned back to her work. But I swear that for a second I saw a saw very small smile on her face. Just a hint of one, but it was _still_ a smile.

I wasn't being really mature at the time and she _still _smiled. Maybe I can be mature and be "wild" as my mum says at the same time. I just need to find some sort of balance between the two.

Oh, when I got done interpreting Remus' dream, it said he was going to die. Remus was none too pleased.

* * *

**Later**

**Charms**

He hasn't passed them back. I still don't have my essay. Maybe everybody's was so horrible that he decided to just set them on fire and forget about them. Today, instead of publicly humiliating me by announcing he wants to see me after class, we've been practicing some Household Charms. Thanks to Remus and flicking my wrist so much I can hardly move it anymore (so I am rather amazed I can write this) I can successfully get socks to fold themselves. Yes, I was one of the last ones to do it successfully, but I still folded the socks with magic. Now I'm sitting here for the remainder of class, waiting for the bell to ring. And getting ready to jump for joy because Flitwick forgot about-

Oh, damn. Flitwick just said he needs to pass them back.

* * *

**Later**

**Herbology**

I'm still in his class. For now. I haven't seen Flitwick yet…or my essay. Yes, he _still_ has my essay. This is bad. All I got was a note:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Kindly come to my classroom tomorrow during lunch._

_Sincerely,_

Professor Flitwick 

Wow. I must have done really horrible on that essay. I probably scored so low, that a "T" wasn't appropriate and I received the world's first "U". Mum's never going to admit I'm her son again.

* * *

**Later**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

Remus has told me several times over that I don't need to worry about the meeting tomorrow, that it'll be quick and painless and I'm overreacting. Sure, I believe him. Just like I believed Mum when she told me if I degnomed the garden, five Galleons would appear. Five Galleons did _not_ appear. She just gave me five sickles. One for each year I was alive, according to her. She just didn't want to get me that toy broomstick because she thought I was too young and a toy broom would be too dangerous. Dangerous my arse.

This whole, "Don't worry about Flitwick" business is getting bloody annoying. It does just about as much good as the, "You'll be a _great_ Head Boy" speech. So whenever somebody feels like giving more helpful advice than that, I'll be fine. Until then, I can clearly imagine the rather amused looks on the faces of the entire Hogwart's population when they hear the Howler that Mum is bound to send. Yes, they're all laughing until _they've_ gotten a Howler. I would know it's happened to me once before.

How was I to know that Mum would get mad over a couple of dung bombs set off in the teacher's lounge? So what if it wasn't a couple and more like several dozen? Is that _really_ any reason to send somebody a Howler? It might be, it might not be. I'm leaning towards the latter, obviously. I _was_ the one that got sent the Howler.

* * *

**Later**

**Boy's Dormitory**

It may be just me, but the ingredients that go in to Amortentia look and sound disgusting. I'm never drinking it, that's for sure. After you learn what's _in_ the stuff, you tend to not want to drink it. First of all, armadillo brains aren't very attractive looking and they most certainly do not make the most pleasant of sounds when you start scooping them out of jars. It's a very loud and disgusting squelching sound. Lily seemed to be beginning to lose her Potions-making composure because she refused to touch it.

"We need two teaspoons of that," she told me while shredding some leaves. The sound it made when it hit the contents of the cauldron was worse. I don't even know how to describe what it was like. The most I could describe is that it turned black with an orange steam rising from the cauldron.

"What color is it?" Lily asked, glancing at her Potions book.

"Black," I answered. Lily nodded and ran her finger across the page while reading something out of the book.

"Could you tell me what it smells like?" she asked. I was confused because I thought that it wasn't supposed to have that "unique smell to every other person" until you were done with the potion. But I decided that it probably wasn't best to argue with Lily or ask her about that. Seven years of school has taught me that.

So I stuck my head near the cauldron and inhaled. I wished I hadn't. It smelled like a mixture of pepper and onions and it made my nostrils burn and eyes water.

"Merlin!" I cried out, leaping back from the cauldron and grabbing my nose. "That stung the inside of my nose!" I told Lily.

"I'm sorry that it stung your nose, Potter. I really am, but it's important that I know what it smelled like," Lily replied.

"Like a mixture of pepper and onions and I am _not_ sniffing this potion again-"

"You don't have to," she said, cutting me off. "The book said that's what it should smell like. I wouldn't have told you to smell it if I knew it was going to sting the inside of your nostrils so badly."

"This potion will be the death of me if I have to-wait," I said suddenly, realising what she had said. "You knew what was going to happen and you _still_ made me do that?" I said accusingly.

Lily didn't answer. Instead she just told me to add the powdered bicorn horn.

Very clever that girl is. Slightly evil too in her trickery. But I love her anyway. Always have.

Oh, great. With all this daydreaming about Lily, I almost forgot about how Flitwick is about to kick me out of Charms. At least Lily was nice to me in some way. Even if it was just the thought of her.

* * *

**Thursday, September 5**

**Muggle Studies**

_You have nothing to worry about. The meeting is going to go fine._

What? I'm not nervous about what Flitwick is going to say! Have you heard me say anything this morning about it? No, you haven't. I'm not nervous. I'm fine.

**You're lying.**

No I'm not. I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you? If I wasn't fine my quill would be shaking, I'd look and pale, and I'd be ranting. I'm not a ranter. I am not a ranter. See? Does it look like I'm ranting? No, I didn't think so. Because I'm not ranting. Not now, not ever. The only time I ranr is before a Quidditch game. But nobody recognises it as ranting because I usually use that ranting time as a speech or pep talk before we go out on the field. I repeat: I am _not_ ranting

_Right. You're not ranting. You're just attempting to write a novel. But I would leave the word "ranter" out of your bestseller because it isn't a word._

Fine! I'm a little nervous.

Maybe he's just going to tell you that you're improving?

_Yeah, that could be it. You never know._

Answer this, Moony: Who was Fiddle Fidelius?

_Does he have something to do with Quidditch?_

No, he doesn't Moony. That's not a real person. I made him up, but in my essay, I said he was the person who invented the Fidelius Charm.

**You WHAT?**

_Sirius, stop laughing. The professor is bound to notice, even if you are being relatively silent. Now, back to you, James. YOU WHAT?_

Weren't you the one that told me to stop making stuff up on my essays because the professors were bound to figure it out? Considering they teach the subject and gave assignment in the first place?

_Funny how words come back and bite you in the butt, isn't it?_

Shut up, Moony. Are you done laughing yet, Padfoot?

**Give me another minute.**

So how much trouble do you think I'm going to get in with Flitwick and my Mum.

It was nice knowing you, mate.

_I'm with Peter. Did you even finish the assignment all the way?_

Well I didn't exactly fill the whole roll of parchment and my facts were obviously a bit fuzzy. But I still completed the assignment.

_A bit fuzzy? You made up the name of the man who invented the Fidelius Charm._

Along with most of the essay. How do you even cast the Fidelius Charm?

_It's very complicated and it takes a while to write so I'm not going to bother to write it on here._

Just tell me this: Is it anything like doing the Unbreakable Vow?

_Please tell me you didn't._

I didn't.

Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a liar.

You know, Wormtail, I have learned some particularly nasty hexes over the years thanks to Lily. Don't push your luck. Unless you like your head the size it is.

_You didn't learn that hex from Lily. You found it in a book in Diagon Alley and used it on the first Slytherin you ran in to. I'm just surprised it wasn't Snape._

Well I couldn't come up with a more creative threat at the time.

_Padfoot's finally stopped laughing._

Is there anything you'd like to say about my predicament?

**Yes. You're a dead man walking.**

I guessed.

* * *

**Later**

**Transfiguration**

I've been sitting here wondering what's wrong with me for a while.

In all the books I've read, as the hero is about to face his doom, his life flashes before his eyes and he sees everything that has happened and accepts his destiny.

But I've had no flashbacks. None.

I began to panic slightly because I _should_ have been having some kind of flashback. I think I fit the hero description. And NO, I'm not being vain about that. All of the heroes in the books I've read have dark hair. So I should be having some sort of flashback because I am about to die.

Then I realised that if I wasn't having any flashbacks, then I wasn't going to die and everything would be fine.

This is, perhaps, the only good thing to happen to me today.

That's not going to last long.

* * *

**Later**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

I'm not dead.

I didn't face my doom.

I'm alive and I'm still in Flitwick's class!

Needless to say, I was rather pale when I left the Transfiguration classroom. I took one last look at Sirius, Remus, and Peter as they headed to lunch and tried not to think that I was never going to be in Charms with them again. I ducked behind a tapestry and walked down a flight of stairs to the Charms corridor. I dragged my feet towards the door, dreading every step I took. My fist felt heavy as I lifted it and knocked on the office door.

Then I stood there waiting for my doom…

...and I waited for bloody ages because the man didn't answer. I jiggled the doorknob. It was locked.

"Great," I muttered while hanging my head. I heard footsteps and my head immediately snapped up, thinking it was Flitwick. But just like the facts on my essay, I was wrong.

"Hey, Lily," I greeted, smiling slightly. In reality I felt even more worried than before. I just hoped whatever Lily was doing at the Charms classroom, she'd get done with it fast so she wouldn't witness the humiliation Professor Flitwick was about to bestow upon me. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I forgot a book I need for a class," she said quietly. "and I just wanted to look over a chapter beforehand. Is Professor Flitwick not in there?"

"No," I answered. "He didn't answer but he should be back any moment." The words had just come out of my mouth when Professor Flitwick came around the corner, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

My grade was honestly so bad that he had to bring my head of house along too? Those Ravenclaws always like to manipulate the Gryffindors in to turning against fellow Gryffindors, don't they? This must be another big conspiracy. Just like the _GTFCAS_. They're all in it together. And apparently, at their last meeting, they decided to target me specifically. Besides the grudge with the captain of their team (all the Quidditch Captains dislike each other) I haven't done anything to them…recently.

"Hello Miss Evans. Potter," Flitwick greeted. That's one of the main problems I have with this man. He _never_ calls me "Mr. Potter" it's always "Potter". While I was thinking this, Professor Flitwick had taken out his wand and unlocked the door.

"I'll conjure some chairs and you two can sit down do Professor McGonagall and I can speak to the two of you."

Oh, great. They were going to embarrass me in front of Lily. Thanks a lot. I'll be sure to only think happy thoughts of these two professors when I leave Hogwarts.

But why do the two of them need to talk to both Lily _and_ me? I guess I was about to find out because Professor Flitwick told me to sit down.

"Professor Flitwick and I are here to talk about your work in our classes," Professor McGonagall stated. "Potter, you are very talented in Transfiguration. Miss Evans, you are extremely gifted with Charms. But when it comes to Transfiguration, Miss Evans and Charms, Potter, the two of you are the exact opposite."

"None of you did very well in your summer essays," Professor Flitwick said. Then he did the _Accio_ Charm and my essay, accompanied by Lily's, came flying over. Mine had a nice big red P on it, accompanied by notes such as: "_Fiddle Fidelius is not a real person Mr. Potter!_" Well I already knew that Professor Flitwick. I admitted that to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius laughed, Remus was bewildered, and Peter…I doubt he realised the gravity of what I had done.

"Your work in class is also of concern to us," Professor Flitwick continued. "For example…_Wingardium Leviosa!_" A ball of socks started levitating in the air. Once they were over the middle of the classroom floor, Flitwick took off the spell and the socks fell to the floor with a very loud _BANG!_

Oh, great. Those were my socks from yesterday. And they left a hole in the floor.

I hereby ban Moony from teaching me Charms. But I didn't have to. In a way, McGonagall and Flitwick decided that for me.

"So," McGonagall said after she had vanished my killer socks and repaired the hole in the floor. "to help you two improve in your weak subjects, you will tutor each other. Miss Evans, you will help Potter in Charms. Potter, you will help Miss Evans in Transfiguration."

My insides are dancing the Conga. I'm serious. I'm that happy. Except for Flitwick showing Lily my killer socks. That was just embarrassing.

"All we're asking is that you meet with each other several times a week and go over anything you're having trouble with. Have a nice day."

Then they left, leaving me alone in the classroom with Lily.

Don't think dirty thoughts, James. Do. Not. Think. Dirty. Thoughts.

"The rest of my week is pretty much free," I said after we had sat there in silence for a while. "There's just the Prefect's meeting, obviously, and I have Quidditch try-outs on Saturday morning but after that I'm able to do tutoring."

Lily either didn't hear me or she decided to ignore me, because she continued to stare at her Transfiguration essay that she had also gotten a P on.

"Er…Lily?" I said uncertainly. The using of her first name got her to look up. She blinked uncertainly at me. "Did you hear any of what I just said?" I asked. Lily shook her head as if to clear it and nodded.

"Yes, I heard," she replied. "How about we meet tonight after dinner in the library and then we can figure out a more regular time after that?" she suggested. "It'll be tricky trying to find a time that doesn't collide with Head duties and Quidditch but we can figure it out eventually."

I nodded, agreeing with her and we both left for lunch. Now I'm sitting here in Defense Against the Dark Arts, elated with happiness and still asking one question: Why did he have to show the socks to _Lily?_

Maybe I should just be banned from doing laundry by magic for the rest of my life. That'd make the world an easier and less embarrassing place.

* * *

**Later**

**Potions**

Apparently, even though I haven't cracked a single smile (I am trying _really _hard not to show how happy I am that I get to spend extra time with Lily) the rest of the Marauders still know something is up. They were interrogating me like mad on the way to Muggle Studies. Actually, _Sirius_ started interrogating me like mad and Remus and Peter jumped in.

"What did Flitwick say to you, Prongs?" Sirius asked. "I would think that you'd be depressed after meeting with him, but instead you're practically bouncing off the walls with happiness."

"Am not," I protested with a completely straight face. "Do you see me smiling?"

"You don't have to. You're practically radiating waves of happiness."

"Am _not_," I said yet again.

"I'm going to have to side with Padfoot on this one," interjected Remus. Traitor. "You don't have to say or do anything for us to know you're happy about something."

"There's nothing in particular for me to be happy about. I am in a good mood, but I'm not getting ready to bounce off the walls with happiness."

"I'm with Moony and Padfoot," said Peter. "You _do_ seem really happy. Like the time you found out that Lily split up with that Ravenclaw bloke in fifth year."

"Shut up," I muttered. Unfortunately, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Damn.

"This exceptionally good mood of yours doesn't have anything to do with the lovely Head Girl, does it?" Sirius inquired with a manic grin.

"_No_," I said sternly. My cheeks grew even hotter. _Damn._

They would've questioned me more, but Remus and Peter had to go a different way while Sirius and I went to Potions. So no more interrogation for me. At least for now. They're going to pick back up on this sooner or later. Probably sooner since class is getting ready to end soon.

Bell just rang.

Let the interrogation begin.

* * *

**Later**

**Library**

So, I told them. I crack under pressure _far_ too easily. This probably isn't good for later in life. I swear, only after _two seconds_ I told them.

"I _knew_ it!" Sirius cried triumphantly. "I _knew_ it had something to do with Evans."

"Keep your voice down," I implored. "and her name is _Lily_."

I swear, I need new friends. They kept on making very suggestive comments about Lily and me. Well, it was only Sirius but Remus and Peter were laughing like loons along with him. The most Remus did to torture me was ask me if I was more nervous about meeting with Lily than I was with meeting with Flitwick. I told him that I wasn't nervous and that's completely true. I'm not nervous at all. It's just a stupid tutoring session. Even if it is with Lily, I am completely ca-Oh, God. Lily just walked in here. Please don't let me have a panic attack like that time when I was five and I met my favorite Quidditch player.

* * *

**Thursday, September 5**

**Muggle Studies**

I can truthfully say that I spent two hours alone with Lily without her threatening my life or getting violent towards me in anyway. Really. I'm pretty sure if I announced that to a room full of people, they would fall out of their chairs laughing, but it's the truth. The most shocking part of it all was that I actually learned about Charms. And I think Lily might've been listening to some of the things I was saying about Transfiguration, no matter how mad it sounded.

I had just stuffed this journal in to my rucksack when Lily spotted me sitting at the table and made her way over, looking less than happy about the tutoring adventure she was about to embark on. Once again, I'm not that bad!

"Sorry if I'm late," Lily apologised with a sigh. She sat down in the chair across from me and set her own rucksack on the floor. I smiled in return.

"Perfectly alright," I assured her. "So where do you want to start?" I asked her. In response, Lily pulled out our rather heavy Transfiguration textbook and some parchment.

"I don't understand a bloody thing about the essay we're supposed to be writing," she admitted while searching for a quill. "I can't even do the spell, so how do they expect me to write about it? All I know to write is the title, which McGonagall gave us in class so that doesn't even count. '_The Three Important Steps for Animal-to-Animal Transfiguration_'."

I nodded knowingly while glancing at her blank parchment. "Ah, yes," I said. "P.O.P."

She raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" she questioned.

Maybe I should have explained before I spoke. You see, back in first year when Peter was failing…well, _everything_, Sirius and I came up with the acronym system to help him out. Like when we learned how to turn animals in to water goblets. That became known as T.I.P. (Tap, Impart, Proceed). After a while, Peter could come up with acronyms on his own, but by that time, Sirius and I had found such enjoyment in merely making them up, we continued with the tradition. We just came up with P.O.P. yesterday when working on that essay and we were done within minutes.

"P.O.P." I repeated to Lily. "It's an acronym. It stands for: 'Point, Oscillate, Pronounce'." She still looked confused.

"It's just something Sirius and I came up with yesterday to help us remember," I muttered sheepishly. "To, er, perform the incantation for Animal to Animal Transfiguration, you first _point_ at the subject you're transfiguring. In Transfiguration it'll be a gerbil. Then you wave your wand back and forth four times. That's the _oscillate_ bit. Then you clearly _pronounce_ the incantation. Then you should have a capybara."

Lily just blinked at me. I began to panic that I had said something wrong or she would think that what I said was completely stupid. Instead she said, "You came up with that all by yourself?"

I shrugged. "Sort of," I said. "Sirius helped. We just sat there for a while coming up with acronyms for it until we found one that went with McGonagall's notes and was an actual word." Lily nodded.

"You know, Potter," she said. "that's actually quite clever." Then she smiled (and I know I wasn't imagining things this time because I was right in front of her instead of across the common room this time) and wrote down my acronym on her paper.

"I'll do the essay later," she said, putting her quill down and rolling up her parchment. Then she pulled out two socks from her bag. Oh, great.

"Let's work on the Sock-Folding Charm," Lily suggested.

"You really _want_ to damage the library floor?" I asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to do that," she told me. "You're not the _only_ one that has tricks for learning things from class. Now, with a quill, show me the wand movement for the Sock-Folding Charm." Wondering where this could possibly get me, I picked up a quill and flicked my wrist.

"Hmm," Lily said while staring at my hand. You know, I always imagined that Lily would be staring at me one day, but when I imagined it, it was while we were on a date or something. Not while she was trying to figure out just how horrible I was at Charms. I also thought she'd be staring at my face. Not my hand.

"One more time," she told me. So I flicked my wrist again while she went deep in to thought. "Give your wrist a little turn when you flick it," she said.

I had to do this for the longest time. I had forgotten just how much a perfectionist she was. Then she made me perform the Charm.

This time, with my wand and on the socks.

When she suggested this, I was thinking: Oh, no.

Even though Lily had been teaching me the correct way to perform this charm for the last hour and she assured me I had it down, I still thought that. I love Lily, I've said that far too many times over the years to count, but she had only an hour of teaching to back up her opinion. I had seven years of complete incompetence at Charms to back up mine. So these were one of the things I doubted Lily on. The other thing I doubted her on was whenever she told Sirius and I that Snape would be halfway decent to us if we didn't torment him so much. As if. He's a Slytherin. It's their jobs to hate us Gryffindors with a passion. And us Gryffindors always return the favor.

But I performed the Charm anyway. And you know what?

It worked.

I performed the Sock-Folding Charm successfully.

They didn't turn in to killer socks either. Life is better when you don't have clothing items that can kill you.


	4. September 5: Troubles with Ravenclaw

**Friday, September 5**

**Transfiguration**

Well, I successfully took care of at least one of the problems in the twisted black hole called my life.

"Professor McGonagall?" I said tentatively. I had come running to this class just so I could speak to her before everybody else got there. She looked up from the Animagus essays she was grading.

"I got a chance to look over the sign-up sheet for Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs," I explained, extracting said sign-up sheet from my rucksack. "and somebody made a mistake when they signed up. This second year named Duncan Prescott signed up for Seeker-"

"Yes, I know," Professor McGonagall interrupted. Wait. She _knew_? She _wanted_ some second year to come in and possibly kick me off the team because he's Wronski Feint reincarnated in to a twelve-year-old boy and risk our chances of losing the Quidditch Cup? I doubt even Wronski Feint's Quidditch skills were completely developed at age twelve. Need I remind you of that rather large trophy sitting in your office at this _very moment_? I can't believe how much the Ravenclaws have corrupted you! All for the Quidditch Cup! Michael Davies (the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and an idiotic git) must be behind this! He got the whole Ravenclaw house in on it! Damn you Ravenclaw!

"I asked him about it and he told me he knew you were the Seeker and he just wanted to try out for Reserve Seeker," she explained. "In fact, another second year boy and a third year boy asked me this morning if it was too late to sign up for Reserve Seeker. Surely I explained to you about Mr. Prescott before?"

No.

No, you didn't Professor McGonagall. You just wanted to see if this was going to be the first time a Head Boy was going to be sent to detention for murdering small children. My hand was itching to hex the kid and you were just going to sit back, watch the show, and hand out detentions. Instead, I said, "I don't believe so, Professor. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

Then I sat in my desk, which is where I am now.

She _knew_. I was driving myself mad over that one second year boy and she bloody _knew_. I don't know whether I should feel insulted or I should…be some sort of positive emotion that I can't think of at this moment.

This is very confusing.

McGonagall should do more thinking when it comes to the students in her own house.

* * *

**Later**

**Charms**

With all this Head Boy business, worrying about Lily, worrying about my Charms grade, and racking my brains over how to kill Duncan Prescott (which I can officially cross of my list) I almost forgot that Sirius and I have a lot of girls that like us. Not counting Lily and her friends, of course. They've stated several times they dislike us.

Actually, it's always been Lily. I don't think her friends have as big of a problem with us.

We all left Transfiguration, deep in conversation. I relayed to them that I didn't have to kill Duncan Prescott. Sirius looked disappointed, Remus, disapproving, and Peter looked relieved. He needs to learn that I hardly ever mean it when I say I'm going to kill somebody, only in certain situations. As we were talking, I got the strange feeling that people were staring at me. There also seemed to be quite a bit of whispering. Sirius noticed it too and we started looking around to see who was whispering.

It didn't take long to find the source.

There was this group of second year girls that whipped their heads in different directions the moment. All except one, who seemed to be quite shocked that we were looking her way. She was so shocked, she didn't look where she was going. So she didn't see a classroom door fly open. Oh, yes. It hit the poor girl in the head, causing her to fall backwards on her bum and scattering the books and papers she had in her arms.

The third year girl who had caused the door to hit the other girl was shocked for a moment, than looked very guilty and immediately bent down to help her with her books. However, several people thought that it was funny and were laughing. I shot them all very dirty looks as I went over and helped her out. She froze at the sight of me when I knelt down to pick up her books.

"Here," I said holding them out to her. "Are you alright?" I asked. Quite suddenly, her eyes filled up with tears and she bolted in to the nearest girl's bathroom. Her friends all bolted after her calling her name while I was sitting there trying to figure out what the bloody hell I had done wrong. The third year girl, who in my opinion, had caused the whole thing to happen in the first place, grabbed the books she and I had picked up and rushed off in to the bathroom as well.

"What'd I do?" I asked confusedly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all shrugged.

"She likes you," a voice answered to my right. I looked up. Lily.

"Oh," I muttered, standing back up. "That explains a bit," I added. Lily rolled her eyes (but in an amused fashion) and walked off. Well I'm amusing her instead of repulsing her now, that's a plus.

And it only took me six or seven years.

* * *

**Later**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

I'm in trouble.

I am in _huge_ trouble.

That Prefect's meeting is tonight and I have no idea what the bloody hell I'm supposed to say.

You see, this is why I shouldn't have been Head Boy! The people who are Head Boy, already have it programmed in to their brains what they're supposed to do!

Then there's me.

I was waiting for Moony to tell me that _he_ made Head Boy! But no, Dumbledore just had to lose it in the brief month I had last seen him. I was just innocently sitting at breakfast with Padfoot when one of the school owls comes in with our letters. Mine was considerably heavier. And what do I say when I open the envelope? The big, shiny, HEAD BOY badge. At first I thought: Oh, they accidentally sent me Remus' badge. Then I looked at the letter.

Along with the usual booklist was a letter addressed to _me_ and congratulating me on becoming Head Boy. Sirius was laughing his head off when he saw the badge and letter, Mum was crying with tears of joy and blubbering, "My little Jamsie! Head Boy!"

I think Sirius was laughing because of the nickname and the fact that he knew I would never be able to pull off the Head Boy job since I know nothing about being Head Boy. And he was completely right. I know nothing and I'm definitely going to mess up at the meeting and all the Prefects will laugh. Lily will laugh, Annie will laugh, Remus-

Wait. Remus! He was at those meetings! He can tell me!

* * *

**Later**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts, still**

What am I supposed to say at the meeting?

_What? Prongs?_

Yes, this is Prongs. What do I say at the meeting?

_The Prefects meeting?_

No. The Goblin Impersonator Society meeting. I signed the two of us up last month for a full membership. We've got badges and everything. Of course the Prefects meeting, what other "meeting" would I be talking about?

_Can we talk about this after class? I'm trying to take notes on the Patronus Charm_.

Yeah, sure.

* * *

**Later**

**Boys Dormitory, after dinner before meeting**

Remus couldn't tell me a thing. That boy's bloody useless when it comes to anything that involves Prefects.

"So," I said to Remus when we left Defense Against the Dark Arts. "What do I say in the meeting?"

"The Prefects meeting?" he asked, tucking his Patronus Charm notes in to his rucksack. I raised an eyebrow at his question. Didn't we _just_ go through this?

"Yes," I said, exasperated. "The Prefects meeting. The one tonight, the one very similar to the Prefect's meetings you've been going to since fifth year."

Remus thought for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know what you should say in the meeting. The last two Heads always had a different system for each meeting…"

I just stared at him as he rambled on and on. I didn't hear a word he said. All I knew was that Remus couldn't tell me a thing and the meeting was tonight. I couldn't believe he couldn't tell me a bloody thing.

"I can't believe you can't tell me a bloody thing!" I exclaimed suddenly, cutting him off mid rant. That was never supposed to come out of my mouth. That was supposed to stay comfortably tucked away in a corner of my brain forever. I don't think my brain functions too well when I really need it to. Remus just sighed.

"Look, you'll figure it out and you'll be fine at the meeting. And if you're still nervous, you can just ask Lily."

Yes, Remus. Perfect solution. I'll just have Lily think I'm even more unqualified for the job of Head Boy than before. You've certainly got a brilliant mind on you. OK, enough with the sarcasm. So I didn't ask Lily anything. I just sat there cutting up and measuring ingredients for the potion while Lily added them and stirred them in. She seemed perfectly content with this. I wasn't about to say anything about how I don't know what I'm supposed to do at the meeting. The Prefects at the meeting are _never_ going to take me seriously. The only way I get my Quidditch team to listen to me and treat me with respect is with:

A) My Quidditch Captain voice and…

B) The first time they wouldn't listen during a practice I mounted a pumpkin on a pole and I showed them just how well I could aim a Bludger

But I doubt yelling at them and letting a Bludger loose through the school would make them listen to me. The yelling might, but then they'd dislike me. The Bludger would just make them think I'm a complete idiot while they laugh at McGonagall yelling at me. There's absolutely no way to get around the fact that I am completely and utterly terrible at this Head Boy business, and it's only the end of the first week.

I might be being too hard on myself. This could all be just nerves. All I have to do is get myself calm and convince myself it's just nerves.

It's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just-

You know, this did not work before my first Quidditch game, it's not going to work now.

I'm a hopeless, nervous mess and I'm not going to change now.

Where's a Chocolate Frog when you need one? It helped to have one after we faced a boggart back in third year, it might help now.

* * *

**Very Late**

**Boys Dormitory**

Remus and I got to the meeting in plenty of time. Half an hour before the meeting started there were only a few people in the room they were all just chatting with each other casually until the meeting started. The first thing I noticed was perhaps the scariest thing you could ever imagine: Regulus Black was made Prefect.

I'm not joking either. He was sitting there chatting with his fellow Slytherins. He probably hasn't rubbed it in to Sirius yet. He's probably just waiting for the opportune moment to gloat to Sirius how proud their parents are of him while they've already burned every last memory of Sirius or something similar to that.

So following everybody else's example, I just talked with Remus to pass the next thirty minutes before my doom. In that time I learned that Annie, the fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect from the train, is actually a sixth year Ravenclaw. Yeah. She walked in to the room and came over to Remus and me.

"Hi Annie," I greeted with a smile. She smiled back.

"Hi James. So I hear you swept my little sister off her feet."

What? When was the last time I swept anybody off their feet?

"I think she's talking about the second year girl this morning, James," Remus answered to my confused look. Then it dawned on me. The second year girl that got hit with the door. She had dark hair like Annie's. In fact they do look very similar. The only difference really is their eyes. Annie has blue eyes, her sister has grey.

"Oh," I answered blankly. "Is she alright?" Annie nodded.

"She a little embarrassed, but her bruise is gone thanks to Pomfrey," Annie explained. I felt a great wave of relief wash over me. "Just don't worry if she never leaves her dormitory again. She should get over the embarrassment of it all in a few days. Maybe a few weeks. Then she might _consider_ leaving her four poster." Now a new wave of guilt and panic came over me. This was just great. I had confined the girl to her dormitory.

"I'm joking," Annie said, cracking a grin. I couldn't help but semi-glare at her for making fun of the Head Boy so much. Annie obviously didn't grasp the type of mental torture she just put me through. She just laughed and walked over to a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs. Then Lily came in carrying two folders with several corners of colored parchment poking out at the edges.

"Hello Potter," she said to me. "I meant to give you this in Potions but it slipped my mind. It slipped McGonagall's mind too, which is why she gave it to me to give to you. Sorry I didn't get this to you earlier." Then she held out the folder to me. I grabbed it uncertainly.

"Don't you know what the folder is for?" she asked. "Hasn't Remus told you a single thing about these meetings?"

"No and no," I answered. Lily sighed and threw a look at Remus, who simply shrugged in response.

"In the folders are notices and announcements that the heads of the houses and other staff members want the Prefects to know. Like if there's an increase of student's hexing each other in the hallway and it's really getting out of control then there'll be something in here that says something similar to, 'Please inform the Prefects to watch out for students hexing each other in the hallways and tell them not to purposely dock more points for other houses in favor of their own'. Just things like that," she explained. I smiled. I finally understood. It would all be fine. Why couldn't Remus just tell me all of this in the first place? That bastard.

"Come on, let's get the meeting started," Lily said. "Oh and as a warning, McGonagall almost always come rushing in here with a last minute announcement just as we get the meeting started." With a wave of her wand, a loud crack broke out through the room and everybody stopped their chatting to sit down in a chair.

"Thank you," Lily said politely before sitting down in a desk facing the group. I sat next to her. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lily Evans of Gryffindor, the new Head Girl and this is James Potter, also of Gryffindor, and he's the new Head Boy. First of…" Lily trailed off and everybody knew why. McGonagall had come rushing in to the room with a slip of parchment. There were nearly inaudible groans of "every bloody year" throughout the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting but I only just got this notice," Professor McGonagall apologised. "We need somebody to go down to Hagrid's some time tomorrow afternoon and check how many pumpkins and live bats are to be expected at the Halloween feast next month."

"I'll go," I volunteered. I hadn't seen Hagrid since last term and I was eager to see him again. I tried not to show how eager I was when I volunteered, though. I failed.

"With how close you are with Hagrid, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Would you even get around to the pumpkins and bats?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes," I protested.

"Would anybody else-?"

"I'll go with James to Hagrid's," Lily volunteered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annie drop her half-raised hand back in her lap. McGonagall thought about this for a moment before giving in.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "The two of you are to go to Hagrid's tomorrow. Thank you, I will let you get on with the meeting." Then she left. Now, here comes the amazing part: I didn't mess up. Yes, I had the folder telling me basically everything I needed to say, but still.

Then before I knew it, we all signed up for rounds (I'm patrolling this month with Lily. I was going to sign up with Remus but he already picked somebody) and we were allowed to leave. Right when we were dismissed I realised that I had forgotten to tell Lily about Quidditch try-outs. But apparently she knew already.

"I know you have try-outs tomorrow, James," she said. "I'll be there the moment you're done with them. I can guarantee it."

"OK," I said nodding. "Well if that's all-"

"Hello, Lily. Did you have a good summer?" I turned my head towards the voice and instantly my blood boiled and my jaw stiffened. Michael Davies. Normally I don't have a problem with Ravenclaws. I talked pleasantly with Annie just now, didn't I? I helped her little sister when she dropped her books, didn't I? But Michael Davies and I dislike each other almost as much as Snape and I dislike each other.

"Michael!" Lily exclaimed with a wide smile. "It's good to see you. My summer was pretty dull. Not-er, nothing special."

I got even angrier at this point, even though I'm pretty sure I didn't show it. Lily stumbled over her words and there was a very faint pink tinge in her cheeks. She _liked_ the prat. I kind of hazed out a bit for the rest of their short conversation. Until Davies said, "How's the Quidditch team, Potter?" I looked up and straight at Davies.

Most people would look at his face and think he was trying to be polite, but he wasn't. His small smile was rather fixed and his eyes weren't smiling. I know that sounds weird but his eyes weren't displaying happiness like his fake smile was. Told you.

"We haven't gotten started yet," I told him. "But I assure you it'll be top notch as always."

Translation: I'm going to kick your arse at Quidditch this year and keep your hands off of Lily.

"Well Craig will be looking for the best this year as well."

Translation: I hate you Potter and I will take my hands off of Lily when I want to.

Don't be fooled by the seemingly civil conversation we're having. If it's just his and my friends around, we do throw some pretty nasty insults and hexes around. And we've never called each other by our first names. It's always been Potter and Davies.

"Do you want me to walk back to your common room with you?" Davies offered Lily. Oh, _hell_ no.

"Remus and I are going in the same direction, obviously," I said before Lily could answer. Remus, being a loyal friend, jumped in.

"It'll save you the trouble," he added. Davies thought of this for a moment and nodded.

"I'll see you later then," he said with a smile to Lily. Then he nodded to Remus and I before turning in the opposite direction and walking down the corridor to the Ravenclaw common room. I swear that I saw a scowl on his face when he turned away. See? He's a bad tempered, Lily-stealing git.

The three of us, Remus, Lily, and I, didn't talk at all on the way back to Gryffindor tower. Why is that? Lily was mad. She didn't have to say anything. I know that Lily was mad at me for several reasons. For one, her face was a little red with anger. She also never looked either one of us in the eye. I'm also almost completely sure that her hand was gripped on her wand residing in a pocket of her robes. When we reached the Fat Lady she spat out the password and bolted to the girls' dormitory.

"Well besides the bit with Davies, that went relatively well," Remus remarked. I merely sighed and went up to the dormitory which is where I am now, writing it all down in this completely manly journal.

So the upsides of tonight: I made it through the meeting alive and I'm going to get to visit Hagrid tomorrow, even though I probably would've visited him anyway. The downside: Lily's really mad at me.

Well I'll deal with that later while I try and think of anything more powerful than a Shield Charm. If Lily's this mad, I might need it. As for Michael Davies, it's painfully obvious he has his eyes on Lily and wants to take her from me. Yes, I am aware she's not technically mine, but still, I 've fancied her since third year and nearly everybody is aware of that. Davies knows as well and yet he's _still_ trying to go after her. This. Means. _WAR!_

Davies is going down.

* * *

**Saturday, September 6**

**Boys Dormitory**

Oh, bloody hell.

Quidditch try-outs are today.

Let the whining, broom crashes, and me threatening to hex anybody who won't get off the Quidditch pitch begin!

* * *

**Later**

**Boy's Dormitory**

I can truthfully say that I have a bloody brilliant Quidditch team that'll kick the Ravenclaw team's arses. Along with the Slytherin team. I think that's just a tad bit pathetic that I'm more concerned over the Ravenclaw team considering I'm a Gryffindor and all.

I ate breakfast pretty quickly and went out to the Quidditch pitch to dress in to my Quidditch robes and grab my whistle, broom, and clipboard with all the names of people trying out on it (which turned out to be bloody useless because half the people didn't show but that didn't matter anyway since there was loads of last minute sign-ups) and sat down in the stands waiting for everybody, making sure my Quidditch Captain badge was visible. Believe it or not, we've had house in the past that impersonate the other Quidditch Captains (Slughorn should not leave vats of Polyjuice Potion about) and try and mess up the other teams.

It took them a bloody long time to finally eat their breakfast, grab their brooms and get their arses down to the pitch, but once a good number of people started mingling on the pitch below, I went down to the pitch as well and waited for the really slow people to get down to the pitch. After ten more minutes of this, I decided I wasn't going to wait one more minute and just get the try-outs started. So I blew the whistle and everybody stopped their mingling and lined up in front of me.

It's nice and slightly scary to know that such little things can hold such immense power.

"OK," I said. "First off, who here does not own a broom of their own?" One lone second year raised her hand. I went off in to the broom cupboard in the locker room and grabbed a broom at random and handed it to her.

"Divide in to groups of ten and I'm going to ask one group at a time to fly around the pitch," I instructed. It worked easily. I eliminated half of the people there so I was left with a smaller group of people trying out.

I had the Beaters try out first and I have an old member coming back (Terry Addams, fifth year, did extremely well) and a third year named Rachel Daniels. I was particularly impressed by her performance. She looks like a twig but she can smack a Bludger really far, fast, and with accurate aim.

I have three new additions with the Chasers: Michael Quincy, sixth year; Eric Manning, fifth year; and Katie Richardson, second year.

Then came the Keeper try-outs. I was really blown away by my new Keeper's performance. Most of the people trying out were only able to save three baskets at most. Then Dorcas Meadowes came up with her broom. I was a bit surprised with that because I had never seen her try-out before. Then I watched her save all five goals with such ease. It was amazing I was completely awestruck. When she touched back down and turned to me for my evaluation, I blurted out something that you would read in one of my mum's sappy romance novels (Dad made me read to her once when she was sick)

"Where have you been all my life?" I asked in a mystified voice. Dorcas laughed.

"So am I on the team?" she asked. I nodded and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Qudditch team," I said. Dorcas was, almost literally, glowing with happiness.

"Thank you! Oh, I got to go tell Lily-" Then she took off to the stands. I looked up and finally saw that Lily had been at the try-outs the whole time. But I doubt she had been paying much attention until Dorcas went up because I could see a few books sitting next to her. Then all that was left was to find a reserve Seeker. Duncan Prescott, the very kid I wanted to kill, made reserve Seeker.

Oh, the irony.

Then I told my Quidditch team my rules for practice (Get detention the day of practice and die, don't show up late, and be down at the Quidditch pitch every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) and let them leave so I could change out of my Quidditch robes. That was a weird part of today. I had spent the whole morning in my Quidditch robes, yet I didn't play one bit of Quidditch. Of course, weird turned to uncomfortable when I walked out of the locker rooms and there was Lily.

She may not have been as mad as she was last night, but she still seemed pretty mad.

"So," I said awkwardly after a few moments of just standing there. "To Hagrid's?" Lily nodded and started in the direction to Hagrid's. I followed closely.

"So when do you want our tutoring sessions to be?" I asked while we walked. "Now that you know when Quidditch practices are it should be easier for us to plan-" Lily stopped suddenly and whipped around to face me.

"Don't talk to me right now, Potter," she hissed. "You were being a complete arse last night to Michael and I'm still mad about that. Just…" Lily let out an angry sort of sound and continued towards Hagrid's. I, slightly fearing for my life, followed a distance behind her. Within a hundred yards of Hagrid's hut, I heard a very loud and low bark come from the direction of the woods. That made Lily stop suddenly. I stopped too and listen. There were more loud and low barks coming closer to us. I could tell it was more than one dog. Then I heard much higher pitched barks and it all clicked.

You see, after years of chasing Sirius and I from the Forbidden Forest, we finally started to grow on Hagrid and we always pay him visits. On our very last visit of last school year, Hagrid looked over at his board hound, Sam, and said, "Yeh know, I think Sam would like a lady dog. I'll find one fer him, over the summer."

And apparently, Hagrid did find a nice lady dog for Sam. Because out of the forest came Sam, who immediately bounded over to me and started licking my ears. Following him was another, slightly smaller, board hound and four puppies. I think Lily's heart melted on the spot because she immediately bent down and started petting all the puppies she could.

Even I have to admit that I never wanted to put any of them down.

Then I saw Hagrid come out of the forest as well. His face just lit up when he saw me.

"James!" he exclaimed. Well he ran over and hugged me. Except it felt more like a boa constrictor and I was lifted several feet off the ground.

"I see yeh've met the puppies," Hagrid said, gesturing to all of the puppies. Then his eyes fell on Lily. "Oh, sorry," he apologised. "I didn't see yeh there. Yeh're Lily, right?" Lily nodded and looked slightly puzzled at how Hagrid knew her name. I silently begged that he wouldn't say anything about the times I had talked about Lily to him. I'm sure that's the only way he knew who she was.

"Teachers brag about yeh all the time," Hagrid told her. He cast an amused glance at me before turning back to Lily. "Brilliant in classes, nice to everybody, and Head Girl. Slughorn 'specially. And yeh're Head Boy now, right?" he said turning back to me. I nodded. Hagrid chuckled.

Is the fact that I'm Head Boy that amusing?

So Hagrid let us in to his house and we talked for a while. We even got around to the pumpkins and bats (Hagrid has traps in the forest for the bats and he proudly showed us his pumpkins) and he sadly told us that he was going to sell most of the litter.

"I'm keeping one of them," he said. Then he pointed to a puppy by the fire, chewing on a bone. "I named him Fang." At the mention of his name, Fang bolted over to Hagrid and attempted to jump up to lick his hand. Hagrid chuckled and patted his head.

"It's getting a little late," Hagrid said, glancing at the clock. "Yeh should be headed up back up ter the school."

So we bid him good-bye and headed back up to the school with our pockets filled with rock cakes. Yes, rock cakes. A Muggle dentist's absolute worst nightmare.

I tried asking Lily again when she wanted to have another tutoring session, but by the death glare, I guessed it wasn't the time to ask her that yet. I'm very good at interpreting facial expressions. Especially the violent ones.


	5. September 7: Stolen Books and Annie

**Author's Note: Meh, I'm not too happy with this chapter but I wanted one more chapter out before the _Deathly Hallows _release. I have yet to see _Order of the Phoenix_ yet, but I _did_ rent _Driving Lessons_ and I can tell you right now that it was really good. I'll be going on hiatus on July 21 but I will come back with this as soon as I've read DH and gotten over the shock. Or at least an eigth of the way over the shock. On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Sunday, September 7**

**Gryffindor Common room**

I have most of my homework done. All that's left is Charms. There's just one problem: I can't complete it by myself because my tutor is probably throwing flaming darts at a picture of me at this moment.

She's going to have to get over this eventually. It's not like she can stay mad at me forever. She can bloody well try, but she'll fail. Especially Transfiguration if she doesn't just try to accept my help. Unfortunately, if she goes down, I'm going down with her. She'll crack eventually. She _has_ to. She-

Oh, bloody hell. Did she just say, "Thanks for helping me with my Transfiguration homework, Dorcas"?

She did.

Come on, Lily. I know you're mad at me but is it _really _necessary to make me suffer? Apparently it is, because now she's sitting over on the other side of the common room, chatting with her group of friends and-oh now I _know_ she's doing this on purpose. She just looked at me with a triumphant smirk. All of her friends are probably in on it. Wait, maybe not. Dorcas gave me a sympathetic look. Or maybe she just smelled something funny.

Damn it. Why am I good at interpreting the violent facial expressions and no other expressions besides those?

I'm going to the library to find a decent book to help me with this.

* * *

**Later**

**Boy's Dormitory**

Maybe the library wasn't such a good idea.

I had chucked this in my trunk and managed to convince Sirius to go down to the library with me. He tried explaining to me that being up before one in the afternoon on the weekend was a crime, but I wasn't listening to him, naturally. I did get him out of bed and down to the library. Peter came with us as well since he had to ask Remus something about an assignment (Remus was already down in the library).

"It's only noon," Sirius complained as we crawled out of the portrait hole. "What am I supposed to do with the rest of my day?"

"You'll figure something out," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, you're acting like I got you up at the crack of dawn." Remus was acting like that as well. The moment he saw us his eyes widened and he said, "Sirius? It's only noon."

"I know," Sirius replied, sitting down at the table Remus was working at. "Talk to James. He _made_ me get up."

I just shrugged and went in to the next aisle to look for a book. I had finally found one Flitwick mentioned (_Household Charms for Dingbats_) and stuffed it in to my bag when Remus asked, "So what're you doing in here, James?"

"Looking for a book to help me finish that worksheet in Charms," I said, sitting down next to a dozing Sirius. Peter was writing out the last sentence of his Muggle Studies homework. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be asking Lily about that?"

"Well according to Lily, I'm being an arse so that would be a little difficult to-"

"Well it seems to me that Lily's got your personality right, Potter" a voice sneered nearby.

The four of us stiffened instantly. We knew that voice.

Remember what I said about not being fooled by the seemingly civil conversation Michael Davies and I were having after the Prefect's meeting?

He was standing there with his Ravenclaw cronies. The four of them were basically the Ravenclaw version of the Marauders with one exception: more people like us.

Davies was leaning casually against a shelf (I'm _very_ surprised Madam Pince didn't pounce on him), smirking at the lot of us. He's the Ravenclaw version of me, except he's shorter, has brown hair, blue eyes, and no glasses.

"Piss off, Davies," Sirius growled before I had a chance to say anything.

"Sirius," Remus warned just as his blonde Ravenclaw alter ego muttered, "Michael."

"Forget it," I growled to the Marauders. "Let's just go to lunch." Davies opened his mouth to say something else but I turned to glare at him and said, "If you like your face the way it is, though I don't see why you would, I would suggest keeping your mouth shut."

He opened and closed his mouth several times before turning around and leaving, his cronies following closely behind him.

I knew this was _so_ not the end of it.

Bright side of the day: I completed my homework for Charms

Downside of the day: This most likely isn't the last I've heard from Davies this year.

You push a kid in to the Great Lake _once_ and suddenly he and his whole group of friends have the need to attempt to jinx me. It was second year…and _yes_ I may have done many other things besides that to get him angry with me but still, he needs to let it go.

OK, so I may have stuck a Doxy or two down his pants...and a few Nifflers.

But really, is that any reason to hate me so much? I've done _much_ worse to Snape! It amazes me how little I help my own cause.

* * *

**Monday, September 8**

**Muggle Studies**

_Have you seen the flyers?_

**How could you not? They're **_**everywhere**_**. She's gone on the rampage again.**

I feel sorry for the poor first years who cross her path.

What are you talking about?

**Sheesh, Prongs, I knew your vision was bad, but not **_**that**_** bad.**

_I agree with Padfoot. You must need new glasses._

I can see perfectly fine with my glasses. I'm just preoccupied with things. Again, what are you talking about?

**Madam Pince. Apparently some idiot nicked a book out of the library without checking it out through her.**

Of course they're an idiot. Just think of the name of the book that was stolen. "Household Charms for Dingbats". That's all the proof you need.

They probably didn't mean to take it.

_You're right, James. The book probably accidentally fell in to their hands as they were strolling out of the library yesterday. That poor, innocent student._

Oh, shut up, Moony.

**Prongs! YOU took it!**

No I-PADFOOT! What have I told you about going through my rucksack!

**You said that if a quill of mine breaks I'm welcome to take another one you're your rucksack since you always have extra. Other than that, you have told me absolutely nothing about it.**

N-oh, I did say that. Well, new rule: MY RUCKSACK IS OFF LIMITS.

So, what possessed you to steal it?

I _meant_ to check it out, but…yesterday with-…and-forgot…

_What?_

**Translation: Davies made James forget.**

_Oh, yes. That explains a bit_.

How're you going to return it without Madam Pince biting your head off?

As soon as I figure out how to kill the lot of you for calling me an idiot.

**Really, Prongs. I didn't _mean_-I'll get back to you when you stop glaring at me.**

* * *

**Later**

**Transfiguration**

Am I a bad person? I'm starting to wonder that.

Just a few minutes ago, McGonagall called for our homework. I gave her mine with no worry. Then I happened to glance over at Lily (yes, she still isn't talking to me) as she handed McGonagall her homework. For just a moment, she looked doubtful. This is where my insides started dancing the conga.

Because if Lily was really doubtful of her homework, that means she'll come back to me for help eventually. Yes! Victory! I-

Back to my original point: I feel bad about being so happy that Lily is feeling doubtful of her Transfiguration yesterday.

Yes, I want a reason for her talk to me again.

Yes, I want to get back to tutoring so I can pass Charms.

Yes, I wish she didn't despise me right now but I really don't want her to feel like she's being _forced_ to talk to me again if she gets a grade on her homework that does not meet her usual top-notch standards.

Really, how far would I get with Lily if she has that frame of mind? Not very far. I just wish-

Oh crud. McGonagall is holding up one of Madam Pince's flyers.

It's just a _book!_

* * *

**Later**

**Charms**

_AGAIN_ with the flyer! I'm just going to ditch this book in the first empty classroom I find. This is too much pressure with all these flyers following me around everywhere.

I wish I could say the same for my homework, but I have to turn it in to Flitwick for him to mercilessly grade.

_Please_ don't let him read my answers and figure out that I'm the one who took the book!

* * *

**Later**

**Library**

Madam Pince was interrogating me forever.

The book was found in an unused classroom by Peeves, who proceeded to fly around and hit innocent students over the head with it.

Well she finally got her precious book back and her procedure for finding out who did it is to pounce on everybody who walks in the library door and shriek, _"Did you or did you not steal a copy of 'Household Charms for Dingbats' yesterday?!"_

It's called: therapy. You should really get in to it Madam Pince. Right now, poor Annie is being interrogated.

Why can't Madam Pince just leave the poor students alone?

Oh, thank goodness. Some first years came in and Madam Pince is attacking them…and Annie is headed over this way. Hide. Journal. NOW!

* * *

**Very Late**

**Boy's Dormitory**

"I thought she'd _never_ stop!" Annie said conversationally when she sat down across from me. "Those poor first years, though," she added, casting a glance back at them.

"It's how they learn to survive in this school. Tough love," I replied. Annie shot me a look.

"Pince is capable of _loving_?" Annie asked skeptically.

"Well judging by the flyers she's capable of loving the books in her library," I answered. Then I put on a wicked grin. "Maybe Filch as well. I always thought they'd work well together."

Annie dived behind a book of hers as she dissolved in to silent laughter. When she emerged she cleared her throat and began flipping through the pages of her book in a very dignified way. Which almost made me dissolve in to laughter when I thought of how hard she was laughing mere moments ago.

I was also amazed she could keep such a straight face on. _I_ can hardly do that. Only when I'm trying to get out of trouble with the professors.

"So what homework are you working on?" she asked me, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Something from Charms," I replied. "Flitwick really wants us to grasp the understanding of the Shirt-Folding Charm before we try it out in class."

Annie sat there for a moment, thinking hard, before a looking of comprehension was etched in to her face. Damn it. I've been found out, haven't I?

"Shirt-Folding Charm," she said thoughtfully. "Wouldn't that fall under, 'Household Charms'?"

I sat there frozen. She had me. She _knew_ it had been me. She grinned at my shocked look.

"I can help you if you want," she offered. "I have several younger siblings to look after during the summer while my parents work so I learned all the Household Charms by the time I was fourteen."

I smiled eagerly and scooted my chair and book closer to her. "Thanks," I said. "I would've asked Lily for help on this since she's my tutor, but-"

"I know," Annie cut me off. I blinked at her.

How?

_How_ did she know?

"Clever, witty, and studious Ravenclaws may be, we are a chatty little bunch and news travels fast through the tower," Annie supplied as if she had read my mind.

"But how did Ravenclaw find out?" I asked.

"Lily has more friends than Michael in Ravenclaw," Annie replied.

"Are you one of them?" I inquired.

"No," she answered shortly. "We've never really spoken with each other. You have the second question right except for that last part there…"

We continued like that for a while before I finally finished and had to make a mad dash for the Quidditch pitch. I probably could've walked. I was five minutes early.

Hm…Madam Pince and Filch…

Gross.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 9**

**Muggle Studies**

**So how did you manage to convince Peeves not to blab on you?**

_Yes, I've been wondering about that myself._

I just ditched the book in the first unused classroom I found. Peeves probably just found it on his own.

**Damn. I was hoping for something exciting.**

Well I'm sorry I _bore_ you, Sirius. Would you like me to go in to detail on how Madam Pince was pouncing on every poor soul that passed through the library doors?

**Yes, please! I'm bored in this class!**

Why do I even bother?

* * *

**Later**

**Transfiguration**

McGonagall passed back our assignments. Mine had a note attached to it:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Outstanding work as always. But perhaps you and Miss Evans should meet more often. She just barely managed to scrape an A on this assignment. Same goes for your homework in Charms that you will be getting back next period. Keep up your work ethic._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Looks like I won't have to wait around for Lily to stop being mad at me and I can also stop racking my brains over what to say to her about me being an arse to Davies after the Prefect's meeting. I feel kind of bad not explaining, though. But I should probably get Lily to start talking to me and arrange some tutoring sessions before I decided on that.

* * *

**Later**

**Charms**

I stood by my desk after the bell rang, waiting for Lily. She packed her books up slowly and turned around, stopping short when she saw me. Sighing, she came over to me.

"I take it your assignment came with a note as well?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I nodded and jerked my head toward the door. We both walked out of the classroom together and I started speaking when we were out in the corridor.

"An A is a good accomplishment," I remarked after a few moments of silence between the two of us walking. She smiled.

"Transfiguration isn't Dorcas' forte. Quidditch is. She was able to help me some…" Lily trailed off.

"I heard," I couldn't help to say bitterly. Lily winced.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays," she said suddenly.

Er…what?

"Those are two days you aren't busy with Quidditch practice and our patrol later in the month is on a Saturday, so that won't interfere," Lily explained.

I thought about it for a moment before it dawned on me.

Tutoring.

"That sounds like a plan," I told her, smiling slightly. "So, I'll meet you in the library after dinner?" She nodded in response and entered the Charms classroom.

Ah, yes. Lily was back and we could resume our tutoring sessions.

Now if only she actually enjoyed my company like Annie did. Then everything would be right in the world.

* * *

**Later**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

Padfoot! Fantastic news!

**Lily is talking to you again and you have resumed tutoring for Tuesdays and Thursdays since those are the only days during the school week that you have free from Quidditch practice.**

WHO TOLD YOU?

_Amelia Bones told us. She overheard the whole thing._

Oh.

Sheesh. Major mood swings.

I'm warning you, Wormtail.

See? First you were excited, then you bewildered, than you were slightly confused and now you're really…I'm going to stop now.

Thank you.

**So I take it you're happy that Lily is finally talking to you again?**

Yes. The only downside is she still doesn't like being around me like Annie does.

Annie? Who's Annie?

**I haven't heard of her either.**

She's a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect. She's really nice. Helped me with my Charms homework last night.

**I may have seen her somewhere but I don't remember.**

Prefect on the train.

**Oh! Annie Simmons. I remember her vaguely. So when are you meeting Lily for tutoring? I don't want to be anywhere near you two if you attempt to snog her.**

I'm not going to attempt to snog her.

_Oh, so I guess you only do that when you're unconscious._

What? Was I sleepwalking or something last night?

**No, just talking rather loudly in your sleep. Kept Moony, Wormtail, and I up for a while. We were highly amused. Shall I tell you some of the things you were muttering?**

No.

Don't worry we won't.

_Although we did discuss reading some of your most memorable phrases aloud to Lily_.

Don't. You. DARE.

**We won't. As long as you don't keep us up with your sleep-singing again.**

SINGING?

Singing.

_Apparently, Lily left you and you were attempting to woo her through song. I particularly enjoyed the one about how you would knit her some socks if she'd stay with you forever._

I will bloody kill you if you tell her about any of it.

**I don't know, Moony. That one was pretty nice, but nothing beats the one about how he said he'd skip through a field of flowers for her.**

I WHAT?

Nah, the one about her to think about Timmy and Rebecca was the best.

**Oh, yes.**

_I liked that one as well._

Who the hell are Timmy and Rebecca.

_Your children with Lily._

Shut up.

* * *

**Wednesday, September 10**

**Muggle Studies**

"So you've got your tutor back?"

I looked up to see Annie sitting down across from me, smiling slightly. I sighed.

"You Ravenclaws are _too_ chatty if you ask me," I commented. Annie just laughed. "Yes I got my tutor back since we both just barely managed to scrape A's on our last assignment." Annie nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Annie said, getting up from the table. "I hear the spells in Charms you try to perform are atrocious and I'd rather not be hurt in the crossfire." Before I had time to retort, Annie walked off to another section of the library, just as Lily took the seat she was occupying mere moments ago.

"I see you've made a friend," she commented as she began digging through her bag.

"She helped me break up a fight on the train and I swept her little sister off her feet," I replied, smiling slightly.

"You wha-? Oh! I know what you're talking about now," Lily said, a look of comprehension etched in to her face. She pulled out her Transfiguration textbook and flipped it open to a page.

"Do you have any acronyms on how to transform a pencil case in to a pig?" I grinned.

"Plenty."

So, we went on like that for a while with the two of us attempting to teach each other.

"I turn my wrist and-hello Annie," I greeted, clearly distracted.

"I'm off to the tower," she replied. "Good night." She smiled at me and nodded her head at Lily. It may have been me imagining things, but something looked a little wrong with her smile for an instant. I never got a good look because she left right after that.

"Don't let yourself get distracted," Lily scolded. "You turn your wrist and do a sort of jabbing motion."

"That's supposed to make plates wash themselves?" I said, attempting the turn and jab movement.

"Yes, it's supposed to do that, Potter," she replied, catching my wrist and showing me the proper movement.

"Turn and jab," I muttered, doing the wand movement.

"You aren't jabbing hard enough."

"Well I'm worried that I'm going to poke you in the eye."

"There I've moved. Now try again-_that's_ better. You're improving."

I heard laughter, followed by a loud, _"Sssshhhhhh!"_ from Madam Pince. It didn't take long to find the source. Davies was leaving the library, followed by his group of friends. Seeing them while I was around Lily made my stomach clench slightly and I remembered to do something I had intended to do a while ago.

"Listen, Lily," I said nervously. "Sorry about the other night after the Prefect's meeting. It's just that-"

"You and Michael hate each other?" she supplied

"Yeah-hey, how'd you find out from between then and now?" I asked, bewildered.

"I was complaining to a friend in Ravenclaw about that incident and she started laughing at me," she explained.

What? Somebody was laughing at Lily? Who and _where_ are they?

"Her exact words were: 'You got mad at him for a grudge the two have been harboring against each other for five years?'"

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "I wanted to explain that to you!"

We would've stayed longer than that but Madam Pince said the library was closed. We _were_ however offered extra time in there if we could giver her any information leading to who might've stolen _Household Charms for Dingbats_ the other day.

See? When it comes to grudges I'm not the _only_ one with letting go issues.

Speaking of grudges, Lily may still not be mad at me for the Davies thing anymore but she's _still_ calling me Potter! I'm calling her Lily; can't she at least return the favor?

My plan for this week (and it doesn't involve doing anything to the Slytherin's, either. I know, shocking) is to get Lily to call me by my name. She _will_ call me James if it's the last thing I do!

Let's just hope she doesn't get mad at me again in the process.

Now, my plan for getting her to call me James involves-…oh, crap. I don't have a single idea as to how to get Lily to call me James.

Of course, right when I need it, my brain stops working.


	6. September 10: A Girl's Advice

**Later  
Transfiguration**

I sincerely hope nobody likes Sirius, Remus, or Peter _too_ terribly.

They're going to be dead the moment class is over. It's really their own fault. They brought it upon _themselves_. Whether it was just for their entertainment or they really are that forgetful, I don't really want to know. The point is I am not talking to them…and that's going to last until we leave this classroom, but for now I'll pretend I'm not going to talk to them for several days. I really feel like carrying out on that action, though. So, anyway, here's what happened:

I was sitting here in class, not really paying attention, since I _knew _all the stuff anyway. McGonagall knew I knew it as well since she called on me to answer the question.

"Mr. Potter," she called. I looked up at her and thought: Was she wearing that hat when I came in?

"Please tell me the incantation from the homework I assigned yesterday," she said. Easy. I went over this with Lily last night.

"_Mailorc_," I answered. Except no sound came out. I cleared my throat and tried again. "_MAILORC!_" Still nothing. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mr. Potter I asked you what the incantation was," she informed me. Really? I had _no_ idea. "I expect you to answer it."

"I did and I'm trying!" I protested soundlessly. "I gave you the answer but no sound is coming out of my own mouth!" McGonagall's glasses flashed. Uh-oh.

"Mr. Potter! Stop fooling around in my class and answer the question!" she barked angrily.

"I DID!" I attempted to shout. At this point I was making wild arm motions as well. "I _did_ answer you Professor! I have no idea why-" I broke off when I heard laughter behind me. I recognized that laugher. It was Sirius. I whipped around in my desk to see Sirius turning red in the face from laughter and Remus looking slightly amused. I began to silently yell at Sirius. It turns out Remus could read lips because he said my exact words to a confused and angry McGonagall.

"What did you do to me Sirius?" Remus repeated blankly. "Stop laughing. It's not funny. I am going to hex you if you don't stop. What are you doing Remus? Oh, I can read lips. Well that would have been useful to know earlier. Stop repeating what I say out loud and kick Sirius while you're at it."

"Since you can obviously translate what Mr. Potter is saying," McGonagall cut in. "can you possibly get a coherent response out of Mr. Black?"

"Oh, I know why he's laughing," Remus replied. I glared at him. "Peter does too," Remus added quickly. Passing the blame won't work on me, Lupin.

"You see, James was talking sort of loudly in his sleep last night and it was keeping us up so Sirius cast a Silencing Charm on him and forgot to take it off. You prats. Why would you do that? It was Sirius who did it, James. Passing the blame won't work on me, Lupin. I'm not passing the blame."

"Oh, enough of this," McGonagall snapped. Then she waved her wand at me while my back was still turned towards Sirius.

"-swear, if you don't take it off _now_, I'm going to-my voice is back!" I exclaimed happily.

"As nice as it is to know that, Potter, I still need an answer.

"_Mailorc_," I answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," she said. I thought my ordeal was over, but of course it wasn't. McGonagall took a piece of parchment, scribbled something on it, and handed it to me. "Go see Madam Pomfrey about a potion for dreamless sleep after this class is over. It should help you and your friends sleep at night without using Silencing Charms on each other. Give this note to Flitwick so he'll excuse your tardiness. Now stifle your laughter, Black, unless you'd like to spend tonight in the trophy room with Filch."

Sirius stopped laughing almost immediately.

Now I'm sitting here waiting for the class to end so I can go and be interrogated by Madam Pomfrey as to exactly _why_ I need a potion for dreamless sleep.

If I'm lucky she'll be busy and won't prod me with too many questions as to exactly _why _I need it.

If I was the luckiest man on earth, she wouldn't question three certain Gryffindors were to suddenly turn up _dead_.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

"Just sit down while I go make up the draught," Madam Pomfrey said. "and ask Ms. Simmons if her arm is back to normal yet." I looked around and sure enough, Annie was lying on a bed with her arm in a sling, looking disgruntled. I sat down on the bed next to hers.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked. Annie scowled.

"I fell on the stairs on my way to breakfast this morning," she replied. " My sister and I obviously aren't known for our ability to remain upright. I _would_ have been out of here hours ago but Madam Pomfrey wanted to try a new procedure on me, it takes ages, and my arm hurts really bad and I just want to go back to class but she won't do this the simple way!" Annie gave an angry sort of noise, so reminiscent to Lily when she was mad at me on the way to Hagrid's I wondered for a moment why Lily dyed her hair black, and tried to cross her arms as well as she could with one in a sling.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Annie asked. I smiled, deciding this was the time to try and get her laughing again.

"You mean you don't know already?" I teased. "Honestly, I thought news traveled fast through you Ravenclaws. Guess you still got a few problems with your system." Annie rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. "I was talking in my sleep last night and my friends cast a Silencing Charm on me in my sleep and didn't bother to take it off."

"Well whoever took it off should've left it on."

"So just _which_ staircase was it that you fell down? I'd be happy to push you back down it." Annie laughed at my threat. I guess I'm never taken seriously, am I?

"I have to get here for a potion for Dreamless Sleep so I don't wake up my mates and cause a scene in Transfiguration again," I explained.

"I would love to know how you caused a scene when you were under a Silencing Charm."

"I'll explain later. Your arm feeling any better?" Annie examined her arm in its sling.

"I wish it was," she told me. "But Madam Pomfrey insists on doing the stupid treatment."

"Well, you got off better on her new treatments if you ask me," I told her. "I cracked my skull in Quidditch once and she tried a new method on me. It turned my hair purple."

Annie sat there for a full minute in silence, obviously trying to contain her laughter. At least she's considerate unlike _some_ certain Gryffindors.

"So how did your tutoring session go last night between you and Miss Evans?" Annie inquired. "I didn't pass by the library this morning so I wasn't able to find out how much damage the two of you did."

"You have my spell work to worry about more than Lily," I answered. Talking about her reminded me of the situation at hand: Lily still refers to me as Potter.

"Things not going so well in Evans-land?" Annie asked. I sighed.

"I call her 'Lily' and she still refers to me as 'Potter' and I don't know how to get her to just called me by my first name instead of my last name."

Annie sat there staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Then, eventually, she spoke.

"I knew blokes were stupid but not _that _stupid!" she cried out. I was confused. What was it with girls assuming that all guys are stupid? I've heard clueless as well. How come _all_ girls assume that guys are clueless and stupid? I've had my moments but I'm not either of those all the time.

"I take offense to that," I informed her haughtily.

"I'm sure you do," she said offhandedly. "Look, to get her to call you 'James' does not involve some complex scheme. Just tell her that you are calling her by her first name and ask her very politely to return the favor."

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked. Annie groaned and muttered, "Boys!"

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and set down a potion on the bedside table and turned to Annie.

"How does your arm feel, Miss Simmons?" she asked. Annie did not hide her scowl.

"It feels like a load of dragon s-"

"Is that my potion there, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked quickly. I don't care if Annie was mad at Pomfrey. She had already fallen down a staircase and broken her arm. She didn't need a detention or points taken from her house.

Madam Pomfrey looked up, it was clear she had forgotten I was there.

"Oh! Yes. Yes it is," she answered. "You can take it and be on your way. Just let me fix up her arm and the two of you can go back to class together."

Neither of us bothered to point out to her that we were in two separate years. Annie just seemed relieved that her arm would finally be fixed the proper way.

"So how _did_ you cause a commotion in Transfiguration while remaining completely silent?" Annie asked curiously when we stepped out of the hospital wing. I just smiled.

"I'll see you later, Annie." Then I ducked behind a tapestry and up a set of stairs before she could protest.

* * *

**Later  
Defense Against the Dark Arts**

_On behalf of the rest of the Marauders, I would like to apologise for the Silencing Charm that we neglected to remove._

Don't sound so formal, Moony. I'm not mad any more.

Thank goodness!

What? Were you worried I was going to attack at any minute?

_To be honest; yes._

I'm glad you have such faith in me.

Any time, mate.

Why does Sirius look so mad?

_Oh. That. He had a little…run in._

Regulus?

The one and only. He was rubbing it in Sirius' face that he was Prefect and his parent's had all but forgotten him. Boasting that he was still on the family tree while Sirius had been burned off almost the moment he left the house.

That little git.

_You don't need to get mad too. Sirius already has a detention. Besides, the two of us did neglect to tell him about Regulus._

That still doesn't stop him from being a git.

So have you got the potion?

Yes.

_Thank goodness. I don't think I could stand another song about Timmy and Rebecca._

Would you get off that?!

_Sorry_.

Besides…they wouldn't be named Timmy and Rebecca. It'd be Harry and Lillian.

What?

_My, God. Are you STILL on that?_

Yes.

_I would like to take the time to remind you that it's been three years._

I would like to take the time to remind you to get off any subject related to my possible future children. Same goes to you, Wormtail.

Got it.

**Regulus is a git.**

Hi Sirius.

I agree, he is a git.

**Why didn't you tell me he was a Prefect? Moony? Prongs?**

Sorry. I meant to. It just slipped my mind.

**I'll forgive you in this case. Just promise me one thing.**

Sure.

**Pummel him in the first Quidditch match.**

I'll certainly try.

**Good. Now if **_**Moony**_** would give me a Chocolate Frog, I'd feel much better.**

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

I'm glad that I have that potion now. I certainly need it.

Sirius, who is now in much higher spirits than he was earlier today, is dancing around singing at the top of his lungs a song of his own creation:

_Jamesie won't be sleep-singing,_

_And I shall sleep tonight, it's true!_

_But if he does it once again,_

_We shall make him black and blue!_

Oh, God. Wormtail joined in. That's it; I'm definitely taking the potion soon. I'm tired, it's been a long day, I just had Quidditch practice, and I had to finish a stack of homework. I want to sleep. But not without a little revenge…

* * *

**Thursday, September 11  
****Muggle Studies**

_We get it. We were wrong to put the Silencing Charm on you. I thought you had forgiven us._

I did. I just wanted some revenge.

**Good. You've had it. Now take of the Silencing Charms on us **_**now**_

Give us our wands back, too!

OK, fine. Here you go. Learned your lesson?

_Yes. We won't cast charms on you in your sleep ever again._

Thank you.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I got a little taste of revenge and things are going great in "Evans-land" as Annie calls it. Except for, you know, the fact that she still calls me Potter. The first thing McGonagall did when we got in to class was pass back the homework we did two nights ago. I got mine back (an O as usual). I was busy putting it away in my bag when a folded up piece of parchment hit me in the face.

The first thing I did, of course, was accuse Padfoot.

"Don't throw things at my face," I told him, turning around in my seat. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Mate, I sit _behind_ you," he informed me. "I can't hit you in the face from here." Turning a little red from my stupidity, I turned and glared at Peter.

"He's been talking to me the whole time," Remus said before I could accuse him of anything. Sighing and giving up on the three most likely subjects, I took the parchment and carefully unfolded it to read:

_I got an A on this assignment as well but McGonagall said I was closer to getting an E this time whereas last time I was closer to a P. Thank you and I'll see you tonight._

Of course, there was really only one person that could have sent me this note. She was determinedly working on changing a pencil case in to a piglet but I knew it was her that threw the note at me.

Evans-land is a great place to be in.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

As of now, Annie's advice is just starting to sink in.

No complex plan?

No use of the map, secret passages, and complex spells?

Just asking?

And girls thought us blokes were weird.

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

_Reasons to use Annie's advice:_

1. She's a Ravenclaw. That means she's smart and she know what she's talking about.

2. She's a girl and so is Lily so she _definitely_ knows what she's talking about.

3. It'd get her to stop thinking all blokes are hopeless idiots.

_Reasons _not_ to use Annie's advice:_

1. I have yet to break out the Invisibility Cloak this year.

2. If I just ignored it, I'd be able to pay attention to what the professor is currently saying about the Patronus Charm.

3. ...

Oh sod it all. I don't even have a 3.

Fine, I'll use her advice in Potions and get back to listening to what the professor is saying about each Patronus being unique to every witch or wizard who casts it.

Stupid girls with their manipulative ways…

* * *

**Later  
****Potions**

I meant to carry through with Annie's plan.

I _did_.

I just….er…oh, fine. I abandoned my Gryffindor courage and chickened out.

I did walk in to this class with every intent of asking Lily to stop calling me Potter and start calling me James. I was determined and concentrated on just asking her. Until I saw Slughorn.

He was standing in front of Lily, talking cheerily to her. Lily did not look so happy. He just _had_ to pick today of all days to make her unhappy, didn't he?

"...weren't at my little party last week at the beginning of the term!" he was saying as I walked up to the desk. "That just won't do! As it happens, I'm having another little get-together tonight. You should come by!"

"I can't tonight sir," Lily muttered. "Tutoring." At this point I sat down next to her.

"I can hardly believe that _you _need help with anything, you're so bright," Slughorn beamed.

"It's me she's helping," I piped up. "In Charms." Slughorn looked at me.

"Oh, James!" he exclaimed. "I didn't see you there, m'boy. I haven't gotten a chance to congratulate you on Head Boy. Next time both you and Ms. Evans have a chance, come to one of my parties." Slughorn smiled at us (his smiles are kind of creepy, I hope he doesn't smile at me again) and went off to his desk to grab a stack of papers.

"Thanks, Potter," Lily muttered. "For saving me from Slughorn and Transfiguration."

"Your welcome," I replied. Though Lily gave me a fairly nice apology, after spending all these years with her, I knew it wasn't the best time to ask. Lily stays in sour moods for a while. If you don't believe me, how else do you explain her hating my guts up until this year?

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

I got down to the library right after dinner and I was sitting in there, getting out some Transfiguration when Annie plopped herself down across from me.

"Let me guess," I said before she opened her mouth. "You've heard exactly how I caused a completely silent scene in Transfiguration yesterday?" Annie grinned and nodded. I sighed. "So I suppose you're going to make fun of me for it?"

"Surprisingly no," Annie replied. "McGonagall just told me that the teachers have decided the first Hogsmeade weekend. She also stressed the importance of telling you that _you _and the Head Girl are responsible for making the notices, posting one on the notice board in your common room, and giving a flyer to a Prefect in each house for them to hang up in their common rooms."

What now?

"What day is Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"The twelfth of October," she answered. I jotted it down because I knew I'd forget later.

"Now since I'm responsible for these posters," I said, "I think I'll give _you_ the job of making them and posting them."

Annie told me precisely what she thought of that by crumpling up a piece of parchment and chucking it at my head.

"Well aren't you nice?" I muttered sarcastically. Then I saw Lily coming through the library doors and straight for me and Annie.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," she apologised. "I had to go back up to my dormitory and grab some Charms notes." She was smiling at the time but when she turned to Annie, something looked funny with her smile. Something was wrong with Annie's smile as well. What is it with girls and their smiles suddenly going funny?

"I need that seat," Lily informed her. "Potter and I have tutoring, Simmons."

"I was aware of that, Evans," Annie replied. To prove this, she stood up. "There, I've vacated your throne so you and James can get to tutoring. Bye James." After giving a small wave she departed from the library. Lily sat down in the seat Annie just vacated and dropped her Charms and Transfiguration books on the table with an extra sort of heaviness.

"Ready to get started, Potter?" she asked.

"James," I replied quickly.

"What?"

I sighed, trying to remember what Annie had told me to say.

"I call you by your first name, Lily," I tried again. "Shouldn't you be doing the same for me?"

Lily raised an eyebrow and with a completely straight face said, "You want me to call you Lily?"

My eyes grew wide as I realised my poor choice of words.

"_No!"_ I cried. "Could you just call me James instead of Potter?" Lily sat back in her chair for a moment as if seriously contemplating this request. Oh, bloody hell. I did not ask her for her hand in _marriage_. I wasn't even asking her _out_ on a _date_. This does not need serious contemplation. Just a simple answer! That's all that's wanted and needed. Honestly! All Lily has to do is just say "Yes I'll call you James" or "No way in hell am I calling you by your first name, Potter". It's not a complicated process.

"Ready to get started, James?"

See? Just like that! All you need to do is call me…

Oh.

"Er…" I said uncertainly. "how about…we could always start with…you're just going to call me James just like that?!" I spluttered. Now I know why my mother always told me to think before I spoke when I was little. Obviously the message _still_ hasn't sunken in.

"Er, yeah," Lily replied. "What? Did you think I would flat out refuse?"

Yes.

"You dolt!" Lily groaned. "I may have a bit of a temper sometimes…"

A bit?

"…but that doesn't mean I was about to flat out _refuse_ your request! Believe it or not I do listen to people who just ask nicely. So, can we go over the notes in Charms now, Po-James? I have a copy of yesterday's notes as well if you need them since you weren't there for most of the class."

"Oh," I said stupidly. I certainly felt stupid. "Thanks for the notes. Oh, I just remembered: Annie told me-"

I paused because it seemed like something was wrong with Lily. Her face got this weird expression on it. But I probably imagined it because she looked fine a second later.

"She said McGonagall wants us to make flyers announcing the first Hogsmeade date and give them to Prefects from each house to put on their notice board."

Lily sighed and nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," she said. "I'll make some up and put them in the Gryffindor common room and I'll give one to Hufflepuff. You can give one to Ravenclaw and…James?" I looked straight in to her eyes. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Could you give Slytherin the flyer to hang up or at least be there with me when I give them it?" she asked tentatively. "They still aren't happy too happy about…_me_ being Head Girl."

"Wha-? Oh," I said, realising what she meant. The Slytherins obviously didn't like a…you-know-what as Head Girl. Those bastards.

"I'd be happy to show you just how talented I am at Transfiguration if they give you any trouble about it," I growled. I guess I must've whipped out my wand and started to stand up a little because Lily had both her hands on my shoulders and forced me back in to my seat.

"No," she told me sternly. "Besides, I can handle myself if they call me that. Even if they do somehow feel remorse for calling me that," she added bitterly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I've met any Slytherin, besides Slughorn, that would feel sorry for calling you of all people…that."

Lily sighed and handed me the Charms notes she copied for me.

"Thanks," I told her, looking over the notes.

"I'd review these parts especially, we're having a test on it Monday," she told me, pointing out sections of the notes she highlighted.

Now I can proudly say I'm not completely incompetent in Charms anymore. Best of all: Madam Pince has finally gotten off of her obsession with finding who stole _Household Charms for Dingbats_.

Worst of all: I'm still partially incompetent in Charms.

* * *

**Friday, September 12  
****Muggle Studies**

Moony was the only one up last night when I came back in to the dormitory so I asked him what he thought was wrong when girls' smiles went all funny.

"What makes you think I could possibly know anything about that subject, James?" he yawned.

What a useless friend I've got.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I plan to sincerely kill Padfoot this time. For the second morning in a row, I have walked in to this class, sat down, and McGonagall says: "Mr. Potter?"

I look up and reply: "Yes." Then McGonagall sighs with relief once she's verified the fact I can talk.

SIRIUS BLACK IS A DEAD MAN!

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

_Why do you look like you're about to kill somebody_?

Sirius. McGonagall. Silencing Charms. WHY DO THESE DAMN QUILLS KEEP BREAKING?!

_Because you're pressing down too hard to write. McGonagall will stop asking that question soon enough. And don't kill Sirius. Let him live. Wow, I never thought those words would come out of my mouth._

Fine.

_You still look mad. Here, have a piece of a Chocolate Frog and don't let him know I gave you any_.

Thanks, Moony.

**Hey, what're you guys-**_**is that a piece of a Chocolate Frog?**_

_Oh, dear._

Sirius, just thought I'd let you know that I will no longer have random bursts of anger every time somebody mentions that Silencing Charm incident.

**That's very nice, Prongs. Now GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE, MOONY.**

_James? Help?_

Padfoot, you just had chocolate at lunch. You don't need any more.

**Yes I do.**

Sorry, Moony, he won't crack.

_Thanks for the help James. Note the sarcasm._

You're welcome and noted.

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

I tried asking Sirius what he thought of girls' smiles all the sudden going funny.

"Probably got something stuck in their teeth," he answered distractedly. "I'll talk to you later. _Surrender the chocolate, Lupin!_"

How come I always seem to pick the wrong times to talk with my friends?


	7. September 13: Frostbite

**Author's Note: Oops. And that oops is about several things. Sorry I haven't updated in forever (oops number 1). School has started again. Now for the second oops. I was reading another fanfic I really like and saw that there was a Michael Davies in there as well. Except he doesn't speak in there and he had already graduated. So as not to make people go crazy and tell accuse me of stealing that idea from another fanfic, I have fixed the problem with this chapter! Sort of. No offense to those of you who actually have the names below.**

**---**

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory, after Quidditch practice**

I think Lily is starting to learn that I can be very difficult at times with people I don't like. Took her long enough. I walked in to Potions and sat down next to Lily when this whole lesson began.

"Oh, good," she said when she saw me. I'm still taken aback by that statement. Usually when I sit down next to her, she groans and mutters, "Oh, no."

"What day is the Hogsmeade trip again?" she asked.

"The twelfth of October," I answered, vaguely remembering Annie coming up to me one day at breakfast and telling me. So _that's_ why she said "Oh, good."

"Thanks," she said. Then she pulled out a small stack of papers from her rucksack and tapped her wand on each of them so that the words _Sunday, October 12, 1977_ appeared, then she shoved them back inside her rucksack.

"Listen, James," she said as we began putting our things away at the end of class. "I know I can't make you and Michael mates, but can you at least be civil to each other and not call each other by your surnames? I already asked Michael and he agreed to it," she said as I opened my mouth to protest. Instead I contemplated it before sighing and muttering, "Fine."

Lily smiled appreciatively and walked out the classroom door, I followed her and as soon as I got to the corridor, I was struck by a brilliant idea.

"Here," she said, shoving some of the flyers in to my hand. "You can give those to Michael." Before I had time to respond, Lily spotted Davies and dragged me over to him.

"James has some flyers for you to post around the school and on the Ravenclaw notice board," Lily told him. She looked pointedly at me. I put on a small smile and held out the flyers to him.

"Here you go, Cassius," I said. Oh, yes. You heard right. Michael Davies' real name is Cassius Michael Davies. He spent the whole first week of first year telling everybody to call him Michael instead. By the frown, I'm guessing he thought that everybody had forgotten that by now. Oh, no. Like I'd ever forget something _that_ good.

Unfortunately, due to a Howler sent by Mum back in second year. He had something on me as well.

"No problem…_James Didier_," he growled. My smile vanished immediately. That bastard just used my own middle name against me and for that he must DIE. Or get badly hexed. I'm leaning towards the first choice right now.

"Forget it!" Lily cried before I could retort. "Just call each other by your surnames you immature arses!" My mouth fell open in shock and indignation.

"Hey!" I said, slightly out raged. "I've been better this year!"

"Yes, I'll admit up to the bits where you've been in the same room as Michael, you've been somewhat more mature than you have been in your entire career at Hogwarts. Just at least be civil to each other, you can call each other by your surnames for all I care! We'll see you later, Michael." With that, she dragged me off by the sleeve of my robes, obviously still angry. When we got to the Great Hall for dinner, she let go of my robes and handed me some more flyers.

"Hand these to a Slytherin Prefect later and I know it may be asking a lot but try and be _civil_ when you do." With that she went and sat with Dorcas, Mary MacDonald, and all her other friends whose names I cannot remember. I sat down and ate dinner in kind of a daze. My efforts at being more mature for Lily were working. I was starting to think that all of my efforts were for absolutely nothing. Th-oh, Merlin.

I _was _going to try and go to sleep without the potion tonight. But Sirius won't shut up about getting his hands on Antarctic Ice Crabs or something like that.

* * *

**Saturday, September 13  
****Boys Dormitory**

Padfoot is up on a Saturday morning.

I know, I don't believe it either. I-Oh, I _must _be hallucinating or something. He's trying to get me to come down to breakfast.

"You can do homework later!" Sirius has just decided. Well at lest he thinks I'm doing homework. "Come on, I need to talk with you about something and I'm hungry!"

Finally! I just found the real food-crazy Sirius.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

"What do you want to talk to me about, Sirius?" I asked grumpily as we sat down for breakfast. "I need to find a Slytherin Prefect and hand them some flyers for Hogsmeade." Sirius' face broke out in to a manic grin. This should've been my first clue that things would go wrong.

"That's perfect!" he said. "I was hoping to try out these Antarctic Ice Crabs on Regulus!" My eyes grew wide. If I wasn't that awake before, I surely was now. Antarctic Ice Crabs are these small, blue and silver crabs. You have to keep them in a temperature controlled box, because if you release them, they melt...After they pinch some people. You do _not_ want to be pinched by Antarctic Ice Crabs.

"_Hell…no,"_ I growled.

"Fine. How about Snivellus, then?"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Would you just-"

"No."

"H-"

"_No!"_

"You two are in lovely moods this morning." Sirius and I whipped our heads around. Lily and Dorcas were standing there with amused smiles on their faces.

"What're you two doing here?" I asked stupidly and rather groggily. My drowsiness had come back after I stopped arguing with Sirius. I helped myself to some coffee while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well people generally come in here to eat," was her sarcastic comeback. "But we're just here to grab some toast. We'll see you boys later." She and Dorcas smiled and waved at us before leaving the Great Hall, glancing at us over their shoulders every few moments before they reached the doors.

"So…" Sirius said after they had left, "back to my original-"

"No."

"Fine," Sirius decided, frowning. "Let's just go back upstairs, wet blanket." I decided to excuse the "wet blanket" comment. It's early. Sirius is just in a mood.

I did my best to ignore Sirius' early morning grumblings back up in the dormitory while checking the map.

"Come on," I said, desperate for something to shut him up. "Regulus is in the Great Hall, you can insult him or something after I give him this flyer."

That shut Sirius up and made his mood loads brighter than before. So I grabbed the flyers Lily gave me and walked down with Sirius to the Great Hall. I spotted Regulus walking out of the Great Hall and back towards the dungeons. This is probably where I should have turned around and gone back upstairs. Regulus was walking with Snape.

I guess it's no secret that Snape and I loathe each other with a passion…so take a guess on how well the rest of this little meeting went.

"Oi!" I shouted as they descended the stairs to the dungeons. They halted halfway down them and turned around to look up at us.

"Oh, look, Regulus," Snivellus sneered. "It's the unwanted one and an under qualified oaf."

"Piss off," Sirius and I said at the same time. "I'm supposed to give Regulus here these," I said, holding up the flyers. I closed the distance between us and Regulus surprisingly took the flyers, gave them a once over and put them in the pocket of his robes.

"You're supposed to put one up on your common room's notice board and a couple around the school," I told him. "McGonagall's orders." When nobody said anything I took that as my cue to leave. I had almost reached Sirius again when I heard Regulus speak.

"Off to find the Mudblood you were talking to at breakfast today?" My reaction was instantaneous. Before I knew what I was doing, I had whipped out my wand and shot the Full-Body Bind at Regulus, who toppled helplessly down the stairs. Snape groped for his wand, but Sirius shot the same spell at him before he could get it out and he toppled down next to Regulus.

"Come on," Sirius muttered. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of there. We hardly got two feet from the dungeon door when Sirius halted suddenly.

"Wait-I have an idea, give me your Invisibility Cloak," Sirius said. I pulled it out from under my robes and he threw it over him. I waited anxiously while I heard his footsteps go down the steps to the dungeons, I had no idea what he was doing down there and I didn't have much time to dwell on that thought because he was back after a few moments. He threw the cloak over me and we ran as quietly as we could until there were four floors between the dungeons and us.

"What did you do?" I asked Sirius. He just grinned at me.

"Oh, I suspect it'll be around eventually."

He still refuses to tell me. It's been several hours and the four of us are going down to lunch soon but I have a feeling that I will find out through rumors what happened. Whatever Sirius did is bound to get around eventually.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

He didn't.

No, this is Sirius; I can believe he did it. Mulciber (the Slytherin captain) was having a fit about what Sirius did right outside of the Great Hall, though he doesn't know it was Sirius who did it. All I can say about that is: I hope Snivellus and Regulus didn't want to keep this a secret too badly. Because the whole school is whispering and laughing about it.

Apparently, Snivellus and Regulus received frostbite on their…well, manlihood. Mulciber was mainly mad about Regulus. He was screaming kind of loudly at Slughorn and Pomfrey. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T BE FIT TO RIDE A BROOM FOR UP TO A MONTH?!"_

So guess how they got the frostbite.

Antarctic Ice Crabs. Oh, yes. Sirius must've shoved a couple of them down Snivellus' and Regulus' pants. Even though I think the two are incredible gits, I have to admit that I wince at the thought of having freezer burn that prevents you from riding a broom for nearly a month. Then I have to stifle laughter at the look on Mulciber's face when he found out about Regulus. Honestly, I had no idea there were so many shades of purple in this world.

Sirius is simply ecstatic about it all because they can't prove he had anything to do with it since he had my cloak on the whole time. Remus would be giving him disapproving looks but the poor bloke is starting to feel sick again. I just remembered right after I wrote that to go back and erase some things I shouldn't have written down. Don't want to land us all in Azkaban.

* * *

**Monday, September 15  
****Muggle Studies**

Didn't write in this thing at all yesterday. There was nothing exciting to write about. I just did my homework and let Remus copy it so he wouldn't have to stress himself out over it. We went down to Hagrid's as well in an attempt to cheer Remus up a bit. It worked some, but not much.

Mulciber apparently spent a load of time on Saturday writing to various Healers across the country. McGonagall was yelling at him outside the Great Hall today about all the owls she received about him from the annoyed Healers. Not even _they _want to go anywhere near Snivellus and Regulus.

Oh, damn. I just remembered: Lily. She knows that Sirius has issues with Regulus and I have issues with Snivellus and Slytherin in general. She won't care if I say I had nothing to do with it or if Sirius takes the blame. She'll say that I should've done something to stop Sirius or some rubbish like that. I didn't know he was going to use the Antarctic Ice Crabs-

Shit. I knew he was going to. He was _just_ saying at breakfast on Saturday that he wanted to try out the Antarctic Ice Crabs on those two. I'm in trouble. Lily is going to kill me. Good-bye world.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I'm alive.

I know, I'm shocked too.

I walked in to Transfiguration, half-expecting Lily to jump out at me and curse me in to the next century. Instead, she was sitting at her desk, laughing at something Mary had said.

"I can't believe I haven't heard about this till now!" Lily was saying as I sat down several rows behind her, worried every moment that I would soon be keeping Regulus and Snivellus company in the Hospital Wing.

"Well that's what you get for shutting yourself up in the dormitory all weekend," Mary told her.

"Better than being shut up in the Hospital Wing. Those two really are horrid people. Snape and Regulus probably had it coming to them, anyway." At that point McGonagall walked in and everybody quieted down. Especially me. I thought Lily was always sympathetic towards Snivellus whenever he…Wait, no. She hasn't been sympathetic toward him in a while, but that doesn't mean I'm about to go and start hexing him in front of her again. Even though she was just laughing at him before, I don't think I'd be in good favor with her if I started that old habit again.

"I am sure many of you have heard about Mr. Regulus Black and Mr. Snape," McGonagall said. Much of the class snickered. "That's enough. I need a volunteer to bring the two their homework. How about you Sirius, since he's your brother?"

"I'm not living with him any more, so it's not my problem," was Sirius' response.

"Fine, Mr. Mulciber, _you_ take the homework to them."

"They won't even open the curtains around their beds, but I'll do it."

"Good, now if anybody has any information on the attack on Regulus Black and Severus Snape, I encourage you to step forward. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

I didn't realize it at the time, but McGonagall had been walking towards the four of us while she spoke. Only when I saw her shadow over the desk did I look up and realize she was staring down at us, maybe hoping to get a confession out of us.

"None of us even heard about it until lunch on Saturday," Remus piped up tiredly. McGonagall's stare became sympathetic for barely a second before she rearranged her stern features.

"Very well. Until somebody does give information, we can't blame anybody for this."

Mulciber made some animal-type growling noise at these words. He looks really bitter about this. Merlin, there's nothing to worry about. The first Quidditch game of the year isn't until-

Oh…shit.

It's on the fourth of October. No wonder he's mad. Madam Pomfrey said Regulus wouldn't be able to ride a broom until the fourteenth of October. But forget that…I have just a little less than a month till the next Quidditch game. I've already wasted a full week of practices with stupid drills. There was absolutely no strategy or planning with those drills. Maybe I'm overreacting…no, I'm not. This is how a perfectly sane Quidditch Captain would react. I should start drawing some diagrams for the team…No, bad idea. McGonagall would murder me if I did that in her class. I'll do some later and just wing it tonight at practice.

I still can't believe I've put it off till now. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I'm not obsessed with Quidditch. Really. I'm _not_. I can concentrate on what McGonagall is saying without thinking about Quidditch…OK, I lied.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Even though McGonagall believes that us Marauders had nothing to do with Regulus and Snivellus (I think), most of the Slytherin Quidditch team has taken to giving Sirius and I particularly dirty looks when they pass or when they think a professor isn't looking. They're really bad at that because Flitwick has noticed some of their harsh glares.

No offense to Flitwick, I know he's great in dueling and all of that, but I'd feel safer over in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Carmoford.

And I don't feel so safe here not just because of the Slytherins. No, it's also because I think Lily might be noticing I'm hardly looking up at Professor Flitwick at all. Well I am a bit preoccupied with this thing.

Oh, damn. I just realised that mum's plan worked. I'm basically writing everything down in this blasted di-_completely manly journal!_

Mum is EVIL.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory, after Quidditch practice**

So after two weeks of taking notes on the Patronus Charm we've finally started to try and perform it in class. But none of us were able to actually produce it since we only started trying in the last few minutes of class.

That's not what I wanted to write about, though when I opened this. Lily doesn't think I've done anything to Regulus and Snivellus as far as I can see. It also seems that it wasn't just me and Sirius the Slytherin team was death glaring today. It wasn't even Sirius they were glaring at. It was just me…and the rest of the Quidditch team.

The whole team was waiting for me by the time I got there and I'm usually the early one so I have to wonder how long they had been there by the time I had arrived there.

"You're all early," I remarked as I pulled out my Quidditch robes and went in to a corner to change in to them out of respect for the three girls on the team.

"Because we all had the same problem today and we need to talk to you about it," I heard Michael Quincy say. "It has to do with Regulus Black."

I peeked out from my changing place, squinting at the lot of them (I had removed my glasses).

"I already told McGonagall that I had nothing to do with that," I told them before ducking back to slip off my shirt.

"We know, but the Slytherin team thinks at least one of us has something to do with it. A plot to dismantle their Quidditch team so we can beat them in the first game," Rachel Daniels explained. I froze in the process of pulling on my pants. It wasn't just me they were glaring at. It was my whole Quidditch team.

"They nearly pulled out all of their wands on me," Katie Richardson added. "I ran in to some of them in the corridor on the way to class. Slughorn came out just in time and I was able to get away." I came out from where I was changing and fixed my glasses on my face. Katie looked pale and smaller than when I had seen her at last Quidditch practice.

"I don't know half the spells they know," Katie added. I nodded at her.

"Okay," I said after thinking about all of this for a few moments. "I will go and talk to McGonagall about all of this. For now, always be in a group when you walk around the school to all of your classes and walk down with each other to practice, don't be outside of the common room after dinner or when it's dark. I'll teach you two some useful spells just in case you ever need to use them leading up to the game," I added, indicating Rachel and Katie. They're the youngest of the team, so they probably need it the most.

When everybody nodded to this plan, we all went out to practice our arses off. Katie was the only one who wasn't completely concentrated on the practice. She must've still been worried about the Slytherin team so I pulled her aside after practice.

"You'll be fine," I promised her. "For now, I want you to practice two useful spells. _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupefy_. Very useful." I clapped her on the shoulder and led her in to the changing rooms.

"First two people that are changed out of their Quidditch robes are bringing Katie and Rachel back to the tower," I called in to the changing rooms. Terry Addams and Eric Manning finished first and led the two girls out. Just when I thought they were gone, Katie poked her head back in to the changing rooms, grinning widely and eyes sparkling.

"James, Dorcas. _Lily_ is outside," she informed us. I sent her a look and she suppressed a giggle as she ducked back out of the changing rooms again. I made the mistake of asking advice from the girls on the team one day. They swore not to tell Lily, but thanks to Katie, she's going to guess exactly how much I fancy her one of these days.

"I'll be outside," I said to Michael and Dorcas. They both let out a snort of laughter as I attempted to smooth down my hair while walking out of the changing rooms. Sure enough, Lily was standing right outside the door.

" 'Lo," I greeted. Lily looked up and gave a small smile when she saw me. "Waiting for Dorcas?" It was a stupid question. Of course she was waiting for Dorcas, but she nodded all the same.

"Yeah, I just have a question or two about some homework," she said offhandedly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What subject?" I asked.

"Transfiguration."

"Aren't I supposed to be helping you out with that?"

"Well-I-I didn't want you to be bothered," she stammered, cheeks tinged pink.

"If you need help with anything you can come and ask me," I told her. "It wouldn't be bothering me."

"Well you're probably tired after practice. I feel bad enough asking Dorcas for help."

"It's not a problem. It honestly isn't." To give her extra reassurance, I gave her a small smile. She smiled back at me before looking around.

"Where's Dorcas? That little Chaser girl said you, her, and another boy were almost done when she came out." I did my best not to roll my eyes as I guessed what was taking Michael and Dorcas so long. No, not _that_.

"I'll go see what's taking them," I told her, ducking in to the changing rooms. Sure enough, Michael and Dorcas were sitting around just talking with each other.

"Lily noticed you two have yet to come out of the changing rooms," I informed them. They just grinned and followed me out of the changing rooms.

"You two look happy," Lily remarked with a small smile as the four of us started walking towards the castle. Dorcas' grin disappeared immediately.

"Shuddup," she muttered. "We weren't doing anything."

"Really?" I teased. "Not what I saw when I went in to get you. Practically had to wrestle you two apart." Lily laughed while Dorcas turned red and Michael narrowed his eyes at me.

"So _Lily_-"

"Joking, joking, _joking_," I interrupted before Michael said anything possibly embarrassing about me to Lily. Like, I don't know, _possibly the time I ranted to the whole Quidditch team how much I fancy her!_

"So when are you going to talk to McGonagall?" Michael asked while we climbed a staircase.

"Tomorrow morning when I have Transfiguration," I answered. "_Nahmen nahmen_," I said to the Fat Lady. She nodded and swung open to let us all in to the common room.

"So what're you having trouble with?" I asked Lily as the two of us sat down at a table in the corner of the common room. Instead of taking her Transfiguration out of her rucksack, she just sat there giving me a look. Uh-oh.

"What do you need to talk to McGonagall for?" she asked.

"Just something about Quidditch."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the Slytherin team glaring at Dorcas all day, would it?" I felt my eyes widen. I should've known that Dorcas would say something to Lily.

"Maybe," I replied, shifting in my seat. "We should really get started on that Transfiguration." Lily just continued to give me the same look. "The Slytherin team is just being paranoid and they think that somebody on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had something to do with Sirius' brother and Snape. Unfortunately, that's also unnerving the Quidditch team as well, especially Katie and Rachel. So I'm going to go and talk to McGonagall tomorrow and see if there's something she can do about it."

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Lily asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"I was not the cause of their frostbite, I swear." I wasn't lying. I was not the one who put the Antarctic Ice Crabs down their pants. Lily believed me too because she nodded and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"I don't understand the last two problems."

I felt my whole body relax at that ordeal being over and helped Lily out with her Transfiguration. She's actually improving tremendously. She's really brilliant at Transfiguration now. But of course I didn't _say_ that to her. She'd probably look at me like I had declared an ambition to breed dragons.

Another surprising thing about today: Lily stayed around me _after_ I was done helping her with her Transfiguration. She usually bolts the moment our regular tutoring is over. And she failed to suppress a laugh at one of my jokes. But not because she thought it was funny. You see, I tried to change some details of the joke around because I know Lily grew up in a Muggle household and she might not get the joke if I kept it in it's original context.

"What're you laughing so hard at?" I asked, slightly annoyed as she buried her face in her arm to muffle her laughter.

"Cars aren't possessed by growling demons," she said as she emerged. "I don't know _where_ you got that from, I thought you took Muggle Studies-"

"I was just trying to change the details so it would sound more like a Muggle joke," I muttered. "Besides, they _are _possessed by demons. One nearly ran me over while I was trying to get in to King's Cross in my first year.

"Well you either didn't look both ways before crossing the street or that was a terrible driver…Or you were just incredibly short in first year."

"Was not," I muttered, feeling myself turn red.

Lily rolled her eyes before stowing her parchment back in to her rucksack.

"I'm going to bed," she yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I went up to the boy's dormitory not long after that after having a chat with a group of boys which is where I am now. Now I'll try and go to sleep with out that blasted potion. I guess I'll figure out in the morning from Sirius, Remus, or Peter if I've been sleep-singing about Lily and our possible future children in the morning. _Please_ don't let them ever tell my Quidditch team about that! Then I'd never live it down.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 16  
****Muggle Studies**

**I meant to ask you yesterday: Why were the Slytherins glaring at you?**

Go away. I'm busy taking notes for Remus.

**Pete's already taking care of it. See?**

Oh. Well it wasn't just me. They thought that somebody on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had something to do with your brother's and Snape's freezer burn.

**Oh.**

Yeah. And Lily thought I might have had something to do with it when I was helping her with her homework last night after practice. I managed to persuade her that I didn't.

**Sorry about that.**

It's fine. It's just my Quidditch team I'm worried about.

**Sorry.**

I'm talking with McGonagall today in Transfiguration but I've taken care of most of the problem.

**How?**

You'll find out later, I expect.

**Did you want to kill me when I said the same thing to you? Because I want to kill you right now.**

So much for the whole "best mates" thing we've had going since first year.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

_What does McGonagall mean by "I can't do anything about team rivalry"?!_

She seriously said that to me. The most she can do, apparently, is talk to Slughorn. _I even told her how unnerved Katie was!_ Even with her Quidditch team in jeopardy she can't be bothered to raise a finger, can she?!

Well at least I know that I helped them out some and Katie and Rachel should be fine up until the game.

The only other thing McGonagall said about the matter was: "You may not have to worry about the ordeal for long whether I talk to Slughorn or not."

What a fat load of good that conversation did my Quidditch team and me.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

It never occurred to me before how incredibly stupid the boys in second and third year are. Well, they're either stupid, or this is just the beginnings of young love.

Yeah, the first option is much more likely for these idiotic blokes.

Katie and Rachel came up to me during lunch today.

"James, the Gryffindor boys in my year have been following me and my friends around all day. Yes, they've been nice by lending us quills and opening doors and carrying our rucksacks but it has gotten annoying and they said it was because of something _you_ said to them. _What did you say to them?"_ I marveled for a moment how Rachel could manage to say all of that in one breath before answering her.

"I just told them to walk with you to classes and keep an eye on you. I never told them to do any of those other things," I explained.

"Well go explain that to _them_," Katie demanded. I sighed and went over to the boys like Katie requested.

And here I was thinking they'd be _happy_ that I've decreased their chances of being attacked by a bunch of pissed off Slytherins. I guess not.


	8. September 16: Sirius' Helpful Book

**Author's Note: I know, an update, shocking. This one came out a lot faster then my updates for this story has been lately. Sorry about that. Well, you should like this chapter and a book that was mentioned in DH makes an appearance here. Feel free to bombard me with questions because I know you probably won't be able to resist asking them after you read this chapter, trust me. Happy reading, hope you enjoy.**

**---**

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

He's kidding, right? He can't actually think that people can write a paragraph on this! Well sure they can, but it's a completely stupid subject to write about in the first place, so I don't know why he would make us write about it!

Long story short: we have to write a paragraph about a happy experience to help us produce a Patronus. Apparently, the class progressed very poorly yesterday in trying to produce a Patronus.

"We only tried producing one in the last ten minutes of class!" Sirius protested. "And you spent five of those minutes interrupting us every time we tried to produce the charm saying _'No, no, no! Wrong, wrong, wrong!'_ Then you showed us the proper way of doing it which was exactly like we were doing it before you came over!"

Yeah, by the way, since Remus is ill so often, we all tend to get just a little touchy if a Professor gives us more homework than usual, even if they do make sure it's due after he gets back. Remus got tired of us defending him in class halfway through and asked us not to do it anymore. We partially listened to him; we rotate turns on who gets to mouth off to the Professor. Remus is still none to pleased that we do this, but still a little grateful.

"Do not question my teaching methods, Mr. Black," Professor Carmoford replied calmly, though there was a definite iciness behind his tone. "The paragraph is due at the end of class. Work quietly."

That's what we're doing now. Well, it's what everybody but me is doing now, obviously. Maybe I should get a start on it…

Oh, Padfoot just passed me a note…_Hangman!_

* * *

**Even Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts, still**

Oh, all right! I'll work on the assignment! Thanks loads, Professor, and I mean that in the most sarcastic way. I had just guessed the word, too!

**A Happy Memory**  
**By James Potter**

_I was at my house with Sirius, Peter, and Remus during the summer between fourth and fifth year, eating breakfast with them in our kitchen. Then there was a loud bang on the window because the school decided to use a really old owl to deliver our letters. So I let it in and untied the letters and when I opened my letter and saw a badge, I thought for a moment I had been made Prefect, until I saw Remus had the Prefect badge. I looked at my badge again and saw it said "Quidditch Captain". Mum and Dad were really happy, just like me, and went out to buy me a brand new broom to congratulate me on making Quidditch Captain…The End_.

* * *

**Later  
****Guess where**

Sirius just looked at my pathetic paragraph and snorted.

"Mate, do the world a favor and _never_ become a writer."

Git.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

I'm an idiot. It's official.

I had a reputation for a long while of being one of the most intelligent blokes in our year but of course, I can never see things that are two feet in front of me.

My day was going perfectly fine, besides a few points of it, obviously. We even had a free day in Potions. Yes, Professor Slughorn was in such a good mood today (when is he _not_ in a good mood?) that he told us we didn't have to do anything and we could talk amongst each other quietly for the rest of the class.

"This is fantastic," I said to Lily as I put my Potions book away. "Slughorn hardly ever lets us have free days." She gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Wish I had known ahead of time," she said. "I would've just gone back to Gryffindor tower until dinner."

"And miss spending time with me?" I exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. "Come now, Lily. You wouldn't _really_ want to do that, would you?"

Lily pretended to be seriously thinking about it before laughing at the look on my face. I thought she really _had _been thinking seriously about it.

"How's the Quidditch team coming?" Lily asked.

"Fantastic. It's really-never mind, I don't want to bore you to sleep with talking about Quidditch."

"But I really want a nap. Besides, Dorcas talks about Quidditch nearly every night and that's how I normally get to sleep."

"Amazing! That's how we get to sleep too!" said an easily recognisable voice from behind me.

"Great to know I have such loyal friends," I said with a grin, turning to Sirius. He had sat down on the empty table behind us. "What're you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything. I was just wondering what our Patronus' will look like when we finally cast them."

"I still can't believe we're learning the charm!" Lily said. "It's hardly taught to school-aged students and full-grown wizards hardly learn it."

"Oh," was all Sirius and I had to say. They hardly ever teach this charm to students in school and they're expecting us to learn it? How encouraging. Just as encouraging as all those times Lily screamed how she'd rather go out with the giant squid than she would with me.

"We'll be able to learn it," Lily assured us when she saw the looks on our faces. "He wouldn't teach it to us if he didn't think we weren't able to do it."

"Fair point," Sirius decided. I nodded as well. "So," Sirius said, grinning wickedly. Uh oh. "How about we just go back up to Gryffindor tower since we're not doing anything for this entire class?"

"That's against the rules!" Lily said automatically. "You're not going to do it, I won't let you. I'm the _Head Girl_, for Merlin's sake! What makes you think I'd let you?"

"Yes, yes, I know. You're the Head Girl. The exact same Head Girl who said just a minute ago that she wish she'd known that she'd be doing nothing in this class today because she would've just gone back up to Gryffindor tower."

Lily opened and closed her mouth, looking a bit outraged. She whipped her head around to me.

"James, side with me here. You're the Head Boy."

"No, Prongs! Take _my_ side! We've been best mates since first year!"

Girl I've fancied since…I don't remember how long.

Or best mate.

Best mate, girl. Best mate, girl.

Tough choice. Really tough.

"I'm not taking anybody's side," I said firmly. Both Sirius and Lily looked a little put out that I wasn't going to take any of their sides before Lily sighed and turned to Professor Slughorn, who was passing at the time.

"Professor Slughorn?" she said tentatively. He looked at her and beamed.

"Lily! What can I do for you?"

"Since we're not doing anything in here today, James, Sirius, and I were all wondering if we could just go back up to Gryffindor tower. We do have other homework to finish up and I don't have some of the books I need to complete it on me at the moment-"

"Oh, of course you three can!" Slughorn agreed. "You have to keep up your reputation as some of the most brilliant students in the year! Go on! And if you run in to Filch, I give you two permission to tell a little white lie and say it's Head business."

Slughorn might be creepy, but at that moment, I thought he wasn't half bad.

Sirius was thanking Lily all the way back up to Gryffindor tower, he even got down on his knees and started following her down the corridor like that, saying stuff like: "Gracious Lily, wonderful Lily, brilliant Lily! The Lily that got us an extra free period! How can I ever repay you?"

"You could get up and walk and talk like a normal human, for one," Lily replied, though she was smiling slightly when she said it.

"Well I have to do that anyway, how else would I get through the portrait hole?" he pointed out as I said the password to the Fat Lady.

The common room was completely empty save for Remus and Peter who were sitting in a corner of the common room. Peter was undoubtedly working on some homework for Remus since he was asleep in the chair next to him, his head resting on the table.

"What're you three doing back?" Peter whispered as not to wake Remus. "I thought you were supposed to be in Potions."

"We skived off thanks to the Head Girl here," Sirius said at a normal volume, dropping his rucksack on to the table. Remus jerked his head up and screamed: "HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS, I-oh, it's you three. Is it time for dinner yet?"

"_You skived off Potions?"_ Peter said incredulously, looking at Lily and ignoring Remus.

"We didn't skive off," Lily said, glaring at Sirius. "We weren't doing anything today and we kindly asked Professor Slughorn if we could just go back to the tower."

"So, wait it _isn't_ time for dinner?" Remus asked but he was once again ignored.

"That's not how it went. James and I were just outside the classroom door when Lily jumped us and dragged us against our will back to the tower. She's a lot stronger than I thought."

"Sirius Black, I swear if you don't keep telling that lie right now-"

"IS IT TIME FOR DINNER OR NOT?!" Remus shouted. We all snapped our heads toward him.

"Oh, sorry Moony," Sirius apologised. "No, it isn't." Remus groaned and grabbed his rucksack.

"I'm going up to the dormitory. Don't you _dare_ wake me up unless it's dinner." With that, Remus disappeared up the steps to the boys' dormitory.

"He's in a rather sour mood," Sirius commented. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Oi!"

"He's not feeling his best, you dolt. Stop trying to get his goat!" Sirius grumbled something that sounded oddly like "Yes, _Mum_." I smacked him on the back of the head again.

"I'm going up to the dormitory," Sirius decided. "You've got too much violence pent up in you today, mate. Coming Pete?"

"Well Remus is sleeping and I should really finish-" Peter grunted. Sirius had kicked him. Oh, yes, I'm _definitely_ the violent one today. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"As long as we don't wake Remus…" Peter finally answered in a strangled voice. With that he gathered up his stuff and followed Sirius up the dormitory steps leaving Lily and I alone. That's when the nature of Sirius' actions toward Peter made sense. Well I'll admit that he was trying to be a good friend but do you realise how extremely awkward I felt when I registered that I was _alone with Lily?_

Oh, yes, extremely awkward. Luckily I "dropped" the book in my hands so I had to bend down to get it. As a result, Lily didn't see my face turn bright red.

"Well this is good," Lily said. It took all my will power not to let my mouth drop open. She thought that the two of us alone in the common room was good. Finally! My life is perfect! "We can get a head start on Transfiguration and Charms so we'll be able to cover more material tonight at our actual tutoring session."

My life is no longer perfect.

"That sounds good," I half-lied. It did sound good, but I was still fresh in my disappointment of my life going from perfect to less than perfect in mere seconds. Lily sat down in the chair that Remus had been occupying and pulled out her Charms book.

"So where should we start-" She broke off as she started coughing. Being the gentleman I always am (sort of), I combined my Transfiguration skills and Lily's teaching and _voila!_ I produced a goblet filled with water, which I held out to her.

I could've slapped myself for that. Lily hates it when I show off and that definitely counted as showing off. What did I do to deserve to be top of the class again? I wasn't sure at that moment.

"Thanks," Lily said in a hoarse voice before taking the goblet from me and taking a sip. My mouth nearly dropped open again. I had showed off in front of her and she was thanking me? I made a mental note to confer with Remus on this matter. It was just confusing to me.

We quizzed each other on Transfiguration and Charms until the bell rang for dinner. Correction: _I _stopped quizzing when the bell rang. Lily, however, kept going.

"Lily, I don't like to think about school when it's time to eat," I complained. Lily rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Fine, I'll stop. Your friends are here anyway." Sure enough, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were crossing the common room to us. I think they were just as shocked as I was that Lily was walking to the Great Hall with us…and making conversation…that didn't involve her yelling at the four of us for doing something incredibly immature or stupid…but that all changed when we entered the Great Hall and she plopped herself down next to all of her friends. Oh, well. Davies looked plenty mad though when he saw that I had walked in to the Great Hall with Lily, though. I guess every cloud does have a silver lining.

"Well good thing you're awake, Moony. You usually have good advice about girls."

"Not saying much considering he's too afraid to date one," Sirius muttered. I aimed a kick at him and accidentally hit poor Peter.

"Sorry, Wormtail," I apologised as his eyes began to water in pain. "That was meant for Padfoot." I aimed a kick at him and didn't miss this time.

"What did you want, James?" Remus asked as he piled some food on to his plate.

"Well when we were in the common room Lily started coughing and I kind of showed off and transfigured something in to a goblet and filled it with water for her and she didn't make any comment about me showing off. She took it and _thanked me_. Is she seriously ill or something?"

Remus shook his head exasperatedly.

"No, James. She's perfectly fine. You were being a _gentleman_. There is a difference between that and showing off. Though now that I think of it you were kind of showing off. Don't worry!" Remus said quickly, seeing the look on. "We all know you can't help showing off in front of her, plus you were being gentlemanly when you did it so I think you're fine."

I sighed. "Good," I said. "I was worried."

"Lily always makes you worried, mate," Sirius observed. "She'll kill you with stress before she agrees to go out with you."

I kicked him again. Maybe I am being a bit violent today.

"Oi!" Sirius grunted. "Stop being so bloody violent!"

"Stop earning it," I retorted.

"Touché," Sirius muttered. I ignored him and took to eating my food, picking up my pace when I saw Lily rise from the table and pass me.

"Hi James," a voice said from nearby, just a few moments after Lily left. I looked up and waved as Annie disappeared from the Great Hall as well. It might have been my imagination, but she didn't look that happy, either. I excused myself not long after that from the rest of the Marauders and went up to the library to find Lily. I didn't see her immediately when I entered, so I started looking hurriedly around the library for her because I know Madam Pince would get annoyed if she saw I obviously wasn't looking for a book for too long. That woman needs a hobby besides pouncing on innocent students, convinced that they're about to set off a pack of dungbombs in the library.

Honestly, I was only in first year. I didn't know any better and she still doesn't know I was an accomplice in the plan.

I turned a corner and finally found Lily in the Charms section, but she wasn't alone. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at another girl with long black hair, her hands also on her hips. I realised with a start it was Annie, who was also glaring at Lily.

"_Listen Simmons_," Lily hissed, her voice was hardly a whisper and was low and deadly. I, using my Head Boy logic, decided it wasn't best if a Prefect and the Head Girl tried to kill each other in the library, so I cleared my throat. Both of them jumped and looked around for the source of the noise. Their expressions softened when they saw it was me, though neither of them smiled.

"Hello, James," Annie greeted. "Sorry to rush out but I really need to get back to the tower." Without another word she sped past me and out the library doors. I immediately turned to Lily.

"What was that about?" I asked. Lily ignored this.

"I think I found a couple of books that might be useful for that essay in Charms we're supposed to be doing," she told me, gesturing to the books. "There was one more I was trying to find but I think another student might've checked it out. A shame, really, but I think we can manage without-"

"What were you two arguing about before I came in here?" I asked, cutting across her. Lily paused, looking uncomfortable and looked down at her feet.

"I-well…it's no secret that Simmons and I have never really liked each other. Everybody knows it."

Everybody except _me _apparently.

"I never knew that!" I told her incredulously. I honestly didn't. It's not like they gave me _any_ clues. Well, now that I think of it, there was the fact that Annie said she and Lily weren't friends, the last-name calling, and the funny smiles toward each other. Other than that, they gave me absolutely nothing!

"You didn't?" Lily blinked. "Oh, well, you know now. We should get started on this-"

"You didn't answer my question completely," I said, interrupting her again. Lily sighed.

"Simmons was just being paranoid," she finally answered. When she didn't answer more than that, I gave her a look and she finally elaborated on the matter. "She thinks I'm conspiring against her to steal _her_ bloke. Accusing me of putting property claims on a guy, it's completely stupid."

"Who's the bloke?" I asked as I fished my half-completed essay out of my rucksack. Lily didn't answer right away, but when she did she just said: "It doesn't matter."

"Well tell me this," I said, looking her in the face. "Do I know him?"

"Yes," she muttered, staring determinedly at a spot on the table.

"_Do _you like him?" I asked uncertainly. Lily sighed.

"He's an alright bloke at times, I'll give him that, and that's all that I'm saying on the matter. _Nothing else._" I nodded, agreeing that I wouldn't ask her any more questions. But that doesn't stop me from trying to figure out who the bloke is that Annie likes and Lily _might_ like. I've been racking my brains up here for over an hour and I _still_ can't figure out who it might-

Merlin. Oh,_ Merlin! _

I think it's me.

Yes, it all fits! Annie wasn't looking happy _at all_ when she left the Great Hall. She probably saw Lily and I coming in together and that's why she left to the library, _to confront Lily!_

Lily and I have been getting on a lot better lately. She laughs at my jokes, funny things I say, she even noticed how much I've changed this year. Is it possible that she liked the change enough to start liking _me?_

Where's Sirius? I need to confer with him on this. NOW.

* * *

**Wednesday, September 17  
****Muggle Studies**

I think Sirius is still in shock about what I told him last night. I rushed down to the common room, grabbed him and dragged him back up to the dormitory, ignoring his protests about how I was injuring him.

"Annie likes me and I think Lily _might_ be starting to as well," I told him once we were up in the dormitory. Sirius looked at me for a full minute before giving a snort of laughter.

"Right, and I'm really Madam Rosmerta," he replied.

Then I explained to him all the clues, what had happened in the library, and what Lily had told me. I swear he's looked pale ever since. The professor even asked him if he'd like to go up to Madam Pomfrey. I wish he'd get it together soon. Lily will suspect that he knows that I suspect she might possibly be starting to fancy me. Wow, that was a long and complicated sentence.

Another thing to wonder: How do I act around Annie knowing that she likes me? I suppose I should just act normal and be myself, but that won't make it any less awkward for me. Girls are just too confusing and stressful for their own good.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Sirius informed me on our way to Transfiguration that he's finally thought of something to help me with my situation.

Thanks for thinking quick on your feet, Padfoot. Really, I mean that from the bottom of my heart.

"So how _can_ you help me?" I asked him.

"What situation?" Remus and Peter asked. Oh, yeah, forgot to tell them.

"I'll tell you later," I promised them, before turning to Sirius. _"How?"_ I repeated. Sirius just grinned at me and said, "I'll fill you in…_later_."

Have I mentioned how much I hate it when he does that?

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

I suppose I can be patient until Padfoot tells me of his plan. It's not as if Lily actually does fancy me. She just thinks I'm a decent bloke. That's all. So I don't need to drown myself in anxiety until he tells me of his plan. That's exactly what he wants he ants to see my go insane over this before he finally helps me out.

But I won't do that. I won't. I'm going to be perfectly calm about all of this. I don't need his help on this. I can do it on my own. Really, I can…

_Why won't he tell me already?_ _Can't he see this is driving me bloody insane?!_

Well I think he can, he's smirking at me. Git.

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**A Happy Memory**  
**By James Potter**

_I was at my house with Sirius, Peter, and Remus during the summer between fourth and fifth year, eating breakfast with them in our kitchen. Then there was a loud bang on the window because the school decided to use a really old owl to deliver our letters. So I let it in and untied the letters and when I opened my letter and saw a badge, I thought for a moment I had been made Prefect, until I saw Remus had the Prefect badge. I looked at my badge again and saw it said "Quidditch Captain". Mum and Dad were really happy, just like me, and went out to buy me a brand new broom to congratulate me on making Quidditch Captain…The End_.

**P **

**Not only was this poorly written, but this is not a strong enough memory to be able to cast a Patronus Charm. Rewrite it; your work is due next Friday.**

**-_Professor Carmoford_**

The only bright side is that Sirius can't say that I'm not destined to be a writer, because he got just as bad of a grade on it. Ha! Take that, Sirius!

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

So, after one slight awkward Potions lesson and a lengthy Quidditch practice, Sirius finally decided to let me know of his great plan. Part of this plan apparently involved him spending ages digging through his trunk so I filled in Remus and Peter. They were in just as much shock as Sirius was.

"So that Ravenclaw Prefect likes you and she was arguing with Lily about you in the library?" Remus asked. I nodded and Remus took this in. "Wow," he said. "But that doesn't means he fancies you or anything now, you do realise that?"

"Yes, I do," I replied a little grumpily.

"Well, it's a start," Sirius said, emerging from his trunk, "and as your best friend, I'm going to help you get things started with Lily."

I take back whatever I said today about Sirius being a git.

"Really?" I said brightly. Sirius rolled his eyes and dropped a book in my lap. I read the cover aloud.

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_," I said, then I added excitedly, "There are charms to get girls to like you?!" Sirius smacked his face in to his palm. Apparently that wasn't what the book meant by "charm".

"No, James," Remus said patiently as if speaking to a two-year-old. I'm seventeen, damn it. "It doesn't mean 'charm' in the magical sense."

"Then what _does_ it mean?" I asked stupidly. Remus shook his head.

"You're ruining your reputation as the most brilliant bloke in our year," Sirius informed him, tossing the book in to my lap. "Just read it. It'll help. I wouldn't know _personally_, since I hardly read past the first two pages-"

"Thanks, Sirius. I'm _really_ confident in this book now," I said sarcastically.

"It can help you! No, seriously! Look at the back cover and see what several people have said about it. One might catch your eye."

I turned the book around to the back cover and sure enough, one name did stand out from all the others: Jonathan Miles, current captain of Puddlemere United and according to the _Prophet_, he just recently got married. I read his opinion of the book aloud to all the others.

" '_Many people assumed that since I'm talented at Quidditch, I must be good with girls. The truth was: I was terrible. I always managed to say the wrong thing around them and I'd either never see them again or they'd smack me across the face…_then _I'd never see them again. Once a friend recommended this book to me, however, that all changed. It's advice was absolutely fantastic and best of all, it helped me win the girl of my dreams that I'd been admiring from afar for many years.'_"

I blinked disbelievingly at the cover for a full minute before looking around at Sirius.

"This is brilliant!" I told him. "You do realise how brilliant this is, right?" Sirius just shrugged.

"Well, I am a very brilliant young man," he said off-handedly. I rolled my eyes and put the book away so I could finish my homework and write in here.

I'll persue the first chapter tomorrow when I have more time.

Sirius is brilliant. Have I said that before? I think I've said that before, but I don't really care. Absolutely brilliant.

* * *

**Thursday, September 18  
****Boys Dormitory**

I got up really early this morning along with the rest of the Marauders to say bye to Remus. He should be back in about four days or so. His mother is ill. They really plan illnesses well in the Lupin family, don't they?

So since I'm up so early, I can't get back to sleep, and breakfast hasn't started yet, I'm going to look at the first chapter. Oh, wait, it's an introduction. I hate it when books start out like that:

_Hello. Five Galleons says you turned to this book in your greatest hour of need, when no other method has been able to help you get that one special witch in your life to give you the time of day. Well you have turned to the right book. Follow the twelve simple steps and I guarantee you will see results_.

Well at least this isn't one of those self-help books that tell you to tell yourself "you're the greatest" in the mirror or something like that. Because I'd feel really stupid reading this book then:

_Before you begin the first chapter, turn to the nearest mirror and say aloud to yourself-_

I take back what I just said. This is precisely why I always skip or skim over the introduction. It's always bloody useless. First chapter, then.

_Chapter One  
__Compliments_

_One thing that all girls enjoy is to be complimented. Ignore all of your friends that say you shouldn't tell a girl "brilliant" after she performs a rather complicated spell or something similar to that. They enjoy this, but only compliment her if you genuinely mean it. Every woman on this earth is able to tell a real compliment from a fake one. Some women will turn away from compliments because they are shy, but they do secretly enjoy the attention they get._

_For instance, say you notice a girl has put extra time in to her appearance one day and she looks even more, for lack of a better word, _magical _than before. She does want this change to be noticed so a simple "You look brilliant today" or "I like what you've done to your hair today" or, if you're daring "You look beautiful" will do wonders for the girls' self-esteem and you'll be higher in their favor than you were before._

_We all have troubles with spells and we feel really good about ourselves if we finally perform the spell that was giving us so much trouble. This is true with girls and they feel even better if they're complimented on it. So don't feel embarrassed to tell her so. She will appreciate the compliment as long as you genuinely mean it. Give her compliments if she gets a spell right on the first try as well, or a potion. They adore compliments to no end. Just wait for the perfect opportunities to present themselves to give her compliments and seize them. You'll know when there's a right and wrong time for compliments._

So maybe I _can_ tell Lily that she's really improving in Transfiguration. I genuinely mean it too, so she shouldn't think that I'm lying. She's good in Potions and Charms, too. Now I just have to wait for the "perfect opportunities" as this bloke said. If only I could go back to sleep, it'd make the wait loads shorter.

I need to be reminded why I'm such a loyal friend to wake up this early. With everything that's going on, it doesn't seem worth it. Merlin, I'm going to be bloody tired tonight for…tutoring. Yes, I'll probably fall asleep right there in the library. Wait…did Sirius just say it was time for breakfast? Forget this book, I need food.

* * *

**Later  
****Muggle Studies**

**Learn anything from that book, yet?**

The author believes in telling yourself you're a wonderful person and all that rubbish.

**Well besides that, how is it going?**

Fairly well, I've only gotten part way through the first chapter, but I learned loads from it.

**…I'm _waiting_**

Waiting for what?

**For you to say what a completely wonderful person I am for even letting you read that book.**

You know, when I was skimming the introduction, it said arrogance is a bad thing?

**Whatever, I told you I hardly read past the first two pages.**

Yes, yes, and we all know that's a record for you since you hardly read that much in _any_ book you've ever picked up.

**Not true! What about that big project we started back in second year? You realise how many books I read for that? Do you realise how big they were? I read at least two of them a week!**

What, two _words_ a week? I know you played your part, so stop glaring at me like that. Oh, fine, thank you for letting me even breathe in the same room as that brilliant book. Happy?

**Yes.**

Have I ever told you how difficult of a friend you are?

**Many times, yet you still stick around.**

I think you're the one doing the sticking, in my opinion.

**Shut up, Prongs, and just get back to reading that book.**

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

The compliments thing works. This is completely shocking. Every wizard in the world needs to read this book. No, forget that, this book deserves every book award there is out there.

I was helping Lily out with her Transfiguration earlier in class today and when she successfully transfigured a box in to a parrot on the second try I said, "That was brilliant! You're really getting a knack for Transfiguration, now." Lily smiled and turned a little pink.

"It was nothing," she muttered

"Well what I said was the truth," I informed her before going back to my seat with Sirius. He rolled his eyes at my delighted face but smiled all the same.

And mum said you couldn't learn how to win girls over from a book…


	9. September 18: Death, Owls, and Returns

**Author's Note: Have I mentioned how sorry I am for not updating in forever? Because I am. I really am sorry. School's just been crazy. But, for your enjoyment, the newest chapter of the story and my first update of the 2008. Because I feel really bad about leaving you for so long (and I'm probably going to end up leaving you for a while again) here's a fun fact about this fic: This is attempt number 3 at a journal fic. I tried a Hermione journal fic (got bored fast), then a Ginny journal fic (got bored even faster), then this popped in to my head. So enjoy the new chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

Later  
****Charms**

There was no coffee at lunch. _What is wrong with those house elves?_ Do they not realise that I need to stay awake for the rest of the day and probably well in to the night as well?

More importantly: Why was I so stupid to think that I didn't need coffee and they would serve some at lunch anyway? They _never _serve coffee at lunch. _Never!_ Only pumpkin juice and tea! There is so little caffeine in tea compared to coffee.

Must. Stay. Awake. Flitwick will kill me if I fall asleep, so will Lily. Oh, damn. Sirius just nodded off.

WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO STAY AWAKE OR FLITWICK WILL KILL US! _WAKE UP YOU LAZY LITTLE-_

"Mr. Potter, why are you shaking Mr. Black like that? I think you're frightening him," Flitwick said.

"Er…" I said, looking at Sirius' frightened face. It was completely pale and his eyes were nearly popping out of his skull. Poor Padfoot. I think I'll spend an extra ten Galleons on his birthday present this year. "There was a bug on him. A big one. I was just getting it off." Flitwick went back to grading papers and Sirius whipped his head around to me.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Sirius hissed.

"I don't want any of us to get in trouble for sleeping in class," I told him, suppressing a yawn. "That's the last thing we need right now." I couldn't help but notice that somebody was staring. My eyes flicked in Lily's direction and sure enough, it was her looking, though she turned away when I looked at her.

"Well if you want to keep us all out of trouble," Sirius yawned. "I'd get Wormtail up. He's been out for ten minutes." I whipped my head around to Peter and sure enough, he was snoozing. How did I not see him? I'm either getting too old for this or I'm just too tired.

Definitely too tired. I have to stay awake. _Must_ stay awake. Wake up, Wormtail. Receive my telepathic messages this instant and wake up. _Wake up!_ Maybe I'm doing something wrong in trying to send him messages with pure mind power…

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Oops.

Sirius, Peter, and I all fell asleep in this class. I didn't even know we had until the professor slammed a book down on our table. I yelled, Sirius screamed: "QUAFFLE FOUL!", and Peter yelled and fell backwards out of his chair and on to the floor.

"Please pay attention in my class, no sleeping. Now to be able to cast the Patronus Charm…"

_Boring._

I don't want to listen to this, I just want to sleep, but I can't do that. Oh, great, Lily's looking at me again. Usually, that's a reason to celebrate, but she probably just wants to scream her head off at me and knows she can't do it in class.

Maybe if I pay her a compliment before she gets started she'll forget? Yeah, that might work. It'll have to be a good one, though.

I think Padfoot and I switched brains while sleeping. Why else would he be screaming about kitties?

I mean, Quidditch. I can't think when I'm this tire. I mean _tired!_ A tire is what's on a card. _CAR!_ My brain is officially broken.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory, after dinner**

Well Peter was pretty lucky, since he had a free period before dinner, he was practically cheering when the bell rang, he was so happy he'd get to have a nap. Sirius and I, however, had to sit through one more class before we got to do anything of the sort. Well at Sirius had to sit through another class. In a way, I did and didn't.

I came in to Potions and sat down next to Lily, waiting for her to turn to me and start getting on to me on why I was nodding off in classes today, but instead she turned to me and informed me: "We're just taking notes before we move on to the next stage of the Amortentia potion today."

I was a little shocked that she sounded so casual, but nodded all the same. We have to keep the potion on a low boil for a while before we do anything else to it. At least Lily and I do, we've progressed farthest in the potion.

"Here," she said, taking my copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ from me. She flipped it open to the third page of instructions on Amortentia and put it back in front of me. "Now, just rest your head in your hand like this and look down at the page."

"Why?" I asked, yawning and doing as she said.

"Because it'll give the impression that you're reading when you're actually sleeping."

I could do nothing but gape at her after she said that. Lily Evans, Prefect, Head Girl, "break the rules and _die_" Lily Evans was actually going to let me sleep during class.

Call the _Daily Prophet_. This is front-page news!

"And don't bother yourself about tutoring tonight, either," she said as I positioned myself. "I think I can manage on my own." This made me snap my head up and look at her.

"No, Lily," I protested. "I'll come. I'll go. I-" Lily forced me back in to the position she described before.

"Just go to sleep," she told me in a nurturing voice. I gave a small smile at hearing her use that kind of tone with me and that's the last thing I remember. The next thing I knew, Lily was gently shaking me awake and whispering my name.

"Come on, wake up," she urged gently. "It's time for dinner." I sat up and took off my glasses to rub my eyes before placing them back on my face again and yawned.

"Thanks for letting me do that," I said, slinging my rucksack on over my shoulder.

"You're welcome," Lily replied, putting her own rucksack over her shoulder and following me out the door. "You just looked really tired today and I guessed…well…you're actually being a decent Head Boy and Dorcas says you practically run the team in to the ground at practice so Godric knows what you're doing to yourself at practice."

"I don't run them in to the ground," I said, but with little protest behind it. Lily rolled her eyes at me, then handed me a sheet of parchment. They were the notes we had been taking in class that day. Before I could say "thank you" she spotted Dorcas and ran off to catch up with her.

"I hate her," Sirius said conversationally as he came up beside me. I glared at him. "Well she didn't let _me _sleep in class!"

"You don't sit next to her, I do, and that's never stopped you from sleeping in class before!" I told him. "Where's Peter? Wait, why am I even asking that? He's upstairs sleeping."

"Peter skipping a meal," Sirius observed as we sat down. "Rarely have I seen that happen. Your mum sent an owl to you yet?" I racked my brains. Surprisingly, my mom had not written me once this year.

"No," I said. "I thought she would, a lot more than last year, since…" I trailed off there. You know what, I've accepted it, but I haven't been able to put it in to words. At least not verbally. In a while, maybe I will have adjusted enough to be able to say it out loud. Oh, wow, I'm making myself look bad here. This summer, my dad…died.

Hey, I _can _say it on paper! I thought I was just lying to myself, but I guess it's true.

Yeah. So I thought mum would send an owl a day with how lonely she must be, but surprisingly, she hasn't. I guess she's coping with it fine, since he went peacefully and all.

Sirius didn't say much more about it, probably because it was depressing enough to talk about and he didn't even say the words "died" or "dead" or "dad" to my face. Speaking of Sirius, he kind of needs me right now for…something. I'm coming, you oaf. Don't get your wand in a knot. Ha, wand in a-_I'm coming!

* * *

_

**Friday, September 19  
****Transfiguration**

Ha! Remus is _wrong!_ You _can _get away with sleeping in Muggle Studies! Charity Burbage didn't notice. Honestly, I don't think she really cared. But Sirius, Peter, and I all got caught up on a little extra sleep, causing me to be able to finish my work early and I was able to read some of chapter two of that book.

_Chapter Two Being A Gentleman_

I have a feeling I'm about to feel insulted.

_Many times before, I have seen men believe a way to charm witches is to show off and act too over-confident whenever they're around. Well, I don't know who told them to do that, but that's definitely the _wrong_ way to charm a witch. The key with girls is: they like to be treated with respect and dignity._

_Right ways to be a gentleman: Offer her help if it seems like she needs it; do not belch in front of her and laugh about it right afterwards, they won't think it's amusing at all; treat her like a human, not a flobberworm; comfort her when she's upset about something, a shoulder for her to cry in to or rest her head on is fine, or a bit of her favorite candy; actually listen to what she's saying, don't just nod your head when you think it's right to nod it; give her attention, but not too much of it at one time.  
__Most importantly: remember that her face is above her neck, not below._

Okay, I was wrong. I only feel slightly insulted.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

**Prongs, this is bad, Lily **_**knows!**_

Does not. You're jumping to the wrong conclusion.

What conclusion?

Padfoot thinks Lily knows where Remus is.

What'd you tell her?

**She asked me where he was and I said he was visiting his mother because she was sick. And she nodded thoughtfully. **_**THOUGHTFULLY!**_

So…you came to this conclusion because Lily…thinks?

**Yes!**

I think I can speak for both Wormtail and myself when I say this: you're insane.

Definitely.

**Fine, laugh, but I swear she **_**knows.**_** I say we kidnap her, take away her wand, and lock her up for life so she can't tell a soul.**

NO. That does not fall under "treat her like a human, not a flobberworm".

**Prongs, you're starting to worry me with your talk of flobberworms.**

It was in the second chapter of that book.

**Oh…**_**she knows!**_

Padfoot…shut up.

Wormtail, judging by the look on his face, your best chance for survival is running for the dormitory once this class is over and hiding there. I myself am surprised that you told him to shut up. Anyway, he should be calm by the time dinner rolls around.

**Doubtful.**

Save me!

After I finish reading this chapter.

But I could be _dead_ by then.

**What do you know? Those were my intentions.**

EEK!

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory, after Quidditch practice**

YES! I rarely celebrate when the weekend comes, but this is one of those rare cases where I'm really happy about it. I even let practice out early. It was only fifteen minutes, but still. We've been working hard, anyway.

Fine, I kind of let them out because I had to run down to the library as well before…I went to bed. Yes, that's what I plan to do after I finish writing in here.

I was down there getting a couple of books for Charms (I even checked it out this time. Madam Pince has finally given up on finding the culprit but she has taken to hovering more.) While I was skimming through the books, for some reason, Sirius' words from yesterday kept running around my head.

I guess it was my newfound maturity, but I began to get worried about Mum. I mean, old widow, living alone with just the family owl, sure she's still quick with a wand so she'll have no trouble with intruders-oh, Merlin. I am reinforcing the protective charms on our house when I go back for Christmas break. I don't care what she says. Oh, yeah, back to my original point.

Well, instead of waiting for her to write to me, I decided to write to her. Seriously. I believe Remus will be blown away by my maturity boost when he gets back.

Half way down the page, someone sat down in front of me. Honestly, how come she always seems to find me in the library?

"Hello, Annie," I said while I put the letter out of sight. She spotted it. Damn.

"Who's the letter to?" she asked, grinning teasingly.

"Just my Mum," I said shrugging. "I thought I should check up on her."

"So your Dad doesn't need a check up from you?" she asked as she picked up the books in front of me and looked at the titles. I know I was silent for a moment after that, but I must have had a funny look on my face as well, because Annie put the book back down.

"Oh, Merlin, I said something completely terrible, didn't I?" Annie said, her face as white as Nick. I shook my head but Annie didn't believe me. "Did I say something bad about your father?"

"No, you didn't," I assured her. "I just can't check up on him because he's….he's…" I still can't say "dead" out loud. Annie, understanding that I couldn't bring myself to say anything, pulled out a piece of parchment and put it down in front of me. I picked up my quill and wrote: **He died this summer**.

Annie gasped a little when she read it and scribbled a note back to me.

_I'm so sorry, James._

**It's fine. I'm used to it. Plus, he was getting up in his years. He'd experienced life.**

_He couldn't have been too old._

**Trust me, he was.**

_I'm sorry. I'm bad at offering any other words of comfort besides that. You want a Chocolate Frog instead?_

"Sure", I said. The note thing was fine at first, but it was starting to get a little annoying. Annie pulled out a Chocolate Frog from her rucksack and handed it to me. "I'm going to head back to the tower," I decided. "Madam Pince has gotten extra annoying lately."

"_No harassing the librarian!_" came a screech. It turned out to be Madam Pince herself who was just the next aisle over. "_Out of my library!_"

"Can't I at least check these out?" I asked, holding up my two books. She took a look at the titles.

"_Fine! Now get out!_"

Any other day I would've tried to push her limits. Today was not one of those days. Especially because Davies was in the library too and that git would've gladly gone and made me look like I was purposely trying to harass Madam Pince.

Now I must be off to M-my bed. I plan to sleep in until noon, possibly past then. I personally think I've earned it.

* * *

**Saturday, September 20  
****Boys Dormitory**

_Dear Mum,_

_I just thought that since I hadn't heard from you since school started, I'd write. I'll give you a moment to overcome the shock. I think I'm handling the Head Boy job quite nicely, but I can't really praise myself too much since I _am _the Head Boy. Lily Evans is the Head Girl. Yes, that Lily Evans._

_My Quidditch team is doing quite well and I think we'll be ready for our first game. I know the Hufflepuff team and the Ravenclaw team are the same as always, and I know for sure one of the members of the Slytherin team is injured._

_Hope your well,_

_James_

Well, I think that's good enough for mum. I'll go see if Bertie still hates me for throwing him out of the train window when he was still half-asleep. I'd doubt it, but his lack of coming to breakfast to steal my toast might say otherwise.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

"Come on down, Bertie," I said to my owl about an hour ago. Bertie kept his back turned to me. He was up on the highest possible post in the Owlery and I was nearly breaking my neck trying to look at him.

I was seriously getting ticked off at the bird.

"Look, Bertie, I'm sorry that I threw you out the train window when you were half asleep. I shouldn't have done it. Just add it to the list of things that make me one of the world's biggest idiots. It was over two weeks ago. Can't you just let it go?"

Bertie turned his head, screeched loudly at me, and turned his head back to the wall again.

"Fine, Bertie, have it your way. Oh, but look at what I have in my pocket!" I exclaimed with fake surprise. "It couldn't possibly be some toast. Oh, what do you know? It is. It has some butter and a little bit of marmalade. Just like you like it. But since you're not talking to me, I guess I'll just eat it myself…"

I took out the toast and ripped a piece off of it. I started to bring it to my mouth when out of nowhere; Bertie flies in, steals the toast, and lands on my shoulder to finish eating it.

Predictable old bird. He can never ignore toast.

"Once you're done," I told him, giving him another piece, "I have a letter I need you to deliver, okay?"

Bertie hooted and I gave him another piece.

"Who's the letter to?" I nearly jumped but I recognised the voice so I just turned slowly as not to upset Bertie.

"Hullo, Lily," I said. Lily smiled and stepped in to the Owlery, closing the door behind her. "How long were you standing there?"

"Only a few minutes. Who's the letter to?" she repeated. I shrugged.

"My mum," I told her. I tried to feed Bertie another piece of toast but he rejected it. "Ready to deliver the letter now, then?" I asked him. Bertie flew down to the windowsill in front of me and held out his leg for me.

"You're writing to your mum?" Lily asked as she succeeded in coaxing down an owl.

"Yeah," I said. I finished tying the letter securely to Bertie's leg and he flew off through the window. "Surprised I have a heart?" I said jokingly, because Lily was looking puzzled at me.

"No," she said, turning red and hurriedly tying her letter to her owl's leg. "My theory is that everybody has a heart. Only on rare occasions is somebody completely heartless."

She brought her owl to the window and gave him a little nudge off the windowsill.

"Nice theory," I told her truthfully.

"You have any theories about people?" Lily asked me as we looked out the window at our disappearing owls.

"Plenty. For instance: small dogs are evil."

"What?"

"When I was five, our neighbor had a dog. It could fit in to the palm of my hand, but I never got close to figure out if that was true. It was evil. Every time I got within ten feet of the yard, the dog would start chasing me and try to bite me."

"Not all small dogs are evil," Lily protested.

"How would you know?" I challenged. "I know for a fact that you have a cat."

"That's hardly the point," she told me, walking to the door of the Owlery. I followed.

"So how could you possibly know that not all small dogs are evil if you've had your cat since…second year I think."

"I'm older and wiser than you," Lily stated simply, "and yes, it was second year that I got Jasper."

"The older thing may be true but the _wiser_ bit is a little off-"

"Oh, I just remembered to ask: when's Remus getting back from his mum's?"

Her question caught me off guard for a moment but I pretended to be seriously thinking about it.

"Early tomorrow morning, I think," I told her. I had looked at a calendar recently and I was a little off before. Moony is coming back earlier than I thought he was.

"Hmmm," Lily said, looking thoughtful.

"_Ahem, ahem!_"

I did jump at that voice. Stupid Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Lotus," Lily supplied. The Fat Lady nodded and swung open to admit us.

"Well tell him that I hope his mum is feeling better when he gets back tomorrow," Lily said as I was climbing in after her.

"I'll be sure to do that," I told her. I would've _loved_ to say more, but Padfoot came running up to me. He just _had_ to ruin one of the few moments that Lily lets me within five feet of her.

"Hey Evans," he said to Lily. "Prongs I need you to come up to the dormitory."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I've tried a million times to explain the homework to Wormtail and I'm getting ready to rip my hair out."

"Fine, I'll explain it to him. I'll see you around, Lily."

"Sure. I understand if it's a friend thing. I should be finding mine, too."

I believe I was staring as she walked away, because I only registered I couldn't see her any more till I was halfway up the staircase. Sirius was more or less dragging me up to the dormitory.

"There's a _body_ attached to the arm you're pulling!" I informed Sirius. He grunted and shoved me in to the dormitory, locking the door behind him. Wormtail looked up from his Chocolate Frog card collection, clearly confused.

"She _knows!_" Sirius said in a horrified whisper. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about for a moment until I remembered our note passing from the day before.

"You dragged me away from Lily to talk about your stupid suspicions?"

"They're not suspicions, they're _facts!_"

"I'm with Prongs," Wormtail said, raising his hand. "It is pretty ridiculous."

"Exactly!" I almost screamed. "Thank you, Wormtail."

"No problem."

"Padfoot, I doubt she knows, so you can calm down about it. If you don't then she _will_ figure it out, okay?"

Sirius seemed to be having a serious mental battle with this. He walked around the dormitory about twenty times. It was actually quite mesmerising to watch. But soon, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fine," he decided. "I'll stop suspecting that she knows." He flopped down on to his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Thank you," I muttered with relief.

"Even though she _does_ know," he muttered. He didn't get much more out of his mouth than that, because that's when Wormtail and I began throwing pillows at him.

One thing I can't figure out, though: Lily didn't ask about my dad. I can't really decide whether I'm kind of disappointed since Annie asked about him, or relieved because Lily knows when the appropriate time is to respect privacy.

I'll tell her when the time is right, I suppose.

* * *

**Sunday, September 21  
****Boys Dormitory, Very Early**

I am pleased to announce that Moony is BACK!

We've all missed our Moony, but now is not the time for celebration. You see, as much as we like Moony, we are teenage boys who do not like getting up early on a weekend. So we just got up to say hello, welcome back, and then we crashed in to our four posters to sleep in till lunch.

You have to love our well-kept traditions.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

So, we lied to ourselves a little bit. We slept in until _after_ lunch. Well we got our sleep, anyway. We had to sneak in to the kitchens and little by little sneaked up somewhat of a mini feast.

Usually it's Sirius and I who are the ravenous eaters, but today it was Moony. Seriously, when this bloke is hungry, do not try and take the last piece of chicken. You will regret it.

"Manners, Remus," Sirius said, jokingly dabbing his lips with a napkin.

"You're one to talk," Remus shot back, rapidly cutting up his steak. Oh, yeah, while we all ate on the _floor_ Moony ate on his _bed_. Typical Moony.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said as Remus began to shovel the pieces of steak rapidly in to his mouth. "We did all the homework for you that's due tomorrow and in case you want to do the homework on your own for some crazy reason, we have copies of the notes for you as well."

"I'll take the homework," Remus decided after he managed to swallow his steak.

"Smart," Peter observed.

"Thank goodness we have some of that floating around our dormitory again," Sirius said.

"How far are you in that book, James?" Remus asked.

"I plan on starting on the third chapter soon enough," I told him. "Wait, that reminds me: Remus, it _is_ possible to sleep in Muggle Studies without the professor noticing or caring."

"What? You were sleeping Muggle Studies?" Remus asked as if he had trouble understanding it. I nodded. "James, I swear, sometimes I don't know _why_ you bother coming to this school since you just sleep through all the classes anyway…"

We all paused in our eating as Remus kept going on about how I need to pay attention because it's not like I can sleep through N.E.W.T.s and get straight O's. After a minute of this he stopped, chest heaving slightly from talking so much.

"It's good to have you back, Remus," I decided. He smiled and I knew that he'd lay off the nagging for a little while.

* * *

**Monday, September 22  
****Muggle Studies**

_So did I miss anything in this class?_

**Nothing much.**

_Nothing much? We're on the next chapter!_

**Well…you missed the last half of the third chapter, then.**

It was more like a review of the first two chapters, Moony.

_Thank you._

Your welcome, Moony.

_Anything new in Hogwarts I should know about?_

I wrote to Mum.

_You did?_

**I didn't know about this!**

Me either!

It's not that big of a deal.

_Did you do something bad that we don't know about and you want your mum to think you're innocent before the school owl arrives?_

No. I just thought she might like it.

**Anybody else having trouble comprehending this?**

I just thought that she'd be _lonely_, Padfoot. This way she's not…too much of the time.

_Wow._

That's nice of you.

**Seriously.**

_Wow, James. You-you've really grown up this year._

You aren't going to hug me, are you?

_No._

**Go ahead, Moony. Give Prongs a hug.**

I don't _want_ a hug.

_I wasn't going to give one in the first place!_

**Moony, we don't object to your cause of spreading the love, but just not in the classroom over a couple of passed notes. People would have no idea why you were hugging your friends. Rumors would fly.**

_I HAVE NO CAUSE FOR SPREADING THE LOVE!_ _I'm ignoring all of you and paying attention to the lesson, now._

…He missed us.

You said it, Wormtail.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Lily pulled off another spell successfully (on her fifth try) in Transfiguration.

"You're getting better," I told her. I tried to be happy about it, but I couldn't bring my face to arrange itself in to a happy expression.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Well you're just getting so good in Transfiguration that you won't need me for a tutor, soon enough. Then we'll never see each other." I gave a dramatic sigh. Lily knew right away it was fake because she had to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, we will," she assured me. "We're Head Boy and Girl. We also have patrols this week, by the way. Plus, I may be getting better in Transfiguration, but you're still horrible in Charms so I'll still need to tutor you in there."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat.

"You and Lily are getting along," Remus observed. I shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea why," I said. "Everybody says I'm different this year, that I'm more mature. But I don't _feel_ any different." It's true. I have no idea why Lily and I are getting along so well. I don't feel more mature so how does she cope with me now.

"Mature James has always been somewhere in that head of yours," Sirius answered as if he could read my mind. "It just took him seventeen years to make his debut."

I am still trying to decide if that was a compliment or an insult.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

I haven't been able to write until now. The whole day was a blur from Charms until Potions. Potions sticks out in my mind the most.

Lily and I still have to wait another day before we can do anything else to our Amortentia. So we got to do nothing in class again. Though this time we didn't go back to Gryffindor tower. Today we got sucked in to helping Slughorn fix ingredients for his first year classes.

So we had to sit there and filter things, drain things, and hear Slughorn chat on and on about endless subjects.

"You have a sister, correct?" he asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily answered shortly. I could tell that her sister wasn't exactly a warm subject.

"Older or younger?" he pushed. Slughorn is not as good at interpreting vibes as I am.

"Older than me by a year. Married."

"Well that's wonderful!" Slughorn beamed "You have a brother as well as a sister now." Lily gave a cough that sounded more like a snort, but Slughorn didn't notice.

"Now, James," he said turning to me. Then he paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "No," he muttered. He got off his chair. "Too soon," he grunted. "Too soon. More time, yes." Lily looked confused and was probably about to try and get some answers out of me, but the dungeon door swung open with a bang. I turned around to see who it was, just as Slughorn was saying, "Didn't expect you back so soon."

I saw who he meant immediately.

My eyes saw it, but I just couldn't believe it. If the world really liked me, this would never happen. If the world liked me, I'd have the girl, and I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff. But the world doesn't like me, so it decided slapped me in the face one again.

This can only be bad news from here.

Snape is back.


	10. September 23: Arguments and Developments

**_Author's Note: I am the most horrible person for not updating fast enough ( I knew this last chapter when half of my reviews were "_Wait, Snape was gone?_"). I realize this and I'm sorry, but I have this new chapter for you. It gets a little more serious and James and Lily's relationship gets a little more developed. Enjoy._ **

**Much Later  
****Boys Dormitory, still**

So after wandering the school and doing an extensive amount of eavesdropping, I have figured out _why _Snivellus is out of the hospital wing weeks before he was supposed to be. That whiny Regulus wrote home to his excuse for a mum and she searched extensively for a Healer that was actually willing to look at the two of them (I wouldn't, no matter how much she paid me). So he came in, Madam Pomfrey was none to happy, and he was able to heal them within two days.

This is bad.

First of all: The Slytherin Quidditch team can train back up again and they'll be top notch. I'm not worried because I know we're better, but they're still tough competition.

Second of all: I just hate Snivellus. Never liked him, never will, and I'm pretty sure he thinks the same about me.

I just have the feeling that the week will go down from here. Snivellus just seems to do things like that.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 23  
****Muggle Studies**

_Sirius, could you please stop coming up with plans to send your brother back to the hospital wing?_

**As soon as I find a place where nobody will look for his body.**

_Sirius!_

He's right, Sirius.

This coming from the same guy who's been drawing arrows in Snape's head all morning.

_You too? Honestly._

In all fairness, it won't be me shooting the arrows, it'll be the centaurs.

_James, NO! Think about Lily. What would Lily think about that?_

...Curse you and your logic!

_You'll thank me later._

CURSE YOU AND YOUR LOGIC!

_Stop saying that. Now, Padfoot, if you kill your brother, you're the prime suspect because everybody knows how much you two hate each other. They'll catch you in an instant. Plus, you're seventeen now, almost eighteen. You can be tried as an adult!_

**Curse you and your logic!**

_You two need to stop saying that before I jinx your fingers together! _

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Lily has just informed me that the two of us are patrolling the school together tonight. This calls for a reading of the next chapter of that book, which coincidentally could be very useful:

_Chapter Three  
Conversation_

_Very few people are truly "gifted" when it comes to conversation. I myself was never good at it until I came up with a very useful tactic to help get the conversation going and to keep it flowing. Start with asking questions. Just a simple, "Did you cut your hair?" or "Did you hear the new song by the Weird Sisters?" will do. Sometimes, their answer will remind you of a past experience that you can share with them._

However, you will find that most girls get disgusted by stories where a rather nasty injury happened to you or one of your mates. So avoid those types of conversations if you can help it and you will soon be a master at conversation with a young witch.

This book is completely stupid. But its advice has worked out pretty well so far. So I will continue to follow it.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Poor Flitwick. He honestly just isn't in touch with his students. He made a comment to Sirius on how he must be happy that his brother's out of the hospital wing.

Well, Sirius has been twitching ever since, and Flitwick has been giving him nervous looks every other sentence in his lecture.

Sirius should be fine in a matter of days…possibly weeks.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Lily and I can finally start working on our potion again since it's done simmering. You can actually start detecting some smells as to what attracts you the most. I think I can smell the hint of my broom handle in it now. It was kind of hard to work, though. You see, Snivellus' partner isn't exactly the greatest at Potions, so he's really been messing up his Amortentia. Snivellus did his best to fix it, but all it did was result in a bunch of really noxious fumes that made a Ravenclaw girl pass out. So Slughorn just emptied the cauldron with a wave of his wand and told them to start over and he'd still give them full credit whenever the rest of the class was finished with theirs.

Then he gave me the job of taking the Ravenclaw girl up to the hospital wing.

Lily was nice and she came up with me (mostly because the Ravenclaw girl was her friend). That was a mistake.

You see, when we walked in to the hospital wing, Davies was there.

Apparently, something happened to his knuckles because Madam Pomfrey was finishing wrapping some bandages on there when we came in.

"What happened to Miss Roberts?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She passed out from some fumes in Potions class and she's not waking up," I explained. "We tried water to wake her up, but it didn't work."

"Lay her on this bed here," she said, gesturing to a nearby bed before running in to her office.

"What happened to your hand?" I heard Lily ask while I took Roberts over to her bed.

"Spell backfired," he said simply, yet loudly. After I set her down I turned towards Davies. He flashed me a quick, arrogant, smirk.

"Well we'll get of your way then," I said. "Pomfrey doesn't like people talking to you that much when you're healing from an injury."

"Quite right," Madam Pomfrey herself said as she came bustling out of her office. "You two just go off to dinner and leave my patients in peace."

I could tell that Davies was glaring at me the whole way out of the hospital wing. That can only mean that there'll be a bigger confrontation between us soon enough.

The only question is: when?

The only answer is: at the worst possible time because Davies just has bad timing and I have bad luck.

I don't think Lily knows about the potential blow up that could happen between me and Davies. She didn't say anything to me during tutoring about him. Things were just normal between us as always. Hopefully they remain that way.

Well, since I need to meet Lily down in the common room now for patrol, I guess I can try and make sure things do just that.

* * *

**Much Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

Things are much worse.

Not just with Lily and me, my life in general. Remus would probably say I'm being overly dramatic, but he fell asleep hours ago after failing to get the full storyout of me as to what happened on patrol.

In all honesty, he would've fallen asleep listening to it. It would've taken to long to explain. I just gave him the short, condensed version.

I almost barreled in to Lily in the common room (I hadn't seen her) when I came running down the stairs, two minutes late for when she told me to meet her.

"You alright?" Lily asked. I had nearly lost my balance trying to stop myself from running in to her.

"Perfectly fine," I told her. "Just a little whiplash." Lily couldn't suppress a smile.

"Come on, let's get going," she said, walking to the portrait hole. I followed out in to the corridor.

"_Lumos,"_ I said and the dark corridor was automatically lit. Lily lit her wand as well and we started down the corridor.

"So what exactly are we looking for on these patrols?" I asked her.

"Students out of bed, mostly," she told me. "Though several have somehow slipped past me." She gave me a knowing glance.

"Well now you know they won't tonight," I told her. "I'm here, Peter is busy sorting his Chocolate Frog collection…again, Remus is doing homework, and Sirius is probably just harassing some first years. I'm _joking!_ I swear if I actually see him doing that I'll tell him off."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"We also check to make sure the castle is secure as well," Lily continued. "We don't really have to do that, since Dumbledore has the castle pretty safe already, but they still tell us we have to."

"A Head Girl neglecting her duties? This has probably never been heard of in the history of Hogwarts!" I cried dramatically. "I'll have to confirm that with Remus, though. He's the only one I know to have actually read _Hogwarts: A History_.

We went on like that for a while, talking, laughing, and finding one couple in a broom cupboard, who we promptly sent back to the Hufflepuff common room.

After that is when the trouble started. We were walking up the stairs from the Hufflepuff common room when we ran in to Davies. I honestly was expecting Snivellus, but _no_, the universe just has to be cruel to me!

"What're you doing out of bed, Davies?" I said.

"I got held up in the library for a while," he replied with a definite bitterness in his voice.

"Really?" I questioned. "I don't see any books with you."

"Well I was looking for a book but I couldn't find it, Potter," he spat. "Not that it's any of _your_ business."

"It _is_ my business since I'm patrolling and you're lying about why you're out of bed!" I retorted, my voice beginning to rise.

"I'm not lying you pathetic excuse of a Head Boy!"

"Then where are your books from the library?"

"IDON'T HAVE ANY! I WASN'T THERE, ALRIGHT! I WAS SNEAKING IN TO THE KITCHENS!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lily screamed. We both fell silent. "You two argue over the most ridiculous things! Michael, come on, back to your common room. James, stay ten paces behind me."

I did as she said, angrily wondering how in the world my argument was ridiculous. I think it was a perfectly reasonable argument. Lily obviously didn't agree. Her mood was pretty bad the whole way back to the Ravenclaw common room and it only got worse when we got there. Annie was outside of it, seeing to two first year girls that were crying a little.

Yes, universe, perfect idea. Put Lily, Annie, Davies, and me within ten feet of each other, with three of us in a rather bad temper.

"Don't worry," Annie was saying to them in a comforting voice. "You can go in to the common room now. It's open. Don't mind the Bloody Baron." She looked up and spotted Lily, Davies, and me. "In to the common room, now." Annie nudged the girls in to the common room and Davies grunted a "good night" to Lily before following the girls. Annie remained outside.

"Hi, Annie," I greeted. That seemed to trigger Lily's anger again. She rounded on me, hands on her hips, eyes flashing angrily, hair bristling from anger.

"_You!"_ she screeched. "_Why'd you have to go and purposely pick a fight with Michael! He didn't even _do _anything to you!"_

"He was lying about why he was out of bed!" I protested.

"I _know_ that!" Lily continued to yell. "But thanks to you jumping at his throat, we missed our chance to get a decent response out of him."

"He told us why he was out of bed! That's decent enough for me!" I snapped. "Besides, he's a stinking weasel that didn't come out with the truth right away! If he had, I wouldn't have gotten mad at him!"

"Oh, Merlin! You'll drive me _insane_ one of these days, Potter, I swear! Actually, no, you'll probably be the death of me! I feel real sorry for your parents! If I was one of them, I'd probably be _dead_ by now, you're such a pain."

I lost any will to fight right there.

Granted, Lily still doesn't know about my dad, but that was a hit _way _below the belt. Annie agreed with me too. After a long moment of silence that seemed like forever, Annie let out a low whistle.

"I knew you could be heartless when you wanted to, Evans," she said. "But not _this _heartless."

"Stay out of this!" Lily screeched at Annie. "What are you even talking about?"

"Heartless _and_ clueless," Annie observed. I started to slowly back down the corridor. I just couldn't stand there any more with Lily's words still ringing fresh in my ears.

"Would you just shut up, Simmons!" Lily snapped

"You're the one that should be shutting up! You're just completely insensitive, you know that, don't you?" Annie told her, eyes flashing

"How am I being insensitive? Was there some sort of 'Lily is Insensitive' parade going on that I missed? Explain to me, Simmons: how was I being insensitive? James was being the arse, here. Come on, tell me: what did I say to be called insensitive?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that. I was trusted not to and I'm keeping my promise, Miss Redundancy."

I reached the corner and ran down the next corridor and ducked through several shortcuts before I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, and ran up to my dormitory.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said, not looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. "How'd patrolling go?" I kicked my trunk angrily in response and concealed myself behind the curtains of my four-poster while I changed to my usual bedclothes: t-shirt and boxers.

"That bad, huh?" Sirius said while I was changing, but I could tell he was a little concerned as well.

"Argument with Lily?" Remus asked when I pulled back my hangings on my four-poster.

"What gave it away?" I grunted.

"So did you just skip out on the rest of your patrols?"

I grunted in response.

"What'd you argue about?" Sirius asked. "No, wait, let me guess. It had something to do with…Davies…"

"Yes."

"Was Annie there as well?"

"For a little while."

"Sirius," Remus interrupted. "You were watching him on the map the whole time."

"So?" Sirius challenged. "It's not like I could actually _hear _what they were saying."

"She said I'd be the death of her," I snapped, tired of them arguing about my arguments that night, "and that she's glad she's not one of parents, because she'd be dead by now I drive her so insane."

Everybody in the room had a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry, mate," Peter said, being the first one to speak after a moment of silence for everybody to take in the impact of these words. He tossed a Chocolate Frog at me.

"Thanks, Pete," I told him. "I'm going to sleep. Keep an eye on the map to make sure Lily doesn't come up here."

"Way ahead of you, mate," Sirius told me, picking up the map. "She's in the common room with some of her friends, probably talking about you." He gave me a knowing look.

"_No_," I said flatly. "You can not borrow my cloak to eavesdrop."

* * *

**Wednesday, September 24  
****Muggle Studies**

According to several people, I look: depressed, sad, or like Dumbledore announced that there is no more Quidditch for the rest of the year.

I don't really care that much, either. Mum told me all during the summer that she was worried I hadn't completely "processed my grief". Well, I'm making up for it now. That's how I see it, anyway. In no way am I depressed over what Lily said last night. It just so happens that what she said triggered my sudden desire to finally deal with my dad's death.

I tried to explain this to Remus this morning, without saying the words "dad's death", but he just rolled his eyes at me, so he still doesn't believe me.

I know I haven't reached full-on depression yet. If I had, Sirius would be worried about me. Now _that_ is a truly scary thing to see.

* * *

**Later  
****Hospital Wing**

Sirius _was_ worried about me. So worried, he went to _McGonagall_ to talk to her about me. I'm not joking, either. Once the bell rang for her class to start she gave me a note and told me to go up to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey and to bring my stuff. Well, I brought the note, Madam Pomfrey read the note, and confined me to a bed.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Potter?" she asked, taking off my glasses and examining my eyes.

"Yes," I told her dully.

"Not coming down with anything, are you?" she asked, feeling my forehead.

"Not that I know of."

"Eaten anything lately that's disagreed with you?" she said while trying to push back my hair far enough so she could peek in to my ear.

"There was a shepherd's pie last week that I didn't digest too well," I told her after thinking about it for a while.

"Well that can't be it," she muttered more to herself. She took my head and began turning it this way and that, examining it from every angle possible.

"Do you have anything on your mind? Been having trouble sleeping?"

"A little bit. I only got about four hours in last night." This isn't a lie, either; I hardly got any sleep last night because that fight with Lily kept on playing through my head.

"Well that could be what's wrong with you," she decided.

"Wait," I said slowly. I was just a little slow today, so I hadn't really wondered why I had been sent to the hospital wing. "Who said something was wrong with me?"

"Your friend, Black," she told me, handing me a pair of pajamas. "He spoke with McGonagall and she decided to send you up here after she saw that you weren't looking your best. So you're just going to take a potion for dreamless sleep so you can get in those hours of sleep you missed last night."

"Wait, will I be able to go to Quidditch practice?" I asked her.

"Most likely. We'll have to see how you feel when you wake up." Then she drew the curtains, allowing me to change in to the pajamas, before she practically force-fed the potion to me, which pretty much knocked me out until now. I'm just waiting for her to say I'm allowed to leave for the last few minutes of Potions (which I will walk _very_ slowly to) and dinner, then after that, practice. I still feel depressed, but Madam Pomfrey doesn't need to know that.

Wait-did she say-? Yes! I can go!

But slowly! Yes, I am aware that I am abandoning all Gryffindor courage by attempting to avoid Lily, but I don't see it that way, really. I see it more as…looking out for my own mental health. Yes, that's it.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

I timed myself perfectly so that I was close to the Great Hall when the bell sounded for dinner. So I was basically the first person there for dinner. Even before Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They looked relieved to see me.

"What was Madam Pomfrey doing to you up there?" Sirius asked me when he sat down.

"Made me sleep," I told him between swallows of potatoes.

"Well you look better then you did this morning, that's for sure," Remus told me. "Maybe all you needed was sleep after all."

"Basically," I shrugged. "I don't feel as depressed as I was this morning, that's for sure."

"Speaking of being depressing," Peter chimed in, "we are one depressing-looking group right now."

I think we were all about to protest and deny it was true, but Sirius, Remus, and I all just looked around at each other and realized Wormtail was right. We looked like we were attending a funeral instead of eating dinner, where we're usually the loudest there (though we have toned it down this year).

"Oh, wow, you're right," Sirius realized. "I can't even think of anything to try and get us out of it."

"Well, it'd be useless anyway," Remus told us, looking up. "I think we're about to get even more depressing." He pointed upwards. We all looked and saw Bertie flying towards us.

Someone needs to tell that old bird he's a little late. Breakfast was hours ago.

He landed in front of me, of course and stuck out his leg. Attached to it was a letter with mum's handwriting on it. I immediately scrambled to get it off of him.

"Thanks Bertie," I told him, beginning to open the letter. Bertie did not fly off, though. He just sat there and stared at me.

"What?" I said. "It's not breakfast. I don't have any toast for you."

"What about chicken?" Remus suggested. Sirius looked appalled.

"You want Bertie to eat his _cousin?_" he gasped. Remus promptly turned red at his mistake and stared back down at his plate.

Bertie just gave up and flew off toward the Owlery while I tore open mum's letter:

_Dear James,_

_How thoughtful of you to think of me and write. Everything is fine here, that I can tell you. I hope you are doing well in your position of Head Boy, but I am sure you're making your father and myself proud. It's good that you're balancing Head Boy and Quidditch duties. So, Lily Evans is the Head Girl? Well, I hope the two of you are getting along. I know how much you must care about her with how much you rant about her over the summer. Try not to let her get away from you again. I know you and I don't think you'd be too happy or proud of yourself if that happened and you never got a chance with her._

_I hope to hear more about your school year and this lovely girl in your next letter. Write me again when you have the time._

_Love,_

_Mum_

I read the letter twice over and tucked it in to the pocket of my robes.

"She's doing well," I told Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were all waiting for my response. I shoveled as much of my dinner down as I could before excusing myself and going down to the pitch. Then I had to hide from Dorcas when she came in there so she wouldn't try to talk to me about Lily (once again, I was just looking out for my own mental health) and slipped out of the changing rooms to get the balls out of Madam Hooch's office.

I was relieved when I got back in to the changing rooms and saw that the rest of the team was there as well. At least now I wouldn't get pestered with dozens of questions.

"Hey, Potter, what was with you today?" Michael Quincy yelled from the other end of the locker room.

Damn.

"I was just feeling under the weather," I told him (and the rest of the team since everybody was staring at me and everything was dead quiet). "Let's get practicing."

Nobody else tried to find out what was going on with me, they all seemed to accept my story that I was feeling better, not even after I dismissed them at the end of practice. All except for one, it seemed. Dorcas came right up to me and said, "After you've put up the balls and changed, I'd come back out here. Someone in the stands really wants to talk to you."

She pointed and I followed the direction of her hand until my eyes rested on Lily, sitting in the stands, her eyes fixed on a book.

I nodded, and mumbled, "Okay," before locking up the balls and changing out of my Quidditch robes. Lily was still looking in her Charms book when I came in to the stands. I stood about ten feet from her and cleared my throat. The distance was just in case she was still mad about last night.

She looked up.

"Oh, hello," Lily said, closing her Charms book. "You want to sit?" she asked, patting the seat next to her. I nodded.

"Dorcas said you wanted to talk to me," I told her as I took a seat.

"Yes, that's true," Lily replied. "Last night, after I was arguing with Simmons for a minute or two, I noticed you had left so I left and went back to the common room to ask Dorcas if she had seen you. She said yes and that you had looked rather upset. Sirius came down about half an hour later looking for a book he had left in the common room and when I asked if you were upset, he started up a conversation with me about the declining hippogriff populations worldwide. Then during breakfast you looked really tired and depressed and you looked even worse by Transfiguration, but McGonagall had sent you up to the hospital wing so fast I didn't get a chance to talk with you. Sirius, Remus, and Peter have been really worried about you all day and I did hear them mention my name and yours several times while they were whispering to each other. Did I say something to upset you last night?"

"Sort of," I mumbled. Lily gave me a look. "The bit about how you'd drop dead if you were one of my parents in particular. You see, my-" I paused shortly, before Lily patted my shoulder, letting me know it was O.K. to go on. "My dad died this summer," I said aloud. That's right, I finally said that my dad passed away _out loud._ I deserve a trophy.

Fine. How about a pat on the back instead?

Lily's eyes went wide and all the color drained from her face.

"Oh, I _am _completely heartless," Lily groaned burying her face in her hands.

"No, it's fine," I told her, "you didn't know. Only Sirius, Remus, Peter, the staff at Hogwarts and Annie knew and Annie really only found out because she pestered it out of me. I'm glad you know, though. This is the first time I've said that he's dead out loud. Wow, I said it again."

Lily laughed.

"Come on let's get back to the tower," she said packing her books in to her rucksack.

"So is everything fine between us again?" Lily asked when we were halfway back to the school.

I pretended to be seriously thinking about it, then I quite suddenly grabbed Lily's rucksack and started running with it.

"Hey, get back here!" Lily called after me.

"You'll have to try and catch me, first!" I called behind me, grinning. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes before chasing after me. She can run pretty fast, but I was faster today. I ducked in to the Entrance Hall and paused momentarily to try and figure out where I should go next. I just saw Lily dash in behind me out of the corner of my eye, giving me time to hold the rucksack out of her reach.

"Oh come on, this is completely unfair!" Lily protested as she jumped for her rucksack. I heard a cough and my eyes immediately snapped over to Snivellus. My arm holding the rucksack above my head dropped and Lily straightened herself up.

"Having fun humiliating your fellow students, Potter?" Snivellus sneered. Before I could retort, Lily did it for me.

"Shut up, _Snivellus_. Just get back to your common room," she snapped. She stormed off and I followed behind her. After we had put several floors between us and Snape, I tapped Lily's shoulder. She stopped and I handed over her rucksack.

"Everything's fine between us again," I told her, holding it out to her. Lily took it and slung it over her shoulder, smiling a little.

"I'm glad," she admitted. "So how long do you think we'll go without having a big argument again?"

"Five minutes," I guessed. Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I think you and I were meant to argue with each other. There is one major difference between us arguing this year compared to all of our other years at Hogwarts."

"What's that?" Lily inquired.

"We're actually apologizing to each other, trying to make amends, trying to get along. That almost makes our rows more tolerable and somewhat worthwhile."

Lily smiled at me.

"It's nice to see that you have grown up quite a bit this year," Lily told me. "You're actually becoming a better person. It's a nice change." She reached down and gave my hand a quick squeeze before giving the password to the Fat Lady and climbing through the portrait hole while I followed.

So my dad may be gone, the teachers may not like me too well some of the time, my friends can be crazy, and I have a load of responsibilities this year, but so long as I know that I'm growing on Lily and growing as a person, that makes things a little better.


	11. September 25: Preparations for Panic

**Thursday, September 25  
****Muggle Studies**

**So things are good between you and Lily again?**

_I wouldn't bother Sirius, it's just now sunk in and he's off in his own little world._

What's just sunk in?

**Lily said he was really maturing and becoming a real person last night. I could gag if a girl said that sort of rubbish to me.**

_Now, Sirius, no need to get jealous._

**I AM NOT JEALOUS!**

_Yes, I believe you. Can't you just give James this moment of happiness? For the first time since we've started Hogwarts, Lily isn't repulsed by him._

HEY! This isn't the _first _time!

Hi James. Back so soon from Lily World?

I'll do you a favor and ignore that last remark, Wormtail and Moony, considering I'm in a good mood and all. As for you, Padfoot, you're still my best mate and it's not like Lily and I are boyfriend and girlfriend (unfortunately). So there's absolutely no need for you to be jealous.

**I AM NOT JEALOUS! Just slightly annoyed yet glad that you've snapped out of your insanely happy reverie. **

Slightly?

_I do not think this would be a good time to pester Padfoot._

**Basically, James, it's too early in the morning for me to deal with your slow brain.**

Hey! Just for that, I'm not getting you that motorcycle part you wanted for your birthday.

**James! NO! I NEED that part! It's necessary to my very existence!**

Fine, I'll get you the part and I'll shut up about Lily for a little while. Happy?

**I'd be happier if my birthday was a little closer.**

_It's in the first full week of October. I think you'll live._

No he won't, Moony.

Yeah. What a dumb suggestion!

_Yeah, you're probably right._

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Lily has just informed me that we need to get together and decide some things that we need to discuss for the next Prefect's meeting.

"Wait, we have to start deciding _already?_" I said incredulously.

"Yes, October is only six days away," Lily pointed out. "We can have the meeting next Wednesday on the first. McGonagall and some of the other professors have already started asking me to bring up several issues at the next meeting. There's been a few complaints and suggestions too that need to be sorted out."

"Why don't they ever tell _me _any of this?"

"I guess they're still trying to get used to the new, responsible you. They'll tell you things to bring up at the meetings in time. Now, I can't quite get that spell right McGonagall just showed us. Could you show me…?"

I guess it's a good thing I didn't say what I _really_ wanted to say: These Prefect meetings are every _month?!_

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

_Items I Should Bring Up At The Prefects Meeting  
__(After running them by Lily first)_

_1. Gum chewers- _There was a fresh piece under my desk and I accidentally hit it with my knee. It took Remus, Sirius, and I several spells to get it off and then fix my pants (I accidentally put a hole in them on my first attempt).

_2. Securing the Prefects badge more effectively-_ Peeves was chasing around several people with a badge he stole. I told him I'd call the Baron if he didn't give me the badge right away. He gave it to me, pin side down. That also took several spells to stop my hand from bleeding, but I trusted Lily to do that instead.

_3. Abuse of positions-_ I thought it'd be Regulus I'd see doing this, but it's not. Many a Prefect are using their position to get by easier and deducting points from houses for dumb things like not lending them a quill or moving too slow in the corridor. It's usually only a point or two, but still, they shouldn't do it.

_4. Right disciplinary actions-_ Most of the Prefects who aren't abusing their positions are either giving too harsh or two easy punishments for rule breakers. I saw one bloke who started carving his name in large letters on the wall get off with just a warning from the Prefect. Then I saw a first year get thirty points off from her house for accidentally dropping her books on the stairs and causing a Prefect to fall. After both Prefects were gone, I corrected the situations.

I think that list should be sufficient enough for now. I'll run it by Lily when we meet up later in the week to plan for the meeting.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

Our Amortentia is coming along quite well. It's finally gone from blood red to a magenta color. I was worried that we might have done something wrong because for a few minutes while I was chopping up some roots Lily kept on stirring it and frowning. So I just slowly put down my knife and said, "Lily? Is there something wrong with the potion?"

She shook her head and then a look of comprehension dawned on her face and she gave a small cry of triumph.

"I was just trying to figure out why in the world I was smelling cinnamon in here. Then I remembered this cake my mum makes." I gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought there was something wrong with the potion for a minute." I resumed my chopping while Lily started adding what I had already chopped up.

"Trust me," she said. "If there was something wrong with the potion I would not be this calm, I would have been panicking."

"Nice to know I'll have a bit of a warning if our potion ever does go wrong," I joked.

"We're really close to being done," Lily told me. "About two more weeks and I think it'll be finished."

"Great!" I said, quite relieved. I was worried we'd be working on this potion forever. It had seemed like we've been working on it forever already. Could it really just be less than a month we've been working on this? It doesn't seem like it.

I'm also very pleased with by making sure another Lily-Annie confrontation didn't happen.

I was waiting in the library waiting for Lily when Annie plopped down across from me.

"How much longer till Evans gets here?" she asked.

"Another ten minutes," I said looking at my watch. "I haven't been able to see you around too much lately."

"Well, we saw each other two days ago but I guess that doesn't really count. Are you okay? I didn't think Evans would say something like that." Annie really seemed concerned. I could tell.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Lily didn't know about my dad, but I explained to her yesterday and she and I are speaking again."

"Nice to know you aren't depressed anymore," she told me, reaching across the table to pat my arm.

I heard some books drop and for a moment I thought Lily had come in to the library, but no. It was only Davies. Madam Pince was yelling at him for dropping his books too (_"…COMPLETE DISRESPECT FOR THE BOOKS IN MY LIBRARY!"_).

"Clumsy, isn't he?" I said. Annie laughed.

"Try being in the same house as him," Annie challenged. "It's not safe in our common room with him around."

I rolled my eyes and glanced up at the clock. She had three more minutes till Lily got there.

"You'd better leave now," I told Annie. "That way you and Lily won't cross paths."

"Sounds like a plan," Annie said, gathering up her things. "I'll see you around, James."

She dashed out of the library after that and I guess she never crossed paths with Lily because Lily herself came in a few minutes later looking cheerful as ever.

"So, I noticed you were having trouble with the Napkin Folding Charm in class today," she said as she sat down. She then dumped about ten napkins out of her bag. "I was able to borrow these from the kitchens."

"You got napkins from the kitchens but not food?" I said

"We just ate dinner not to long ago!" Lily protested. "Now, show me the way you move your wand for this Charm…"

She hardly had to make any corrections to my technique and I was able to fold all ten napkins in to perfect rectangles, then squares, and then a variety of other shapes.

"Perfect!" she said when I managed to fold a napkin in to a cube on the first try. "Now, try to fold it in to a new shape. Any shape you can think of."

I was stumped at what I should do, but then, it came to me. I waved my wand, concentrating hard and the napkin folded itself in to a lily (the flower, obviously).

"A Lily for a Lily," I said, levitating the napkin to her. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she grabbed it and looked at it in her hands. "That sounded completely idiotic, even in my head," I apologized, trying to grab back the lily-napkin. Lily kept it out of my reach.

"No it didn't," Lily said. "It was sweet and great to know that you're understanding Charms so much better now. I think an O will be on your next test in Charms. No doubt about it."

"I just barely managed to scrape an E on the last two tests," I reminded her. "What makes you think the next test will be any different?"

"I just have faith that you'll be able to make the grade," Lily told me honestly. She glanced up at the clock. "You want to end our session early tonight?" she asked. "I'm a little tired and I really just want to get to bed."

I agreed with her and walked out of the library, feeling pretty good about our session.

"Hi, Lily," a voice said to my left. Davies' voice.

That good feeling I had is officially out the window.

"Hi Michael," Lily replied. She didn't stop to talk though, thank goodness. We just kept on walking back to Gryffindor tower while Lily kept on reviewing things for our test in Charms tomorrow.

It's fine, though. It's not like I wanted to have a real conversation or anything. I just love talking about Charms _all the way back to Gryffindor tower_. No, I'm not being sarcastic or anything. It's all just an illusion.

…A Lily for a Lily? How stupid could I possibly be?

* * *

**Friday, September 26  
****Muggle Studies**

I'm going to get a T on the test, I swear!

**For the last time, James: you're going to pass the stupid test!**

_Yes, honestly. This got old real fast last night. Must you rant about it in the morning as well?_

Yes.

You're bloody hopeless.

_And it's taken us seven years to realize it._

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I just found something out that almost made me forget about the Charms test: no practice tonight.

When I came in McGonagall asked to speak with me at her desk for a moment. Then she told me in a low voice that the Gryffindor Quidditch team wasn't practicing tonight.

"WHAT?" I yelped. McGonagall tried to shush me. She failed. "WHY? WHY NOT?" I demanded.

"Lower your voice, Mr. Potter!" she implored. "The Slytherin Quidditch team has put in a complaint that the Gryffindor Quidditch team gets to practice three times a week, Hufflepuff twice, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin only once. They have only requested the extra practice for this week and the next two weeks. After that time, your team can go back to practicing on Fridays as well as Mondays and Wednesdays."

I stood there for a full minute, seething with anger at the Slytherin Quidditch team. They're just doing this so we have to practice last. I _know_ they are.

"Bloody unfair," I muttered. "Pass the word on to the rest of the team as you see them." I turned on my heel and sat in my chair in a very disgruntled mood. Stupid Slytherin.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

I just finished the test and I'm pretty sure I answered all of the questions correctly. But I'm still too disgruntled about the Slytherin Quidditch team to care too much.

Fine, I care a little bit.

OK, I care _a lot_.

MERLIN, PLEASE LET ME HAVE GOTTEN AN O ON THIS TEST! LILY WILL KILL ME OTHERWISE!

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Nearly every member of my team came up to me in the corridor on my way to here. They were not happy about this suddenly new practice change.

"They can't do this!" Katie protested.

"Unfortunately, they can," I sighed. "I'm not happy about it, either, but we're going to have to live with it for now and next week and the week after that."

I'm not to proud of myself for what happened next. You see, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I all went in to the bathroom for a moment. I stopped just inside the door when I saw Snivellus. He never saw us. Which is precisely why I got away with having the words "Kick me" stitched on to the back of his robes in green and silver letters before backing out of the room and putting plenty of distance between the two of us.

What Lily doesn't know can't hurt her.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

Lily has once again rescued me from my own bad mood. Well, taking out some of my frustration on Snivellus helped a little, but Lily flipped my mood around completely.

When we all started to work on our Amortentia, Lily looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I grunted in response while measuring out some sort of orange powder that I can't quite remember the name of.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Lily decided. "Are you actually going to bother to tell me why you're upset?"

"The bloody Slytherin Quidditch team complained and got one of our practice days taken away," I muttered. "They just think we're the ones that injured Regulus, so they're getting payback."

"Oh, get over yourself," Lily told me firmly. This caused me to lift my head up and look at her. She looked a bit exasperated with me. "You have two other practice days in the week, then you're working with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You'd be exhausting yourself and your team to death if the Slytherin team hadn't come along and complained. Quite frankly, I'm _glad _they did. Maybe now you can be relaxed enough to see that you were working everybody too hard."

I sighed.

"I'm not too worried about the practice," I told her, "and I haven't been working the team too hard. Friday is normally the day I let them relax some and we always beat the Slytherin team anyway. So it's not Quidditch I'm worried about."

Now she looked confused andexasperated.

"Then what _are _you worried about?" she demanded to know.

"I haven't had a free Friday since fourth year," I admitted. "I don't know what to do with myself."

Sadly, that was the truth. I was partially mad at the Slytherin team, but I was mostly at a loss as to what to do tonight. You see, I can't stand to be bored. I'd pull out my hair, otherwise, and I've seen my baby pictures. _Nobody_ wants to see me bald!

"Boys!" Lily muttered, exasperated and amused. We didn't talk again until the end of class when, while I was putting my books up in my rucksack, Lily turned to me.

"How about you and I start planning for the meeting tonight?" she suggested. "It'll keep you busy, distracted, and I promised to do my best to make sure it's not boring for you."

"That sounds good," I decided.

"Good. Meet me in the common room about an hour after dinner. Is that an alright time for you? Yes? Good. I'll see you then."

She walked out of the classroom then to catch up with Dorcas and Sirius came over and clapped me on the back.

"Way to go, Prongs," he told me. "This is perhaps the closest you'll get to an actual date with her…and it's about a Prefect meeting, too. How romantic." Then he leaned his head toward me. "You can slap me upside the head now, if you'd like."

I took him up on his offer.

"OW! I was joking, mate! I didn't think you'd actually _hit _me."

"Well, you were asking so politely…sorry, Padfoot," I said quickly, seeing the look on his face.

When we got to the classroom door, we found our way was blocked by Snivellus.

"You did it!" he hissed. I didn't have to ask what he was accusing me of, but I decided to act dumb anyway.

"Did what, exactly?" I asked.

"You know very well what!"

"Look, Snivellus," Sirius interjected. "Either tell us what this is about or move out of our way. We just wanted to get to dinner before you started accusing us of Merlin knows what."

"You're the ones who wrote 'kick me' on my back!" Snivellus snapped. "Oh, don't look dumb! I know you did it. It was in green and silver letters!"

"Oh, you see," I interjected. "That proves that it couldn't have been us. Why would we use green and silver? We're Gryffindor. Better get the facts straight before you go around accusing people of things."

"I know you two insolent little-"

"Is there a problem here, boys?" boomed a voice from behind me. Thank you, Slughorn!

"Snape is making wildly false accusations against us," I didn't hesitate to say.

"No, I wasn't," Snivellus interrupted. "There's nothing going on here, Professor." With a swish of his robes, Snivellus turned on his heel and left the classroom.

"Well, now that that's all settled, let's all get to dinner," Slughorn suggested. "Come on, boys. I do have to lock my classroom before leaving it. You can't be too careless with security these days."

We backed out of the classroom, and out of politeness, stayed while he locked the door.

"Sir," I ventured, "do you honestly think that if V-You-Know-Who were to come to Hogwarts, he'd want something out of _your _classroom?" I had almost said "Voldemort" but Slughorn isn't too fond of that name so I caught myself.

Slughorn actually chuckled, but there was uneasiness behind his voice.

"In your lifetime, I doubt _he'll _ever enter Hogwarts. Not while Dumbledore's here. Of course, the man is getting up in his years."

"How old _is _Dumbledore anyway?" Sirius asked. "Seventy? Eighty?"

"Ninety-six, I do believe," Slughorn replied. My jaw dropped. Dumbledore is _that _old?

"What, does he have the Philosopher's Stone or something?" Sirius sputtered. Slughorn chuckled.

"No, no. He just knows how to take extremely good care of himself."

Merlin, Dumbledore is old!

Remus couldn't believe it either. Peter was absent due to a bet he could hold more Acid Pops in his mouth than a couple of fifth years could. Madam Pomfrey is currently healing the hole in his tongue, cheeks, and she's getting several teeth to grow back.

It's a good thing all these years of schooling have had such a great effect on his maturity and common sense.

"Ninety-six!" Remus exclaimed in an astonished whisper. "Do you realize what year he had to be born in to be ninety-six?"

"1900?" Sirius ventured.

"That would make him seventy-seven, Padfoot," I told him.

"If Dumbledore's really ninety-six, that would mean he had to be born in 1881," Remus explained to us.

Knowing his real birth year somehow made Dumbledore seem older.

Meeting Lily down in the common room, however, nearly made me forget all of that. You see, she was surrounded by large piles of paper and thick folders that nearly went past her head. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of them. My goodness, the Prefects couldn't be doing so bad a job that there were _this _many complaints.

"James," Lily said cautiously. I must've looked really pale. "Just calm down for a moment."

"Does the school honestly think we're doing this horrible?" I gasped.

"No, they don't," Lily sighed. "Only some of these are items that need to be brought up at the next meeting. The rest is complaints for the bloody people who don't know exactly who to complain to so they complain to us. So we have to sort out the complaints to see which Professor they'd go to."

I nodded, sighed, picked up one of the scraps of paper, frowned and read: "The strap on my rucksack broke after it caught on the spears of one of the suits of armor. I demand my rucksack be replaced.-M.B. Cook, Fourth Year, Hufflepuff."

"Throw that one on the fire," Lily told me. "It's complete rubbish." I did as she said, happy to be rid of it.

"Er, Lily," I said timidly. "I was thinking the other day about some items we could bring up at the meeting and I ended up making a list." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"It's fine if you think it's complete rubbish as well," I told her as she read over the list. "They're just a few points I thought we should bring up and some of them do seem like complete rubbish now that I think back on it you should probably just throw it on the fire now-"

"James!" Lily interrupted. "Just be quiet! Merlin, you have a mouth on you!" She resumed reading it while I tried to keep myself busy with reading some more complaints (all rubbish).

"These are actually some good points here," Lily said finally.

"Really?" Lily nodded in response.

"Especially the one about the badge. That was a bit of a mess earlier today, wasn't it?"

"Yes, thank you for healing up my hand, by the way. There's a simple charm that the Prefects could use to keep their badge in place, easy to learn, so most of the Prefects should be able to do."

"We definitely need to make that one of the first issues we bring up at the meeting."

"I also really want to bring up the issue of Prefects abusing their positions. That is just getting aggravating seeing Prefects using their status to deduct points for no reason."

"I'll make it the top of the list," Lily decided, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill toward her. I picked up another sheet of parchment to read over (Flitwick wanted to start a Charms Club for the really good students in his class, new clubs need to be approved by the Prefects) when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw McGonagall standing behind me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, Potter," McGonagall apologized, "but Dumbledore gave me something else he wants brought up at your next meeting." She handed me a few sheets of parchment before nodding and turning out of the common room, telling off a few students for snogging on her way out.

"Did you see that?" Lily asked excitedly.

"See what?" I said. I must've missed something. Are there banned items going around the common room that I didn't notice?

"McGonagall!" Lily exclaimed, impatiently waving her arm in the direction of the portrait hole. "She didn't say a single thing to me! She only talked to _you _about the Prefect meeting. She trusted _you _with material that Dumbledore wants brought up at the next meeting. I told you that the staff will start to trust you soon enough!"

She was right. McGonagall _had _trusted me.

"Wow," I said, truly amazed. "The only other thing she trusts me with is to pick out students for the Quidditch team!"

"Didn't she get on to you in fifth year because one of your Beaters had a detention record more impressive than yours?"

"Hey, Sirius never got a single detention while he was on the team! He just got that ban from Quidditch that caused McGonagall to give me a rather smug look for the next three months."

Hm, maybe McGonagall was right when she nearly exploded back in fifth year. _"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"_ she had screamed while waving the team list in my face.

"How long was that ban, anyway?" Lily asked.

"Two years. Wait a minute…"

"Oh, he'll be able to play again soon, won't he?"

"No, not that," I said offhandedly. "That's terrible and all, but that wasn't what I was talking about. This isn't items Dumbledore wants brought up at our Prefect meeting. It's a note from Dumbledore, saying he himself is showing up at the meeting."

"He's _what _now?" Lily said wildly. She attempted to grab the parchment, but I held it out of her reach.

"Hold on, now," I told her. "He just wants to make a small announcement personally is all. Nothing to worry about."

"What's the announcement _about?_"

"It doesn't say exactly…"

"It doesn't _say? _Oh, Merlin. _Oh, Merlin!_"

"Calm down, Lily. It's Dumbledore! He's great."

"He's the _Headmaster!_"

"Yes, the precise Headmaster that just laughs if you do something wrong and you're sent to his office. Did you also know how old he is?"

"I should have known you'd react this way. You've been in his office so many times, the two of you are practically best mates." It seems that my attempt to throw her off this subject by bringing up Dumbledore's age has failed. Great.

"Lily, honestly, it's probably nothing big. He even used the word 'small' to describe the announcement he wants to make in his note."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop worrying." Lily let out a long breath. Then: "How old _is _Dumbledore?"

"Ninety-six."

"Are you serious?" Lily questioned, hardly containing her laughter.

"I am. Slughorn told Sirius and me. I thought _my _dad was old."

I stopped there for a moment. I never really tried to bring up my parent's age if I could but I guess I had slipped up.

"He was sixty-two when he died," I said hurriedly. "He and my mum waited to have kids, put their careers first. So he finally became a dad at forty-five and my mum was a mum at forty-two. So in case you ever wondered why I'm an only child, you have your answer."

"Oh," Lily said quietly. "Well, I'm sorry about that, I suppose."

"It's fine," I said offhandedly. "Sirius moved in with us so he's like the brother I never had. Plus, being an only child gave me plenty of time to think of the stuff I wanted to do with my future."

"Like what?" she asked, while reading over a long sheet of parchment from the Divination professor.

"Well first of all, I want to get married as soon as possible when I get out of Hogwarts," I told her. She looked genuinely shocked at that, and no wonder. Most of the guys in Hogwarts have proudly admitted that they're commitment-phobic to relationships. "Then I'll start having kids right away. Well, maybe I'll wait until I'm nineteen or twenty to start having kids, but I want to have them while I'm young."

"Why so young?" Lily asked. "Why marry so young? Why have kids so young? What about working and a job?"

"My parents have so much money, I'll be set for life. I won't have to work a single day and if I do, my oldest son will probably be graduated from Hogwarts and in a high paying job by that point so I'll just borrow some money from him." Lily snorted at this but I continued on. "As for your question about marriage and kids, I don't even know _why _you'd question that. I've always been shocking people my whole life by doing crazy things. What could be more shocking than me settling down and having six kids?"

"Six?" Lily managed to choke out between laughs. "Who's the woman that's going to _provide_ you with all of these kids?"

Why, it's _you _Lily.

Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

"One who would not want my children to go without a single sibling growing up like I had to," I told her quite seriously.

"Siblings aren't all they're cut out to be," Lily informed me, shrugging. "Why would you even want to bring a kid in to the world anyway? I mean, with all this war and destruction, families being ripped apart every day, why would you?"

"Because I want to teach my kids to be brave in the face of danger," I told her. "If they can be born in the middle of a war and see the end of it, they'll be able to do anything."

"Wow," was all Lily had to say. I guess my answer genuinely shocked her. I tend to do that to people so I'm used to it.

We stayed up until one in the morning getting all of our plans sorted out but we did and were able to go to bed.

I had to half carry Lily to the girl's staircase.

"You're going to have to walk now," I told her in a whisper. We were at the bottom of the steps. "I'm no use after a couple of steps."

"True," Lily mumbled. "I'll see you in the morning, James. G'night."

"Good night," I replied. Then I turned and went up to my dormitory.

* * *

**Saturday, September 27  
****Boys Dormitory**

After lunch, Remus and I convinced Sirius and Peter to come to the library with us. While Remus helped Peter with his homework and I was finishing up some Charms, Sirius was watching the girls pass by, giggling.

"You think I could get a girl for my birthday instead?" Sirius asked me.

"No," I told him flatly. "I've already ordered your present and I'm not about to waste the Galleons it would take to send it back." It was a complete lie. I ordered his present after we left the library.

"Fine, Moony, pick out a girl for me for my birthday."

"I'm not about to treat some poor innocent girl like a piece of property for your birthday," Remus said, not looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"That doesn't stop your friends, though. Does it Black?" a voice sneered. It was Snivellus, of course. He was standing there glaring at the lot of us, particularly me.

Sirius remained completely calm and said, "Were you planning on having any children, Snivellus?" Snape looked livid.

"If that is a jab at my injury that _you _caused-"

"So, paranoid, Snapey-boy," Sirius said offhandedly. "You know very well I never did it. Wait a moment…" Sirius' face broke out in to a wide grin. "Are you not able to _have _children, Snivellus? Or are you only half injured and therefore you'll only get half the pleasure? Just try not to have children is my point here. They'd be terribly repulsive beings."

Snape let out an angry animal noise and stomped away. A moment later Madam Pince came up to us.

"Who-?" she started angrily.

"He went that way," we all said at the same time, pointing in the direction Snape had stormed off to. She ran after him and a minute later I saw her dragging him by his ear out of the library.

"I say we get out of here before we run in to anybody else," Remus suggested. We all agreed, but we did run in to one other person before leaving the library. Do I even _have _to say it?

"You know," a voice said behind me. Davies. "I happened to overhear Flitwick saying _something _about your Charms grade and Quidditch. It wasn't too great either. I'd just quit while you were ahead."

"If I quit, I'd be in Ravenclaw, now wouldn't I?" I told him. "Now piss off."

We all walked pass him and went back to the tower where we remained until dinner. My days just go from exciting to boring real quickly, don't they?

* * *

**Sunday, September 28  
****McGonagall's office**

I swear I did _nothing _to deserve being in here!

Nothing that I know of, anyway.

I was just about to sit down and eat breakfast when some first year said McGonagall wanted to see me in her office right away. I grabbed a piece of toast and came straight here, waiting for McGonagall to come in.

Here she is!

* * *

**Later  
****Gryffindor Common Room**

I am going to assemble the Gryffindor Quidditch team in here any moment. I just need to prepare what I need to say to them in the easiest way possible. I can't think of an easy way, though. McGonagall spent her own sweet time telling me, too.

Eric Manning and Terry Addams are cousins. I don't know if I've mentioned that before, but they are. Their mum's are twin sisters. Well, there were some Death Eater attacks near their home a few days ago and their mum's pulled them out of Hogwarts.

That's right: I'm down to two Chasers and one Beater and our first game is this Saturday.

This would be the perfect time to start panicking.

* * *

**Author's Note: OH NO! THE DREADED CLIFFHANGER! Sort of. How _will _James' Quidditch team react? You'll just have to wait to find out. I updated faster than I usually do, this is cause for celebration! Okay, not really. On another note, I am offering beta services here now. So if any of you would like some help, just go to my beta profile and send me a message through there.**


	12. September 28: Being Sensible

**Author's Note: I have decided that since I'm done with this chapter (and the next chapter) the end of the month would be too painful of a wait for all of you, especially since I ended on a cliffhanger. So I'm posting this chapter now for all of you. Feel free to worship me. Just kidding. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

Later  
Gryffindor Common Room

"What's this about, James?" Michael Quincy asked me when I had what was left of the team gathered. I was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, swinging my arms, still racking my brains on how to break the news to them.

"Wait, we're missing two people," Dorcas pointed out. "Eric and Terry aren't here. Shouldn't we wait for them?"

Sure, Dorcas. I'd just have to send an owl, wait for it to get back, make arrangements for them to come back here, bribe their mothers, and get them back on the Hogwarts Express. That'll only take about two weeks.

"They're not coming," I chose to say instead. "There were Death Eater attacks on Muggles near where they live. They're gone, their mothers pulled them out late last night."

Everybody nodded, waiting for me to make my point. Katie and Rachel were the first to figure it out. Dorcas and Michael figured it out next.

"Are you joking!?" Michael cried. When I insisted that I wasn't, he made a noise between a growl and a few swear words.

"Wait, what about the reserve Chasers and Beaters?" Katie asked.

"They're all terrible!" I cried. "I never picked any reserves for Chaser because I was counting on keeping all of them for the school year!"

"What do we do?" Rachel whimpered in to her hands. I collapsed in to an armchair.

"No, bloody idea," I admitted, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Wait, weren't you Chaser up to last year?" Dorcas asked me.

Yes, it's true. I made Chaser in second year and I played that position up till halfway through last year when our Seeker's mum pulled him out of Hogwarts, much like Terry and Eric now. I played Seeker and somebody else came to play Chaser, but I never switched back to Chaser. I really miss that position. What's Dorcas' point exactly?

Oh!

"You're right!" I cried.

"I guess you're thinking along the same lines as me, then," Dorcas said. "You can switch back to Chaser."

"What about Seeker?" Michael asked.

"Duncan Prescott was brilliant," I decided. "All for Duncan as Seeker?" Everybody shot up their hand in response. I nodded. Then turned my head to the far corner of the common room where Duncan was doing homework with some of his mates. I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled "Oi! Prescott! Get over here for a minute!"

He looked confused but he came over anyway. I had him come to several practices before; I knew he was at least partway ready for the game on Saturday. Now all that was left was to fit him in to his uniform. If he accepted, that is.

"Yeah, Potter?" he asked, standing behind the couch.

"Our Chaser and Beater are gone, and I'm moving back to Chaser, so you're Seeker for this Saturday." That poor kids eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head from shock, but he was also excited.

"Really? I am? Great!"

"Practice is right after dinner tomorrow and Wednesday. Get there early so we can fit you in to a uniform."

Duncan Prescott nodded and ran off back to his friends to tell him the news.

"Now we just need to find a Beater," Dorcas reminded me. I sighed.

"They were all horrible too," I groaned. "Only two were half-good and I have them as reserves but they're just last resorts."

"James, they could be our _only _resorts," Rachel reminded me. I sighed and took off my glasses so I could rub my eyes properly. Then, some of mine and Lily's conversation from the other night started drifting back to me.

"_Hey, Sirius never got a single detention while he was on the team! He just got that ban from Quidditch that caused McGonagall to give me a rather smug look for the next three months." _

"_How long was that ban, anyway?"_

"Two years. Wait a minute…"

"_Oh, he'll be able to play again soon, won't he?"_

Yes, Sirius _would_ be able to play again soon, but how soon? I don't know the exact date! _Why didn't Mum give me a diary earlier so I could keep track of these things?_

…I mean JOURNAL. Why didn't Mum give me a completely manly JOURNAL earlier?

I jumped up from my armchair and squinted around the common room.

"Who're you looking for, James?" Michael asked me.

"I need to find Sirius," I told him shortly. "Why can't I see a damn thing?"

"Your glasses are still on the little table there," Katie said, pointing to my glasses.

Oh.

I put them on just in time to see Sirius coming down the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled, running to him. Today was one of the few days I genuinely scared him. He stood there pale as death with his eyes open wide until I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"_When did McGonagall give you that ban on Quidditch?_" I demanded to know. "_WHEN! WHEN?_"

"I don't know! Stop shaking me like that!" Sirius yelped.

"Think! When was it? I _need _to know!"

"I think I still have the paper up in my trunk if you want to look at it," Sirius suggested. I let go of him and ran up to the boys' dormitory, yelling at my team that I'd be back in a minute. Ignoring Remus' and Peter's questions, Sirius and I tore through his trunk searching for that paper (I also found several things of mine that I let him borrow all the way back in fourth year that I chose now to take back). Finally, Sirius found it.

"Here it is. 'Sirius Black is hereby banned for two years from the wizard sport of Quidditch.' It was signed by McGonagall and Dumbledore on the fourth of October two years ago."

"Damn it!" I growled, kicking my trunk.

"Why did you need to know?" Sirius asked me.

"Eric and Terry have been pulled out of Hogwarts, I'm switching back to Chaser, Duncan Prescott is Seeker, but I'm still short one Beater and the reserves are terrible compared to what you were and I was hoping you'd be able to play in time but our game is _on _the fourth and this ban won't be officially ineffective until the fifth-"

"Prongs! Shut up!" Sirius told me. "I'd be happy to play Beater again. We just need to find a way around this ban."

"Why not go to McGonagall or Dumbledore?" Remus suggested. We all whipped our heads around toward him. "They're the ones that signed it, they can probably nullify it. McGonagall will agree to it right away if it has to do with the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Sirius and I looked at each other and ran back down the stairs to the common room and went out the portrait hole.

"I'll see you all at lunch," I said as I passed the seats by the fire. "We'll have another Beater by then, I swear!"

Sirius and I ran all the way down to McGonagall's office and knocked on her door till she answered us, looking bewildered.

"What are the two of you doing?" she demanded to know. "I am in the middle of grading papers."

"Professor McGonagall," I panted. "It's urgent business about the Quidditch team!" She looked at us for a moment and opened the door a little wider to let us in before closing it behind her. With two waves of her wand, her papers went over on to a separate table and two chairs appeared in front of her desk. She sat down in her chair behind her desk and Sirius and I took the two seats she conjured up.

"Well?" McGonagall pressed.

"I'm switching back to my old position as Chaser and Duncan Prescott will be Seeker," I told her. "All I need to do now is fill in the position of Beater. Only problem is, the one person truly qualified for it has a ban on Quidditch that doesn't lift until the day after the game and I desperately need you and Dumbledore to nullify it since you were the ones that signed it."

Sirius handed her the paper. McGonagall took one glance at it and looked back up at me.

"Are you _sure_ that Black is your last option, Potter?" she said warily.

Sirius and I nodded vigorously. McGonagall sighed and stood up.

"I will talk to Dumbledore," she decided. "Go back up to the common room, I will let you two know before the end of the day."

She followed us out of her office and locked it behind her. Then we parted ways. Sirius and I up to Gryffindor tower, and McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office.

Sirius and I were restless. Not one thing we did could keep us occupied for more than five minutes. I'd pick up a magazine and toss it aside; Sirius would start levitating random things then toss his wand aside. Remus and Peter eventually just left from being annoyed with us.

"If you get Beater," I said after a long period of silence, "do you have a broom? Do you still have your broom from last time?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"I have an extra," I told him. "Just in case. I always keep an extra."

Remus and Peter came up then and told us it was time for lunch. That made us forget about Quidditch for a little while, until we got in to the Great Hall.

We were halfway up the table when somebody tapped my shoulder. Sirius and I stopped and turned around to face McGonagall.

"Do you promise to observe the rules of Quidditch, not do anything to get you banned again and everything to help Gryffindor win on Saturday and for the rest of the school year?" McGonagall demanded of Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius replied, a little taken aback. McGonagall sighed and handed him over a sheet of parchment. It was his ban, this time, with the word: ANNULED across it in big red letters.

Sirius could officially play Quidditch again!

"I have also gotten your Friday practice back again since you have two new members and you have switched positions. I also ordered a new broomstick; I believe it's the same as yours, Potter, and it should be here by dinner tomorrow. Congratulations, Black. Don't embarrass me." She nodded to the two of us and walked away. Meanwhile, Sirius and I were in complete shock.

"Congratulations, mate," Remus said, patting Sirius on the shoulder. That snapped me out of my shock and I grinned real wide.

"Come on," I said to Sirius, grabbing his shoulder, "I'll introduce you to your fellow Beater." I brought him over to where Rachel was, eating and talking with her friends.

"Rachel," I said. "Meet your new fellow Beater, Sirius Black." Instead of jumping for joy, Rachel put down her fork slowly and looked up at Sirius, but spoke to me.

"Are you sure he'll be ready for Saturday?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Wasn't he banned?"

"Er, yes," Sirius replied, "but not anymore. It'll be fine."

"As long as he's on time for practice…" Rachel picked up her fork again and resumed eating.

When it comes to Quidditch, that girl can be scary.

Sirius has already accused me of pairing him up with a demon child.

I dragged him back up the table, stopping every time I saw a member to let them know that Sirius was the new Beater. Lily couldn't believe it.

"Does _McGonagall_ know about this?" she asked while Dorcas was offering her congratulations.

"What McGonagall doesn't know can't hurt her," I told Lily completely seriously. Her eyes looked so much like Duncan's when I told him he was Seeker that I had to laugh. Then Lily's eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't funny, James," Lily murmured, turning back to her Potions essay.

"I'm sorry, Lily," I apologized. "I'll see all of you later." Then Padfoot and I finally took our seats with Moony and Wormtail, all a little amazed at the fact that between breakfast and lunch, I had lost two members of my Quidditch team, gotten a Quidditch ban nullified, and gained two new members.

…Now what do I do?

No, seriously, that's a full day. What now?

* * *

**Monday, September 29  
****Muggle Studies**

_Prongs, can you get Padfoot to stop chanting?_

What's he chanting?

**I'm BEATER! I'm BEATER! I'M BEATER!**

That.

Padfoot, stop chanting that or I will make _sure _to stick you with some pins when we're fitting you for your uniform tonight.

**Aye, aye, Captain!**

There, problem solved.

_Sure._

What did Sirius do exactly to get banned from Quidditch for two years? I've forgotten.

He hit some Bludgers at the commentator…

…_the Slytherins…_

…and we were playing Hufflepuff at the time, too…

_...he also hit some of the parents…_

…who also happened to be school board members.

**WE GET IT!**

_Well, just don't send a Bludger my way._

**Why would I do that?**

He's commentator.

You're what?

_McGonagall asked me to._

**O.K., just make sure to let the ladies in the stands that I'm available.**

Didn't he also get banned for flying in to the stands during time-outs and at the end of games and attempting to snog innocent girls?

Oh, yeah.

_I had forgotten about that!_

**That was ONE time and it was for a BET with the captain here.**

…_James?_

Did I forget to mention that?

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

McGonagall just passed back some papers. On the last two quizzes, homework, and test, Lily has gotten an O. That's _four _different assignments and I hardly helped her for any of it. Sure, I may have loaned her some notes to study for the test and quizzes, but it's not like I could give her the answers while she was taking it. So it was mostly due to her efforts and hard work.

I guess I didn't completely mess her up in Transfiguration like I thought I would. That's a relief.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Lily came running up to me at the end of Transfiguration.

"Did you see these grades?" she demanded excitedly. "Did you see them?"

"Yes, I saw them," I told her, "and I hardly helped with any of it. You did it by yourself."

"You're amazing, James, you know that?" she told me, tucking her assignments in to her rucksack.

"Well, no, I didn't know that, but I'd love to hear it again," I told her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're just impossible sometimes," she informed me again. She went out the door and I followed. Don't worry, I wasn't abandoning my mates or anything, they already left, so they were the ones that abandoned _me_.

"Yeah, sure I'm impossible," I told her, "but it's one of the many reasons you still stick around me, right?"

"No, it's because of your funny delirious moments, like now," Roberta Donaldson chimed in. Cheeky little Hufflepuff.

"So, ready for the game on Saturday, Dorcas?" I asked, turning my attention to said girl.

"I'm ready," she told me, "but will Black and Prescott be ready?"

"You've seen Prescott at practices, he'll be fine," I assured her, "and Sirius and I fly all the time during the summer so I know he's still on top form. Anti-Muggle Charms are on our property, so they can't see us," I added when Lily gave me a look. "All the two really need is a refresher."

"Well it better be one hell of a refresher."

"It will be, no worries."

"So do you think the team will be ready in time?" Lily asked me.

"I certainly hope so," I admitted.

Now, for the news I've been saving: I got an O on that quiz from Friday.

Yes! All my worrying was for nothing!

Lily will be just as happy, I'm sure.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

First practice with Sirius and Duncan went great.

Fitting them in to their uniforms was a pain. Terry's old uniform on Duncan made him look like a little kid dressing up in his dad's clothing. Eric's uniform made Sirius look like a chimpanzee.

Those were soon fixed and we were able to finally practice.

Sirius, as I guessed, is still on top form.

Rachel was still a little unconvinced.

"I don't like the way he's holding his club," she informed me during a break in practice. "It looks like it could slip out of his hand at any moment."

"I'll look in to it," I promised her. I checked Sirius' grip; it was just fine. Rachel had no reason to worry, but she kept finding reason to.

I agree with Sirius now. Rachel _is _a demon child. Especially when it comes to Quidditch.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 30  
****Boy's Dormitory, after tutoring**

Lily started to panic again at our tutoring session about Dumbledore coming to the meeting tomorrow.

"So if you follow the instructions I just gave you-"

"Oh, what is he planning on saying?"

"-for the seventh time in the past half hour-"

"It must be something very important seeing as how he's the headmaster."

"-and no matter how much you beg me, I'm not giving you the damn instructions again-"

"Nothing coming from him could be considered 'small', I just don't see how it could be."

"-you should be able transfigure this pillow in to a dishtowel."

"Oh, I'm sorry, James. Did you say something?"

I let my head fall to the table.

"Please," I mumbled in to the surface of the tabletop, "just transfigure the damn pillow already."

Surprisingly, Lily must have heard my instructions at sometime or another during her rambling, because she was able to transfigure the pillow on the first try.

"Good," I said, examining her work. "Now if you start worrying about Dumbledore again, we have a gag for your mouth."

"Well you can turn said gag in to another color for Charms," Lily replied, waving it in my face. "Come on, Flitwick said it was for homework tonight."

I waved my wand and the dishtowel was turned red and gold.

"There. Now the gag is Gryffindor colors for this Saturday."

"To stifle my screaming if you- or, or Dorcas suddenly crash to the ground and cause yourselves major bodily harm?"

"Yeah, something like that."

We started laughing but Madam Pince shushed us real quickly.

"Well, at least we get to go to Hogsmeade the Sunday after the game," I said when Madam Pince drifted off to another part of the library, "That's something for people like you who don't like Quidditch too much."

"Yes, that is quite a relief," Lily replied after transfiguring another pillow in to a dishtowel.

"What do you think you'll do at Hogsmeade?" I asked curiously after turning that dishtowel purple. "Wander around with your friends or…?"

"Yes, I'll probably just walk around with some friends," Lily replied. She looked around at the clock. "Do you want to call it a night? I, er…promised Dorcas I'd review her on some things for Muggle Studies. I nodded.

"No, problem," I told her. "I understand."

We walked mostly in silence back to Gryffindor tower, but I almost enjoyed it. It was nice not to talk for once (yes. I, James Potter, occasionally like _not_ talking). Lily wished me a good night before disappearing up to the girl's staircase. I spotted the rest of the Marauders in a corner of the common room by the fire. I came over and sank in to one of the chairs.

"You're back much earlier than usual," Remus commented.

"Lily said she needed to review Dorcas on some things for Muggle Studies," I told him.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "I thought our next test wasn't until next Tuesday."

"Homework?" I suggested.

"We didn't have homework tonight."

"Well Dorcas works hard at everything she does," I decided, "you can see that at Quidditch practice all the time. So her wanting to review some Muggle Studies is of no surprise to me."

They seemed to accept this explanation since Remus and Peter shrugged and turned back to their work. Sirius started asking me what color he should make his motorbike.

"Black," I told him.

"Yes?"

"What?"

"You said my last name so I said 'what'."

"No, I was referring to the color. You should paint your motorbike black."

"What about red? For Gryffindor?"

"But with black you can blend in to the night sky. If Muggles look up, they'll just assume that you're an airplane."

"What if I fly during the daytime and Muggles look up?"

"UFO," I replied simply.

Remus rolled his eyes at us from behind his Divination book.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 1  
****Transfiguration**

I lost my notes. I LOST MY NOTES.

No, not for this class. I don't care about the notes from this class. It's not like I'll ever use the notes I take in this class, anyway.

The notes for the Prefects meeting tonight. I've lost _those!_ I shouldn't panic, Lily will-no, Lily will _not _understand. Especially since I had the only copies of those notes.

Yeah, she'll kill me. I'm a terrible Head Boy. I don't deserve this position!

Oh, never mind, I found them.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

I hate Davies.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were going to walk with Lily and her friends to this class, but _he _was passing by when Lily was coming out of the classroom.

"Lily!" he said. I motioned to the other Marauders to keep walking. I guess today we weren't walking with them. "Headed to Charms?" Davies asked as the four of us started walking away.

"Yes," Lily told him, "I do tend to head to Charms around this time every day."

Could that boy _get _more idiotic? Lily thought he was funny though. I heard her laugh. He must've slipped her something. How else could she think _he _was funny? They came in to the room a minute after we had sat down. Davies made sure to give me a very smug look when Lily wasn't looking.

Well if _I _ever acted like a prat as much as he does-

Oh, wait. What were Lily's unaffectionate nicknames for me from that incident in fourth year to sixth year again?

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

"Well, at least I'm prepared for the meeting this time around," I said to Remus as we made our way down to the meeting room.

"I've already apologized for that, Prongs," he reminded me. "Stop trying to make me feel guilty."

"Hey, wait up!" a voice said from behind us. I turned around to see Annie running up to us.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello boys," Annie replied. "So what'll be the issues brought up at the meeting?"

"You'll find out."

"Oh, what fun is it to have a friend in high power if he doesn't divulge secrets to me?"

"Well they won't be secrets for much longer," Remus pointed out. "Don't you have patience somewhere in you?"

Annie shook her head.

"None whatsoever."

It was at that moment that Lily and a friend came out from behind a tapestry with a friend. They had evidently been laughing a few moments before, but stopped short when they saw us. Well, Annie was really the reason they stopped, but you get the point.

Lily stared for a moment or two and took off with her friend up the corridor. When there was at least a hundred feet separating the two groups, Remus, Annie, and I started up again.

"This'll be a pleasant evening," Annie decided.

When I got in to the room, Lily was passing out sheets of parchment for voting on the several new clubs that needed to be approved. Along with Flitwick's Charms Club, there was Gobstone's Club, Future Educators of Hogwarts Club, and Future Dragon Handlers of Europe Club. I have a feeling the last one won't be approved.

Hagrid would if he could, I'm sure.

"Everybody please sit down and be quiet, please!" Lily said above the hum of conversation in the room. Everybody sat down right away while Lily and I took our seats at the front of the room.

"First order of business," Lily started. "We need a quick vote for moving the Hogsmeade trip one day earlier. Most of the Professors believe that it'd be better to have it on the eleventh instead."

"Right," I agreed. "All in favor?" All of the hands shot up. "It's unanimous. We just need all of you to go to your common room to the announcements on your boards, scratch out the date, and write in a new one. The first Hogsmeade visit is officially on the eleventh of October."

There was a knock on the door and a moment later, it swung open revealing McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meeting," McGonagall apologized, "but Professor Dumbledore wanted to make an announcement himself to all of you, as I'm sure your Heads have just explained."

Lily and I looked at each other and had to stifle our laughter. McGonagall gave us a look.

"We had just gotten done deciding about the Hogsmeade visit before you walked in," I explained. McGonagall nodded and Dumbledore walked in to the room till he was standing beside mine and Lily's seats.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted.

"Good evening, Professor," we all replied.

"I'll be brief," Dumbledore decided. "There have been a fair number of Death Eater attacks recently. Although the closest one to here was one hundred miles from the school, the parents of students are very concerned and I get owls every day about this matter. That is why, starting next Tuesday, we will have four Prefects patrolling the school at night at one time. None of you will walk along together; you should be split up so as to cover more ground. I assure you that Lord Voldemort," (nearly the whole room shuddered), "will not enter the school while I am Headmaster, but I wish to calm the minds of the parents for the time being. This will mean that you will have to patrol twice a month, but this is only temporary, remember that." Dumbledore conjured up a sheet of parchment, a quill, a desk, and a chair for him to sit in.

"Now," he said, taking up the quill. "Who is willing to patrol next Tuesday on the seventh?"

Nobody volunteered at first, so I decided to put up my hand for volunteering.

"I'll do it," I decided.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. That will mean you're patrolling the Tuesday afterwards as well. Now, who-?"

"I'll patrol that day as well," Annie volunteered.

"So will I!" Lily said almost immediately afterwards.

"I'll patrol that day, too," Remus said, holding up his hand a little meekly. I gave him a look of thanks as Dumbledore copied those names down. After everybody was done volunteering, he gave the parchment to Lily and I, made the desk and chair disappear, and left the room.

"Alright," I said. "Next issue: your badges. Please, for the love of Merlin, secure them better. My hand was injured last week thanks to you not securing your badges. There are simple charms to make sure it stays in place and Peeves doesn't steal it."

The meeting went on like that until Lily and I had called it to an end (I was right in guessing that the Future Dragon Handlers of Europe Club wouldn't be approved). Annie disappeared out of the meeting soon after it was over and Davies did as well. Remus waited for Lily and I to finish cleaning up and headed back to the common room with us.

"Did you _see _McGonagall's face when she came in to sit and watch the meeting while you were in the middle of discussing the abuse of power among the Prefects?" Lily asked me between laughs.

"I was right by her," Remus informed us. "She said, and I quote: 'Dear Merlin, what have they done with James Potter?'."

"Hey!" I protested as Remus and Lily dissolved into laughter.

"Don't worry, Prongs," Moony assured me. "We know that it's still you."

After we reached the common room and Remus and I were halfway up the stairs, I turned my head towards him.

"Thanks for volunteering to patrol that night," I told him.

"Those girls hate each other," he told me simply. "If they bump in to each other and start arguing, maybe I can get them to break it up before they even get started."

This is why I'm always so thankful to have Moony around. He's the rational, logical one out of the Marauders. So if those girls _do _get in to a major row, he's the one that's most likely to get them to calm down.

Merlin knows they wouldn't listen to me.


	13. October 2: Quidditch

**Author's Note: Because I'm nice, I'm putting this chapter out now, the Quidditch chapter! Yes, the chapter where James is having balance issues. Let me know how I did on my first semi-decent Quidditch scene, but don't forget to comment on the rest of the chapter as well!)

* * *

**

Thursday, October 2

**Muggle Studies**

The Slytherin team has finally made their anger known.

About time, too. I was a little worried for a while there.

Specifically, Regulus and Mulciber made their anger known to Sirius and I at breakfast when we came into the Great Hall.

"You pathetic little cheats," Mulciber hissed. "You took away our Friday practice."

"First of all, it was _our _Friday practice to begin with," I explained calmly. "Second of all, we need it more than you. Now for my final point: do you really think it's smart to come over here and provoke the Head Boy and with McGonagall nearby?"

Mulciber's eyes glanced over to McGonagall who was quickly walking over to us.

"I'll see you Saturday, big brother," Regulus growled. He and Mulciber then stalked off to the Slytherin table, but not fast enough since McGonagall caught up to them a moment later.

"Hm, what do you know?" Sirius commented. "He doesn't deny that we're blood. That won't stop _me_ from denying we're blood or anything, but it's still interesting."

"Don't worry," I assured Sirius. "I'm sure he's just going through a phase."

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

"James?" Lily asked me when I sat down. "Would you be terribly opposed to coming to the Potions room Sunday afternoon?"

"What for?" I asked. Going to a classroom on a Sunday? What was this crazy woman whom I love so dearly talking about?

"Well we can get our Amortentia completely done then," she explained. "Then Slughorn said we can skip that class until some of the other groups that are lagging behind catch up."

I had been staring at the desk before, but when Lily said that, my eyes shot up and met Lily's gaze.

"I'd be happy to," I told her honestly. She laughed and went back to her seat.

So on Saturday, I will go through the Quidditch game and won't have to worry about another Quidditch game until late February. Then Sunday, when Lily and I finish the Amortentia, I won't have to worry about it ever again. Something tells me though, once I get all of these day to day annoyances and worries out of the way, I'm just going to have more of them piled on to my plate.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

I've made a decision.

**About what, Prongs?**

Are Moony and Wormtail listening?

_Yes._

We're listening, James.

Tuesday night, when I'm on patrol, I'm going to find Lily, walk with her some, and then…ask her if she wants to go to Hogsmeade with me…on a date.

**What now?**

Huh?

_Are you feeling alright? Do you really want to repeat history?_

THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THAT INCIDENT IN FOURTH YEAR! Lily and I are actually on friendly terms and she isn't completely repulsed by me. I actually think she'll say yes and I was _hoping _for the support of my friends.

**Hey, you have my support. It was Moony who was doubting you.**

_I wasn't doubting him! I just thought it sounded a lot like fourth year!_

You have my support, Prongs.

_You have mine too in case I haven't made that clear!_

Well, thank you. Do you actually think she'll say yes or at least consider it this time?

**Definitely. You two have progressed to becoming good friends rather quickly. She'll most likely say yes to that date.**

That sounded completely logical and rational. I think you've switched brains with Moony.

**Ha, brilliant.**

_Just don't abuse my brain._

**I choose to ignore that.**

* * *

**Later  
Defense Against the Dark Arts**

I've already read most of that book Sirius gave me. I've gotten all the way to the eleventh chapter.

_Chapter Eleven:  
__Asking Your Lovely Lady Out_

_First of all, if any of your "mates" told you that if you took a few shots of Firewhisky before asking out your girl was a wise idea, put a Silencing Charm on them right away._

Note to self: Kill Sirius for convincing me to do just that back in fifth year.

_Firewhisky is not the answer. The more you're yourself when asking out a lady for a date, the more likely they'll accept you offer. Go through a mental checklist before asking her:  
1. __Make sure the two of you are at least in a good mood. If she's irritated, it's probably best not to ask her.  
2. __Don't ask her in front of a large group of people. While some girls might like the attention, most love and appreciate the privacy. Take her away from the noise and chaos of every day life.  
3. __Ask her politely. Wrong way: "You. Me. Coffee. Saturday. Got it?" Right way: "Would you like to join me for some coffee Saturday afternoon?"  
4.__Make sure you have her attention. Make eye contact.  
5. __Not everything has to be perfect. All girls would like a scene right out of a romance novel, but they all know that it's not going to happen. What makes it special is that it came straight from you and your heart. So if you're truly meant to be together, she'll always remember it._

So, I've gotten three out of five points completely wrong in the past, admittedly. Four out of six if you count the Firewhisky. That'll change, though.

* * *

**Friday, October 3  
****Transfiguration**

Apparently, McGonagall doesn't like it when you walk in ten minutes late because you were going over strategies with other team members in the corridor.

Okay, I guess it was wrong to gather half the team in the corridor right outside the Transfiguration classroom and lie out a few rather large diagrams on the floor…but it was important! Dorcas finally got to experience being a rebel and she loved it. Although I wouldn't really call _this _rebellion, but Dorcas thought it was brilliant anyway.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

_Was it really necessary to be late to Transfiguration for Quidditch?-LE_

If you want my answer, ask Dorcas.

_Well, what does she know?_

She said "yes", didn't she?

_Oh, don't rub it in._

Sorry about that, but you've known me for years now. You should know by now that I do get a little…irrational in the days before a Quidditch game.

_Irrational being used in the light sense._

Just focus on the long-term goals, Lily: Amortentia and Hogsmeade. You should also focus on what book you're planning on bringing to the game to entertain yourself.

_Oh, ha ha. I was actually planning on _watching _the game like I normally do._

You watch the games? Since when?

_Since last year when I ran out of interesting books to bring to the matches. No, I'm just joking. Dorcas convinced me to actually watch the matches. I still don't get the rules but it's interesting, nonetheless._

You watch the matches?

_I just said that I did, didn't I?_

Well it's just a shock, Miss "Quidditch-is-a-stupid-and-violent-sport-and-it-should-be-banned-in-all-parts-of-the-world-for-eternity".

_I really said that?_

On more than one occasion.

_Well now you know that I do watch and I will be watching…especially since two of my mates will be playing._

Well I know Dorcas is one of them, but who's the other mate?

_The only other seventh year boy on the team._

Sirius?

_No. I had forgotten that he was on the team again._

Oh. Wait, you mean me?

_Yes, of course._

You actually consider us mates?

_Er, yeah. Yeah, I do._

Oh.

_Yeah._

So…in case you need reminding: I will be one of three people passing the big red ball around.

_I knew that already._

A reminder never hurts.

* * *

**Later  
****Boys Dormitory**

Practice went a little longer then it normally does, but everybody was so nervous about the game tomorrow, they insisted on going through several plays multiple times. I think a few times they even threatened me with death unless I went through a play.

No, seriously. Almost all of their sentences ended with "…or I'll kill you, Potter!"

After urging all the team members to get a full nights sleep and only eat a partial breakfast tomorrow morning (if it's the first game ever for some people, they tend to get nervous and vomit in midair) I let them go back to Gryffindor tower.

As of now, Peter is having several pairs of knitting needles going (by magic of course), he's making small red and gold flags to give out tomorrow for the game, Remus is nervously trying to memorize the names of all the members on both teams ("Potter, Black, _why did I agree to do this,_ Quincy, Richardson, Daniels, _why did I agree to do this?"_), and Sirius is practicing hitting Bludgers using a stick and some socks.

"Remus," Sirius has just said, "I'm sure there is no rule that says you can't bring that list with you to the game."

"I don't want to depend on it."

"Remus!" I said, exasperated. "You'll only need it for the first ten seconds of the game! Just so long as you remember the colors of both the teams I think you'll be fine."

"Oh, Merlin! I had a nightmare about forgetting the team colors the other night! I was only wearing my underwear too!"

I officially declare Moony a hopeless case.

* * *

**Saturday, October 4  
****Boy's Dormitory**

It's the day of the match.

I have just now decided to become nervous.

Not the best timing, I know, but that's just me and how I am.

* * *

**Much Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

BRILLIANT MATCH! Rather brutal, too, but brilliant nonetheless.

Sirius and I, plus the rest of the Quidditch team walked down to breakfast together. As soon as we came into view, the whole Gryffindor table burst into applause, plus some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, all waving Gryffindor flags (how many did Peter _make?_).

We all ate our breakfast while discussing some important points of the game then we all rose and started to leave the Great Hall. As I was walking, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I stopped and looked to see who had done it.

It was Lily.

"Good luck," she told me. "I will be watching, I promise." As if to prove this, she picked up a Gryffindor flag lying beside her plate and waved it around a little.

"Thanks," I told her simply, then I walked a little fast to catch up with the rest of my team.

We all got dressed into our Quidditch robes and then gathered around for my pre-game speech.

"I'll try to keep it short," I promised. "The Slytherin team is angry with us for unjust reasons. First of all, they think we might've had something to do with Regulus' injuries. Second of all, our team was cut down to five members, only to be built up again. Lastly, they had gained one of our practice days but we got it back. So they will go after us some, but do your best to ignore them. If you do get mad at them and want to retaliate…try and make sure Madam Hooch doesn't see. Now, this is the last year at Hogwarts for Sirius, Dorcas, and myself. We all want to look back on our last year and know that we kicked arse in the match against Slytherin. So go out there, do what we did in practice, and make Slytherin cry. Trust me, it is possible, I've accomplished that before. Let's go!"

Everybody gave a short cheer and followed me out of the changing rooms and on to the pitch. The stands were packed as usual and the Slytherin team was coming towards us looking just as menacing as we did.

"Captain, shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered. We both equally tried to break each other's hand in the process of shaking, a tradition between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams that has gone on as long as I can remember.

"Have a nice _clean_ game," Madam Hooch told all of us, eyeing each of us individually.

"Stay out of the way till you find the Snitch," I told Duncan. "We aren't giving them a chance to injure you before you can find it." Then I turned to Sirius.

"Don't get yourself banned again," I told him simply.

"Got it, Captain."

"Mount your brooms!" Hooch cried. We all did so. Then with the loud blast of the silver whistle we all kicked off into the air.

"The match has officially begun!" I heard Remus say into the megaphone. "Potter, Black, Quincy, Richardson, Daniels, and Meadowes of Gryffindor and Mulciber, Black, Cooke, Wilson, Terrance, Lewis, and Griggs of Slytherin are now up in the air for the first match of the year. Potter is in possession of the Quaffle, passes to Quincy, Quincy passes back to Potter, Potter passes to Richardson, she shoots, the Keeper tries to block-and fails! Ten points to Gryffindor! This is Katie Richardson's first goal and first time playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Only in second year, too."

I knew Remus would remember the names.

After that score, Slytherin got possession of the Quaffle and sped up the pitch. Michael, Katie, and I all followed them. A Bludger whizzed past my head and I heard a loud "WHOA" to my right. Sirius told me later that one of the Slytherin Chasers was coming up beside me and was reaching out for my broom, so Sirius sent a Bludger his way. He got out of the way just in time.

I came up from behind Cooke (one of the Slytherin Chasers) and knocked the Quaffle out from under his arm. Michael dived and caught the ball from below and we sped up the pitch towards our goal.

Michael tossed it to Katie, then Katie tossed it to me. I had hardly gotten a grip on it when a bright light flashed in my eyes and I fumbled and lost grip of the Quaffle. The bright light continued to flash in my face and I nearly fell off my broom, only hanging on with my legs. As if that wasn't enough, my glasses fell off my face. Great, now if I _did_ get back up on my broom, I wouldn't be able to tell a member of my team from a Quaffle.

"Shit," I swore. I started to swing, trying to gain momentum so I could get back on the broom.

"Richardson catches the Quaffle and speeds up with Quincy down towards the goalposts while James Potter dangles from his broom. Get back on there, James!"

What did you think I was trying to do, Remus?

I managed to get back on my broom, though. No sooner had I done so then did somebody grab my robes and pull me off in another direction. I nearly lost balance off my broom again. They let go of me and I heard a smack of a club against a Bludger dangerously close to my ear.

"Here, mate," the person said. Sirius. "I caught these." He quickly shoved my glasses back on my face before speeding off.

"That was a close call on James Potter's part, but Sirius Black was able to come and help him in the nick of time. Now Richardson passes to Quincy, Quincy throws the Quaffle-score! Another ten points to Gryffindor! They lead Slytherin twenty to none-hey! Somebody on Slytherin's got a mirror!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and ordered all the Slytherin team members to the ground. After a quick search, three mirrors were produced.

"It seems that Marvin Griggs, Adrian Cooke, and Brian Lewis of Slytherin each had a mirror on their person and used it to sabotage the performances of Katie Richardson, Rachel Daniels, Michael Quincy, and James Potter. Well I'm not quite sure if they did to James-oh, they did? Thanks for letting me know that, James."

I put my hand down (I had waved to Remus to let him know that was precisely what they had done) as Madam Hooch declared a penalty for the cheating. Michael took his position up in the air with a serious look of concentration. Then he threw the Quaffle, which soared right past the Keeper's outstretched arms and through the far left goalpost.

"Another ten points for Gryffindor and the game continues after that disgusting bit of cheating-"

"LUPIN!"

"Well, it _was_, Professor!"

"I WILL TAKE THAT MEGAPHONE AWAY FROM YOU, I SWEAR!"

"OK! Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle, Cooke is going up the pitch, closely followed by Potter, Cooke passes to Griggs, Griggs attempts to score-and his attempt is successful."

Loud cheers from the Slytherin side and loud jeers from the Gryffindor side erupted throughout the stadium.

I made the next three goals for Gryffindor and Slytherin was able to make two more goals as well. So we were ahead sixty to thirty.

Michael, Katie, and I were all going up the pitch, passing the Quaffle back and forth, dodging Bludgers and players when there was a great deal of excitement from the Gryffindors in the stadium. A moment later, I heard Remus say, "It appears that newcomer Duncan Prescott has sighted the Snitch. He's diving to it now, closely persued by the Slytherin Seeker, Regulus Black."

I caught the Quaffle and looked over to my right. Lewis had his Beater's club raised and he was about to smack the Bludger over towards Duncan. Without even thinking, I sped by him and made it look like I had accidentally bumped into him. That would give Duncan some time. I passed the Quaffle to Katie and she sped off in the other direction.

I turned to my left just in time to see Griggs and Cooke come fly right at me. They both grabbed my Quidditch robes and threw me backwards. I spun wildly around. I really couldn't make out any specific shapes and I only heard bits and pieces of the commentary.

"Richardson scores…Slytherin in possession…Prescott still persuing the Snitch…broom out of control…"

I managed to get it back under control, though I had fallen off my broom some. One of my legs were dangling off it. What is it with me and dangling dangerously off of brooms?

I had just heard "PRESCOTT CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" when it happened.

Patrick Wilson (another Slytherin beater) was beneath me. He claimed he was trying to hit the Bludger later on, but there was none nowhere nearby. Anyway, he took a swing at my ankle.

I let out a pretty agonizing scream as Wilson sped off to his team. I tipped my broom forward slightly so I could touch back down to the ground, my injured leg still hanging off the side of my broom. I touched gently back down to the ground and rolled over on my back. I really couldn't concentrate with the immense amount of pain in my leg. I heard a lot of cheering, shouting, and then finally, people noticed me and my mangled leg and got really concerned. Took them long enough.

"MAMES!" Sirius shouted. He came running up to me and sank down to his knees on the grass beside me. "Dat lech loogs _diskustinc_," he commented, his voice sounding like he had a stuffed up nose. I took that to mean, "That leg looks _disgusting_."

Thanks, Sirius. Your concern means a lot to me.

I wanted to say that, but all I did was make a few angry grunts in his direction. I heard McGonagall and Hooch shouting at Wilson somewhere nearby.

"Er, Professor?" Remus said. I guess he had just joined the crowd of students around me. "Could we get James a stretcher or something?"

"Everybody get away from him!" I heard McGonagall shout. Then I heard the clang of metal (this was McGonagall conjuring up the stretcher) before I was levitated on to it. McGonagall tried to be gentle while doing this, she really did, but I bumped on to the stretcher with a little more force than she intended.

"ARGH!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Potter," McGonagall apologized.

"No, it's fine," I told her. "I don't _really _need both my legs, anyway. I can survive with one."

"Everybody on Gryffindor team who is injured, please follow me up to the Hospital Wing!"

I opened my eyes to see a row of people on either side of me that stretched all the way to the exit of the pitch.

I was scanning them as I went by, trying to find Lily but I never spotted her.

I really don't remember much after that; I guess I blacked out from the pain. Next thing I knew, I was hearing a voice that was saying, "Hold still, Potter." I felt a light tap on my leg and immediately the pain was gone. I tried to sit up, but I was merely pushed back down again by Madam Pomfrey.

"You sit there until I mend your teammates injuries," she ordered.

I looked around and was shocked to see all of my Quidditch team had some sort of injury or another. Most were minor compared to mine, but there was still a fair amount of blood.

"Sirius?" Duncan was saying. He had four long scratches on the side of his face, deep enough to draw blood. "Did anybody ever tell you that your excuse of a brother has nails like claws?" Madam Pomfrey started applying something to his face that made the cuts clear up right away.

"Ah beast you won't hab do keeb da scars," Sirius told him. Sirius was holding a cloth to his nose. Madam Pomfrey came and fixed him up next, seeing as the blood was soaking through the cloth and wasn't doing too much good anymore.

"Didn't anybody on the Slytherin team get injured?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey told me after she healed Dorcas' wrist (tiny fracture). "Only three of them were injured and I healed them up first."

She turned her attention to Michael Quincy (fractured rib).

"Where's Moony and Wormtail?" I asked Sirius.

"In the common room setting up the food and drinks for- a short celebration in our victory before we all retire to our beds," Sirius added quickly when Madam Pomfrey gave him a look. She does not believe in overexerting yourself when you're recovering from your injuries.

"You're all as good as new," she announced proudly after another ten minutes.

"Then why are some of us wearing casts?" I asked (indicating Dorcas, Katie, Rachel, and myself).

"Just precaution," she assured us. "They'll just fall off within the hour." Then, after handing me a pair of crutches, we were free to go.

"Brilliant match," I told them.

"The best!" Michael agreed.

"Nobody mentally scarred from the injuries?" I asked.

"I was actually expecting worse for me," Katie admitted.

"Well, it looks like I was the one that got the worst of it." Everybody nodded and looked at my bandaged leg.

Madam Pomfrey said many of the bones in it were practically shattered. If they had been any worse, she would've used Skele-Gro on me.

We finally made it to the common room and went through the portrait hole (with quite a bit of difficulty) to immense applause from what seemed like everybody in Gryffindor.

"Pull up a chair! Pull up a chair!" That's what I heard immediately throughout the common room. Only until I was forced down into a chair and my leg propped up did I realise they had meant for _me_.

"Here you go, mate," a voice said to my right. A Butterbeer was shoved into my hands. I looked up and saw Remus standing over me.

"Thanks," I told him, popping off the top. "I can't believe McGonagall threatened to take away the megaphone from you. You'll have to be the commentator for the next match."

"You really think I did alright?" he asked.

"If McGonagall gets mad at you," Sirius interjected, "then you're one of the best."

"Here, here," Peter agreed. Then he threw several Fudge Flies up in the air and caught each of them in his mouth.

I took a swig of Butterbeer and clapped Sirius on the back.

"Great game," I told him. "You saved my arse out there."

"All in the job description," Sirius joked. I looked around the common room. In one corner, Duncan was retelling the game from his point of view, miming everything from his dive, to dodging Bludgers, to Regulus clawing at his face in a desperate attempt to get the Snitch.

I looked back in front of me and nearly jumped out of my skin. A small crowd of girls surrounded Sirius and me.

"Great," I groaned to myself.

"Your pants and robes are positively _covered _in blood!" Half of them said to Sirius. The other half had their attention to me.

"You were so brave, not passing out for so long from all that pain in your leg," one of them said to me.

This is what I hate about getting injured in Quidditch games; there are always those fake girls that try to act all sympathetic. Really, I just wish they'd all go away. I can see straight through it all and I really don't want people harping on my injuries.

"Could we sign your cast?" some of them asked.

I don't want their names immortalized on my injuries, either! That'd be terrible!

"No!" I said a bit to sharply. "It'll fall off in a couple hours, anyway. So there's absolutely _no _point. Please, just don't sign it."

"Well is there anything we _can_ do for you?"

"We are quite hungry," Sirius commented.

Without another word, the girls sped off through the portrait hole.

"That'll get rid of them for a few hours," I decided. "Maybe by then this cast will fall off and I can dodge them more easily. For now, I'm a sitting duck."

"Well, Mr. Sitting Duck, do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not!"

Lily sat down on the stool where my leg was propped.

"What happened to your face?" I asked, indicating the small indents all over her cheeks.

"Fingernails," Lily explained. When I gave her a confused look, she showed me exactly what she meant by digging her nails into her face. "Every time somebody got hurt, rammed into, nearly fell off their broom, I'd do this and scream. I don't think Peter's hearing out of his left ear is quite the same." She glanced over at Peter (people were throwing more Fudge Flies to him and he was catching them in his mouth, earning a cheer every time he caught another one in his mouth).

"Butterbeer?" Remus offered Lily. She nodded and took it from him.

"Nice commentary," she told him. Remus thanked her and drifted to another corner of the common room with Sirius.

"Any of those nail marks caused by me?" I asked.

"Well you did tend to almost fall off your broom more than everybody else, so that did cause a few of them. Then I saw Dorcas get hurt and then it was all down hill from there. Think the scars will clear up?"

"You didn't draw blood, so I'd say that they would."

"They were being a bit unfair. The Slytherin team, I mean. Trying to get back at you for stuff you didn't do, but I did notice Gryffindor getting back at them some." She gave me a look. She knew that I had intentionally run into the Beater.

"Well," I grinned, "sometimes the temptation is just too great to resist."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I was looking around for you after the game when I was getting carried out of there," I told her, "but I never saw you."

"I was there," she told me. "I was the one who got Sirius and Remus to finally notice you. I even followed you to the hospital wing, though that was mostly because McGonagall said she couldn't stand to look at your leg anymore, so Professor Sprout came and levitated you. I held your hand some as well."

"You did?" I asked incredulously. "When?"

"About halfway up to the castle. You were just groaning so much that I thought maybe a hand would calm you down and it did. Don't you remember that?"

"No. I don't remember much of anything after leaving the pitch. Only having Madam Pomfrey heal my leg."

Yes, of _course_ I black out right before Lily holds my hand.

"Well I had planned to stay around till you were healed, but Madam Pomfrey forced me out of there."

Just after she said that, the cast fell off my leg.

"Great!" I said, wiggling my leg around. "Now when those insane girls get back, I can run away from them." Lily gave me a look. "What? They're mad and just pretending to be sympathetic. You're at least genuine in your sympathy. Either that or you're a _very_ talented actress."

"Why, thank you for noticing my acting skills," Lily joked. "So, Slughorn said we could come by his classroom around four in the afternoon tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect," I agreed.

"Good. I should go find Dorcas now and congratulate her. I'll meet you in the common room tomorrow around a quarter till." With that she left and I went to go find Sirius.

And to find my other shoe.

What? Do you think Madam Pomfrey just wrapped the bandage _around_ my shoe?


	14. October 5: Hopeless

**Author's Note: I decided to forget about posting on the anniversary because I'm nice and I'd probably forget to post that day anyway. So I'm posting it now. NO, chapter fifteen will not be posted on the twenty-eighth instead. I'm not done with that chapter yet and I probably won't be for a little while. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Sunday, October 5

**Boy's Dormitory**

McGonagall finally came into the common room around midnight and made us go to bed.

She said something about being "disturbers of the peace". Rubbish, if you ask me. Though, with her timing and my timing combined, I've woken up _just _in time for lunch.

Three cheers for disturbing the peace.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

I am extremely proud to say that Lily and I are _done _making our Amortentia! That means at least a week relaxing in the common room or my dormitory. Well, it could be less or more time than that. It all depends on when the rest of the class finishes and Slughorn drags us back in.

Well, I met Lily in the common room like we planned. She was in a corner of the room reading the _Prophet_.

"Ready?" I asked her. She put away the paper and stood up.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you," she informed me. I followed her out of the portrait hole.

"So, we finish the Amortentia today, I have practice tomorrow, then tutoring, then patrol…busy week ahead."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "Patrols especially will be a bit tiresome, but it's part of being a Head, I guess."

"Yes. Lily, about patrols: why'd you volunteer for that night?"

Lily looked a little uneasy.

"Well, it seemed like a good night-"

"Lily," I said warningly. She sighed.

"Frankly, I just don't trust Simmons to do a satisfactory job. So if she messes up, I'll be there to clean up the mess _she _made."

"You shouldn't argue with her while on rounds."

"I'm not planning on it," Lily snapped. Then she sighed again. "I won't walk up to her and start trying to pick a fight, I promise. I'm sorry for snapping right then, too. I know Simmons is your friend and all, but I just don't like her."

"Understandable," I replied. But really, it's not. Lily just gave me a small detail of why they don't like each other. I don't know the full story. I dropped it anyway to make Lily happy.

"So do we _have_ to do the Amortentia today?" I asked. "My leg is feeling awfully sore-"

"No, it is not."

"Madam Pomfrey is losing her touch."

"I'm sure she isn't," Lily assured me.

"Oh, well, if you insist."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at me (two very frequent things she tends to do around me).

"Oh, there you two are!" Slughorn said when we came into the door. Well, not so much said as _boomed._ "I looked at your potion. It's perfect at the stage it's at now. I can't wait to see what it will be like when you finally get done. Well, I'll let the two of you get started. I took the liberty of lying out all the ingredients you'll need for you. Oh, and James? That was a wonderful game yesterday. I'll admit that the boys on my team were being a bit rowdy, but that's the way of the sport. I'll just get back to reading my _Prophet _and let you two start."

I sat down, despite wanting to talk back to Slughorn. " A bit rowdy"? They broke my leg!

Here's the strange thing about the last leg of Amortentia: it starts sounding like a baking recipe. No, seriously. Sugar, flour, cinnamon, and chocolate were some of the ingredients we had to use. Slughorn said something about chocolate giving you the same feeling as being in love. Not sure if I believe that one, but I'm not the one teaching potions. When we were almost finished, Slughorn told us he had to leave the room for a minute.

"I'll be back in no time at all," he told us. He folded a page in a magazine he'd been reading (_Potion Makers Weekly_) and then walked briskly out of the room. Lily added a pinch of sugar to the potion.

"Good," she said, watching the effects. "You want to stir it? It says we have to stir for two minutes and then let it simmer for another five."

"Then we'll be done?" I asked eagerly, starting to stir. Lily laughed.

"Yes, we'll be done. Honestly, it's just a potion."

"A potion that we've been working on for the past month! It's just a relief to know that soon we'll be done and we won't have to work on this ever again."

"Unless you persue a career in Potions," Lily pointed out.

"Not a chance," I replied. I stopped stirring and sat back in my chair. Lily and I kept talking for the next couple of minutes. I don't even remember all that we talked about; we just talked. Quite suddenly, there was a small eruption from inside the cauldron and it stopped bubbling quite abruptly.

"Does that mean that it's done?" I asked carefully. Lily nodded.

"According to the book, the first smell we detected doesn't attract us as much as the smells we should detect now do."

I leaned in a little closer to the cauldron and took a deep breath of the fumes.

Along with the woody smell of my broom handle, I could smell the inside of my house, Mum's chocolate cake (and yes, I'm sure I wasn't smelling the chocolate in the room), the sheets to my bed in the dormitory, and a sort of fruity-flowery smell that I've always associated with Lily.

I looked over at Lily; she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. She seemed a little worried.

"Lily? Are you all right? Is there something wrong with the potion?" I asked her. Lily jumped as if startled. She glanced over at me then her eyes darted back to the Potions book.

"What? No," she replied. "Everything is fine with the potion. See? It looks exactly like the book tells us it's supposed to be. So, nothings wrong with it. I was just thinking, was all. Not about the Amortentia, though."

"What can you smell now?" I asked her. She took another breath and thought for a minute.

"The flowers in my Mum's garden, my favorite book, this soup I had on vacation in France…and some other smell. I-I don't know what it is, really."

The door swung open suddenly and Slughorn came back into the classroom. He stopped about ten feet from our table and took a large, deep breath.

"I take it you're done," he commented. He took some large strides over to our potion and examined it with his eyes.

"Absolutely perfect," he commented. "An 'O' for both of you. I'll just take a small sample of it and lock it up for me to grade even further later on, and then I'll have to get rid of the rest. Don't want any love-crazy students nicking some." He produced a vile from an inside pocket of his cloak, dipped it in the Amortentia, and corked it shut. Then with a wave of his wand, the rest of the Amortentia was gone.

"You two are free to go now," Slughorn told us. "Dinner is starting any moment now, so it's probably best to hurry along."

Lily must've been really hungry, because she was out the door of the classroom by the time I stood up.

Well, that's what I thought, anyway.

I sat down at the table with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and started piling food on to my plate.

"I take it you're done with the Amortentia?" Remus asked. I nodded. "Is Lily coming to dinner?" I paused bringing my fork to my mouth.

"What are talking about?" I asked. "She left the dungeons before me. She should be here already."

"Mate, all of Lily's friends are down where they usually sit," Peter told me. He jerked his head to his left, indicating the group of seventh year girls. "Lily isn't there."

"Maybe she went to wrap her present for me," Sirius suggested happily.

"Mate, calm down," I told him. "I know your birthday is tomorrow, but you need to calm down some."

He's been like this all day.

"Plus, I don't think she's gotten you anything to be honest," I told him. That made Sirius look less excited and more disappointed.

"Sirius, honestly," Remus said, exasperated. "The whole world doesn't start revolving around you just because it's your birthday."

Sirius is still arguing with Moony that the world _does _revolve around him on his birthday. I'm getting to ready to knock him out with a seedling Mandrake so he'll just sleep through tomorrow.

* * *

**Monday, October 6  
Muggle Studies**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

_We heard you the first fifty times, Padfoot._

**THANK YOU FOR THE JELLY SLUGS, MOONY!**

_You're welcome, now please, calm down._

I think that's a little hard for him right now.

**PRONGS! THANK YOU! YOU DIDN'T JUST GET ME **_**ONE **_**MOTORCYCLE PART! YOU GOT ME TEN!**

Yes, I'm aware of that.

Do you think he'll ever stop writing in all capital letters?

_Not a chance._

**WORMTAIL! THANK YOU FOR THE CROSSWORD PUZZLE BOOK!**

You're welcome.

_In spite of all the annoying excitement and writing in capital letters excessively, it's somewhat nice to see Padfoot being grateful for the stuff we give him on his birthday._

"Somewhat" being the key word here.

_Just remember, Sirius: you can be tried as an adult in both Muggle _and _Wizard society._

**Who cares?**

At least he's stopped writing in capitals. Make sure to write back to mum (once you've calmed down) and thank her for the gifts she sent you.

**Of course, I will!**

Whoa. He's just so polite and willing on his birthday. It's kind of scary.

**I'm always polite and willing!**

Liar.

**Well today I am.**

Now_ the truth is coming out._

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

During one of our free periods, we all went down to visit Hagrid. Luckily, unlike previous years, he didn't make us all rock cakes. Instead, he got the house elves to make us a cake.

The occasion was mixed with a little sadness, though, when we saw that Hagrid had sold most of the puppies. Fang was still there, gnawing at a bone. I swear he's already twice as big as he was when I last saw him.

"So how's the Head Boy business treating yeh?" Hagrid asked me. I shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess."

"Yeh guess? I thought yeh'd love it. Seein' that Lily Evans is workin' with yeh."

I turned red while Sirius, Remus, and Pete all snorted into their cake.

"Oh, yeh know I'm only jokin'," Hagrid chuckled. "But how is she anyway? Yeh seen her today?"

"Only briefly," I answered truthfully. "I wanted to ask her a question about patrols tomorrow when I was at breakfast, but she was busy quizzing one of her friends for an Astronomy test coming up."

"Well, she can't very well do both of 'em at the same time," Hagrid stated. "Make sure yeh tell her to take a break. She works herself too hard from what the teachers say sometimes."

"We've all tried to tell her that," Remus interjected, "but she just doesn't listen to other people too well."

"Ah, well," Hagrid muttered. Then he turned his attention to Sirius. "So, how's yeh're birthday been treatin' yeh, Sirius?"

"Great," Sirius said excitedly. "Thanks for the helmet. Moony here was getting on to me about how this motorbike of mine is a deathtrap on wheels."

"Well if you look at the statistics-" Moony started, trying to defend himself.

"Who looks at the statistics?" Sirius asked.

"Well if you read the _Daily Prophet_-"

"Who reads the _Daily Prophet_ except to do crossword puzzles?"

"Well if you have such a thing as common _sense_-"

"_Nobody _has that these days."

Remus gave up while Hagrid chuckled at the two of them.

* * *

**Later  
****Gryffindor Common Room (formerly my Potions period)**

I came in here with Peter and Remus and spotted Lily at a table, searching through her bag. I led the way over to her.

"Is it okay if we join you?" I asked her, standing behind another chair.

"Sure," she said, not looking up, "but I'm about to leave anyway to take a small nap, so it'd be a little useless."

"Then why are you sitting at the table looking like you're about to do some work?" Remus asked her.

"I thought I left something in another class, but I guess I didn't," she replied. "Oh, yeah: no tutoring tomorrow." She nodded her head in my direction.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just think it's better with patrols that night," she replied. She swung her rucksack over her shoulder. "I'll meet you two tomorrow in the common room about two hours after dinner, then we go and meet Simmons by the library. Speaking of which, I need to get going to the library now, I'll see you boys later."

We all just stared after her as she ducked out of the portrait hole.

"Er, didn't she _just _say she wanted to take a nap?" Peter asked. Remus nodded.

"Yes, Pete, she did," Remus said, dropping down into Lily's vacated chair. "So we have one of two options: either Lily is working herself too hard like Hagrid said, or she's lying to us." There was a pause as well all reflected on this while taking out books.

"I'll find out what's with her," I promised.

"How?" Peter asked while starting to write his name on the top of his essay.

"I'll ask her on patrols instead of asking her out on a date," I said simply. Peter was so surprised by this; he accidentally knocked over his inkwell. Remus quickly cleaned it up before it ruined any of our books sitting on the table.

"You're giving up?" Peter asked incredulously. "You're giving up on Lily?"

"_No._ I'm not giving up on Lily," I retorted. I sighed. "I'm just putting it off temporarily. I repeat: _temporarily_."

I guess they believed me because they decided to drop the issue. I really do wonder what's wrong with her.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 7  
****Muggle Studies**

**What was **_**that **_**about?**

Go away, I'm not done with my test yet.

**There, now you are. I repeat: what was **_**that **_**about?**

I don't know!

**Did you shower this morning? Because that might explain-**

I SHOWERED, SIRIUS!

**Are you sure?**

Yes, I'm sure I took a shower this morning like I do _every _morning!

**Well that still doesn't explain why she turned in the other direction and walked away from you.**

I know it doesn't, but I don't know what's going on, so I don't have any kind of explanation other than "I don't know."

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I must've done _something _to make Lily angry with me…or she just ate something funny, because I really wouldn't describe her as being angry. She's just been acting rather peculiar today. There was the incident this morning where I walked up to her to ask her a question about Charms, but she turned and walked the other way when she saw me coming. Then there was the incident just a minute ago when I walked up to Lily to ask her if she needed help going over the spell McGonagall taught us today, but she cut me off before the question even got out of my mouth.

This was the conversation:

"Lily, do you n-"

"No, I got it, I'm fine."

She's probably just sick or something…I hope.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Just to test out my theory, I asked Lily for some help on the spell Flitwick taught us today.

"Just read the directions again and you'll get it," she told me.

It's official, for some odd reason, Lily is doing her best to avoid me. Last time she was willingly in the same room as me was when we were finishing our Amortentia the other day. So, whatever is wrong with her, I'm going to have to find out tonight on patrols.

Well, getting her to actually talk to me will be the main problem, but maybe because she has no friends on patrols to turn to or distract herself with, she'll be more willing.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Remus and I are due in the common room to meet Lily in just a few minutes.

"Let me know how their fight goes," Sirius said, trying to balance a book on his head.

"If Remus and I can help it, they're not going to be fighting tonight," I told him. This made Sirius look disappointed.

"Can't you at least prod them into a fight just a _little_?"

"No," Remus told him firmly. With a flick of his wand, he sent Sirius' book flying off of his head.

* * *

**Late at night  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Where to start? Patrols were not a fun experience the first time and they weren't this time. Though, if given the choice, I'd try and relive my first patrol then to ever relive this one again.

Remus and I met Lily in the common when she told us to. When she saw us coming she stood up immediately from the table was at.

"Hello," she greeted. We mumbled our replies. "Come on, we have to meet up with Simmons." It was obvious she was not looking forward to this part of the night. She did try and have some conversation on the way. It was entirely with Moony, but she still tried.

"Are you still taking Divination, Remus?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want to get out of it after the Christmas holidays. I'm trying to arrange it with McGonagall. If worst comes to worse, James here will put in a good word for me."

"Well, it's probably better that it's me than Sirius," I shrugged.

"Is your mother feeling alright, Remus?" she asked.

"Er, yes. Much better, but her immune system does tend to be a little rocky at times. I can nearly always predict when she'll fall ill again. So exactly where are we going to meet An-Simmons?" Remus changed to "Simmons" real quickly when he saw the look on Lily's face.

"By the statue of the witch with the hump," she replied shortly.

"Did you enjoy your nap yesterday?" Remus asked.

"What? Oh-yes. Yes, it was very relaxing," Lily replied offhandedly. Remus rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. So far she was either lying or getting mixed up about her nap, and where we were supposed to meet Annie.

Annie was there when we came, pacing back and forth. She stopped when she saw us.

"So…" Annie began, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "How're we going to do this thing?"

"We could just…split up, try and cover as much ground as possible," I suggested.

"That seems alright," Lily agreed. That was a little surprising that she actually spoke to me, but I didn't have much time to swell on it because next Lily was saying for all of us to go and meet back there in two hours.

That was the last that I saw of anybody for a while. I wandered around, catching several students out of bed. A few of them were couples snogging in broom cupboards and I had to escort them all the way back to their houses. I also caught a small group of students getting ready to set off some dungbombs an hour into patrols.

I was coming back from Ravenclaw tower when I heard two people arguing. Rolling my eyes, I started going down a set of stairs toward the voices. My plan was to jump out from behind the tapestry and possibly scare them out of arguing, but I abandoned that plan when I recognized the voices.

Lily and Annie had found each other and were in the middle of a row. Great, Remus. Fantastic looking out for the two of them.

I stopped for a minute to listen to what they were saying. I wonder now if I shouldn't have.

"Admit it Evans!" Annie was saying. "You've had your grimy paws all over him since the beginning of the school year! Oh, sure you played like you didn't fancy him at all at first but we all know the truth!"

"Stop being so paranoid, Simmons!" Lily hissed. "I have not had my paws all over him-"

"Yes, you-"

"I have _not!_"

"I've heard how you act around him in your classes. You laugh, joke, help each other out with your work, and you flirt! You _flirt_."

"We do those things, except for the flirting, because the delusional bloke thinks we're _mates_."

"Well…are you?

"Of course not! I was stupid enough to accidentally call him a mate of mine some time last week and he sucked on like a leech even more so than before."

My head started buzzing. They weren't talking about _me_…were they?

"So…you don't…you know…fancy him?"

"What? Would it help you if I listed off all the ways that I don't fancy him? Let's start. Just sit back and relax because this will be quite a long list. First of all: he's delusional enough to think _you're _a decent person. Secondly, he is so _annoying _to work with. He comes up with the most idiotic of things to help you 'remember' the work or the spells when in actuality, it drives you up the walls. He found an excuse recently to walk with me and my friends to Charms and chose the time to talk mostly about Quidditch. I've also had to sit next to him in one of my classes for the past month and work with him on a class project. I actually worked with him one Sunday just to get it over with so I didn't have to deal with it anymore but I've had to try and duck and hide and avoid him ever since!

I made the mistake of giving him a compliment one day and he tried to hide how large his head got from that, but he was terrible at it. His excuse for small talk and a joke is terrible, but I have to pretend to laugh at some of them so as not to seem rude, though that only seems to inflate his head even more. I've had to make up dumb excuses _twice_ now just to get away from him in the library. Then he whines about his injuries that he could've _avoided_ if he wasn't so self-absorbed. If I can help it, I'm not going to speak to him unless I absolutely _can't_ avoid it. Worst of all, this has been going on for years now. Maybe if you didn't wait until just _this _year to step up and start being friendly with him, this would not be going on and I wouldn't have to deal with him, but you didn't so I have to deal with the bloke I will never _ever fancy! Do you hear me? I do not like him at all! I will NEVER fancy HIM._"

This last sentence rang out through the corridor and in my ears. I turned to go back up the stairs while they started talking again and saw Remus standing halfway down them with an odd look on his face. I heard Lily and Annie start up again, but I wasn't listening. I went quietly past Remus and he followed into the corridor at the top of the stairs. Halfway down it I stopped for a moment and leaned my head against a wall.

"James…" Remus started. He didn't say anything else though. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked.

"Just at the beginning of…her rant," he replied. "So about two or three minutes."

"I was there for a good five minutes."

Remus had a sharp intake of breath.

"Mate…I'm sorry," he said quietly. I shrugged.

"We should get back to patrolling," I said. Remus didn't leave my side, though. He didn't say much else. All he did really was try and make me feel better just by being there. It did, sort of, but my head was still buzzing.

Lily didn't like me. Lily didn't consider us mates. She was relieved to finally be done with the Amortentia so she could deal with me less. I couldn't quite wrap my head around all that I heard. It was that confusing and unexpected to me. It had to be true, though. It was obvious she was talking about me,

Remus and I met back at the witch with the hump ten minutes earlier than Lily told us to. He spent the majority of the time waiting for them trying to convince me to put on a happy face.

"They'll _know _something is wrong if you don't at least _try_ to act natural," Remus pointed out. I was currently resting my head on the wall. "Come on, James, just try-oh, hello Annie."

"Hello, Remus," I heard her reply. "Had a long night James?" she asked me.

Oh, if only you knew.

"Yeah," I replied. "Plenty of snogging students and students out of bed. Long night. I'm ready for bed."

"Well you won't have to wait too long," another voice said. Lily.

"Anybody have any big trouble on their patrols?" she asked as I turned around to face them. She gave Annie a glance before turning back to Remus and I. We both shook our heads.

"Good. I guess we can all go to bed now. All of you need to let me or James know later the names of the students you caught and how many points were deducted." Annie gladly left, so did Lily. Remus and I just walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. Mixed with my confusion, I was now growing increasingly angry. Whether it was at Lily or myself, I don't know. I was just angry.

"Hey, James," Sirius said when we came into the dormitory a few minutes later. He took one look at my face. "What happened?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just grabbed my nightclothes and went in to the bathroom. I took a long time in there; I brushed my teeth at least twice. Remus must've explained all we heard to Sirius and Peter, because when I came out, they either looked sympathetic one moment or pissed at another.

Not giving them a chance to talk to me about what happened, I just hopped into bed and went to sleep. I've been drifting in and out of sleep ever since, however, so I just decided to get up and write in this thing.

Lily's words are still flying around in my head. They might eventually be dulled, but for now, they still ring loud and clear, fresh and burning in my mind.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 8  
****Boy's Dormitory (Really early morning)**

_Epilogue: What If…?_

_You may be reading this additional chapter of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _because no matter how hard you tried, the witch you tried to charm, failed to return the same feelings you have for her to you. Do not fret; this is for one of two reasons:_

_1. She is a witch very familiar with these tactics and has put up her own personal defense against them._

_2. She is just not the witch for you._

_Many want to believe the first option, because they still think there is hope, but I urge you to consider the second option as well. You can't force somebody to love you, just as you can't force the wind to blow in the opposite direction. That is the sad truth for many blokes and I'm sorry to be the one to deliver the news. If you believe the second option is what happened between you and your witch, then I encourage you to seek out another girl who will like you for you. Obviously, you need time to heal from this heartbreak, but once you think it's over, ease back in to the world of love. You'll find that it will accept you with more open arms then ever before._

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

While I'm waiting for the rest of the Marauders to get ready for breakfast, I thought I'd make a decision of mine official in writing:

I, James Didier Potter, am officially giving up on Lily Evans.

* * *

**Later  
****Muggle Studies**

**Prongs, are you serious?**

Yes.

Come on, Prongs. Don't give up!

_You guys weren't there; you didn't hear how she said those things._

Thank you, Moony.

_I do agree that this decision seems a little rash, though._

Gee, thanks. I'm just following the book's advice.

**Mate, you try and tell McGonagall that the Transfiguration book has it all wrong all the time! You NEVER take a book's advice**

It was time for a change of pace.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I'm sitting here, doing my work, writing in this, glancing up to see Lily in deep conversation in Dorcas, and pretending I don't care about it. This whole "giving up" thing is harder than it looks.

* * *

**Later  
Charms**

I was walking to this class when I heard a voice from behind me calling out my name.

"James!" the voice said. Of course, it'd be Lily. I kept walking.

"James!" she said again. She was closer and I still turned a deaf ear. Suddenly Lily grabbed my arm. I stopped then. So did Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Merlin, where's the fire?" she joked. I kept a blank face.

"Did you need something, Lily?" I asked.

"Yeah, I needed to-" she broke off when she saw the rest of the Marauders surrounding us. "Er, could we speak privately?" she asked, eyeing everybody else. "I prefer not to have audiences most of the time." Though I didn't want to, I nodded and my last defense against talking to Lily left. She pulled me off to the side of the corridor and looked right up at me.

"It's about Hogsmeade," she told me. I felt my anger rise rapidly. Hogsmeade: where I was planning on taking Lily before I found out that she hated me. I quickly glanced around the corridor and made a rather hasty decision.

"Oh yeah," I said, "that reminds me." Then I cupped my hand over my mouth and yelled across the corridor: "Oi! Annie!" Annie stopped, looked around, saw me, said something to her friends and they waited around while she came over to me, giving Lily an odd look as she came up.

"Yes, James?" she asked.

"What're you doing on the day of Hogsmeade?" I asked. I saw Lily's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.

"Er, just walking around the village with my friends I suppose," she replied.

"Would you like to grab a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks with me instead?"

Annie looked completely dumbfounded my question. Then it looked as if something clicked in her head because her face lit up and she said, "I'd be happy to."

"Good," I told her. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall after breakfast on Saturday."

"No problem." Then she went running back to her friends to tell them the news. I turned back to Lily. She was looking at the floor but she was positively shaking with anger.

"What were you asking?" I said.

"I just wanted…to make sure that you sent an owl to several of the shop owners in Hogsmeade and let them know…about the date change."

"Did it the morning after the meeting," I told her truthfully. "I'll see you later, Lily."

"Not likely, Potter," she growled. Then she stormed off up the corridor. I assume to find Dorcas or some more of her friends. Meanwhile, everybody who had seen the whole spectacle, were whispering to each other while I walked past all of them. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all waiting for me around the corner.

"Merlin, James, what did you _say _to her?" Sirius asked incredulously. I guess they saw her storm by. When I explained what had happened, Remus was shocked.

"Why would you go do something like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey, I thought, you were on _my _side!" I protested.

"I am!" he assured me. "But for Merlin's sake, you didn't have to talk to her in the first place! You could've just walked away!"

"Could we just drop this?" I asked. They all obliged.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Quidditch practice was hell, mostly because Dorcas was pissed off at me. I had just finished changing when Dorcas stormed into the changing rooms. When she saw me she came straight at me and screeched, "What the _hell_, Potter?"

"Hello, Dorcas," I replied calmly. "It's nice to see you too. Admittedly I was expecting a 'thank you' for not having practice Monday as a special treat-"

"Potter, you know what I'm mad about so can you be serious? Why would you do that?"

"Er, I know you think I know what you're talking about, but I really don't." I was telling the truth, too. Honestly, I was.

"Why would you ask out _Annie Simmons_ in front of Lily?" she hissed. "Why would you do that? Are you honestly that thick?"

"I'd rather not answer any questions that pertain to my personal life," I growled, growing angry.

"Why James?" Dorcas asked, sounding more desperate than angry now. "Why would you? Especially since-" She stopped there.

"Especially since _what?_" I snapped. We now had an audience that consisted of the rest of the Quidditch team.

"_Especially since she's my best friend!"_ Dorcas screamed. "I don't like seeing her upset for some stupid thing a boy did!"

"Well, get over it!" I yelled, my voice rising steadily. "Life is full of terrible things, I'm just giving her another life experience." Dorcas scoffed.

"Don't even _bother_ to show up for that tutoring session of yours tomorrow," she told me.

"_I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT!" _I screamed. My Quidditch Captain voice was back after not having used it since the train. There was an eerie and uneasy silence throughout the changing rooms. You could've heard a pin drop.

"I'll be getting the balls out of Madam Hooch's office," I told them, trying to keep my voice at a calm. "Be changed and ready in five minutes."

I ended the practice early, though. Everybody was either too scared to fly close to me, or too scared to fly by Dorcas, so our only practice for this week (Slytherin got the Friday practice back) is gone and wasted. Great. Could things _get _any worse?

* * *

**Thursday, October 9  
****Muggle Studies**

"James!" Peter said when he came in here. "You look better than I thought you would. Considering what's happened and all."

"What's happened?" I asked, completely uninterested.

"Er," Remus started. Then he leaned in and told me rather quietly: "Lily is going on a date to Hogsmeade with Davies."

…_WHAT?_

Things have just gotten worse. Much worse.


	15. October 9: Explanations

**Author's Note: This should be the chapter you guys will jump up and down for. Why? Everything is explained! Many of you have said that you hate James, Lily, Annie, and I even had somebody saying how much they didn't like Dorcas. Don't worry, all of their actions had their reasons as will be explained in the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**

Later  
**Muggle Studies, still**

WHY? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?

**Merlin, James, stop asking that! We don't know why!**

Moony! Why would she do that?

_Because you asked out Annie, her nemesis, so she did the same to you. I mean, wouldn't you be angry with us if one of us went off and decided to be friends with Snape? It's the same basic concept._

Is she trying to torture me? Wait she asked _him_?

We don't know and I thought you gave up on her?

I have, but that doesn't mean I can stop caring about her all in one day!

**You need to stop reading your mum's romance novels, Prongs.**

That was one time and I was FORCED to do it! What have I DONE?

Made a right idiot out of yourself.

**Peter!**

No, he's right.

Well, I probably shouldn't have said it so bluntly.

**So, how do you think you're going to fix this mess?**

I don't think there's a way. I've messed it up too much.

**Yes, mate. You have.**

SIRIUS!

**So only Peter's allowed to be blunt today?**

Well he's hardly blunt, so he can be forgiven. _You_ on the other hand…

**I get it.**

I'm sorry. I guess I'm just mad at myself for messing it up and not seeing that Lily didn't fancy me back.

_Now, James. What have we learned from today?_

Don't be stupid?

**Close enough.**

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Lily was talking rather animatedly with Dorcas until she noticed I came into the room. Then she stopped talking abruptly to Dorcas and turned silently to face the front of the room.

So I guess along with not talking, we're also ignoring each other. What fun. That doesn't mean I won't keep an ear out for what exactly happened that made her insane enough to agree to go on a date with Davies, though. Why Davies? Suddenly, I'd _prefer_ to see her with the giant squid.

* * *

**Lat  
er****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

From what I've been able to gather, it happened after dinner last night when Lily was in the library studying. I applaud her bravery for going in to the library after what I did to her in front of plenty of students. I've also heard a couple of firsthand accounts from the people that were actually nearby when it happened.

After she was in there for about thirty minutes, Davies came in and immediately sat down across from her (according to several people, a person on his Quidditch team had left the library quite suddenly thirty minutes before, so they're all in on Davies' evil plan). Lily, apparently, did not want to talk to him at all but he insisted that she needed a "friend" there and started talking crap about me. Lily started agreeing with him after a while about all the things he was saying. Great, he's slipped her something! I _know _he has!

Then, after he was talking to her for near an hour, he said, "You know what you need? You need a day to relax."

Then Lily agreed with him, saying, "Yes. I definitely need one."

Davies paused for a moment, then said, "How'd you like to spend that day of relaxation with me in Hogsmeade this Saturday? My treat."

Lily was apparently shocked by his offer. She dropped her quill and just stared at him. Then, a smile broke out on to her face and she accepted his offer.

With the time she took staring at him, Davies could've done the Imperius curse on her from under the table, I'm sure of it! Though Dumbledore probably would've found out about it in no time flat and kicked him out. So the explanation I _should_ believe is that Lily genuinely wanted to go on a date with him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to believe it.

I'm just irrational and stubborn. Yes, I'll admit it to myself, but not to anybody else. That's where the "stubborn" bit comes in.

* * *

**Friday, October 10  
****Muggle Studies**

Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I all went to the library last night. I guess part of me was still hoping Lily would show up. I completed all my homework then I spent the next hour getting a book off a shelf, bringing it back to the table, flip through a few pages, then I'd shut the book, put it back, and find another one to repeat the routine.

Remus stopped me eventually and handed me my Charms essay.

"I just spent a fair amount of time correcting some major points in it," he told me. I grimaced.

"Was it that bad?" I asked. Remus nodded. "I just can't concentrate tonight," I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Let's just go back to the dormitory," Sirius suggested, packing up his things. Peter, Remus, and I did the same. As we stood up, I started looking around the library again.

"Mate," Peter said, "she's not coming."

I led the way out of the library, but not before Davies called out to me from a table. His feet were propped up on the table and he was leaning back in his chair, having it perched on only two legs. Not a very smart move. I've seen that boy on a broomstick and he can hardly keep balance.

"Did you hear about my date to Hogsmeade with _Lily_?" Davies asked, emphasizing Lily's name.

"Yes," I said dully. "Have fun." I turned to leave again, but Davies called out again. He put his feet and chair back on the ground and he was leaning towards me.

"That's it?" he asked. "I'm going on a date to Hogsmeade with Lily and all you're going to say is 'have fun'?" I sighed.

"What do you want me to say, Davies?" I asked. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So just tell me what you want me to say so I can do that and you can get back to Ancient Runes." I pointed to the open book on the table in front of him.

"I-I don't know," Davies muttered. I rolled my eyes and left the library without him calling me back.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

McGonagall got very mad at me. I was sitting in Transfiguration, staring off into space, a million things running around my head, and McGonagall was trying to get my attention to answer a question that she had repeated to me eleven times.

It took her rapping on my desk with her wand for me to finally look up.

"I won't ask again, Potter! How long for a witch or wizard to go through the process of becoming an Animagus?"

"Technically you did just ask again," I pointed out dully. Her glasses flashed with anger. "About three years," I added quickly.

"Correct…finally," then she went on with her lecture. When the bell rang, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I were going to be the last ones out of the classroom, but on my way to the door, McGonagall asked me to stay for a minute. I walked up to her desk and sat down across from her.

"Are you feeling alright, Potter?" she asked. She looked truly concerned

"Yes, I'm fine, Professor," I replied.

"Are you sure? If you're feeling under the weather, you can always go up to Madam Pomfrey. Or if you're just slipping back in to grief over your father's passing, I can get you back home so you can spend some time with your mother."

"No, it's nothing like that," I assured her. "I just have a lot on my mind. A good night's sleep is what I really need."

"Make sure you get it," McGonagall told me. She waved her hand at me and I was free to go.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Sirius has officially joined us from Potions class. He finished halfway through the period and came up to the dormitory, where I have basically forced all of us to hide out so we don't bump into Lily in the common room. I'm sure they don't mind, but they may be getting tired of it.

"Hey, mate," Sirius said when he came in here. "Isn't there a chapter in that book about first dates?"

I assumed he meant _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, so I confirmed that there was.

"Wouldn't it be smart to start reading that now?"

"No," I said. "Annie's just a friend. When I find a girl I think of as more than a friend, _then_ I'll read that chapter."

Sadly, that's the truth. I don't like Annie as much as I liked Lily. So I don't feel the need to try and keep her around like I did with Lily.

"Was Lily in the common room when you came in?" I asked.

"Yes," Sirius told me. "Why? You aren't going to try and talk to her are you?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Good, because she left the minute she saw me." I sighed. Sirius can be an idiot sometimes.

"So when your date goes badly, we'll most likely be in Zonko's," Sirius informed me. I gave him a look.

"What do you mean 'when' my date goes badly?"

"If," Sirius amended.

"I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

**Saturday, October 11  
****Boy's Dormitory**

It's Saturday.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip. The day I'm going on a date with Annie Simmons instead of Lily Evans. The enthusiasm is just radiating from me, as you can tell. Sirius has already accused me of killing my date for being so depressed and breakfast isn't for another hour.

This is why I plan to down a cup of coffee. Along with waking me up, coffee usually gets me into a better mood. So maybe I can at least try to have a good time on this date.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Oh. Merlin.

I need to wrap my head around everything that happened. It was just…

Maybe if I write everything dow-MERLIN! Mum is getting me just what she wanted me to with this! Well, who cares? I'm in the habit anyway. I might as well.

The coffee did cheer me up. I smiled at breakfast. I haven't done that in days. I didn't laugh though. That I definitely haven't done.

"Try to have fun," Remus told me. Sirius snorted.

"He'll try, but we all know he's going to fail," he stated. Moony glared at him.

"So, while you're on your date, anything you two want, I'll pay for, within reason." Sirius has been extra generous since some relative of his died last year and left him a large sum of money. Remus, however, always protests and insists on paying for what he gets, but Sirius whips out his money and pays for him anyway before Moony can say a thing.

Once I was done with my breakfast, I pushed my plate away, and joined the throngs of students leaving the Great Hall for the Entrance Hall. Annie was standing in the Entrance Hall with a bunch of her friends. They all got quiet when I approached.

"Ready to go?" I asked. I'm not exactly sure what was so funny about that, but her friends started giggling when it was said.

"Yes," she replied after giving a couple of her friends a look. We joined the line of people getting ready to be checked by Filch. I glanced around the Entrance Hall when Annie wasn't looking and I saw Lily waiting around for Davies. Obviously _she _didn't have a cup of coffee because she wasn't looking awake at all.

Annie and I started across the grass to Hogsmeade.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you that you played a great game Saturday," Annie said. "Of course, Ravenclaw is going to trounce you when we get the chance…"

"Oh, really?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. Annie nodded.

"It's a fact," she told me, smiling wide. I gave a small smile back.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that. You may be right if one of my teammates doesn't stop hating me…" My smile was gone right there. I am officially a mood killer.

"Who hates you? Why do they hate you?" Annie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," I said a little too quickly. That made us mostly silent all the way to Hogsmeade.

"Let's go see if I can't talk Madam Rosmerta in to giving us some butterbeers for half the price," I said, cracking a grin. Annie laughed, but I was dead serious. Madam Rosmerta loves me that much. She loves Sirius too. So we strolled in to the Three Broomsticks and Annie grabbed a table while I went up and got the drinks. Rosmerta beamed when she saw me.

"James Potter!" she exclaimed coming out of the back room. "Well it's a delight to have you in here after going all summer without seeing you! Is Sirius Black coming along soon?"

"Not that I know of," I replied. "It's just me today. Well, it's not really _just_ me." I took a glance over at the table Annie was sitting. Madam Rosmerta followed my gaze. She leaned in close to me and said in a whisper, "What happened to that redhead of yours?"

I groaned.

"Long story," I told her. "Could I just get two butterbeers?"

"You get them half-off today. My treat." Then she went and filled two tankards to the brim and set them down in front of me.

"Drink it down, love," Rosmerta said. "You need it."

I took the drinks back to the table and did my best to put on a happy face.

"Told you I could get them for half the price," I said, grinning. Annie laughed.

"Did you really?" she asked.

"I told you. Madam Rosmerta is in love with me and Sirius."

"I think she's just a little too old for you," Annie said honestly.

"Age is but a number."

We joked like that for a little while and we were just getting into some real decent conversation when I heard the door to the pub open and a loud burst of laughter. I turned my head slightly and tried not to groan. Davies and Lily had just strolled in. Perfect.

"I'll get the butterbeer," Davies offered. Lily took a seat at a nearby table. I watched as Madam Rosmerta completely ignored Davies attempts to get her attention. She's aware that he hates me, so she doesn't like him by extension. You have to love loyalty.

Meanwhile, I had gotten completely quiet and did my best not to look at Lily.

"I'm done with my butterbeer," Annie said, breaking the silence. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Definitely," I said a little too gratefully. I gulped down the last of it and left the money on the table, waving to Rosmerta as I left. I held open the door for Annie and she took off through it. She kept at her same brisk pace down the street and we ducked in to the quill shop.

"What do you think of this one?" Annie asked, holding up a vivid violet quill. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the tag.

"It says that is spontaneously combusts every five minutes once you start writing with it," I pointed out. Annie looked confused for a second, but resumed her thoughtful face.

"I guess it's not the most appropriate gift for my Mum, then," she mused.

"Unless you've recently gotten into an argument that made you hate each other and you really want to get back at her."

That made Annie laugh and we went around the shop trying to find a nice quill for her Mum while I bought a few more for myself. Annie just finished buying a small eagle quill when we heard them outside. Yes, by "them" I mean Lily and Davies. They stopped outside the shop to finish eating something before they continued to drop it, some sort of dessert as far as I could tell.

"Let's go," Annie said suddenly. I whipped my head around to her and saw she was already halfway to the door. I followed her out of the shop and she took off down the street, walking twice as fast as she normally does.

"Annie?" I said, catching up to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes!" she replied quickly, her voice sounding unnaturally high. She stopped suddenly and turned around to face me. She looked worried.

"No," she corrected. "James, I'm sorry. I've just messed everything up. You'd think that since I'm a Ravenclaw I'd be smart and sensible, but that's not the case. I am possibly the most idiotic Ravenclaw to walk the Earth! I'm just so stupid and selfish and maybe if I tried to make everything better earlier, everything wouldn't be so messed up-"

"Hold that thought," I told her. I led her into a little alley between two shops. "Now, explain everything from the beginning. Slowly."

Annie sighed.

"Since I was in fourth year and Lily was in fifth year, we've hated each other. I got jealous because she was stealing the attention of this guy I really liked and he would hardly notice me. We've gotten into a fair share of spats over him. I know it sounds stupid, but we did. Then this year he's finally started warming up to me but he still liked Lily as well so we've been getting into quite a number of rows this year and we had a really big one on patrols-"

"I know," I said gloomily. "I overheard most of that one." Annie looked like a big weight had been removed from her shoulders.

"Good," she breathed. "So I really shouldn't have to say we've been arguing over Michael Davies."

I think I have permanent brain damage from hearing that.

"James?" Annie said, waving a hand in front of my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Davies?" I managed to choke out. "You two were arguing over _Davies?_"

"Yes. Who'd you think you were arguing over?" I began to turn a little red.

"Well, I never heard the two of you say his name," I explained. "So it sounded like…well-it was sort of…" I trailed off, but Annie understood.

"You thought we were arguing over you," she said, nodding. Then something clicked. "Oh, it all makes sense now! No wonder you asked me out in front of Lily! You were mad at her because you thought she hated you and I only agreed to go out with you because I thought it might make Michael jealous. Then Michael saw this opportunity to ask Lily out and Lily only agreed to go out with Michael to do the same thing I was using you for!"

"Wait, wait! I don't get this. I need you to explain a couple points about your row the other night. Could you do that for me?"

Annie sighed and nodded, leaning back against the wall and looking at me.

"Lily said that 'he comes up with the most idiotic things to help you "remember" the work or the spells when in actuality, it drives you up the wall.' That sounded a lot like our tutoring sessions when I came up with things to help her remember." Annie nodded.

"Lily explained that after her rant. Michael was trying to teach her something about Charms. That was twice as annoying to her considering she got an O on her Charms O.W.L. and he only got an E."

"Wait, Davies walked with her to Charms one day," I said, remembering the incident. "That must've been what she was talking about!" Annie nodded again, smiling.

"You're catching on."

"What about the class project? It sounded like Lily and I in Potions class."

"Ancient Runes. He was getting so annoying that she worked with him on the project about two or three weeks ago on a Sunday so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore."

Oh, I am an _idiot!_ I just saw Davies with an Ancient Runes book the night before in the library!

"So, she must've given him a compliment one day," I muttered, pacing back and forth now. "He must also annoy her with his small talk and jokes…"

"I can agree with that. He can't tell a joke to save his life." Annie shook her head sadly. Whether it was genuine or just to add to the effect of her statement, I didn't know. I still laughed a little at that.

"What about the injuries?" I questioned. "And just how long has Davies been annoying with her?"

"That day you and Lily had patrols and ran into me outside the portrait hole, Davies had gotten injured earlier. It was pretty much his own fault that it happened, but he tried to get as much sympathy out of every girl in Hogwarts, especially Lily, for a good week. He's been following her around like a lost puppy since fifth year and she's getting fed up with it."

I felt dizzy. Having all of this explained to me now, it all seemed so simple, I had to wonder how I didn't see it before. Then Annie's words from earlier slammed into me.

"…_I only agreed to go out with you because I thought it might make Michael jealous. Then Michael saw this opportunity to ask Lily out and Lily only agreed to go out with Michael to do the same thing I was using you for!"_

I had a blank face. "Er, could you explain what you said about the jealousy bit earlier? I'm having a hard time grasping it.

"I went out on a date with you to make Michael jealous, and Lily went out on a date with Michael to make _you _jealous and because she was mad at you," she explained. "Do you get it now?"

"Why would Lily want to make me jealous?" I asked. "I mean, it makes sense that you went out with me to make Michael jealous because you like him and he likes you but why-" I stopped. Everything had clicked in my head.

"Wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that Lily Evans fancies me?"

"Trying but failing up till now! Do you also realize that she was trying to ask _you_ to Hogsmeade before you blew it and asked me?"

"No wonder Dorcas was so angry," I murmured. I was pacing back and forth in a completely different mood.

"Lily fancies me!" I repeated, unable to believe it. "This is great! All I have to do is go to her and-" I immediately saw the flaw in my plan: Lily hated me now.

"Oh, great," I groaned. "She absolutely hates me now. What do I do _now?_"

"James, I promise you that we will fix this. First of all, we should probably end our date. Then you need to go think up a way to win Lily back and then once you do that, that'll leave Michael open to me. Though Lily's probably having a terrible time so I may get Michael before you get Lily."

"Great," I muttered.

"James, don't worry," Annie assured me. "You'll find a way." Then she held her hand out to me. "James, I'm sure under completely different circumstances, this would've been a very lovely first date." I shook her hand.

"Yeah," I agreed, shaking hands with her. "It was fun while it lasted. I'll see you later. Thanks for letting me know about Lily."

"If anybody asks," Annie said, dropping her hand. "The date was terrible and you don't want to talk or think about it ever again."

We walked to the end of the alley together and parted ways. I ran over to Zonko's and ducked into the shop. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were at the counter where Sirius was trying to pay for everything.

"No, Sirius, honestly, let me pay just a little-" Remus protested.

"Moony, if somebody's trying to be nice to you, accept it," Sirius explained. He turned to the clerk at the counter. "Yes, I will be paying for everything."

"No, he won't."

"Yes I _will_."

"No-"

"Just let him pay!" I broke in. They all whipped around at the sound of my voice. Sirius took this moment to slip his money to the clerk.

"What happened to your date?" Peter asked.

"It was awful. I don't want to talk about it," I growled loud enough for the other students in Zonko's to hear. Then I winked to the three of them to let them know I would tell them about it in a more private place.

They took the hint and grabbed their things. After a quick stop by Honeyduke's (where we bought out nearly half the store), we started back up to the castle. When we were back in the dormitory, I proceeded to explain everything to them.

"So they were really fighting over Davies? Not you?" Sirius asked for the fifth time.

"YES!" I said, exasperated.

"I just wanted to press it in your mind that you should feel unloved," he replied, smiling. I wanted to retort, but it was sadly true. They hadn't been fighting over me the while time, just my rival. That's enough to make anybody feel a little insulted.

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus growled. "We need to help James figure this out. So, think, what do we know so far?"

"Lily fancies him, but she probably hates him at the moment," Peter interjected. Remus turned to glare at him, but I mumbled "True" and he let it drop.

"We also know that this is probably the most idiotic mistake I've made in my entire life and I'm not about to let it remain that way," I added, beginning to pace. Remus and Sirius nodded impressively. They knew that I was back and ready to try and win Lily back. Not that I ever truly had her in the first place, but still.

"The odds are slightly in your favor, mate," Sirius pointed out. "She hates Davies and if those students in Zonko's and Honeyduke's did their job right, she knows that you apparently had a terrible time on your date. Unfortunately, you asked Annie out right when Lily was about to ask you out. Maybe if you had stopped and listened for a moment…"

"Do you really think I would've said yes to her after what I had heard?" I challenged. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I'm not one of those experts who run the advice columns, so-"

"Since when do you read advice columns, Sirius?" Peter asked.

"I skim over them when I'm looking for the crosswords!" Sirius snapped, but I noticed a little red on his cheeks. Meanwhile, I had stopped pacing and was thinking deeply about something. Then I gave a small cry of comprehension.

"HA!" I cried, making all of them jump. I then went to my rucksack and started digging through it.

"James, are you feeling well?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Yes. Perfectly fine," I told him. I pulled a few sheets of parchment, a quill, and some ink out of my rucksack.

"I'll be in the common room," I said, closing my rucksack. "_No_, I am not writing to an advice columnist, Sirius," I replied to Sirius' nearly indistinct mutter. "I'll explain later."

I ran to the common room (only occupied by a few stray first and second years), took up a space at an empty table by the fire, and immediately began to pen a letter to Mum. She may not be an advice columnist for the world, but she's the one for me.

Mum, I began.

_Where to start? Things are definitely not going as well as I'd like them to this school year. I know you've probably guessed already, but it has to do with Lily. Mum, you know how much I fancy, perhaps even love, her. You also know how horribly I hid it whenever her insults made me upset. Well, we were getting along real well this year. Hardly a single argument. You would've never guessed that this girl used to attempt to hex me in to oblivion every time I wished her a good morning. Unfortunately, the other night, I overheard her saying how much she loathes this bloke and it sounded like me. So to get back at her, I asked her rival out on a date right in front of her. Then I found out that she wasn't talking about mea and she actually likes me. She was actually trying to ask me out when I asked out the other girl! Mum, you said in your last letter that you knew I wouldn't be too happy or proud of myself if I never got a chance with Lily. Well that remains true and I desperately need some help or advice as to what to do now. Please send your answer back with Bertie as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_James_

I then ran up to the Owlery and sent it off with Bertie, urging him to hurry as fast as he could. He seemed to understand. I've never seen that bird disappear across the horizon faster than today. That was over four hours ago and now I have to wait for a few days for him to get back. I don't care how long it takes, so long as I don't have to wait the entire week. I just want the answer and fast before all is lost with Lily. I just hope that's not already the case.


	16. October 12: Music, Letters, Stupidity

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I laughed really hard at all of your reviews last chapter and the chapter before last. And now that the last chapter is out of the way, I'd like to say one thing: Do you realize how HARD it was to reply to your reviews when you asked direct questions and I couldn't give you direct answers for fear of giving things away? Oh, well. On with the chapter. Enjoy.-opungo

* * *

**

Sunday, October 12  
**Gryffindor Common Room**

Oh, this is getting ridiculous.

Lily and I have resorted to sending our friends to each other to see when we'll be in places (such as the library and the common room) so we don't run into each other. Stupid, no? Well, it's the truth.

Currently, the four of us are in the common room, where we will remain for another hour before going to the library and spending half an hour in there before dinner. Yes, I know we're acting like idiots. However, it is only temporary. At least until I can get Lily talking to me again.

I know it's only been a day but I want Bertie to come back already.

I had Sirius eavesdrop the other night with my Invisibility Cloak (he really wanted to and I was desperate) on Lily and her friends in the common room. He took a little log of their conversation:

**Dorcas:** So, Lily, tell me _all_ about your date. Wait; maybe you don't want to, judging by the look on your face.

**Lily: **(groans) It was TERRIBLE.

**Marlene McKinnon: **Oh, it couldn't have been that bad.

**Lily: **His favorite subjects were how long he takes to get ready in the morning and some of his more memorable Quidditch scars.

**Dorcas: **Well…you lived through it, didn't you?

**Lily: **(mumbling) Hardly.

**Marlene: **Well, you still lived

**Lily: **This was not the weekend I had in mind. The one I had in mind-

**Dorcas: **We, know, Lily. Don't worry; I'll throw some Quaffles at his head for you.

**Marlene: **Oh, don't cause the bloke bodily harm. It might upset Lily later.

**Lily: **Well, it doesn't upset me now. I mean, why _should_ I care? I don't care about him. Not at all.

**Dorcas: **You're not sounding very convincing.

**Lily: **I know I'm not. So…how did his outing go with…_her?_

**Marlene: **I've heard that it was mostly a flop. Nobody I've heard knows what really happens, but maybe we'll be able to peck out the truth and details soon enough.

**Lily: **I don't want the details! I don't want to know anything about J-J-James ever a-again!

**Dorcas: **Oh, Lily, please. Don't cry.

**Lily: **(crying) I-I'm not! I-I have t-to go finish my T-Transfiguration (leaves).

So, I know several things from that conversation. The first being Lily hates me (no surprise). The second, I really have messed things up. Thirdly, it will be hard to explain if it comes to that. Fourthly, I need to try and talk to Dorcas before she gets up in the air on the pitch. I'd rather _not_ have her attempt to bruise me.

This is going to be a long week. No, it's going to be a long year. Everything is just completely messed up. It feels like one of those situations where you have to throw up your hands and give up. I don't want to give up, though. I can't give up. Not on Lily, not now. Not when everything has finally been explained and I know why everybody did what they did.

Giving up now would be terrible. If I fell down now, I wouldn't be able to get back up. I have to keep going until I find a solution to this.

* * *

**Monday, October 13  
****Muggle Studies**

_So far, since breakfast, I have heard everything from Annie tried to kiss you, to the two of you tried to duel._

What?! I wouldn't duel a girl! That's low!

**What if she was a Death Eater?**

Well I've hardly seen a suspected female Death Eater in the news. Still, if I did, that would be the one exception to the case. Oh, great. Please tell me Lily doesn't believe any of those stupid rumors!

I thought Lily always said that gossip was the lowest and most disgusting form of verbal communication?

But since it's _me_ maybe she'll actually listen to some of them!

Oh. Good point.

**This isn't good.**

No! Really?

_James, we know you're aggravated, but we're trying to help you?_

Can't there be one rumor that doesn't sound so horrible?

**Some people said that Annie said something about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you got mad, you two had a row, and then went your separate ways.**

Oh, please let that be the only rumor Lily has heard so far!

Calm down, James.

**Yeah. You'll need to keep a cool head for patrols tomorrow. Oh, oops. Something about your expression tells me you had forgotten about that.**

_James. Be calm. BREATHE!_

Breathing.

Well, you're face was turning blue. We were worried.

**As worried as we were when you kept spelling "Lily" with your eggs this morning.**

Er…could we just forget that I did that?

_Sure._

New subject. Why are you leaving in a few days again, Remus?

_My aunt's funeral._

Aunt who?

_Mary._

Oh.

**This new subject is boring.**

Sirius, be more sympathetic.

**Not sure if I can manage. Let's go back to you and Lily.**

You know, we shouldn't be passing notes in class.

Since when have you cared about that?

Since now. So shut up.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

This class is officially hard. Oh, no, not the work. The people in it. I've been staring at the back of Lily's head since I walked in here. McGonagall has officially become background noise. It's the same with everybody trying out the spell. I've already been able to do it successfully twelve times in a row, so I'm allowed to relax for the rest of class.

Oh, oops. I think she realized I was staring at her. She just leaned over to Dorcas, whispered something, and Dorcas looked over her shoulder and caught me staring. She's now glaring at me and-oh, well _that _hand gesture isn't very ladylike. I stopped, anyway.

This is fantastic. Along with Lily hating me, her friends do to. Well, not all of them are trying to kill me with their stares, but it's just the vibe I'm getting from them.

I don't necessarily blame them. I just upset their friend; I'd be pissed at them too. Right now, I'm just pissed at myself.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Well Dorcas isn't in this class so that doesn't stop me from staring at Lily.

OW! Sirius hit me over the back of the head. So Dorcas isn't the only one who can stop me. Great.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

I decided to be direct. That was stupid. I wasn't direct with Lily, I'm not _that _stupid. I was direct with her friends. Dorcas to be specific.

I waited for Dorcas in the changing rooms today, anxious for her to arrive. Mum still hasn't written back yet and I'm getting impatient for her reply. Now that I think about it, I have to wonder what I was thinking when I sent her a letter. Never mind, I know what I was thinking.

I was thinking that I was desperate. This is precisely why I haven't told Sirius that I wrote to Mum, he'd say the same thing and then he would never let me live it down.

"Dorcas!" I said when she came in to the changing rooms. She ignored me. "I seriously need to talk to you. It's important. I need your help-"

"_Help? _You want _me _to help _you_? Give me a good reason! Wait, no, scratch that. I don't want to talk to you." She walked in to a room to change, slamming the door in my face.

"Please, Dorcas," I said, beginning to beg. "There's been a big misunderstanding-"

"I said I don't want to talk with you! That includes arguing!"

"The only one arguing here is you. I've been keeping very calm the whole time."

Silence.

"Listen, Dorcas," I began in my most calm voice I could manage. "I'm sorry that I yelled last week. I was frustrated and I didn't completely understand what was going on but if I could just have your help-" Dorcas came out of the room, looking completely livid.

"I said don't talk to me," she reminded me. "And what makes you think I want to help you with anything? I've got my friends to think about. Watch your back; I'll be using you as target practice tonight."

I sighed and shrugged. "Fair enough." Dorcas gave me a confused look, but nodded. People started coming in to the rooms to change and I went to get the balls from Madam Hooch's office. Sure enough, every time I flew too close to posts after Dorcas blocked a goal, she'd throw the ball at my back…my head…my arms…my recently injured leg.

She stopped eventually when she saw that I wasn't going to yell at her or rebel or anything. That took all the fun out of it for her. Well, who cares? I feel like a punching bag these days and Dorcas needed one. I just provided the service. However, if a Slytherin tries to use me for the same purposes, I will hex them.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 14  
****Muggle Studies**

So I was eating breakfast today, wait, let me rephrase: Sirius was forcing me to eat because I declared I wasn't in the mood to do so. He threatened to shove a spoon up my nose if I didn't. There was something about the way he said it that made me start eating immediately.

I was in the middle of shoveling some eggs in my mouth when I felt somebody standing behind me. I looked up to see Marlene McKinnon. Well, I really didn't look uptoo much. That girl is really short, but I still had to incline my head some to see her face.

"Lily can't make it to patrols tonight. She's sending along a fifth year to take her place." Marlene rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment.

"Did she say why?" I asked after I had swallowed my eggs. Marlene shrugged.

"Well she didn't give any specifics…" Marlene trailed off. I didn't need her to tell me. I could guess the real reason why Lily wasn't coming to patrols tonight.

"Who's the fifth year?" I asked after a moment of considering this. Marlene pointed to the fifth year girl not far down the table. I had seen her around school with Lily sometimes, though I never learned her name.

"Fine," I said, disgruntled. "Make sure she knows where she's supposed to meet us." Marlene left to go take her place by Lily. The way she was muttering to her made me believe that she was letting her know about the entire conversation and what it may or may not mean.

"You should know," Remus said suddenly, making us all jump. We thought he was asleep. Well his head had been down on the table for a while. "Lily is sending that girl specifically to spy on you and Annie." We all looked at him for a moment.

"First of all, you aren't allowed to give us heart attacks before we've had a decent cup of coffee, Lupin. Secondly, I thought she was supposed to hate me. Thirdly, _how_ do you know that?" I waited for him to speak.

"Lily doesn't hate you, she's just hurt," Remus explained. "She doesn't understand why you did what you did and she wants to understand it, even if she says she doesn't want to know and she thinks that this girl might bring back some answers. As to how I know that, I'm just more perceptive than you, James." Sirius snorted.

"He fell asleep in the common room but woke up and pretended to still be sleeping when he heard Lily and her friends," he interjected. "Perceptive my arse."

"Fine, I'm just a better listener," Remus amended.

"No, you're just a better eavesdropper."

"I want to be home," I mumbled in to the tabletop.

"Well, James, if you're doing it to get away from all of us, I have to remind you that Sirius lives at your house and-"

"Oi!" Sirius protested. Peter stopped talking. Really, it wasn't just to get away from them, it was to get back to my instruments.

What? I'm musical, is that a crime? Nobody at Hogwarts knows this, though. Except for Sirius, Remus, and Peter, of course. I wish I had them now. I may have been able to properly get my guitar in without anybody noticing, but the piano would've been a little harder.

I should probably never mention it out loud inside the walls of Hogwarts that I play both the guitar and the piano. Then absolutely nobody would look at me the same way again. Of course, they still don't look at me like they used to because of my making the Head Boy position and because of my asking out Annie in front of Lily. Let's just face it, I've messed up big time this year, and it isn't even the Christmas holidays yet. A personal record for me. A personal record I can't be proud of.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

McGonagall apparently frowns upon food in class. I didn't even realize I was eating the candy. I really didn't. That apparently wasn't good enough for McGonagall. But there must have been something about my expression that prevented her from taking off any points, so she just let me off with a warning.

Sirius didn't believe me when I told him I didn't realize I was eating. He does, however, believe I'm losing my sanity. It's comforting to know I have such great friends to stick by me and tell me things like I'm going insane.

I wonder if I could trade him? No, it's too late. Besides, I doubt anybody would agree to a trade that involves Sirius.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Flitwick gave us a free day today. Sirius is completely absorbed in books about levitation charms (the flying motorcycle again) and he's trying to get me to help him.

"Come on, what are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"Doodling," I lied. There is no reason for him to know about my completely manly journal. In fact, there's no reason for anybody except for me and my Mum to know. In fact, in my will, I will order this book be burned without anybody looking at the contents. Wait, forget that. If Sirius outlives me, he'd never go along with that. He's much too nosy and curious for his own good. So it's a wonder he hasn't discovered what this book really is, yet. "Get Moony to help you."

"Moony is sleeping, Sherlock." Sirius jabbed a finger to my left to point him out. It was true. Moony's head was down on the desk and he was completely still. I swear, I have never seen someone sleep as completely still as he does, I hadn't noticed he was asleep until Sirius pointed him out. I'm just a tad bit unobservant today.

"Wormtail, then."

"He's changing his shoelaces different colors. Put away your doodles and help me!"

"I don't feel like it."

Still, I'll put away these "doodles" until Padfoot is sound asleep.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Patrols went off fairly well. Annie was already there when Remus and I arrived five minutes early.

"I take it things aren't going well on the Evans-front?" she asked me. I sighed.

"She's not coming to patrols," Remus told her. "She's sending a fifth year Gryffindor along instead."

"Is she friends with her?"

"Well, I've seen them around the common room together."

"Aw. Poor thing's heartbroken and is sending a spy to find out what went wrong."

"Remus, you're officially weird," I accused.

"Once again, I was _eavesdropping_," Remus explained.

"So ignoring your completely terrible habits, I have a question: are me and James supposed to act like we hate each other? That would be wise, wouldn't it?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, it would. How's it going with Davies?"

"Oh he'll be completely over Lily before the week is out and ready to move on to another girl. He's predictable."

"This just reminded me of something," I said suddenly. "Annie, why did you volunteer for patrols with me, anyway? To make Davies jealous?"

"Actually it's because the Slytherins had this look in their eyes," she explained. "They're still not happy about the Quidditch game. I assume that Lily volunteered for that patrol as well because I was on it with you. She probably didn't understand back then that she was starting to fall for you."

Annie and I then proceeded to act like we hated each other and we pulled it off pretty well, if I do say so myself. Remus said he was watching the fifth year's reactions very carefully and he said he believes she believed it. Now Moony can officially relax. He needs it anyway. It's not going to be easy…being around a bunch of crying relatives for a few days. I know it wasn't necessarily easy for me, so I can relate to his situation somewhat.

Oh, for the love of Merlin. What the hell is that noise? It is so annoying. Just a peck, peck, peck by the window and some sort of screeching sound-

Bertie! He's back! And he's not happy that I've noticed him but I haven't come over to let him in yet. I better go do that.

* * *

**Dawn, Wednesday, October 15  
****Boy's Dormitory**

_Dear James,_

_You've always been a bit rash, haven't you? Though, under the circumstances, it's somewhat understandable why you acted the way you did. Still, you need to work on your listening skills. Knowing you, you probably haven't said a single word to this Lily but you have tried to go through her friends. It's probably been a day or two since then, so they've most likely calmed down from your advances. That's good for you because they might be more willing to help if you if they're more calm. Now, here's my big question. You had absolutely no trouble explaining to me in a letter about this whole misunderstanding and how truly sorry you were; why can't you just do the same with Lily?_

_Write to her instead of speaking to her. She's more likely to read the letter instead, anyway. She can read it in private and give her time to mull everything over, which she wouldn't be able to do if you confronted her in person. Everything will be fine, darling. Don't worry._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. Look in the bag I attached to Bertie. Something about your letter made me think you could use it now._

I had been confused when I first read Mum's postscript and looked at the tiny bag attached Bertie. What could possibly be in there that I could use? Curiously, I got the bag off Bertie's leg and opened it reaching my hand inside of it. It was much deeper than it looked and my hand came across something very familiar.

Mum and her Charms.

Out of the small bag, I pulled out my guitar.

That just proved that she might be miles and miles away, but she sure knew best about what would make me happy and how to help me in the worst of times. Although, I'm a little worried about writing a letter to Lily.

Writing a letter to your Mum is one thing. Writing letters to the girl of your dreams is another and, as Sirius said before in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I should _never_ be a writer! I'm terrible at it!

* * *

**Later  
****Muggle Studies**

**What were you talking about to Marlene McKinnon this morning?**

Wait. If you're talking to me, who's taking notes for Remus?

**Peter.**

_You guys don't have to take notes for me._

We don't?

Don't listen to him! Keep writing! Of course we do, Moony. If we didn't, what kind of friends would we be?

_The kind that doesn't get on my nerves, but I'm too tired to argue anymore._

Well, that's good for us.

**So, Prongs, ignoring your attempts to change the subject, I ask again: what were you talking about with Marlene this morning.**

Well, first off, I thought that since she's the only non-violent one of Lily's friends, it'd be safest to talk to her, and she was actually alone so I had to take advantage of that opportunity.

_Spit it out, already._

I negotiated with her the possibility of having their group and our group stop being stupid and peacefully coexisting.

**You just asked her if it was possible for us and them to be in the library or the common, didn't you?**

So?

_Don't give him a hard time, Sirius. That was mature of you to ask her. You did do it calmly and rationally, didn't you?_

No, I acted stupid so I could further ruin what little chances I have left with Lily. Of course I did it calmly and rationally!

_Just making sure._

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Marlene was waiting by my desk when I came in here.

"I've discussed it with the other girls and they have decided that it should be fine for us to be in the common room at the same time."

"Great," I said. "Do you think this conversation is completely stupid, too?"

"Completely."

"Good." I cracked a small smile and Marlene returned to her seat behind Lily. Speaking of Lily, here are my last few attempts at writing a letter to her:

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't know where to start. It's all so complicated to try-_

_Dear Lily,_

_I didn't mean to upset you. It was all completely unintentional-_

_Dear Lily,_

_It's all a big misunderstanding, I swear. I didn't mean to make such a big mess out of-_

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm an idiot._

_James_

Sirius likes the last one. Git.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

_Dear Lily,_

_Please promise to yourself that you'll read this whole letter through. It's hard to know exactly where to start with this but I might as well start explaining._

_After we finished the Amortentia, I noticed that you seemed to be avoiding me. You'd be quiet the moment I came in to a room, you wouldn't talk to me, and you couldn't keep your stories straight. So during patrols, I planned to find you and ask you what was going on. I accidentally found you, but you were in the middle of a row with Annie, I stayed hidden behind a tapestry._

_I heard only part of this row, mainly a rant of yours where you were naming off a million reasons why you didn't fancy a certain bloke and why you would never fancy him. A lot of it sounded quite a bit like you were talking about me. Remus heard part of it as well and he agreed that it seemed that way as well. I was so upset that later that night I decided to give up on you permanently._

_So, when you came up to me the next day and said you wanted to ask me something about Hogsmeade, that made me angry with myself when I remembered the reason I was going to find you on patrols before you started avoiding me and I made a really stupid decision that I still feel terrible about._

_Hogsmeade wasn't the greatest. Annie seemed to be somewhere else entirely every time you and Davies walked by. Eventually, she snapped and explained everything to me. How the whole row was over Davies, how it was all a big misunderstanding, and how you were about to ask me to Hogsmeade when I asked Annie. She admits that it was stupid of her to accept, she was trying to make Davies jealous. I've felt sick to my stomach ever since. I'm a big idiot for not seeing what this was all about but I assure you that it was all a huge misunderstanding and nothing more._

_I'm sorry. I feel like I could say that a hundred thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough. You don't have to talk to me again if you don't want to. I just wanted the chance to explain myself to you so you could understand. Once again, I'm sorry._

_James_

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory, after Quidditch**

I had Remus, Sirius, and Peter read it over in Defense and they all agree that the letter is good enough to send to Lily. I decided, just in case she recognizes Bertie, to use another owl. So I sent along a snowy white owl after dinner before I headed down to the pitch.

Now all I have to do is wait and attempt not to vomit because I almost feel like doing that now. I would play my guitar to distract me, but when I had started, Sirius complained after a few minutes to stop playing depressing songs. Yeah, I've decided not to care. If I want to play depressing songs, I will.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory, still**

"Sirius?" I asked, while strumming my guitar absentmindedly.

"It's too late to try and acquire a Time Turner and stop myself from sending that letter isn't it?"

"Are you regretting sending that letter and having a chance to explain yourself?" Sirius asked me.

"No," I replied after a moment. "I _want_ Lily to understand that it was a big misunderstanding."

"Then what are you so nervous about?"

I'm afraid that she may take me up on my offer of not talking to me. That's what I'm afraid of.


	17. October 16: All You Need

**Author's Note: I just stayed up until TWO in the MORNING to finish this for you. I also finished it for myself as well because I was thinking "If I stop now, I'll lose my train of thought and I don't want that!" This is officially the longest chapter of the story (over 7,000 words) so there's plenty for you to read. I'm off to bed. Enjoy the chapter!-opungo

* * *

**

Thursday, October 16  
**Muggle Studies**

Sirius is officially annoyed with me. Mostly because I was playing nothing but The Beatles all last night. I know he would have preferred the Weird Sisters, but I wasn't in the mood for that. He'll probably smash my guitar over my head to knock me unconscious later. Especially since I started singing along some just to annoy him some more. Admittedly, I probably shouldn't have done that, but it was fun while it lasted.

"James! Enough with The Beatles already!" he snapped from his four-poster. "What is that song, anyway?"

"Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, they call me on and on across the universe."

"Oh, I was curious but I regret even asking. Now stop singing."

"_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they, tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe."_

"I get it. Shut up."

"_Jai guru de va om. Nothing's gonna change my world. Nothing's gonna change my world."_

"At least sing a different song!"

"_You say you want a revolution. Well you know, we all want to change the world. You tell me that it's evolution."_

"I meant something not by The Beatles! Merlin, I hate them."

"You're going to upset quite a few Muggle-borns if you go around saying that," I informed him. I was still strumming the chords to the song instead of singing it.

"I didn't _use _to hate them. You, however have changed me!"

"Oh, so you secretly like them? Great! _As I write this letter, send my love to you. Remember that I'll always, be in love with you."_

"Merlin, why didn't you just _sing_ to Lily instead?"

"Because nobody in Hogwarts besides you three are supposed to know that I can play guitar, piano, and sing. I fully intend for them never to find out, too."

"Well you better stop playing tonight or else I will run out of this dormitory and scream it to all of Gryffindor," Sirius threatened. I grimaced.

"Just one more?" I pleaded. He sighed and nodded.

"_In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life, in the land of submarines…"_

Peter and Remus enjoyed it. They sat quietly and would tap their foot or nod their heads along to the music. So my playing wasn't completely hated. Sirius may or may not have enjoyed it, he was probably just in a crabby mood last night and is why he was so objected to it. It might also be because I drilled it in his brain permanently. How do I know this? When he was getting ready this morning, he was whistling a Beatle's song. He stopped halfway through when it dawned on him what he was doing.

"I hate you!" he screamed at me, throwing a shoe at my head. It's not exactly wise to be in the same room as Sirius when he hasn't had coffee yet.

It was nice to play the guitar again, though. Mum knows me well.

Too bad she didn't foresee that it might annoy a have-yet-to-have-a-cup-of-coffee-Sirius.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Do you think she's read it?

_Do I look like a mind reader?_

If I say yes will you tell me?

**James, seriously. Be calm. If she's read it, she'll let you know eventually. If she want to talk to you, she'll let you know eventually.**

Be calm? How can I be calm? I officially hate classes with her now. It's so hard to concentrate.

Once again: be calm.

Give me one good reason.

**You and your music. Do I have to say anymore?**

I'll calm down.

**He's so easy to shut up sometimes.**

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Maybe I should ask her friends if she's read it. Wait, no. That's bad. She might not have told them about it. So I shouldn't talk to them about it. She also might have told them about it and they can't say anything about it.

I am not one for suspense.

* * *

**Later  
****Gryffindor Common Room**

O.K., she's definitely read it.

I'm sitting at a table on one side of the common room with Sirius and Peter (Remus left after Defense) and Lily's friends are on the opposite side. Lily is not among them. They're all attempting to do work, but they keep on whispering to each other, leaning in real close so they don't have to raise their voices a breath above a whisper.

What could possibly cause all this whispering? I'll tell you what: a letter sent by the Head Boy, that's what!

At least I know that she's read it. That has to count for something. Her friends aren't staring at me like I thought they would though. An occasional glance now and then, maybe, but it's always followed by more whispers and the shaking of heads.

So Lily probably hasn't told them about the contents of that letter or who the letter was from. I guess I'm a little glad about that. It saves me from being attacked for information for now. Though this does put a little damper on things. It would've been nice if they knew. That way I could try and figure out how Lily is reacting to the letter. I'll just have to be patient, though.

* * *

**Friday, October 17  
****Muggle Studies**

Sirius now doesn't mind as much about me playing in the dormitory. He let me get all the way through several songs. Of course, I did make sure to play one Weird Sisters song so that's probably why he did not object to my playing or singing. Much. He does not, however, agree with me when I say that "Gillyweed" is the strangest song by them. He believes it's a perfect example of their musical genius.

Musical genius, my arse. The lyrics to it are strange and there's absolutely _nothing_ about gillyweed in there. I honestly think they made up the most random song they could and when they couldn't decide a name, they just thought, "Hey, let's name it _Gillyweed._" Hence, the strangest song in existence was born.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Lily is falling behind a little bit on Transfiguration, but she is determined, so I assume that's preventing McGonagall from asking the two of us about our tutoring sessions. That talk wouldn't go over too well, anyway. I can just imagine the conversation:

McGonagall: "Potter, Evans. Why are you two falling behind in Transfiguration and Charms?

Me: "Because I thought Lily hated me and I asked out her rival in front of her so Lily asked out my rival to make me jealous but then her rival told me what was really going on and that Lily really fancied me and I sent her a letter a few days ago to explain myself but I'm not sure what her reaction to it is yet and until I know that reaction we're not on speaking terms with each other."

Lily: "What he said."

Well, she's gotten her transfiguration ninety percent right. McGonagall will accept that, I suppose. She really did improve with all of the sessions we had together and those improvements will help her up to a point. Then if she decides she really just does not want to talk to me any more, she can find herself another Transfiguration tutor.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

So I have no idea if my Charms skills are lacking because Flitwick gave us a free day again. Peter and I helped Sirius look at more Levitation Charms for his motorbike. I was a little fed up, however when we got to Defense and found out that was a free day as well. Honestly, I need _something _to distract me. Sirius suggested after Defense that we go outside and relax on the grounds.

Well the days were getting shorter, so we might as well. Peter and I let Sirius lead the way out to the grounds we eventually took up the space under a tree near Gryffindor tower. Sirius leaned up against the trunk and was soon asleep. Peter began some Defense homework. I however, went to lie on the ground a little distance away from the tree; my feet towards the tree, my head towards Gryffindor tower. I closed my eyes as well and began to sing softly, hoping Sirius wouldn't wake up from his nap and murder me when he heard what I was singing. Though, it sounded so soft to me, I didn't imagine him doing so.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."_

I was nearly done with my second round of that song when Sirius called "Er, James?"

"Sorry, I'll stop," I called back to him.

"No, you're singing doesn't annoy me as much now. But I just thought I'd let you know that your voice does carry a bit out here…"

"What?!" I cried, sitting up quickly and looking around wildly. I half-expected to have a crowd of curious onlookers ready to point and laugh surrounding me. Luckily, the grounds were empty except for us.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones out here, but that could change any time. You want to head back to the tower and put our stuff away before dinner?" I agreed and walked twice as fast as I normally do all the way to the entrance to the castle.

"Are you sure nobody was out there?" I asked quietly as we walked along.

"Just Hagrid, a professor, two Slytherins, five Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors, and one Ravenclaw walked by. Don't worry. I was joking!" he added quickly, seeing my expression.

"You do not joke about things like that!" I hissed.

"I just did. Mate! Calm down! No more jokes about that, got it."

"Good."

I didn't see Lily at dinner that night. She has been avoiding meals lately. I would seriously worry over this, but I noticed her friends taking food from meals and wrapping them up in napkins, so I guess I can relax some. I'm still a little worried about her though.

After dinner, the three of us sat around a table in the common room, trying to finish some homework for us and for Remus. Sirius and Peter left thirty minutes later, finishing up more quickly than I did because they had decided to do some of the work in Defense. I was just finishing up when the two chairs across from me moved and were suddenly occupied. I glanced up and confirmed my suspicions about Lily reading the letter. Why else would Dorcas and Marlene be sitting across from me?

"Hello, James," Dorcas greeted, eyes narrowed. I nodded, still bent over my essay.

"Hi, Dorcas. Hi Marlene. Did you need something?"

"Yes," Marlene replied. "Tell us what you wrote in that letter." I paused for a moment, trying to keep my hand moving continuously across the page as I thought.

"Marlene, this is an essay. It's for Muggle Studies."

"Oh, don't play dumb," Dorcas snapped.

"I'm not playing. What's this about?" I glanced up at them; their faces fell slightly.

"Lily received a letter the other day," Dorcas explained as I bent down over my essay. "She won't tell us what's in it but from the way she's been acting we _know_ that it's from you." She waited for me to respond. Well, she was really waiting for me to confess, but I wasn't about to do that.

"How can you be so sure that the letter was from me if Lily hasn't told you what its contents were?" I challenged.

"From the way she's been acting," Marlene told me, as if she was pointing out the obvious. I looked straight at her.

"So, obviously, if Lily acts even a little strange, it's automatically _my_ fault," I said mockingly. Marlene's face fell.

"That…wasn't what we were saying," she faltered.

"No, it was _exactly_ what you were saying. Now, I'm rather bored by this conversation. Any other accusations left? No? Well then, I'm going to bed. I'll see you ladies later."

I ran off from the common room, glad that they were behind me. I felt a little bad for being so harsh, but it was my only defense. If I were to try it any other way, I'm sure I would have succumbed to the pressure.

I burst through the dormitory door and announced to Sirius and Peter: "You left me in my time of need!" Sirius looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"James, you were just completing an essay, not recovering from a hex gone wrong," Peter said from his four-poster.

"True, but Dorcas and Marlene came and demanded to know what was in that letter I wrote," I told him, throwing my rucksack on to the floor beside my bed. "They didn't have any proof that _I _wrote it, but they still knew somehow."

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"I denied it and played dumb."

"You mean all these years you've just been pretending to be dumb?"

"Shut up."

"So why do they think you're the one that sent it?" Peter asked curiously, obviously trying to move past Sirius' jibe.

"Because Lily's been acting peculiar," I sighed.

"Well, does that mean she's upset or she's in shock…?" Sirius trailed off, tying to find another reason.

"I wish I knew, mate," I answered honestly. I do. I really do wish I knew. I don't know a single bit of what Lily's thinking right now and it's about to drive me insane. Though, like Sirius said the other day, if she wants to talk to me, she'll let me know eventually. _Eventually._ I am beginning to hate that word.

_Eventually_ Lily may or may not talk to me. _Eventually_ Lily may or may not decide to hate me forever.

_Eventually_ she may decide to move on completely and leave me behind. There will be no eventually after that and it will be too late for me.

* * *

**Saturday, October 18  
****Boy's Dormitory**

I woke up with enough time to take a shower before lunch. That's terrible, I usually sleep in until lunch is halfway over on a Saturday, unless I have some other reason for getting up. Today, there really was no reason. I've finished all my homework and copied it for Remus. What else is there?

Hm, Sirius has been in a semi-decent mood whenever I've been playing or singing. Perhaps he won't mind too much today.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

He minded some. Sirius left the dormitory to escape to the kitchens for a few hours halfway through _All My Loving. _Peter decided to go with him.

"We'll be back in two hours. You have until five in the afternoon," Sirius added as a warning.

"_All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving_-close the door." The door closed behind him. _"-darling I'll be true."_

I played mindlessly for a little while, probably less than an hour. I was laying on the bed with my feet on my pillows and my head towards the door. I can't really remember all of the songs I played. My fingers were starting to develop calluses again from all the constant playing. I didn't mind too much. I was used to it at home.

This was definitely relaxing to me. It might've been annoying to Sirius, but it was relaxing to me. It was close to a quarter to four when I was playing _All You Need Is Love._

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy. Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. It's eas-_damn it! Stupid hands." They had cramped up from so much playing and were choosing now to protest. I took my left hand from the neck of the guitar and struggled to open it all the way. When I stopped struggling, it immediately went back in to the cramped position it was in previously.

"I guess a little break wouldn't hurt," I muttered to myself. I set the guitar down beside me and sat up on the edge of my bed. I glanced to my left at my clock, glanced to my right, and froze where I was.

Lily was standing in my doorway. This was odd for this to happen. Not just because we were in the middle of a humungous, awkward row but also because she never came up here unless it was to seek Remus out for Prefect duties. So she hadn't been up since some time last year. It was also odd because, besides the Hogsmeade visits and the weekends I venture out of my dormitory, I can hardly recall the times where she isn't in her Hogwarts uniform. Today she was wearing a loose-fitting white shirt with a light blue floral design stitched around the neckline and the edges of the sleeves and jeans. One of the things that surprised me most of all about her appearance was that her hair was completely down. She usually always wore it tied back. Sometimes it would hang partially down, but not all the way like it was now.

Her eyes were just as wide as mine were when I turned and saw her. It seemed as if she had been searching for the right words but lost them completely once I had spotted her. I don't know how long we stood staring at each other. It seemed like forever. Lily found her voice first.

"You play?" she asked quietly. It took me a moment to register what she meant and I immediately turned red.

"Er, yeah," I admitted sheepishly. "Just don't let all of Hogwarts know. You're the first person outside of this room and my house to know that." I reached over to the guitar and placed it under my four-poster.

"Why not? You play well," she added in a lower voice as if she were confessing some sort of weakness.

"Thanks. How long were you standing there?"

"Half an hour. I saw Sirius and Peter leave and then I had to convince my friends to leave me alone as well."

"Oh." We stood and stared at each other some more. I broke the silence this time. "So is there a, er…reason you came up here?" Lily nodded. Her hands shook slightly as she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"I read it," she told me. I didn't have to ask what "it" was. "Could we talk?" I felt the color drain from my face some.

"Er, sure. Did you want to sit?" I gestured to my bed. Lily's eyes went wider.

"Your bed?" she said hesitantly.

"I was only offering mine because Remus has this thing about people touching his things sometimes and I'm the neater one between Sirius and Peter," I explained quickly. The words were slightly jumbled but I think she understood.

"Oh, no it's fine. It's fine," she told me quickly. Lily took a deep breath, let it out and walked slowly over to the bed and, using my trunk as a step, crawled up and sat on the end of the bed where my head had been just a few minutes before.

"Did you want to…?" she trailed off her hand gesturing to my bed.

"Oh, er, okay." I unhurriedly sat on the other end of the bed, surrounded by my pillows. I offered one to Lily but she declined.

"I'm fine," she told me. I set the pillow down near her, just in case. She took another deep breath and she did not look at me. Her eyes were on the folded piece of parchment in her hands. She twirled it in her fingers over and over again.

"I'm sorry you heard that row between Simmons and I," Lily began quietly. "Especially since I had promised you just a few days before that I wouldn't find her and start arguing with her. To be fair, I did keep up my promise. She bumped in to me and she made some sort of comment and then it all went downhill from there."

"It's fine," I told her. "Annie explained it all to me and it makes sense."

"But it sounded so horrible," Lily muttered. "I felt so horrible when I read your letter because I could see how you might get mixed up and why you hated me so much." Her voice cracked as she struggled to get the last few words out.

"Lily," I murmured. "I never hated you. I never said that. I hated myself."

"Why would you hate yourself?" she mumbled.

"Well, I thought that I should've seen that you still hated me earlier on. I hated myself for being stupid."

"Well it wasn't you, it was Davies," Lily explained unnecessarily.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know that at the time."

"Do you hate yourself now?"

"Yes. I tried to correct it all by making a completely idiotic mistake and it was much worse for both of us."

Lily did not know what to say to that.

"So is he Michael or Davies now?" I asked after a few moments. Lily looked at me questioningly. "You called him Davies which is why I was wondering." She stared at me for five full seconds and actually cracked a small smile.

"You're impossible," she sighed. "He's Davies. First of all, because I was only saying Michael out of politeness and secondly, that was a _horrible_ date I went on with him. He's Davies now."

"I was just wondering…so am I Potter again? I wouldn't blame you. I treated you pretty horribly no matter what my reasoning was-"

"You're still James," she said, cutting me off. "That much hasn't changed." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"So I hear Davies was trying to help you in _Charms_?" I questioned.

"Oh, that was terrible!" she told me. "I did the charm perfectly and he _still _insisted on helping me. It took forever to just get him to shut up." I laughed. I couldn't help it. Lily grabbed the pillow I had offered earlier and groaned into it, hugging it close to her. She rested her chin on it and looked at me again, smiling wide.

"So how long do I have before Sirius and Peter come running through that door again?" she asked, jerking her head towards the door.

"About half an hour," I answered, glancing at the clock. Lily sighed.

"I feel like I should apologize over and over," she muttered.

"No, I should be the one to do that," I told her, reaching out and touching her shoulder. I let it linger there for a moment before dropping it. She smiled softly.

"How about we both apologize to each other until we're both sick of it?" she suggested. I grinned back.

"Great plan." She laughed softly and shook her head. "I should leave now so I don't risk running in to Sirius or Peter. I also need to come up with a good enough excuse to my friends about where I've been." She paused to look at my face. I must've looked worried or something and I was. I didn't want her to go away. I was worried that once she did I would find out I was having an all too-real dream. A dream I didn't want to end.

"Do you think you could get rid of Sirius and Peter tomorrow as well?" she asked. I grinned.

"I'll threaten to have a guitar marathon for the entire afternoon," I told her. She laughed.

"I'll see you after lunch tomorrow, then," she promised. She slid gracefully from the bed while I more or less stumbled off of it.

"Tomorrow," I repeated smiling, heart racing. Then Lily did something very uncharacteristic of her. She slid her arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as my arms wrapped around her as well.

"So am I." We stood there for a moment before we both dropped our arms, feeling awkward, but better.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Then she rushed out the door. I thought that'd be the last I'd see of her until tomorrow, too. So imagine my surprise when Sirius, Peter, and I went down to dinner and saw her among her friends.

"She's eating again," Sirius commented. He had noticed, too. I sighed.

"That's good," I told him. I glanced at her whenever I was sure that Sirius and Peter weren't looking at me. She was smiling. Besides today in my dormitory, this was the first time I had seen her smile in ten days. It was nice to see her smiling with her friends again. At one point, when I glanced up at her, she glanced at me at the same time. Her smile grew a little wider before she quickly turned her head back towards her friends.

All is well, I hope, between Lily and I again. Just not everybody knows it yet.

* * *

**Sunday, October 19  
****Boy's Dormitory**

So I just woke up Sirius for lunch and warned him that I was planning a guitar marathon. He'll be gone, with Peter, from our dormitory and meet me at dinner. I feel a little bad for lying to him, but the rewards for lying to him are just a little too tempting.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

"When are you going to get this whole twenty-four hour music thing out of your system?" Sirius groaned at lunch. I grinned.

"Who knows? Moony might want a couple tunes to cheer him up when he gets back tomorrow." Sirius and Peter were still a little too tired to care or notice that I was just a little too happy compared to how I have been over the past week. I saw Lily rise from her seat when I was halfway through with my lunch and leave the Hall. I kept eating in my seat for a few minutes more, not wanting to raise too many suspicions. They may have been tired, but they weren't _that_ stupid.

"I'll see you later," I promised, washing down my lunch with one last gulp of pumpkin juice. Lily was standing by my four-poster when I came in. Her hand was half stretched to the guitar I had left sitting on it. She jumped when I came in and jerked her hand back.

"You can touch it," I told her, shutting the door behind me. "I don't mind." She nodded but she still didn't touch it. I tapped the doorknob with my wand, locking it securely.

"I was shocked when I came in yesterday," she admitted. "I had no idea you could play the guitar."

"Piano too," I added. "Did my singing shock you yesterday as well?"

"Well, no, not _too _much," she answered, starting to look at the floor. "I kind of heard you before…"

"What? You did? When?" I tried to rack my brains for a time where I might've made the unconscious decision to sing around her. I couldn't remember one.

"Well, I was in my dormitory Friday and I had my window open and I heard you singing. I thought Sirius would've told you that I heard you. He spotted me looking and that's when I shut the window."

I absorbed this information for a brief moment.

"I'm going to kill him," I finally decided. "He promised that nobody else was out there."

"Well, he wasn't lying. I wasn't out there with you, I was in my dormitory."

"I'm still going to kill him."

"No, you are _not_," Lily told me firmly. I hadn't noticed before, but she had moved closer to me and we were no longer across the room from each other, but standing less than two feet apart. "What you can do is play something on your guitar."

"I'm not used to having an audience," I muttered as I followed her over to my four-poster.

"What about your mates?" she asked.

"I only play in front of them because it annoys Sirius so easily and Remus and Peter as well if I really get them worked up."

"What about your Mum?"

"She and Dad taught me how to play." Lily grabbed my guitar and turned to face me.

"Need I remind you that I heard you sing two days ago and I stood in your doorway for thirty minutes yesterday listening to you play _and_ sing?" When I was silent in response, she held out the guitar for me. I sighed and took it, glaring at her.

"Fine. One free concert for Lily Evans." She smiled triumphantly and climbed on to my bed, grabbing two pillows. I sat across from her. She smiled at me, her head rested on the pillows.

"Any requests?" I asked. My glare was gone. I was never really mad, though.

"How about _Hey Jude_?" she suggested. I groaned, she giggled.

"Fine," I sighed, giving in. I played the song for her, but my mood had definitely improved by the time I was done.

"That was nice," she said quietly as I put the guitar under my four-poster.

"Thank you," I told her. "I decided that I don't mind having you as an audience and you can request another private concert any time. So long as it's here in my dormitory."

"How come you don't want anybody else to know?" she asked.

"I'd get weird looks. Kind of like the first week I was Head Boy, everybody just kept giving me these looks while staring at my badge," I explained. Lily contemplated this for a moment.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where you were worried about what other people thought about you," she said finally.

"I only worry about some things, not all of them. Do you ever worry about what people think about you?"

"Sure. I think everybody does a little bit. But, like you, I only worry about what they're thinking for some things."

"So do you have any secret talents that I don't know about?" I asked. Lily was quiet for a little while as she pondered this. Then she looked up at me.

"You remember in sixth year how that Hufflepuff sprouted tentacles from his face, pinchers from his ears, and had three tails growing from his back and you and Sirius got blamed for it?"

"Yes…" I said, remembering it and waiting for Lily to finish explaining. She grinned and it all clicked in my head. "No! I don't believe it!"

"He was being a jerk," she said simply. "He had it coming." I laughed.

"You owe me a week of detention," I told her. She shook her head.

"James?" she said hesitantly. "Did you ever…_like_ Simmons? Even just a little bit?" I shook my head. "Be honest."

"I am being honest," I told her. "Annie was just there as a friend. She was always just a friend. I never thought of her any other way. Sure it was just a little uncomfortable when I thought she fancied me, but the situation remains the same. I promise that she's only a friend." Lily nodded. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

"And you never fancied Davies, right?" I asked her. She looked incredulous.

"Are you seriously asking me that? After you heard me on patrols?" she demanded. I cracked a grin.

"Can't blame a bloke for making sure," I told her.

"Sure I can," she told me, grinning. I sat back on my pillows, laughing and shaking my head. Then, as she said nothing, I just began to hum, while staring at the ceiling. Finally, she spoke again.

"James?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up. Lily seemed to be struggling to find the right words. She wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was staring at my bedspread, tracing the design in it with a single finger.

"Er…I was just…wondering…you…you never told me what _you_ could smell in the…the Amortentia," she stammered.

"Well," I said thinking. "There was my broom handle, the inside of my house, the sheets to this bed, my Mum's chocolate cake, and…" I paused and felt the blood rush to my face.

"Yes?" Lily pressed. Oh, Merlin. Why did she have to ask this question? Why did I decide to answer it? Most importantly: where the hell did all of my will power go? Because before I knew it, I confessed the last thing I could smell in the potion. If I ever commit a crime, I will _never_ last long under interrogation. All they'll have to say is "Have a seat, Mr. Potter" and then I'll start crying and confess. Not that I'm ever planning on committing any crimes any time soon. My lack of will power is just an example of why I probably won't be doing that.

"Er, I could smell you," I muttered. Lily's eyes went wide. "It's just that I've always really fancied you, Lily. If I didn't, why do you think I hexed all those guys over the years that either insulted you or tried to make a move on you? I know I do act like a right idiot most of the time and that's why you've never really fancied me and you probably still don't. Annie told me you did but it's just too unbelievable. I've gone through years of you saying you hate me and I've really tried to change that this year, I really have. I've tried not to be completely stupid or immature and I haven't hexed anybody in the corridors for getting in my way like I did before, I swear. Sirius, Remus, _and _Peter have said that I have really matured this year but it looks like it didn't do me a fat load of good at all. It's just-" I didn't say anything after that, because I was cut off. Why was I cut off? I was cut off because Lily shut me up by putting her mouth on mine. Yes, that's right. Lily Evans was kissing me.

I was frozen in shock. She couldn't have been kissing me for more than five seconds, but it seemed like forever. My eyes went wide and I fell back against my pillows. She smiled and pulled herself away.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked trying not to laugh. I nodded slowly. She couldn't help laughing then. "By the way, I lied. I knew what the last smell in the Amortentia was, too. It was you." She took my hand. "I just didn't realize back then that I fancied you until the potion was finished. So when I did smell you in the potion, I nearly had a panic attack. I just finally came to terms with it. That's why I was avoiding you the next few days after we made the potion. I was trying to figure out exactly what I was feeling. Poor Dorcas. I nearly talked her ear off, but she and Marlene finally convinced me that fancying you was not the end of the world." She paused. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I replied. "I just think I'm dreaming. No way did you actually kiss me." Lily groaned.

"You. Are. Impossible," she muttered. Then she leaned in and kissed me again, just a small peck on my lips. She lay down beside me, resting her head on a pillow. She was turned on her side so she could face me.

"Do you still think that you're dreaming?" she asked. I pondered this for a moment, and then grinned.

"Perhaps I just have an extremely wild imagination," I suggested. Lily shook her head. "I don't really care, though. If this is what I get from a wild imagination, it's fine with me." Then I leaned in and kissed her. This one was the best by far. Lily's arms wrapped around my neck and mine wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. There are no words to encapsulate the feeling of Lily's lips working against mine and having her breath in my mouth. My tongue lightly traced the curve of her bottom lip as my hands braided themselves in her long hair, holding her face securely to mine. After a minute, we broke away. She laughed softly and I could see why. My glasses had fogged up. Brilliant. I took them off and left Lily's side for a brief moment to put them on my bedside table, and then I had her in my arms again. Lily's head was rested on my chest. We sat like that for a long time, trying to slow our breathing. Finally, when mine was nearly back to normal, I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you still think your imagination has gone wild?" Lily asked me. "Or do you think you're having a dream?"

"If I am dreaming, there's no way in _hell_ I'm waking up from it," I breathed. Lily laughed. "I know I'm not dreaming, though, and that's what makes me insanely happy right now."

"Good," she murmured. She inclined her head and kissed me under my jaw before resting her head on my chest again. I grabbed her hand and entwined her fingers in mine.

"If I asked you something, would you keep an open mind about it? Considering we've just snogged?" Lily laughed.

"Sure," she shrugged. I stroked her hair softly.

"Would you consider, finally, going out with me?" I asked quietly. I felt Lily tense a little.

"Of course," she said. "But…"

"Of course there's a 'but'," I muttered. She sat up and looked at me. I sat up as well and reached over to my bedside table to get my glasses.

"Could we just keep it…secret?" she asked while I cleaned my glasses with my t-shirt. "Just for now. I think it'll be better." I put on my glasses and I could see her more clearly now. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"But…you fancy me…"

"I know."

"…and I fancy you."

"I know."

"We snogged…"

"I know."

"…on my four-poster."

"I know."

"You agreed to go out with me…"

"I know."

"…after years of me begging you to go out with me…"

"I know."

"…and I want the whole school to know…"

"I _know._"

"…and I want to hex the next guy that even looks at you and know that there was justification behind my rash actions."

"James!"

"Lily!"

"You're impossible."

"So I've been told."

"Could I explain?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to understand my reasoning."

"No, I meant: why do you want to keep it a secret that we're going out?"

Lily sighed and took my hand in hers. "As far as everybody else in Hogwarts is concerned, you and I aren't speaking and we're both rejects from one-time dates in Hogsmeade with each other's biggest rivals. Wouldn't it look a little weird if we were just _suddenly_ going out?"

"No," I answered honestly. "This is one of those instances where I don't give a bloody damn about what other people think." Lily sighed.

"Just listen to me for one more minute. We'll make it look like we're easing in to it. Our tutoring sessions will be officially reinstated. You can walk with me and my friends to _one_ class." I pouted at that. "I'll come over and start sitting with you some time this week. _Then_ we can officially be a couple. Friday. That's when we can officially start telling people. Does that sound good?" I mulled over this information for a short time.

"Can we still snog?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Not in public," she warned. I grinned.

"That's fine…for now. I _like_ the privacy my dormitory has to offer."

"You can't keep your friends out forever," she warned.

"That's fine. I know plenty of other places around the castle we could go to."

"No broom cupboards."

"Oh," I said. My face fell. "There goes my list then."

"James…" she growled.

"I was only joking," I assured her. "I can't tell anybody? Not even Sirius? Or Remus? Or Peter?"

"No. Not yet," she told me. I sighed.

"Sirius will kill me for lying to him."

"Won't he be happy to see that you're happy?" she asked.

"Possibly," I shrugged. Lily's eyes went wide and she glanced at the clock.

"Speaking of Sirius-"

"I'm meeting him and Peter at dinner," I told her, grinning. I took her face in my hands.

"Oh, okay," she murmured. "Glasses," she reminded me as I brought her face within less than an inch of mine. I smiled and put them on my bedside table again.

So for now, I don't care that I have to keep my newfound relationship with the girl of my dreams a secret. I don't care that I'll be lying to my friends for the next couple days. I don't care that I still have to pretend to sulk; pretend that I believe Lily will never speak to me again. I don't care that I have to sit back and pretend that Lily and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend for possibly the longest school week of my life. I don't care about any of that. I only care that Lily finally cares for me. That was something I never believed would happen in my entire Hogwarts career, though I remained continuously hopeful. I'll get through this week because I know that on Friday I can finally announce to the world that Lily Evans is mine. Once I can do that, I'll be happy. I'm sure we'll have the occasional row here and there; we wouldn't be us if we didn't, but I don't care about that. She's Lily. She's all I need. I just have to remember the words to the song I had been playing before I noticed Lily entered the dormitory yesterday:

_It's easy. All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need._


	18. October 20: Impatiently Waiting

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_: Sorry, but life got in the way of my updating. I apologize. Especially to my last review for this chapter that expressed the sadness of the reviewer that I had yet to update ( hey, Siobhan, your dream came true). They motivated me to get this chapter out faster. Now (please don't kill me for this next bit of news) next chapter will be the last chapter. Put those pitchforks _down_, people! You guys do get to vote on a few things for this story, OK? Now, here are the options I am open to:**

**1) An Epilogue Chapter: It would be the chapter after next and it would take place after James and Lily's Hogwarts years, plus it would be pretty short and they'd already be married. Vote yes or no for this in your review if this is what you'd prefer**

**2) Completely Manly Journal 2: A sequel? Yes and it's something I'd actually be committed to, unlike my other multi-chapter sequel project (I know one or two of you are probably worried about that). This one I've actually thought about and would be willing to do. This one would have a small break in the story and start up in the second half of James and Lily's seventh year. Only catch is, I don't have a name for the sequel, if I were to do it. If you're interested in a sequel, vote yes or no in your review and please, for the love of Pete suggest a title for me and then you'll all be able to vote on the best one.**

* * *

**Muggle Studies  
Monday, October 20**

Remus is back from the funeral, but he's allowed to take it easy for a day and is currently resting up in the dormitory. I'll see him after Defense. I'm sure I'll last until then. Right now, my main problem is Lily.

I'm her _boyfriend_ now, damn it. I want everybody to know that! Lily, however, wants it to be a secret. Well I guess I won't have to put up too much of a show for Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I'm sure I still look like I'm moping about Lily not responding to my letter. In actuality, I'm moping about the fact that I have to go through the next few days pretending Lily and I have _just_ decided to be friendly again. Sure, it's only till Friday but I still hate the fact that I have to wait.

I believe that Lily was a torture expert in another life. How else would she know exactly how to drive me _insane_ with anticipation? If I didn't love her so much, I'd consider killing her for doing this to me. This is just plain _evil._

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Dorcas and Marlene were standing by my desk when I walked in here.

"Hello, ladies," I greeted, trying to sound bored. I'm pretty sure I succeeded.

"Hello, James," Dorcas sniffed. She obviously did not enjoy delivering the message I knew she was there to deliver.

"Well we shouldn't have to say much," Marlene sighed. "You've probably already guessed what we're here to say since your talk with Lily yesterday."

"What?!" a voice hissed from behind me. Sirius grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backwards. "How come I was not told of this?!"

"Sirius! I need that shoulder!" I protested. He let me go and I swayed on my feet for a moment. "Sirius just made me lose my train of thought."

"Lily has taken what you said in to account and decided that you can reinstate your tutoring sessions," Marlene explained. "Same time. Same place."

"You can also come over and help her in classes if you believe she needs it," Dorcas added. I nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," I agreed slowly. They turned and went off to their own desks. I sat down in my chair and had nearly settled when Sirius grabbed it and pulled backwards. He was keeping it balanced on the back two legs with his grip and my eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. I saw Lily bite her lip, trying not to laugh, but she also looked concerned as well.

"Okay, mate. What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing!" I responded automatically. My voice sounded completely panicked which only made me seem less convincing.

"Listen, James Potter. You have been my best mate for the past couple years. You tell me _everything_. Now, tell me: what happened?"

"I bumped in to Lily in the common room yesterday and we just talked a few things out."

"Is that it?"

"Yes!"

"Mr. Black, unhand Mr. Potter at _once!_" McGonagall demanded from behind me.

"Sure thing!" Sirius replied cheerily. He let go of me a little too quickly and my chair fell so fast forward that my face smashed in to my desk.

"Oh, goodness!" I heard McGonagall gasp, along with the rest of the class. "Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" I sat up. The lens on my glasses had cracked and they were dangling halfway off my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Professor McGonagall," I assured her. _"Reparo,"_ I muttered, tapping my glasses. She nodded and then turned back to Sirius. I could see that Lily was relieved.

"Kindly stop throwing your friends in such a manner, Mr. Black, before I put you in detention," she snapped.

"Yes, Professor," Sirius promised. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Seriously, Padfoot, stop trying to murder me," I muttered to him.

"Stop keeping secrets from me," he retorted, still grinning.

Oh if he only knew the secret I was keeping from him right now. He'll break much more than my glasses then.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

So, due to Lily practically bolting out the Transfiguration classroom door and me taking my time a little more than I usually do we conveniently walked to Charms together. Lily and I didn't get to talk at all, though. We just felt awkward. It was strange to stand so close to each other and pretending we're not together, but it was nice as well.

I'll get through this week. I'm sure I will. The small moment I spent with Lily today assured me of that.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

After Defense, Sirius, Peter, and I all headed back to Gryffindor tower at a leisurely pace. We were all looking forward to the moment where we would burst in to the dormitory and say "Hey, Remus. Welcome back! Here's your homework!" before dumping a bunch of books and parchment on his bed.

We're such great friends to him.

"To the dormitory!" Sirius declared when we entered the empty common room. "Where Moony awaits!"

"You just want to see his face when you dump a pile of homework on him," I muttered.

"So?" he challenged. Sirius dashed up the stairs to the dormitory, followed by Peter. I followed along at my own pace. A movement in my peripheral vision made me freeze. Lily stood up from the large armchair she had concealed herself in.

"You coming, Prongs?" Sirius called down the stairs.

"Yeah, my bag just ripped. Give me five minutes," I called back. I dropped my rucksack on the floor as I closed the distance between Lily and myself.

"Hi," I greeted, pecking her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head under my chin. My arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "I'd love to stay longer than five minutes, but Moony-"

"It's fine, James," she assured me. "I understand."

"Do you understand that pretending you're not my girlfriend is bloody torture?" I muttered in to her hair.

"Yes," she sighed. "It's only until Friday. Remember that."

"Also remember that it will be short-lived because Sirius will kill me for not telling him."

"Well you might as well live life before that comes along," she suggested, tilting her head up to mine. I bent my head and put my mouth on hers. We only kissed briefly, not as long as we did yesterday afternoon, but it was still enough after the whole day.

"Go see Remus," she whispered after a few minutes of this, her breathing labored. "Clean your glasses, first." I cleaned them on my robes as she instructed and pecked her on the lips once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promised. I kept my eyes on her until I reached the dormitory stairs. With one last smile, I turned and bolted up them and burst through the dormitory door. Remus was lounging on his four-poster. He looked tired and disgruntled and he was glaring at a guffawing Sirius and Peter. Books and parchment were strewn all over his bed.

"Hello, Moony," I greeted cheerily. "What do you look so grumpy about? You always get on to us for not giving you your homework right away when you go away anyway."

"I was napping!" he snapped.

"Oh, lighten up, Moony," I told him. I searched through my trunk and threw a Cauldron Cake at him. That made him a bit more cheery.

"So, are you going to hide your news from Moony like you tried to hide it from me?" Sirius asked. Remus looked from Sirius to me, clearly confused.

"What's he talking about, James?" Remus questioned.

"Lily and I have reinstated our tutoring sessions," I shrugged. Remus thought about this for a moment.

"Hm. I guess things are starting to work out for you two after all," he said simply. He ripped open the wrapping on the Cauldron Cake.

"That's it? That's _all_ you're going to say?!" Sirius demanded wildly. Remus shrugged, chewing on his Cauldron Cake. "He hid something like that from all of us and you're perfectly fine with it?!"

"Sirius felt the need to break my glasses when he found out," I told Remus. He looked around wildly at Sirius.

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sirius said, automatically defending himself.

"Yeah," I chimed in. "He just accidentally grabbed my chair, yanked it back, and then let it fall forward, causing my face to smash into the desk and breaking my glasses. It could've happened to anybody!"

"I said I was sorry!" Sirius protested.

"Sure you are, Padfoot," Peter muttered.

"Did you at least apologize?"

"Yes, _Mum_," Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus still heard him and threw a book at his head. "OW!" he cried, pressing his palm to the side of his head.

"And today's most important lesson would be?" Remus pressed.

"We should never wake you up from a nap unless were either in mortal danger or we have food," Peter answered.

"Correct," agreed Remus.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 21  
****Muggle Studies**

_So, are you nervous about your tutoring session with Lily tonight?_

Not really.

**He's lying.**

Am I?

**Are you?**

Am I what?

**Lying.**

Lying?

**Yes.**

Yes what?

**Stop being so bloody confusing before I rip your head off!**

Fine, I'm just a little nervous about the tutoring session tonight. Happy?

**Extremely.**

It's good to know that my discomfort pleases you.

So what are you going to do at tutoring tonight?

Same as we did before: go over the things in class she had a little trouble with. Then she'll do the same thing for me when it comes to Charms.

_So did she say anything else to you the other day? Before you reinstated tutoring sessions?_

Just that she's done with arguing with me and wants to help fix things between us.

**Is that all?**

Sirius, let it go. Nothing else happened.

_Come on, Padfoot. Prongs said there was nothing left to tell. He never tells you anything but the truth. Right Prongs?_

…Yes. That's true.

**Oh, fine. But if I ever find out you've been hiding something big from me, Prongs, you **_**will**_** be sorry.**

…Got it.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I went and helped Lily with a spell today. Dorcas was giving me a death glare, but I tried not to care or notice as I pulled up a chair next to Lily.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"It only goes halfway," Lily explained. She gestured to the item on her desktop, a cross between a pillow and a blanket.

"Repeat the spell for me?" I asked. Lily nodded, halfway through her wand movement, I stopped her.

"Loosen up," I told her, grabbing her elbow and shaking her arm around. Lily successfully repressed a smile. "You're also supposed to go up, down, _right_, then up again. Give it another try." Lily took a deep breath, did as I instructed, and her blanker was successfully transformed in to a pillow.

"Perfect," I told her, grabbing the pillow and tossing it around in my hands. "Now I can sleep through class comfortably or you can hit me over the head for saying something stupid."

"I may take you up on that," she decided, grabbing the pillow back from me.

"Keep practicing," I advised her. "We'll go over this some tonight at tutoring."

I walked back to sit in my desk, where Sirius immediately hissed in my ear, "What was _that_ about?"

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the alarm out of my voice.

"You. Helping Lily," Sirius explained as if pointing out the obvious. Sirius is getting more and more suspicious that I'm hiding something from him, but he has less and less evidence against me. Remus slapped him upside the head for me.

"You're being an idiot!" he hissed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I agreed with Remus. Sirius, though his logic was clouded, was coming closer and closer to the real answer.

* * *

**Later  
****Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture.

For the love of-Lily Evans is _my girlfriend._ I want to let people _know_. WHY CAN'T I? I hate Lily's dumb logic. I don't hate the girl herself, of course, just her logic, is all. It's been a while since I asked Annie out in front of Lily (and some of Hogwarts) and a little less time than that since her failed date with Davies in Hogsmeade. I really want to say that we're going out, but I can't.

After Transfiguration, I was forced to watch four guys sidle up to Lily between Charms and this class. I did my best to hide my anger. It didn't go over too well.

"James?" Peter asked me quietly.

"What?!" I snapped at him. I had been watching some Hufflepuff bloke telling some awful joke to Lily for the past few minutes in Charms. Honestly, all she did was stare at him like he had sprouted a third head before telling him to bugger off.

"I was just wondering if you had a quill or not," he told me, clearly confused. I immediately relaxed.

"Oh. Yeah, here you go."

"What's with you?" Remus asked.

"Nothing!" I bit back, exasperated. I waved my wand and, instead of turning the plate in front of me blue, it turned in to a mess of colors. I picked it up and turned it around in my hands.

"Festive," Sirius noted. "Though, you're only supposed to turn it blue. Not blue, yellow, green, red, pink, violet, and black."

"Just let me concentrate for a minute and I'll fix it," I told him, running my hands through my hair. I stopped halfway through and dropped my hands. I had to check with Lily to see if that was still taboo.

"James," Remus whispered. "I know you gave up on her, but you two are on friendly terms again. Perhaps you could take back what you said and give it another go."

I looked at my plate for a long time. "Maybe," I finally told him. I saw Lily's eyes flicker to me. I guess to see how well I was holding up. Hopefully my face wasn't betraying me too much.

"Give me just a little time. I'll take things slower this time around," I decided. By slower I mean till Friday. That's when I'll be allowed to tell you that I haven't given up on Lily and she just happens to be my girlfriend. And no, I will not tire of saying that or writing it, really. I have to settle for writing it until I can punch that stupid Hufflepuff. No, no. Can't do that. I'll settle for a leonine glower on Friday.

I tried the charm one more time and my plate just stayed the same. I'll have to have Lily look at exactly what I'm doing wrong tonight at tutoring. Ah, tutoring. The only two days I'm allowed to get close to Lily until bloody Friday!

She tortured people in another life, I'm sure of it. That just makes me love her even more, funnily enough.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

I could hardly find a single place in the library that didn't have people staring. I finally found a table in the Transfiguration section. Hardly anybody passes by that section anyway.

Lily skidded to a stop when she saw me. She had almost completely walked past the table. Sighing, she came and sat down across from me.

"You had to pick the most secluded spot in the library for me to find you, didn't you?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"Everybody was staring in every other part of the library," I stated simply.

"They'll be staring even worse on Friday," Lily muttered, turning a shade of red that matched with her hair. I cleared my throat and pulled my multi-colored plate out of my rucksack and set it on the table.

"You think you could help me with this?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Lily's brow furrowed as she picked up the plate and turned it over in her hands. Then I saw the corner of her mouth twitch. Grinning, she looked up at me.

"What did you do to this?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"Er, I was trying to turn it blue. But now, instead of boring old blue, you have a festive plate for any occasion." Lily shook her head and sighed, though she still smiled at my answer.

"Could you do the spell again for me?" she asked setting the plate down in front of me. I nodded and tried it out again. The plate turned indigo. "Almost," Lily said. "You just need to relax a little bit. The spell works better if you're less tense."

"Well," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck and looking around to make sure nobody was nearby. "It's a little hard to relax and concentrate." I looked straight in to her eyes. "For several reasons." Lily blushed and looked down at the tabletop.

"Just try," she urged. Her right hand rose a little bit and inched closer to my left hand.

"Hey, Lily!" a voice said to my left. I whipped my head around and Lily raised her hand to wave. Damn.

"Hi, Dorcas," Lily greeted with a smile. I noticed her smile was rather fixed.

"Well…I was just passing through and I thought I'd say hi," Dorcas stated, rocking back and forth on her feet and looking at the ceiling.

"Was that all?" I questioned. This seemed to snap her out of her reverie and she glared at me.

"Yes, that was all. Goodbye." Dorcas stalked off in the direction she came from, earning an earful from Madam Pince about stomping her feet like an elephant in her library. I stared at the table with my arms crossed for a long time before speaking again.

"I take it your friends are taking any of this too well?" I asked. Lily nodded.

"Well, at least Dorcas isn't," she amended. "She'll be fine with it eventually, though. Marlene is a tad bit more accepting. Just a tad, though."

"Well in a couple days," I muttered while stretching. "We'll see just how much more accepting she is." Lily rolled her eyes while I tried the charm again. Successfully, I might add. Lily was proud and made me do it twelve more times. While I worked on her transfiguration with her Dorcas walked by five times and Marlene twice. Accepting, my arse. So after Lily did her Transfiguration right for the ninth time in a row and I helped her correct a few points on her homework, we decided we were done. Dorcas and Marlene mysteriously appeared ten feet away when we were packing up our things.

"You want me to walk you back to the tower?" I offered to Lily before she spotted her friends. Lily looked up and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure, no problem, James," she told me, smiling widely. Dorcas and Marlene looked like they were about to have a stroke. She walked right past them, anyway, only giving them one glance. I spoke when there was a floor between the library and us.

"Your friends are impossible!" I groaned into my hands.

"Well, you probably have the same problem with your friends," she pointed out. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sirius is bloody annoying!" I stated. "He'll just be even more upset once Friday-"

"I get it," Lily interrupted. "Just try not to focus on any of that right now, okay? Now, I have a question for you…" Lily reached over and took my hand in hers. My heart rate jumped up in response.

"And that question may be?" I pressed after I got my thoughts back in order.

"You and your friends go wandering around the castle all the time, correct?"

"Correct."

"Are there any places you've found around the castle that…_we_ could go for a little while?"

I sighed before answering. "Your friends will notice."

"I know, it's all part of my plan. You see, to them it just looks like we're getting closer. We were plenty civil to each other during tutoring, we were smiling, laughing, all of that. They were there. They witnessed that. So it shouldn't be too difficult for them to swallow a little white lie about you and me walking around the castle getting lost in conversation."

"Conversation?" I snorted at her wording. The corner of Lily's mouth twitched in response.

"You never answered my question," Lily pointed out. I finally did answer her and we weren't in the common room for another half an hour. Of course, Dorcas and Marlene were surprised beyond words and Sirius has become even more suspicious. Oh, the hefty price I am paying for love.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 22  
****Muggle Studies**

This morning was a rare morning. Why was it rare? Because the four Marauders got into a rather heated discussion before we had a drop of our morning coffee. Usually we're too tired to notice if we've even got our trousers on backwards, but one of is always awake just enough to point out to somebody that his pants are on backwards. But that wasn't what we were arguing about. Oh, no. There were much more pressing matters at hand.

"The new album by the Weird Sisters, is terrible, Sirius! Just admit it! It's their worst piece of work!" I exclaimed. We had just left the common room. Yes, somehow, before we had even gotten through the portrait hole, we got into an argument about the best and the worst of the Weird Sisters.

"Are you joking?" Sirius exploded. "It's one of their greatest works of all time! Right, Remus?" Remus shook his head.

"No, no, no. You two are _not_ dragging me into another one of your ridiculous arguments. I refuse. I'm Swiss!"

Sirius cocked his head in confusion. "I thought you were part French?"

"It's an expression! It means I am neutral in this argument and I am not taking part in it!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. What about you, Pete?" Peter obviously did not like being put on the spot. He wrestled with the options to himself, anyway.

"I'm Swiss, like Remus," he decided. We stared at him for a long moment and then launched ourselves back into our argument.

"The new album is crap! I can't understand half of the lyrics from the way the singer garbles them. It sounds like nothing but malarkey!"

"Their brains would be turning in circles if they heard the way you are speaking about their greatest work!"

"They've gotten bad reviews before. One more from a teenage wizard is not going to do any damage!"

"Fine, go send them an owl right now!"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"No, but in what universe would I miss valuable eating time to send a letter to one of the biggest bands in Europe that they'll probably never read anyway?" I challenged.

Sirius fell silent and contemplated this, brow furrowed in concentration. Then, he shrugged. "Guess you're right. About losing the valuable eating time and them not reading it, I mean. Your immature little jibes about the quality of their latest album, however-"

"ENOUGH!" Remus roared. "I am officially intervening!"

"I thought you were supposed to be Swiss?" I pointed out. Remus shook his head.

"That is entirely beside the point!"

"No, sorry, Remus," Sirius interrupted sadly. "You have to be dedicated to your causes. You said you were going to be Swiss so that means you can't intervene."

"To hell with my cause!"

"You're rebelling against your own cause?" Peter asked.

"That's mad!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But at the same time, it's the ultimate act of rebellion!" I commented.

"Remus the Rebel. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Sirius pondered.

"Oh, that's it," Remus groaned as we entered the Great Hall. "You three are all officially sacked from the being my best mates. Do you hear me? _Sacked._"

"Well that'd be just a little awkward. Considering we decided to invite you boys to eat breakfast with us," a voice interrupted. We all stopped in our tracks and looked around for the source, though I knew already. This was the day I got to eat breakfast with Lily. We had decided on it last night.

"Er…" I said, looking around at the rest of the Marauders cautiously. They all shrugged, showing it didn't matter too much to them. "Sure." Marlene and Dorcas were obviously quite reluctant to let us sit there, but they did anyway. I wonder if Lily had to bribe them. I don't care too much, anyway. Obviously, I had the honor of sitting next to Lily. Oh, sure, I can sit next to her I just can't snog her in public yet.

She will pay for this. Oh, yes. She will pay. On second thought, maybe it's not such a good idea to be plotting revenge against my girlfriend three days into the relationship. Yeah, it's a terrible idea.

"Do we even want to know what you boys were talking about?" Marlene asked cautiously. We all thought about this for a brief second before speaking all at once.

"Well James is clearly a hater of all things musical-"

"I love music and that's why I was so objected to the Weird Sister's new album-"

"It's like this every time James here makes one bad comment about them! Every bloody time! I try to stay out of it, I really do, but they always drag me in with their stupid logic, I have to say _something_."

"I've gotten so tired of their arguments I just take turns on whose side I was on. Today I was neutral, like Remus. Next time, I'm on James' side."

"Would you four shut up?!" Dorcas demanded. All of our mouths immediately snapped shut. That girl can be scary. "Now, if you're going to sit here, we're going to have a nice, quiet breakfast. That means you can't talk at all. Got it?"

Our eyes nearly bugged out of our heads. "Sorry," I bravely apologized. "We're usually much more agreeable with each other when we've had food and coffee or tea or pumpkin juice. I'll shut up for now."

"Thank you…Captain," she added grudgingly. At least Dorcas is trying to be a bit more pleasant to me. Lily's the one forcing her, most likely. Otherwise, she wouldn't have looked like she was in pain just saying it. We ate in silence, as Dorcas requested. Our silence was enforced by the fact that she was clutching a knife in one of her hands rather tightly the whole time.

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

Damn it, I just ate breakfast with Lily. It's not like I killed anybody. Yet, Sirius has to go and make a big deal out of it I am really regretting the day that I decided that he of all people would be my best mate. And, if I'm remembering it correctly, which I know for sure I am, Sirius ate breakfast with her too. So why is he blowing his top off over this? It makes no sense, but that's expected of Sirius. He's never been known for his common sense.

Of course, he's also known for being nearly accurate with his accusations. Granted, he hasn't made any real accusations as of late about Lily and I, but he's bound to. Just two more days. I can make it two more days, possibly. It'll be fine. I'll be fine. This is not working and why I even bothered to try is a mystery.

I need my guitar. Wait…I should wait at least until Sirius calms down from this and after he finds out about me and Lily. That'll take a while, but it'll be worth it in the end, I suppose. Especially since Dorcas and Marlene were waiting for me when I came in here and this time, Lily was with them. My stomach did a back flip.

"Hi," Lily squeaked.

"Hi," I muttered, looking at my feet.

"So," Marlene said after a few moments of rather awkward silence between Lily and myself. "We were just wondering if you boys would like to have lunch with us as well. Breakfast was rather enjoyable."

"We weren't allowed to say a damn word," Sirius objected.

"Which is exactly why it was enjoyable," Dorcas spat. Lily gave her a cold look. "Sorry," Dorcas muttered.

"I don't mind," Remus shrugged. We all agreed that we were fine with joining them for lunch, much to Dorcas' displeasure.

"Fine," she growled bitterly. She then proceeded to storm off to her regular seat. Lily gave me an apologetic look before following her and Marlene.

Just two more days. I can last two more days, I'm sure. It's kind of like a game and hey, if my prize is Lily Evans I'll definitely wait two more days just for her. She's worth it. She means a lot to me and I know she appreciates the efforts I'm making just for her. That doesn't stop the fact that I want to hex the next squirmy little Hufflepuff that tries to make a move on her, but still. It'll all be worth it in the end.

* * *


	19. October 22: At Last

**Author's Note: To think, that over a year ago, I didn't really want to do this story. I just typed up the story, created what I thought was a crap title, and warned the people in the very first author's note that I may or may not delete it, depending on the response. Well the response this whole time has been overwhelming and made my day over and over again. So big thanks to the 151 users that put me on their story alert, and the 103 users that put this story into their favorites. Also, a big thanks to the C2's that added my story to their archives: Love of Different Sorts and Stories of Marauder Mayhem. You're all the best.**

**40 REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER?! My goodness, I have never gotten that many for this story before. Until then, chapter seventeen held the record for most reviews. So, you all voted. Most of you wanted sequel, some of you wanted an epilogue, and those of you who are particularly greedy wanted both. Well, the sequel won out. Now it's time to vote for the title of the next installment. The choices below were either suggested by you guys and the final two were suggested by friends (they're just variations of titles already suggested, basically).:**

**A) The More Manly Journal of James Potter**

**B) The Completely Manly Journal of James Potter 2**

**C) Fresh Pages**

**D) The Very Manly Journal of James Potter, Part II**

**E) The Totally Masculine Diary of James Potter**

**F) The Completely Manly Journal of James Potter 2.0**

**G) The Manlier Journal of James Potter**

**H) The Completely Unmanly Journal of James Potter**

**I) The Completely Masculine Journal of James Potter**

**J) The Very Manly Journal of James Potter**

**I am telling you now that even though I do plan to do the sequel, a small break for me is in order ( I promise it will be SHORT). Once I have the first couple of chapters for the sequel typed out, I will start posting it, so keep me on your author alert. Also, keep this story on your story alert because I'll put up a preview of some sorts right before I put up the sequel. I will also be doing a side project related to this manly journal fic. However, don't ask me what it is, because mums the word for me on that subject right now (though, if you guess correctly, I will tell you). You will all enjoy the sequel, though, because things do get a little more serious as they prepare to leave Hogwarts and James and Lily's relationship is a lot more serious.**

**It's been a year officially since _Deathly Hallows_ was released. It only seeemed appropriate to end this on the same day as well.**

**Enjoy the final chapter of _The Completely Manly Journal of James Potter._**

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

_You seem rather shocked.-L.E._

Well, of course I am. I didn't think that your friends would allow me or my friends to eat another meal with you again.-J.P.

_They almost didn't. Well…Dorcas almost didn't Marlene was perfectly fine with it, to be honest._

Well at least one of your friends thinks I'm tolerable.

_Yes, that is a nice thing to know, I suppose._

So long as Dorcas doesn't try to murder me at practice again, I'll be just fine.

_Wait. What do you mean by again? Has she been being horrid to you at practices?_

Forget I said anything.

_No. I'm going to have a talk with her._

And tell her what exactly? Think about some conditions you made a couple days ago. How do you intend to tell her off without telling her about those conditions?

_I-well-er-it…no idea, really._

How about you talk with her on Friday instead?

_That sounds much better._

So…I've been meaning to talk with you about some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with a death wish.

_Why do they have a death wish?_

Because they keep sidling up to you in class for a chat.

_I decline their offers and get rid of them, don't I?_

Yes, I supp-wait. What offers?

_Oh, dear._

Come on, I won't snap their sorry little necks, I swear.

_Somehow, I don't believe you._

No, I swear. It's too much effort and just a little too obvious. Whatoffers?!

_It's nothing. They've just offered to study with me, is all._

Study?

_Yes, see? Nothing to worry about at all._

Lily, that's the oldest excuse in the book to get a girl alone with a bloke. That's when you get the girl to fall for you. Though some guys will be pigs and make a move right then and there.

_Oh, that's ridiculous._

How many times did I ask you to "study" with me over the years, hm?

_Well you were completely obnoxious about it, but I suppose you have somewhat of a point. You weren't planning on going for the pig approach, were you?_

Hell no. What do you take me for? You know me better than that.

_I know, you're right, I'm sorry._

It's fine. So, can I at least _hex_ them?

_James Potter!_

Well?

…_If they try and grope me, maybe._

Who's tried to grope you?! Who are they?! Where are they?!

_NOBODY! Calm down this instant. James, you can't just lose your temper every time another guy is around me, even if they have ulterior motives. I can fend for myself._

I know you can, but I want to fend for you, too.

_I must admit, that's very sweet of you, James._

Thank you. So you'll let me kick an arse or two?

_Absolutely NOT._

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Practice was definitely more tolerable than it has been lately. Lily must've talked with Dorcas some to try and get her off my back because hardly any Quaffles hit me in the back of the head. None of those Quaffles were thrown by Dorcas, either. This put me in a pretty good mood that's only been swelled by the fact that I only have until Friday before I can tell my mates about me and Lily. This caused me to have the desire to play my guitar again.

Yes, this is driving Sirius mad beyond belief. It's actually fun to see him turn tomato red. It's like a new toy.

"I'm _begging _you," Sirius pleaded, banging his head on a book with every word. "Stop. Singing."

"I don't feel like it," I told him, while playing the first few chords to another song (The Beatles, of course). _"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place, where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm."_

"Shut up!" Sirius groaned. Peter chuckled at this and popped another Bertie Botts bean into his mouth, enjoying the show. Remus just continued to read. I wasn't sure he was actually even paying attention to our conversation.

"_Had it been another day, I might've looked the other way, and I'd have never been aware. But as it is I'll dream of her tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di."_

"Die, die, and die, yourself!" Sirius complained.

"_Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling, me back again. I have never known the like of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight, but other girls were never quite, like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da."_

"That's it; I am going to stuff this pillow in your mouth!"

I shook my head and continued singing. _"Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling, me back again."_

Then Remus spoke up suddenly from his four-poster. "So I take it things are going exceptionally well with you and Lily?" he asked. I fumbled with my guitar some when he said that and cleared my throat.

"What makes you say that?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm and even voice.

"Well the songs you've sung. Most are particularly upbeat. They almost always have something to do with a girl or love as well."

"So were the songs I sung when Mum first sent me the guitar!"

"Yes, but not all of those songs would be on an album full of love songs. In the past hour alone you have sung: _I've Just Seen A Face, P.S. I Love You, If I Fell, Girl, Something, All You Need Is Love, She Loves You-"_

"I get it!" I snapped, cutting him off. "What's your bloody point? I'm in a good mood and Lily and I are on somewhat friendly terms so that automatically means something is going on and I'm hiding something?"

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I never said that I thought there was something going on. I never accused you of hiding something, either." I felt the blood drain from my face.

Oh, shit.

"I read between the lines!" I told him.

"James, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? Are you trying to confuse me or something? Well I have no idea why you'd even bother."

Now Remus was confused. "Why would I be trying to confuse you?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" I challenged.

"Oh, you're just trying to confuse me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know! I just-argh! That's it! I give up!" Remus groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. I put my guitar away so I could hide the smile on my face. Success! They still know nothing. So as long as I babble incoherently to them, they won't suspect a thing. Good to know.

* * *

**Thursday, October 23  
****Muggle Studies**

**Whoa! You know what I just realised?**

_The fact that if you don't start paying attention in this class soon, you're going to fail your NEWTs?_

**No. Really, Moony. I didn't study for this class for O.W.L.s and I still got an O. We've nearly gone through the first two months of our seventh year.**

No, we haven't it's only…it's almost November! You're right!

What happened? How did time go by so fast?

Forget just about the first two months! We're in seventh year, for crying out loud!

**I know. It only seems like yesterday the Sorting Hat was being put on my head. How strange.**

_I never really thought about this being our last year too much until now. It's almost scary._

B-but…I don't want to leave this place. Is that so terrible?

We all want to stay here, Pete. Really, we do.

Fine, then. It's settled. We'll all fail this year on purpose so we can stay.

_No, we have to graduate. We don't want to, but we have to._

How about this, Peter? Before the end of the year, we'll all find something we can all do together after Hogwarts.

**Like what?**

I don't know. Just…something.

_Something that will help Witches and Wizards everywhere._

Yes! Let's do that!

**Well I have no idea where we're going to find something like that, but I'm up for it.**

So am I. Will we really all stay together, though?

Of course, Pete. Face it: you're stuck with us for life.

_As nice and slightly scary as this is, we really should be paying attention to the Professor-_

No, we shouldn't!

**Yeah, that's just stupid.**

Agreed. Listening is for imbeciles.

_Come on, it's our last year here._

So we should waste it listening to somebody rattle on about the Great Wall of China?

**NO!**

_Oh, fine. Do whatever you like. I haven't been able to change you since first year so I doubt I'll succeed now._

It took him seven years, but he's finally got!

Three cheers for Moony!

**Yeah!**

_Oh, bollocks to this! Fine, I won't pay attention in class for this one day but if I don't get an O, I'll blame you three._

* * *

**Later  
****Transfiguration**

I've hardly talked to Lily at _all_ today. Every time I've even looked in her direction, Remus' head snapped up and he began studying us carefully and I've quickly dropped my gaze again. This is extremely frustrating.

I tried my best to ignore him today when I helped Lily out with her spell, but I wasn't doing so great with that.

"So, er-you…you take your wand and you do…something or other," I muttered. Brilliant, James. Really. Just brilliant.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned. I sighed. I couldn't really say too much because Remus was watching and he can read lips.

"Remus is just acting…strange," I told her. "Almost as strange as Sirius these days." Lily seemed to understand what I was telling her because her eyes widened a little.

"Relax," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "This is the last day. Now, try to explain the spell once more. Please?"

I did as she asked and she performed it successfully after three tries and I returned to this seat. This is the last day I have to pretend I'm not going out with Lily. Then, Remus and Sirius can stop eyeing me suspiciously. I wasn't worried with Sirius, but now that Remus is suspicious, I'm a lot more worried.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

Davies came up to me in this class to talk to me. No joke. He didn't approach me to fight, or bicker, or insult me, or anything. Just talk.

He approached me with narrow eyes and stopped just a few feet from my desk. Lily's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets with worry.

"So," Davies began. "You and Annie Simmons didn't work out…did you?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. "No…" I told him cautiously.

"You sure? You didn't enjoy your date with her? At all?"

I saw what he was getting at. "No. She's not my type." Davies relaxed. I hadn't noticed before how tense his stance had been.

"Good," he sighed. Then went back over to his desk. I wonder what that was all about? But I can't quite bring myself to care too much more. Davies is a strange bloke, made my girlfriend suffer a horrible date, and I dislike him, so my curiosity pretty much ends there.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Annie caught me on my way to dinner and pulled me back behind a tapestry before any of the Marauders noticed I was gone.

"Michael asked me out," she told me excitedly. I grinned. I didn't like Davies still but Annie was my friend and I could be happy for her.

"Congratulations," I told her and I meant it. Better her than Lily. She grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Thanks," she breathed. "Did everything work out between you and Evans?" she asked cautiously.

I pretended to think about it for a moment, then cracked a grin. "I expect you'll hear about that tomorrow." Then I left her behind the tapestry, dumbstruck and confused. Yes, I confused a Ravenclaw. I feel so proud of myself.

* * *

**Later  
****Boy's Dormitory**

Tutoring was great. Lily and I hardly stopped smiling or laughing the whole time and Dorcas and Marlene only passed by twice before deciding everything was fine and going back up to Gryffindor tower. We did our usual tutoring, spells, homework, essays, but then we spent a lot of time just sitting there talking. So much, in fact, that Madam Pince kicked us out of the library because she was getting ready to close it. Lily and I looked out the window in alarm. It was pitch black out on the grounds.

"Sorry, Madam Pince," Lily apologised as we gathered our books. "We just lost track of time. Honestly, we did." Madam Pince nodded.

"I see. You still have to leave my library. It's late." I nodded.

"We understand, Madam Pince," I told her. "We'll see you later." I trailed behind Lily out of the dim library, Pince at our heels. As soon as were through the doors, she slammed them shut. I waited until the sound of the rattling doors had stopped echoing throughout the corridors before reaching for Lily's books.

"What're you doing?!" Lily asked wildly, clutching her books closer to herself.

"Carrying your books," I told her simply. I reached for them again and succeeded in grabbing them. I tucked them under my left arm and wound my right arm around her waist.

"James," she muttered. I could tell, even in the dim light of the castle, her face had turned red.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Lily sighed. "I thought we were waiting until tomorrow," she stated, pressing herself closer to me in spite of herself. I nodded.

"Yes, that's what you said. However, who's to say I didn't ask you out tonight at tutoring?" I challenged. Lily thought about it and she could see my reasoning behind my actions.

"Fine," she said, wrapping both her arms around my waist. I grinned.

"Great," I told her. "Now, since we're officially going out, I have a few terms and conditions for you."

"Oh, dear," Lily sighed. "Something tells me I _will_ regret this."

"Nonsense. I'll never give you a reason to regret being my girlfriend. I promise." Though I meant to say it in a joking manner, it came out seriously. Lily looked up at me for a long while, scrutinising my expression before smiling and putting her head against me again.

"First of all, this carrying your books business, I will be happy to do that. Except if you have enough books to equal your own body weight. Then I will either levitate them for you or shrink them down to an appropriate size so they're easier to carry around in your pocket."

Lily snorted at the alternative choices I gave.

"And I was serious the other day about wanting to fend for you, too. I know you're a brilliant witch and all that, I have the Hospital Wing records to prove it, but I want to hex some people for you. Whether they insult you, hurt you physically, mentally, or emotionally, I want to get back at them for it. If they hurt you, they hurt me."

Lily stayed quiet at that.

"You'll be showered in compliments whenever you deserve them, and that's nearly always. We will be going out on plenty of dates, you can be sure of that, and I promise that you'll be back in time to study or do whatever homework you desire, unless it's a holiday because you have _no _excuse then. Also, expect to get _several_ presents for Christmas and your birthday. Don't look at me like that. I have the money to spare so it's not that big of a deal. You're my girlfriend now. You deserve it."

I heard someone stumble behind us and I turned my head just in time to see Snivellus stumble out from behind a tapestry. He had dropped his books in the process. He surveyed the scene for a moment before bending down and gathering his things.

"Get to bed, Snape, and we won't take off points," I told him. Instead of standing around, waiting for him I continued to walk forward, pulling Lily along with me. I looked down at her after we walked in silence for a minute.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked her quietly. She looked up at me and grinned.

"That I have a bloody wonderful boyfriend is all," she told me. Then she stopped and stretched up on her toes to kiss me.

We got back into the nearly empty common room about an hour later and bid each other a good night before going up to our dormitories. Peter was the only one awake when I got back and he was reading by the light of his wand. He didn't even bother himself with looking up at my entrance as I crossed the room and rummaged through my trunk for my night clothes. Now it's just me staying up late with only the light from my wand but now I'll put it and this journal away. I need sleep, so my mind is completely groggy tomorrow morning when I explain to my friends that I've been lying to them the past couple of days. I'm sure they'll forgive me when they see how happy I am with Lily. Forgiveness from Sirius might take a couple of days, or weeks, but he will forgive me in time once he gets over the desire to kill me.

* * *

**Friday, October 24  
****Charms**

I was rather impatient this morning as I waited for Remus, Sirius, and Peter to hurry up and get ready for breakfast. Do they always take that bloody slow? Apparently, because they had no idea why I was in such a hurry to get to breakfast.

"I'm hungry. Is that I crime?" I lied. When they finally did grab their things, I was the first to lead them out of the boy's dormitory and at a quick pace all the way down to the Great Hall. I scanned the table and slowed my pace. Lily still hadn't shown up yet.

"Why are you going so bloody slow?" Sirius mimicked, repeating my words from earlier.

"A fast pace plus an empty stomach doesn't go well together," I told him.

"First you're rushing, now you're slowing down. Make up your mind already," Sirius grumbled irritably. I ignored him and sat down in my usual place across from him. No sooner had I sat down then did I feel a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled when I saw Lily.

"Hello," I greeted standing up. I paused, not sure if I was allowed to go any further, but Lily nodded and I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips for a brief moment. Dorcas and Marlene, standing behind her, were wide-eyed but they weren't fully shocked at what they had seen. I guess Lily had told them but they didn't fully believe it until they saw it for themselves.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with us?" I asked politely, addressing the three of them. Lily immediately sat down next to me, Dorcas sat down next to Remus and Marlene went around the table to sit next to Sirius. I looked at my friend's expressions and found that they were all nearly identical. The pale face, wide eyes, the mouths hanging open. I turned red. Perhaps it would've been better if I had told them; gave them a little warning.

"You didn't tell them?" Lily guessed.

"Well, I meant to last night but Remus and Sirius were already asleep and when I got back from brushing my teeth, Peter was out cold-" I broke off. My explanation sounded stupid. I could've woken them up and told them. I really could've. Well, this would be…interesting to explain to them now.

"Er…" I began. "Lily and I are kind of going out," I explained to them. Peter was the first to recover and gave a weak smile.

"Congratulations, mate," he told me. He still wasn't quite over the shock yet.

"I knew something was going on," Remus breathed. He smiled warmly and clapped a hand on my back before scooping food on to his plate. I put an arm around Lily's waist and looked at Sirius. He was still gaping at the two of us.

"Sirius?" I asked carefully. "How're you feeling? Do you understand all of this?"

He finally reacted, but it wasn't the reaction I was expecting. He didn't yell. He didn't pop an artery. He didn't even lunge across the table at me. Instead…he started laughing.

Yes. Sirius was _laughing._ I was now more concerned for him than I was for myself.

"Er, mate? What's wrong?" I asked carefully. Should I drag him up to Madam Pomfrey?

"Y-you and-" Sirius pounded a fist on the table as he continued to laugh hysterically. "You and Evans g-going out?! That's rich!"

I couldn't believe it. Sirius thought we were lying to him.

"Sirius, we're not lying. We are going out. Lily is my _girlfriend_." I emphasized the word girlfriend more for my benefit than his. I've been waiting all week to say that.

"This is a great joke! You really had me for a minute there!"

"Sirius! I'm not joking! We've been going out since Sunday and I've been lying to you this whole week about it!"

"Since Sunday?" Remus questioned. I nodded. Remus still looked at me.

"It was her idea," I said automatically, indicating Lily. She nudged my side playfully. I noticed it had gone silent and I looked up at Sirius. He was back to gaping. I guess it finally started to sink in again.

I walked Lily all the way to her Ancient Runes class after breakfast was over before going off to Muggle Studies where I had to explain through notes to Remus, Sirius, and Peter exactly how long Lily and I had been going out, how that had occurred and why exactly I had been hiding it from them. Sirius was a bit put out, but I don't think he'll kill me. Not yet, anyway.

When we came down from the boy's dormitory after our free period and headed to Transfiguration, I swear I never felt so many stares or heard so many whispers or saw so many fingers pointing at me. I guess the news got around pretty quickly.

"They'll get over it," Remus promised me. "Just like Sirius will get over it."

"Hey!" Sirius protested, offended. I laughed and saw a flash of red hair as we rounded the corner of another corridor. Sirius saw the change in my expression and the corner of his mouth turned upward. "Go on. We'll manage without you," he told me. I grinned and thanks and sped up the corridor, dodging the many whispering students and came up right next to Lily. She smiled widely when she saw me.

"I'll take that," I told her, reaching for her rucksack. She handed it over to me and entwined her fingers with mine. People stopped and stared as we passed and I watched in amusement as Lily's face got redder and redder and her head bent lower and lower as she attempted to mask it with her hair.

"What? Embarrassed to be seen with me?" I teased. There was a small catch in my voice, however because I sincerely hoped this wasn't the case. She looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Of course not," she told me. I could tell she was being truthful. I dropped her hand momentarily to open the Transfiguration classroom door for her.

"Being a gentleman is also a part of the James Potter Boyfriend package," I told her. She laughed. I trailed behind her all the way up to her desk and set her rucksack down on the floor before pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you," she told me. She ignored the chair and instead stretched up to kiss me. I obliged and hardly heard the classroom door open and shut again until the person who entered spoke.

"Good morning, class. Please take your seats. No kissing in the classroom Potter and Evans."

We broke apart immediately and turned red when we both recognised that voice. McGonagall. She was standing in the front of the class and looked as if she was about to have a stroke. I did my best to ignore her as I pulled out Lily's chair again. She sat down hurriedly and I pushed her in. Lily looked determinedly down at the desk. The room was deathly quiet and my footsteps seemed to echo as I walked back to my desk and sat down in it.

Finally, McGonagall gasped, clutching on to her desk for support.

"What-why-how-when did this happen?!" she asked wildly. "Miss Evans! I thought you hated Potter! You've said repeatedly that you positively detest him! How could you? I thought you had better taste!"

"Hey!" I protested from the back of the classroom. McGonagall whipped her head around towards me.

"What did you do to her?!" McGonagall demanded, pointing a shaking finger at me.

"Nothing!" I told her, bewildered. She actually thought I had done something to her to make Lily my girlfriend? Like I would do that! Sure, I had resorted to desperate measures before, but not to the point where I would _do _something to her. I've relied on my wit and charm for the past couple of years. Only this year did I add maturity to the mix. Turns out, that was the missing factor the whole time.

"Don't lie to me! I know you two were partners for Amortentia in Slughorn's class! Now hand over your stash!"

"What stash?! He took one vial of it and then vanished the rest!" McGonagall's eyes darted from my face to Lily's so fast they seemed to blur. Then, her knees buckled and she fell forward. Several people rushed up and caught her.

"I think…I'm in shock!" McGonagall gasped. "Pettigrew! Go fetch Madam Pomfrey this _instant_." Peter didn't need to be told twice and ran out of the classroom. We didn't really have a lesson that day. Instead, we watched Madam Pomfrey forcing some chocolate on McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey was rather shocked as well, but she laughed when she learned that McGonagall's shock was a result of Lily and me getting together.

"Honestly, Minerva, it was bound to happen sooner or later," she told her as she handed her a cup of tea. "If it didn't then that would be reason for worry. Why not try being happy for them instead?"

Though I was miffed and rather embarrassed that I was part of the reason I made my Transfiguration professor faint, I'm still happy. I'm with Lily and she seems fine with it. Me? I'm more than fine with it. I've been waiting for this day for years and there were days when I thought it'd never come around. We're out in the open at last about our relationship. Love and patience pays, though, as I've learned these past few days. I'm finally with Lily and there's not a thing in the world that will ever change my mind about her.


	20. Manly Journal Sequel Preview

**Author's Note: Since I'm such a nice author, I'm giving you a PREVIEW. The title has still yet to be decided, so you can still vote until I post the sequel, but if you've already voted before, please refrain from voting again. Now to fill you in on the sequel, obviously, a big time jump has occured so Lily and James are way past the sunshine-and-rainbows-over-the-moon-about-being-in-a-new-relationship stage so they do have the occasional bump in the road. They are also dangerously close to N.E.W.T.s and graduation from Hogwarts and such so the sequel has a tad more seriousness to it. It is still, however, the same James in the originial. So enjoy this little tid bit of chapter one.-opungo

* * *

**

Monday, April 21  
**Transfiguration**

Mum just wrote me the other day and asked if I was still writing in here. That's when I remembered I haven't been writing in my _manly journal_ for almost a month. But I'm making a comeback with it and it's manlier than ever. Well, I'd like to believe that, anyway. Perhaps I should brush up on a few points that have been happening this school year.

1. This Saturday, Gryffindor is competing for the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw.

2. My desire to win is only fueled by the fact that Samuel Craig, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, hates me. Only because his mate Davies hates me as well. He's gotten to be a possessive bugger lately. If I say one word to his girlfriend, Annie Simmons, he nearly pops an artery. Plus, I don't think he ever got over the fact that Lily only went out on that one date with him to make _me _jealous. Which brings me to point number three.

3. Lily is currently avoiding me.

I'm not sure what I did this time around, but I must have done something. The only problem is, I'm a bloke and it's not always obvious what we did to anger our girlfriends. The worst part is: they won't tell us for days! So we're left to ponder what we did wrong and when they _do _finally tell us, it's not what we were thinking at all.

Well, I'm fed up with it. If Lily's mad at me then she can drag herself over to me and _tell_ me why. I'm not going to trail after her and beg her to forgive me for whatever horrible thing I did.

* * *

**Later  
****Charms**

What did I do?!-JP

_James?-LE_

Yes. Who else in seventh year has the same initials?

_Oh._

Yes, oh. Now could you please tell me what I did wrong so I'm not following you around for the next few days and begging before you finally give in and tell me?

_I'm not mad! I feel a little put out, but not mad._

Oh. That's all?

_Yes. That's all._

Oh, that's a relief that it's only something unimportant and stupid.

_Unimportant and stupid?_

Er…

_For your information it is NOT unimportant and stupid!_

I know, sorry. Slip of the tongue. Well since it's not either of those, could you tell me why you're mad?

_No!_

So you admit you're mad?

_Well now I'm downright irritated!_

Would you please just tell me so I can apologise for whatever I did properly?

_No. I feel rather stupid for being mad about it anyway. I'll get over it. Just give me a little time, OK?_

Fine, I understand. Are you coming down to the pitch to watch our practice tonight?

…_I don't know, James. I do have a bit of work to get done._

Bring it with you. Please?

_You and the team would be too big of a distraction for me and I would be too big of a distraction for you._

You aren't normally. You actually help me practice better most of the time when I see you there.

_I have work._

…I guess it won't kill me if you stay in from one of our practices. Do you want me to meet you afterwards?

_If I'm still in the Common Room, then feel free to join me._

That's all I'm asking for right now.


End file.
